Pokemon Special: Cobalt & Crimson
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: El Archipielago de Toki: Lugar donde extrañas cosas estan ocurriendo, y es deber de los Dex Holders descubrir la causa. Pero tal vez, haya mas cosas en juego de las que se imaginan
1. Enter Cobalt

**Cobalt & Crimson  
Por Joey Hirasame**

**Capitulo 1  
Enter Cobalt  
**

Un nuevo amanecer en la hermosa región de Kanto, mas específicamente en una pradera en la Ruta 7, al Este de Ciudad Celadon. Gold caminaba despreocupado, con un morral colgando de uno de sus hombros y una galleta atorada entre sus mandíbulas.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, el pelinegro se detuvo, de su morral sacó una nota y se desplomó en el suelo.

"Definitivamente es aquí, y aquí dice que es hoy." -Murmuró para si mismo, antes de devorar la galleta de un bocado. Segundos después una fuerte corriente de aire inundó el lugar, y en cielo aparecieron Crystal y Emerald montados en Xatee, el Xatu de Crys.- "¡Hola, Chica-super-seria, gnomo!"

"Hola, Gold." -Saludó Crys de mala manera, mientras ella regresaba a su pokemon a su pokebola y Emerald dirigía una mirada matadora a Gold.- "¿Recibiste la misma nota?"

"Yep." -Asintió eufórico, mostrando dicha nota a la chica y dándole lectura.- "Se le solicita que se presente en la Ruta 7 el Miércoles 8 de Marzo del presente año."

"¿Qué creen que quiera el tipo?" -Preguntó Emerald, a lo que Gold respondió arrojandole un terrón a la frente.- "¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"¿Por qué piensas que es solo uno?" -Preguntó Gold, perezosamente, hurgándose la nariz.- "Por lo que sabemos podrían ser varios."

"¡No hagas eso!" -Le reprendió la chica de cabello azul oscuro. Antes de que Gold se pudiese quejar, fue silenciado por otra corriente de aire. Esta vez, todos miraron al cielo para recibir a Ruby y Sapphire, montados en Pilo, el Tropius de Sapphire. Al estar a una corta distancia del suelo, Ruby saltó del pokemon como si estuviese en llamas.

"¡Ah, dijiste que habías bañado a esa cosa!" -Se quejó chillonamente el afeminado personaje, tapándose la nariz con los dedos.- "¡No puedo creer que pasé 3 horas sobre esa cosa!"

"¡Esa cosa tiene nombre, se llama Pilo!" -Gritó Sapphire, regresando a "esa cosa" a su pokebola.- "¡Ya deja de quejarte, chico afeminado!"

"¡Disculpame por no apreciar el olor a estiércol!" -Se defendió él.

"A mi también me da gusto verlos, chicos," -Murmuró Gold, atrayendo la atención hacía él.- "Es bueno ver que siguen llevándose bien."

"Oh, hola muchachos." -Murmuró Sapph, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo desviando la mirada.

"Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" -Preguntó Ruby, dejando su rabieta de lado. Sin embargo todos se encogieron en hombros.- "Bien, mi suposición es que estos tipos quieren pelear"

"¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?" -Preguntó Crys, sentándose junto a Gold, quien disimuladamente le rodeo con su brazo. Ella lo alejó de un empujón.

"La nota no era muy detallada, eso me hace sospechar lo peor. Y el hecho de que nos hayan citado a todos me dice que son mas de 10 entrenadores." -Dedujo el chico del gorro blanco, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Sapph, que inflaba las mejillas y desviaba la mirada.

"Sabihondo." -Murmuró ella. 2 segundos después una corriente de aire fugaz se hizo presente, levantando una nube de polvo y césped. Poco a poco la nube se fue desvaneciendo, dejando ver a una chica rubia montada en un Dodrio.

"¡Yellow!" -Gritaron todos al unísono, provocando que la pequeña chica se asustara y cayera de su pokemon.

"¡Mi ropa! ¡ESTA SUCIA!" -Gritó Ruby, corriendo de un lado a otro. Yellow lentamente se puso de pie, frotando su cabeza con una mano y con la otra regresando a su ave.

"Lo... lo siento, no era mi intención." -Murmuró ella, agachando la mirada. Sapphire calmó a Ruby golpeándolo en la cabeza y después le sonrió a la mas adulta del grupo (Y sorprendentemente la mas pequeña).

"No es para tanto. Él siempre se pone así por nada." -Dijo Sapph, gruñendo la ultima frase.

"Me alegra ver que todos llegaron." -Dijo una voz extraña, suave y desconocida. Todos se giraron a encarar la fuente del sonido y encontraron a un sujeto envuelto en una túnica negra, de corta estatura, parado en medio del único sendero en la pradera.

"¿Tú nos citaste aquí?" -Preguntó Crys, inspeccionando al desconocido. Éste asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente, de entre sus ropas, sacó dos Pokebolas.

"Una batalla doble, cualquiera de ustedes servirá." -Dijo el extraño personaje, corto y simple. Gold instantaneamente se puso de pie y sacó una pokebola.

"¡Yo lo haré! Será fácil" -Afirmó el chico, confiado. Sin embargo, Crys se colocó a su lado, sujetando en su mano una pokebola.

"No te dejaré hacerlo solo." -Murmuró ella. Gold le miró sorprendido un segundo antes de desviar la mirada y sonreír para si mismo.

"Como gustes." -Y dicho esto, ambos arrojaron sus respectivas pokebolas, invocando a un Ambipom y a un Hitmonchan.

El individuo arrojó sus propias pokebolas y se materializaron en la pradera un Nidoking y una Nidoqueen.

"Yo comenzaré. Ataro, ¡Fake Out!" -El Ambipom velozmente se colocó frente al Nidoking y le abofeteó con ambas manos, atrapándolo por sorpresa, privándole de moverse.

"Elizabeth, ¡Superpoder!" -A paso lento pero poderoso, Nidoqueen se dirigía en una embestida hacía Ataro. Sin embargo, Hitmonchan se colocó en medio.

"Hitmonee, usa Detect, ¡Ahora!" -Los ojos del pokemon golpeador brillaron y logró detener al corpulento pokemon.

"¡Eso es, Crys, qué buena estrategia!" -Gritó Sapphire, sin embargo era la única que aparentemente estaba feliz por la primer ronda de ataques.

"No me gusta como va esto." -Murmuró Emerald, sorprendiendo a Sapph, quien miró a Ruby: la misma expresión de preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

"Gold y Crys estan teniendo problemas demasiado temprano en la batalla. Eso sin mencionar que Nidoking aún no hace movimiento alguno." -Meditó el Coordinador Pokemon, aclarando la duda de Sapph.

"Lancelot, usa Aqua Cola." -Murmuró el misterioso entrenador. Su Nidoking obedeció y, a la misma velocidad que su compañera, se acercó a Hitmonchan y golpeó de lleno con su cola, que había sido rodeada por un aura azul-cristalina. El pokemon voló por el aire y callo cerca de su entrenadora, pero lentamente se incorporaba.

"Elizabeth, usa Thunderbolt." -Ordenó suavemente el encapuchado. El pokemon azul se colocó frente a su rival caído y su cuerno se llenó de una carga eléctrica, pero...

"¡Ataro, bloquealo!" -El Ambipom de Gold se puso en el medio y recibió de lleno el impacto de energía, para después caer de rodillas lentamente.

"¡Diablos, está paralizado!" -Gritó Emerald, mirando impotente como la batalla-

"Se terminó..." -Murmuró Ruby, mientras veía como Nidoking y Nidoqueen se separaban de sus oponentes y se mantenían uno junto al otro, pero a cierta distancia.

"Terminen con ellos. ¡Doble Terremoto!" -A la orden de su entrenador, los mastodonicos pokemon saltaron para después impactar el suelo y crear una onda de choque tan fuerte, que ambos oponentes salieron despedidos por los cielos, para finalmente aterrizar frente a sus entrenadores, completamente noqueados.

"Pe-Perdimos..." -Murmuró Crys, mientras ella y Gold miraban con horror a sus camaradas, heridos en el suelo. El pelinegro se arrodilló junto a su compañero y lo envolvió en un abrazo, ocultando sus ojos entre su gorra y el cuerpo inmóvil de Ambipom.

"...Lo hizo parecer tan fácil." -Murmuró Sapph, mientras que todos contemplaban la escena, totalmente atónitos.

"...¿Quién es él?" -Murmuró Yellow, rozando su labio inferior con la yema de sus dedos en un reflejo nervioso.

"Creí que el ataque Terremoto dañaba también al compañero, y siendo ambos tipo Veneno, un ataque de ese calibre hubiera sido fatal." -Murmuro Emerald entre dientes.

"Normalmente si, pero ambos hicieron el ataque al mismo tiempo." -Comenzó a explicar Ruby.- "El Terremoto crea ondas expansivas que impactan todo alrededor de la fuente, eso significa que las ondas provenientes de Nidoking que se dirigían a Nidoqueen se cancelaron entre si, y vice-versa. Es brillante." -Explicó Ruby, sus nudillos tornándose blancos por la fuerza con que se apretaban sus puños.- "Es un maldito genio."

"Quién..." -Murmuró Gold, incorporándose lentamente del suelo, antes de clavar una mirada llena de odio al sujeto encapuchado.- "¡¿Quién eres tu?"

"...Supongo que no hará daño." -Murmuró el personaje, sujetando su velo con su mano y arrojándolo en el aire, para revelar su verdadera forma.

En medió del sendero donde antes había un personaje misterioso y lúgubre, ahora estaba un chico de cabello color rubio platinado, piel tostada, ojos color azul claro, casi blancos. Portaba un chaleco azul, una camisa color blanca de manga corta debajo, unos pantalones negros, bandas blancas en sus muñecas y, en su frente, un pañuelo atado de manera perezosa, de modo que caía y tapaba sus cejas.

"Hola, mi nombre es Cobalt" -Se presentó el chico, con una alegre sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, ante las miradas incrédulas de los Dex Helders.

"...¿Qué edad tienes, niño?" -Preguntó Crys, tratando de que su quijada no tocara el suelo, al igual que todos. Tenía la estatura de Ruby, pero su rostro lucía tan endemoniadamente infantil que parecía imposible que fuese tan hábil en batalla.

"¿Hu? ¡Oh, como 13!" -Respondió despistadamente, y con esa torpe sonrisa todavía en su rostro, que solo alimentaba el coraje que sentía Gold.

"´Como 13´." -Repitió Sapph, acercándose lentamente al chico, quien solamente se congeló en su lugar. Sin aviso alguno, la ojiazul sujetó al chico por la oreja y lo acercó a su rostro lo suficiente para gritar en su oído:- "¡¿Quién demonios te envió?

"¡Ah, preguntale a ellos!" -Gritó Cobalt, apuntando al cielo y tratando de liberarse del agarre de Sapph. Todos miraron al cielo y vieron como algo se acercaba poco a poco. Parecía un... ¿Aerodactyl? Y detrás de él venía algo naranja... ¡Un Charizard!

"¡Son Red y Green!" -Gritó Crys, mientras descendía Aero, transportando a Red y al Profesor Oak, y poco después llegó Charizard, que llevaba a Green, Blue y Silver.

"¡Hola chicos! Cómo les- ¡Ah!" -Trató de saludar Red, sin embargo una mano lo sujetó por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastró varios metros hasta toparse con un enfurecido Emerald.

"¡¿Estuvieron ahí arriba todo este tiempo!" -Gritó el mas joven del grupo, en la cara de Red, quien aun se encontraba aturdido por todo.

"Era la única forma de probar las habilidades de Cobalt." -Explicó Green, con su frío tono característico.- "De haber sabido que era uno de los nuestros, se hubieran contenido"

"¡¿Uno de los nuestros?" -Preguntaron todos, clavando sus miradas en el rubio, quien solo sonrió y se encogió en hombros.

"Silver, ¿Tu sabías de esto?" -Preguntó Crys, fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada. Blue rodeó a Silver con un brazo y pegó su mejilla con la de él.

"¡Por supuesto! Pero le pedí que guardara el secreto." -Exclamó Blue, abrazando cada vez mas fuerte al chico, y obviando su sonrojo.

"Si lo que dicen es cierto..." -Comenzó Gold, llamando la atención de todos.- "Si él sabía que nosotros no eramos enemigos, significa que se contuvo durante la batalla, ¿cierto?"

"Suena muy feo cuando lo dices así... pero si." -Afirmó Cobalt, perdiendo la sonrisa y mirando profundamente a Gold, casi compadeciendole.- "De no haberme contenido, hubiese terminado la pelea mucho mas rápido." -Gold respondió a su comentario con un gruñido.

"No seas engreído, Cobalt." -Le reprendió el profesor, sosteniendo dos pokebolas en sus manos.- "Tu hermano me llamó, me contó de tu pequeño ´préstamo´"

"¿Eh? ¡¿Cuándo demonios me las quitó?" -Gritó el chico, palpando sus ropas en busca de lo que, aparentemente, el profesor le arrebató.- "¡Deme acá!" -Cobalt intentó arrebatarle las pokebolas al anciano, pero Green se interpuso en su camino, colocó su mano en la frente del rubio y, de un empujón, lo sentó de golpe en el césped.

"Lamento interrumpir pero..." -Murmuró Yellow, para llamar la atención de todos.- "¿Por qué era necesario probar las habilidades de Cobalt?"

"Verán, necesitaba saber si Cobalt daba el ancho para una misión muy importante." -Comenzó a explicar Oak, mirando a Cobalt, quien le devolvía una mirada llena de determinación.- "Desde hace un par de años, investigadores de todo el mundo hemos estudiado un extraño fenómeno que ha tomado lugar en un archipiélago ubicado entre los mares de Hoenn y Sinnoh, ´El Archipiélago de Toki´." -Explicó el profesor, atrayendo la atención de todos, que lentamente se acercaban.

"En estas islas, las estaciones parecen haberse detenido; mientras que en una isla es verano, en otra azota un brutal invierno, y a si mismo en otra permanece una lluvia torrencial. Estudios parecen indicar que la causa se origina desde el centro del archipiélago, en una isla donde se dice hay una puerta hacía el centro del mundo. Esto es, claro, solo un rumor. Sin embargo, el fenómeno comenzó en las islas circundantes a esta, y se fue extendiendo a las demás, así que vale la pena investigar." -Concluyó el profesor, sentado en la hierba, mientras que los Dex Helders y Cobalt escuchaban atentamente.

"...No me habían contado toda la historia." -Murmuró Cobalt. Red le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y río juguetón.

"¡Vamos! ¿No me dirás que te da miedo?" -Bromeó el "Peleador". Arrancándole una sonrisa al rubio.

"¡Claro que no!" -Afirmó el chico nuevo, deshaciéndose del agarre de Red, sacando del interior de su chaleco dos pokebolas y arrojándolas al aire.- "¡Ares, Athena!"

Al caer al suelo las esferas, dos pequeños Nidoran se materializaron: una hembra y un macho. Todos los superiores del rubio clavaban una mirada atónita a los pequeños pokemon, que jugueteaban entre ellos.

"...No puedo creer que nos haya vencido... él." -Murmuró Gold, con la mirada fija en aquel par de criaturas, solo para oídos de Crys, quien le sonrió suavemente.

"No había nada que pudiéramos haber hecho, no te castigues." -Murmuró Crys, pero esto no hacía sentir mejor a Gold.

"Déjeme ver si entiendo:" -Dijo Silver, dirigiéndose a Oak.- "¿Cobalt viajará prácticamente al otro lado del mundo, solo con esos dos?" -Preguntó el pelirrojo, señalando a los Nidoran, que pararon de juguetear y ahora lo miraban con rabia.

"Ten cuidado con tus palabras. Se ponen temperamentales cuando los menosprecian." -Advirtió el rubio, hincándose para acariciar a la hembra detrás de la oreja.- "Este par son las crías de los pokemon que usé en batalla, así que estoy seguro que se volverán muy fuertes."

"Aún así, Cobalt no irá solo. Crystal y Ruby irán con él." -Anunció el profesor, provocando que los mencionados se estremecieran.- "Afinaremos detalles esta noche, por ahora regresemos a Pallet Town."

**N/A: Gracias por leer, dejen review antes de salir y cierren la puerta!**


	2. El Punto de Partida

**Capitulo 2**

**El Punto de Partida.**

Esa misma noche en Pallet Town, los Dex Helders se habían reunido en el laboratorio del profesor para discutir los detalles de la misión. Los Nidoran de Cobalt corrían por todo el lugar, jugando con un Charmander, un Squirtle y un Bulbasaur, mientras Yellow los dibujaba en su cuaderno.

Ruby cepillaba el pelaje de su Mightyena, Nana, mientras Sapphire trataba de abrirle una agujero en el cráneo con la mirada, Silver miraba como Gold jugaba a las cartas con Togetaro, su Togetic **(N/A: Decidí evolucionarlo , ya que este fic se sitúa unos meses después de los acontecimientos de HG/SS, y para entonces ya habrá evolucionado, creo yo.)**,Emerald ajustaba unos tornillos en uno de sus brazos extensibles, tan concentrado que su lengua se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, y por último, Green, Crys y el profesor repasaban unos viejos informes.

"¿Cuanto tomará hacer el viaje?" -Preguntó Cys. Oak tomó un sor de té antes de contestar.

"Solo un par de semanas, sin embargo..." -El anciano miró a los pequeños monstruos de bolsillo jugando.- "Lo que menos me preocupa es la distancia que hay que viajar"

"Oigan." -Llamó Sapphire desde una mesa.- "¿A donde fue el chico?"

"Dijo que volvería en un momento, pero eso fue hace mas de una hora." -Explicó Crys, con un deje de preocupación en su voz mientras miraba por la ventana.

"No me preocuparía por Cobalt." -Dijo Green, mirando también por la ventana, sin embargo su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna.- "Red fue a buscarlo. Si de alguien deberías preocuparte, es por él."

"Cierto, podría perderse de regreso a su casa." -Bromeo Gold, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Togetaro mostró sus cartas y con sus cortas manos arrastró las fichas hacía si.- "Qué demonios... ¡Estás haciendo trampa! ¡Dejame ver esas patas!" -Y sin mas ni menos, Gold se abalanzó contra la criatura alada, mientras Silver los miraba aburrido.

* * *

En una colina alejada del pueblo, un chico rubio miraba con melancolía las luces de éste, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho y con la frente tocando sus rodillas. Cientos de pensamientos viajaban por su mente, pero por sobre todo, dudas.

¿Era realmente posible que él pudiese completar tan descabellada misión? No, el viejo tenía que estar loco. ¿Por qué lo escogieron a él en primer lugar? No era tan bueno, la victoria de esa tarde no fue suya, él no tenía-

"Sabía que estarías aquí." -Se escuchó decir a una voz, sin embargo Cobalt no se movió. Segundos después, Red se sentó a su lado.- "De niños, tu, Crimson y yo veníamos aquí todo el tiempo."

"Me gusta la vista." -Dijo el mas joven, sin sacar el rostro. Red le sonrió suavemente e imitó su posición, solo que él no ocultó el rostro y sonreía a las luces del pueblo.- "¿A qué haz venido?"

"Quería saber por qué no habías vuelto al laboratorio. Tienes que dormir bien, mañana será un largo día." -Explicó el moreno, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"No puedo ir." -Dijo Cobalt, finalmente sacando el rostro. Se veía... herido.- "Mentí. Los pokemon y la estrategia que usé esta tarde no eran míos."

"Lo sé." -Dijo Red, provocando que Cobalt le mirara sorprendido.- "Vi pelear a Crimson una vez en televisión. Usó esa misma estrategia."

"¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?" -Preguntó Cobalt. Red le sonrió fugazmente y después echó la cabeza hacía atrás para después recostarse en la hierba.

"Supongo que una parte de mi tenía fe en ti." -Murmuró Red, con los ojos cerrados pero sin dejar de sonreír.- "Creí que tendrías la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo."

"Tengo la voluntad, pero no la fuerza." -Explicó Cobalt, recostándose también, usando sus manos como almohada.- "¿Por qué no llamaron a Crimson para esto?"

"Vamos, Cobalt: No te estarás echando para atrás justo ahora, ¿Oh si?" -Bromeó Red, sin embargo, el chico no respondió.- "Yo sé que puedes hacerlo." -Murmuró el moreno, para después levantar su espalda del suelo y quedar sentado. Buscó algo en su bolsillo y lo arrojó al estomago del rubio.- "Pero solo por si acaso."

"¿Qué es esto?" -Preguntó Cobalt, sosteniendo el extraño objeto. 11:45, se leía en el aparato.

"Es un Pokegear. Tiene mi numero registrado, así que puedes llamarme si me necesitas." -Explicó Red, finalizando con una suave sonrisa, gesto que respondió el rubio, antes de regresar la mirada al aparato.

"...Gracias."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos se abrían camino al laboratorio para despedir a Crys, Ruby y Cobalt. En uno de los senderos...

"Enserio Red, no te mataría limpiar de vez en cuando." -Gruño Ruby, ajustando su gorro correctamente.

"No estaba tan sucio antes de que cierta persona llegara." -Murmuró Red, clavandole una mirada matadora a Gold, quien solo se encogió en hombros y le mostró una sonrisa inocente.- ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para hacer tanto desastre en una noche? ¡Más aún, estando dormido!"

"Es un don." -Presumió Gold, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y con su taco de billar apoyado en su hombro.

"Por cierto, Red..." -Comenzó Ruby, llamando la atención de sus superiores.- "¿Encontraste al chico?- ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Cobalt, si. Pero lo dejé solo, así que no sé si volvió al laboratorio." -Explicó Red, con una expresión de preocupación bañando su rostro.

"No se por qué me da la sensación de que lo conocías desde antes..." -Indagó Gold, lanzando una mirada aburrida a otro lado, cualquiera.

"De hecho- ¿Eh?" -Los tres se detuvieron al ver a cierto rubio y sus pokemon frente a un árbol.

"Ares, Enfoque de Energía. Athena, Doble Patada." -Ambos Nidoran obedecieron: Mientras la hembra atacaba al árbol, el macho aguardaba...- "...Embestida, ¡Ahora!" -La pequeña y rosada criatura embistió el árbol de lleno y logró derribarlo.- "¡Buen trabajo chicos!" Dijo el rubio, regresandolos a sus pokebolas.

"Hey, Cobalt." -Saludó Red, haciéndose presente a si mismo, a Ruby y Gold. Cobalt se giró hacía ellos y sonrió alegremente, como si la conversación de la noche anterior nunca hubiese sucedido.

"Buenos días, Red. Eh... -Cobalt dudó un poco y después apuntó a sus superiores.- "Ruby y Gold, ¿Cierto?"

"Si, creo que no nos presentamos ayer. Mucho gusto." -Dijo un alegre Ruby, estrechando la mano del rubio. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mano abandonó la de Cobalt.- "¿Qué es esta cosa verde?"

"¿Ah? Oh si, lo siento: soy alérgico a los lirios y no quería ensuciar mi camisa." -La explicación del chico dejó pocos cabos sueltos, y cuando Ruby puso dos y dos juntos, su rostro palideció.

"¡Eww, ew, ew, ew! ¡QUE ASCO!" -Gritaba el ojirojo, corriendo de un lado a otro y agitando su mano en el aire.

"Bueno, yo soy Gold." -Se presentó el de ojos ámbar, cubriendo su mano con la manga de su chaqueta antes de estrechar la de Cobalt.

"Hola. Oye, sin resentimientos por lo de ayer, ¿Vale?" -Preguntó el chico, sonriendo ampliamente. Gold arqueó una ceja y desvió la mirada.

"Seguro." -Murmuró Gold, sonando no muy convencido. Red se acercó a Cobalt y rodeó su cuello con un brazo.

"Y bien; ¿Estás listo?" -Preguntó el moreno, a lo que Cobalt respondió asintiendo enérgicamente, un poco mas y su cabeza hubiese salido volando.- "De acuerdo, ¡En marcha! Ruby..."

"Voy detrás de ustedes." -Dijo el coordinador, frotando sus manos enérgicamente con desinfectante, para después secarse con la misma fuerza, usando un pañuelo.- "...Bestia"

* * *

Mas tarde, en el laboratorio, todos los Dex Helders se habían reunido para despedir a Ruby, Crys y Cobalt, y tomar unas ultimas indicaciones.

"El plan es muy simple." -Indicó el viejo, llamando la atención de los viajeros.- "El archipiélago de Toki está divido de en 3 círculos de islas: Las islas mas alejadas del centro conforman el Aro 1, de ahí le sigue el Aro 2, y las 5 islas que rodean la isla del centro conforman el Aro 3. Ustedes investigarán los Aros 1 y 2 y después me informarán de cualquier anomalía que vean."

"¿Por qué no investigaremos el tercer Aro?" -Preguntó Cobalt, interrumpiendo a Oak.

"Esas islas fueron evacuadas debido al fenómeno que investigaremos. Por la misma razón no es prudente entrar ahí sin saber a lo que nos enfrentamos." -Explicó Crys, y de pronto la gravedad de la misión volvió a la consciencia del rubio.

"De cualquier forma..." -Continuó el anciano, llamando de nuevo la atención del grupo.- "Si necesitan refuerzos, llamen y enviaré a algunos de los Dex Helders. Háganlo solo si es extremadamente necesario, ya que es mejor viajar discretos."

"De acuerdo. Puede contar con nosotros, viejo." -Afirmo el mas joven, con una amplia sonrisa, ante la fiera mirada del ´viejo´.

"Cobalt, tengo un par de cosas para ti." -Anunció Oak, haciéndole entrega de una mochila.- "Ahí dentro hay un mapa de Toki, así como un par de pokebolas, tu Pokedex y unas moras Oran." -Cobalt ojeó el contenido, antes de que un par de manos le arrebataran la mochila.

"Tomaré el mapa." -Anunció Crys, para después devolverle la mochila. Sin embargo otro par de manos le arrebataron de nuevo la mochila.

"Tomaré las moras." -Anunció Ruby, antes de devolverle la mochila, ahora con la mitad de peso, a Cobalt. El rubio simplemente se encogió en hombros, y sonriendo se colgó la mochila del hombro.

"Buena suerte, chicos." -Se despidió Red, para después dirigirse a Crys.- "Cuidalo bien." -Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno..." -Comenzó Sapph, desviando la mirada y con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas, mientras Ruby esperaba expectante. Finalmente Sapphire se giró a Crys y dijo:- "Cuidalo, y si te saca de quicio no te preocupes, después de un par de golpes se calma."

"¡Oye!" -Se quejó el coordinador, sin embargo todos lo ignoraron y Crys se limitó a asentir otra vez.

"De acuerdo, ya es hora de irnos. Nuestro barco sale de Vermillion City en un par de horas." -Anunció Crys a sus dos compañeros. Ambos asintieron, se despidieron una vez mas y partieron.

Rumbo a una aventura como ninguna otra...

_**Preview:**_

"_¿Qué quieres que te enseñe a qué?" -Preguntó Ruby, al borde de caer por la borda de tal impresión._

"_Gold se morirá cuando se entere de esto..." -Murmuró Crys..._

**N/A: Personalmente este capitulo no me gustó mucho, me da la sensación de que es de relleno pero tenía que explicar un par de cosas. Gracias a las damas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme reviews. YukihimeAsu: Gracias por la advertencia. No fue mi intención hacer parecer que Cobalt era (Como tu lo llamaste) Gary-sue, y como verás en los siguientes capítulos, está muy lejos de serlo. Espe Kuroba: Gracias por leer el fic, si quieres saber las respuestas a todas tus preguntas...**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	3. ¡Leven Anclas!

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Leven Anclas!**

**Ruby's POV**

"Ahh..." -...¿Acaso le pasaba algo? El chico llevaba dando vueltas por el muelle como 2 horas. Apenas llegamos a Vermillion City, Crys huyó al mercado mas cercano a comprar víveres y yo tuve que quedarme a cuidar a...

¿Cuál era su nombre? Demonios. Como sea, la pobre criatura miraba el barco como si fuese la novena maravilla del mundo (La octava es Mimi). Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca había visto uno de estos, pero no es excusa para estar babeando.

"¿Nunca habías visto un navío?" -Pregunté, tratando de sonar experimentado. Me resultaba gracioso ver su inocente mirada confundida. Creo que será fácil congeniar con él.

"Si. Vivo en Sunnyshore City, una ciudad junto al mar también, así que estoy acostumbrado a ver embarcaciones." -Explicó el rubiecillo, antes de soltar un chillido que casi hace sangrar mis oídos. -"¡Pero es la primera vez que veo uno tan grande! ¡Es como tres veces mas grande que mi casa!"

Wow, el chico se impresionaba fácilmente. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero me pareció ver un destello salir de su mochila, y me entretuve pensando en eso hasta que llegó Crys.

"Bien, tengo comida, víveres y medicina." -Creo que solo resumió para hacerme sentir culpable.- "El barco sale en 20 minutos así que no per- ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?" -Me preguntó impresionada, me giré al chico y lo vi con la cabeza metida en el agua.

"Co-Cobalt." -¡Cobalt, claro! Gracias, Crys.- "¿Qué haces?" -Cobalt saco su cabeza empapada y le sonrió a Crys. Dios, que chico tan ingenuo.

"Quería ver a los pokemon que viven debajo del muelle." -Explicó el chico de Sinnoh, sin perder esa infantil sonrisa y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. Pareciera que estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando un torrente de agua salió de su mochila y golpeó su nuca, tirándolo al suelo.- "¿Qué fue eso?"

El chico abrió su mochila y vació el contenido. Cayeron 4 pokebolas y un pokemon con forma de tortuga. La criatura nos miró a todos, uno por uno hasta que sus ojos ubicaron a Cobalt. El alegre pokemon se colgó de su chaleco con una sonrisa.

"¿De donde salió este Squirtle?"-Pregunté sonriendole al joven pokemon. De acuerdo, era lindo, le doy crédito por eso.

"Debe ser uno de los pokemon que el profesor tenía en su laboratorio." -Dijo Crys, hincándose para acariciar a la criatura.- "Estaba jugando con los Nidoran de Cobalt, así que creo que decidió acompañarlos." -Cobalt se descolgó a Squirtle y lo alzó en el aire, provocando que el reflejo del sol resplandeciera en su cabeza.

"Te llamaré... Neptune, o Nepty. Depende de como se sienta el momento." -Anunció el chico, antes de regresar al Squirtle a su pokebola.- "Supongo que debemos subir al barco, ¿no?"

* * *

"Pasajeros con destino a Mosdeep City, One Island, Mizuhara Island y Toki´s Gate, por favor permanecer en cubierta hasta adentrarnos en el mar." -Anunció una voz en el alto-parlante, antes de que las anclas se elevaran y el barco comenzara a moverse.

"Toki's Gate, ¿El lugar a donde vamos no se llama Toki?" -Preguntó el rubio, mientras miraba confundido a Crys. ¿Puedes deletrear "Ingenuo"?

C-O-B-A-L-T

"Eh, Toki's Gate es la primera isla del archipiélago. Este barco solo nos llevará hasta allí." -Explicó ella. Pensé que Cobalt lograría sacarla de quicio, pero ella no parecía afectada.

"Ya veo." -Murmuró el chico. Pasaron unos segundos y después Cobalt me miró a los ojos. -"Ruby... Necesito pedirte algo." -Lo miré extrañado, ¿Qué podría querer él de mí?

"¿Qué sucede?" -Cobalt miró por sobre su hombro a Crys y después se alejó un poco de nosotros. Parecía nervioso. Crys y yo nos miramos extrañados antes de ver como Cobalt se detenía en el centro de la cubierta.

"Necesito que me enseñes a pelear." -... Pasaron como 10 minutos en los que no se dijo palabra alguna. Había un par de preguntas que se abultaban en mi mente, pero mi boca no podía llegar a formularlas.

"¿Qué quieres que te enseñe a qué?"- Pregunta estúpida, lo se, pero necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo, sin embargo, el rubio no me dio el gusto y se quedó en silencio.

"¿De qué hablas? Tu sabes pelear, nos derrotaste a mí y a Gold." -Dijo Crys, acercándose a Cobalt, sin embargo el rubio retrocedió y desvió su mirada al suelo.

"Hice..." -Murmuró por lo bajo. Crys trató de dar otro paso hacía él, pero Cobalt retrocedió de nuevo y con todas sus fuerzas gritó:- "¡Hice trampa!"

Eso era ridículo, ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho trampa? Yo estuve ahí; cada movimiento fue infalible, cada orden fue perfectamente acatada y ejecutada.

"Los pokemon que usé no eran míos... y las estrategias tampoco." -De acuerdo, eso realmente me confundió. Para haber replicado ese tipo de estrategias sin arruinarlas tendría que haberlas estudiado una y otra vez por meses.- "...No fui yo quien ganó esa batalla... fue mi hermano."

"Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas." -Espeté, de verdad me sentía molesto. No se porque, no tenía razón para sentirme de ese modo, pero por algún motivo sentía una extraña mezcla de decepción y enojo.- "No había manera de que un niño ingenuo como tú ideara esos movimientos y pudiese controlar pokemon tan poderosos. Por la forma en la que ves el mundo a tu alrededor, me doy cuenta de que eres solo un mocoso, no eres materia de entrenador y nunca lo serás."

"¡Ruby, basta!" -Gritó Crys para detenerme, antes de que pudiese decir cosas mucho peores. Ahora el chico solo clavaba su mirada en el suelo, los mechones de su cabello me impedían mirar sus ojos, así que no sabía si lo había hecho llorar. Crys se acercó e intento tocar su hombro, pero Cobalt se alejó de ella como si su mano le quemara. Segundos después de que el chico abandonara la cubierta, Crys se giró hacía mi y me miro furiosa.

"Se lo que-"

"Que sea..." -Me interrumpió ella, sus ojos azules tratando de abrir heridas en mi rostro.- "¡Que sea la última vez que le hablas así!"

"¿Por qué te molestas conmigo? Él es el tramposo."-Le recriminé, movimiento estúpido, ya que según las historias de Gold debí ver venir lo que seguía.

SMACK* Mi rostro se giró involuntariamente a la izquierda, y mi mejilla se sentía como si estuviese siendo clavada por mil agujas. Mi mano instintivamente cubrió mi mejilla y mi mirada sorprendida se posó en Crys; ni por un segundo su enojo se apagó.

"Cuando un niño hace algo estúpido, se le enseña a hacerlo bien." - Me explicó Crys, ¿A donde quería llegar? -"Tu ya no eres un niño, Ruby. Aprende a no hacer estupideces." -Y dicho eso, se alejó de mi y entró al interior del barco.

Me pasé el resto del día pensando en lo que había sucedido, y en como le había hablado al chico, e inmediatamente me sentí como basura. Ese no era un discurso que un chico quisiera escuchar, o pudiera soportar, pero Cobalt había alzado tanto mis expectativas y estaba tan ansioso te empezar el viaje...

Diablos, creo que lo he arruinado todo.

* * *

Esa noche, Cobalt no volvió al camarote y dado a eso no pude tener las 8 horas que necesita mi sueño de belleza. Estabamos en un barco, ¿A donde podría ir? ...Las respuestas no me animaban, así que me levante y salí a buscarlo. El primer lugar a donde fui, fue la cubierta del barco.

El lugar estaba tan solo que parecía deprimente y sin embargo lucía de verdad hermoso; la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la madera encerada de la cubierta, y los destellos de las estrellas parpadeaban en el cielo. La brisa salina acariciaba suavemente el manto nocturno y las olas golpeaban suavemente el mástil de- ¿Qué es eso?

Me acerqué a la popa del barco y pude ver una cuerda atada al barandal, seguí el trayecto de la cuerda y vi que se dividía en otras tres cuerdas, dos de las cuales estaban atadas o un par de planchas de madera y la restante era sujetada por las manos de una persona inidentificable por la falta de luz, que a su vez estaba montado en otra plancha de madera.

Sobre las otras planchas, habían un Nidoran macho y un Nidoran hembra.

"¿Cobalt?" -Era la única persona a bordo que tenía un par de esos. El rubio levantó su vista hacía mi y la luna iluminó de lleno su rostro, confirmado mis sospechas.- "¿Qué diablos haces?"

"Estoy entrenando." -Corto y simple. Pensé que me explicaría algo mas, pero después de eso me ignoró y prosiguió con su entrenamiento.- "¡Giro!"

A su señal, los Nidoran saltaron para tratar de intercambiar lugares, sus patas se encontraron en el aire, giraron uno sobre el otro y después se impulsaron, para caer en la plancha que el otro ocupaba antes. Bastante impresionante, para ser un entrenamiento ideado por un novato.

"¡Cambio!" -A la señal de Cobalt, de nuevo los pokemon saltaron, pero esta vez hacía el mástil del barco, se impulsaron de nuevo con las patas e intercambiaron lugares de nuevo.- "Perfecto."

No podía llevar toda la noche haciendo eso, ¿O si? Si iba a pasar la noche en vela, mejor sería ponerlo a hacer algo útil.

"Cobalt." -Le llamé de nuevo, y cuando me miró a los ojos, le hice una seña para que subiera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Crys subió a cubierta, y entre bostezos y suspiros, encontró a Cobalt corriendo de la proa a la popa del barco. Su mirada sorprendida se topó conmigo y solo me limité a sonreír y a cabecear hacía el rubio, quien, junto a su Nidoran macho, saltó por encima del barandal.

"¡Cobalt!" -Gritó Crys, histérica, antes de correr eufórica hacía donde había saltado el chico.

"Relajate." -Le dije, deteniéndola en su marca. Me acerqué lentamente hacía ella y juntos fuimos a encontrarnos con Cobalt. Con una soberbia enorme, y una sonrisa engreída plegando mis labios, le señalé a Crys para que se asomara por la popa del barco y mirara al rubio ejecutando su entrenamiento, pero...

"¡Ruby!" -De nuevo, el grito del chico me perforó los oídos. Verán, el punto de este ejercicio era que Cobalt y Ares se sincronizaran y aterrizaran sobre las planchas de madera que colocó Cobalt, sin embargo, el único que aterrizó fue Ares, y ahora el "entrenador" se aferraba a la madera como si- bueno, posiblemente su vida sí dependía de ello.

Como sea, Crys y yo lo subimos al barco y, después de que ella me recriminara lo irresponsable que fui al obligarlo a hacer eso, seguimos con su entrenamiento todo el día.

Durante horas, hice que Cobalt y sus pokemon saltaran, rodaran, corrieran, nadaran, entre otras cosas; cosas que yo mismo no hubiera hecho, porque tengo un serio problema con el sudor, pero a Cobalt no parecía importarle, así que tenía que sacar provecho de eso. Ya al atardecer...

"Gold se morirá cuando se entere de esto." -Murmuró Crys, con la espalda firmemente apoyada en el barandal del barco, Cobalt le miró fugazmente por sobre su hombro y después dirigió su mirada hacía el horizonte. Me dispuse a admirar la escena durante unos segundos, para después buscar algo en mi mochila

Click*

"¿Qué fue eso?" -Preguntó Crys, girándose hacía mi segundos antes de que Cobalt la imitara. Ambos miraban extrañados el objeto en mis manos: Una cámara.

"Eh, si. El profesor Oak me dijo que organizara un álbum de la expedición y..." -Tomé una pausa para guardar la cámara y caminar hacía ellos, para después recargar mis brazos en el barandal y mirar al horizonte, junto a Cobalt.- "Esta me pareció una buena imagen para empezar."

Durante los siguientes minutos, nos dedicamos a mirar al horizonte, hacía esa comisura que delimitaba los confines del mundo. Tal vez era de una forma diferente, pero cada uno de nosotros pensaba lo mismo. Juntos haríamos este viaje, juntos triunfaríamos o fracasaríamos. Podrían pasar cientos de cosas, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro y nos ayudaríamos a superarlas. Cualquier problema que aconteciera lo enfrentaríamos...

Juntos.

**N/A: Gracias por leer otro capitulo. Aquí di un par de pistas de por qué escogí a Crys y a Ruby para acompañar a Cobalt, pero como todavía no me adentro mucho en la historia, no están muy claras. Gracias a mis fieles lectoras Espe Kuroba y YukihimeAsu, espero aya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Visitando Mossdeep

**Capitulo 4**

**Visitando Mossdeep  
**

"De acuerdo, tomemos un descanso." -Dijo el coordinador y tutor de Cobalt, e inmediatamente el rubio se desplomó al suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras su mano intentaba inútilmente acariciar a su igualmente exhausto Squirtle.

"¿Cómo que tomemos? Nosotros somos los que estamos haciendo el trabajo." -Se quejó el novato, con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Nepty miró a Ruby con enojo y asintió; el chico del gorro se limitó a sonreír y sentarse junto a ellos.

"Tranquilos, chicos. Les prometo que en un par de semanas verán resultados." -Dijo el ojirojo, sonriendo ampliamente. Ambos, pokemon y entrenador, abrieron sus ojos de par en par y exclamaron, cada quien en su idioma.

"¡Semanas! ¿Es una broma?" -Preguntó Cobalt indignado. Ruby negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo, y finalmente, Cobalt se desmayó.

"Pasajeros con destino a Mossdeep City, favor de prepararse a desembarcar, llegaremos en 15 minutos." -Anunció la voz en el alto-parlante. Ruby corrió a la proa del barco y se recargó sobre el barandal.

"¡Estamos en Hoenn!" -Exclamó, con un inusual brillo en los ojos. Cobalt levantó un poco su cabeza, arqueó una ceja... y se desplomó de nuevo.

"Parece que llegamos a la primera parada, eh Ruby." -Dijo Crys, sin embargo el coordinador la ignoró, aún con la mirada perdida en la isla a la que lentamente se acercaban.- "¿Ruby?" -La ojiazul se giró a Cobalt.- "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Esta feliz por estar en casa." -Explicó el rubio, tomando la mano que le tendió la chica y poniéndose de pie.- "¿Podemos bajar del barco?"

"Seguro, solo debemos asegurarnos de estar aquí para cuando el barco zarpe." -Explicó Crys, sonriendole al chico y revolviendo su cabello.

Apenas el barco tocó puerto, Ruby salió de su trance y bajó a toda velocidad, olvidando a sus compañeros. Mientras Cobalt y Crys observaban como Ruby se perdía entre la multitud, solo un pensamiento cruzaba por sus mentes.

"...Que chico tan extraño." -Murmuró Crys, antes de bostezar y estirar los brazos al aire.- "Bien, supongo que nosotros también podemos hacer algo de turis- ¿Cobalt?" -El rubio también había desaparecido.- "...Niños."

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

¡Qué ciudad tan maravillosa! ¿O se le llama isla? Bueno, estamos en una isla, pero este lugar no se llama Mossdeep Island, es Mossdeep City, y City es ingles para Ciudad... Le preguntaré a Crys después. Caminando por las calles de Mossdeep- dejemoslo en Mossdeep solamente- me encontré con un grupo de chicos en un parque y decidí acercarme para descubrir la razón del alboroto.

Un par de chicos estaban teniendo una batalla. El primero era pequeño, calculo como de 8 años, era tan chibi que se veía lindo. En fin, el otro era mayor, era... corpulento (modo educado para decir gordo), alto y calvo, tan calvo que el sol se reflejaba en su cráneo y me enceguecía. El pequeño daba ordenes temeroso a su... ¿Qué era eso?

"Zigzagoon, usa embestida." -Ok, esa cosa era un Zigzagoon, y el del otro chico era un Mightyena. Lo reconozco porque Ruby también tiene uno; su nombre es Nana y Ruby me comentó que el secreto para que tenga el pelaje tan sedoso es que hay que cepillarle cada 4 horas con un aceite-

"Mightyena, ¡Mordida!" -¡Oh claro, la batalla! ...Bueno, eso fue todo. La batalla terminó y el mayor se acercó con la mano extendida al pequeño. ¡Que buen deportista! Hay que ser honorable para extenderle la mano a alguien cuando-

"¡Paga, mocoso!" -...Oh. El chico sacó un par de monedas y se las entregó al gordo.- "¡Que esta sea una lección para aquel que trate de hacerse el héroe!"

"¡Oye, bola de billar!" -Le llamé, y por algún motivo todos aguantaron el aliento. ¿Estarían compitiendo? Yo puedo aguantar 2 minutos sin respirar, pero 30 segundos mas y comienzo a sentirme mareado. Oh claro, el chico. El gordo se volteó y se apuntó con el dedo a si mismo.- "Si, tu. ¿Qué tal una pelea?"

"No eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?" -Me preguntó uno de los chicos del publico. ¿Se notaba mucho? ¿Era por mi ropa? Ruby había dicho que tenía mal gusto- antes de que Crys lo golpeara- pero no creí que fuera enserio.- "Él es Manabu: el mejor entrenador de este lado de Mossdeep City."

"Tengo mis dudas en cuanto al nombre de tu ciudad." -Le dije, y por alguna razón me miró extrañado. Después me dirigí al abusador.- "Si gano, le devolverás el dinero a él y a todos a los que les hayas robado."

"¿Y que hay si pierdes?" -Preguntó el chico, inflando el pecho. Estamos un poco confiados, ¿No?

"No voy a perder." -Contesté simplemente, antes de sonreír. Todos comenzaron a murmurar y mi oponente pensó algo por unos segundos.

"Si gano, me darás el chaleco que traes puesto y todo el dinero que tengas." -Dijo él. Yo solo asentí, en realidad no me importaba y estaba bastante seguro que no perdería.

Toda la multitud se separó, formando un aro alrededor de nosotros, dándonos el suficiente espacio para comenzar. Tomé una pokebola de mi cinturón y la arroje al frente.

"Adelante, Nepty." -Segundos después, mi Squirtle apareció. El público comenzó a murmurar cosas y entre la mezcla de sonidos escuche un ´¿Qué es esa cosa?´ ´Nunca había visto uno de esos´. La verdad es que antes de verlo en el laboratorio yo tampoco había visto un Squirtle, creo que porque son exclusivos de la región de Kanto.

"¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es Nepty?" -Preguntó el tipo, con una sonrisa socarrona. Yo solo arqueé una ceja y sonreí.

"Menos estúpido que Manabu."

"¡Migthyena, usa mordida!" -El pokemon oscuro se acercó velozmente a Nepty, y antes de que pudiese atacar...

"¡Adentro!" -Patas, manos y cabeza de Nepty desaparecieron dentro del cascarón, el cual Migthyena atrapó entre sus mandíbulas- "¡Giro Rápido!"- El cascarón comenzó a girar velozmente y obligó al pokemon a soltarlo, para después golpear su rostro mientras giraba en el aire.- "¡Burbujas"!

Al aterrizar, Nepty salió del cascarón y de su boca salieron un par de burbujas que obstruyeron la vista de Migthyena.- "¡Giro Rápido, una vez mas!" -Nepty volvió a ocultarse en el cascaron, y girando a toda velocidad, golpeó las 4 patas del pokemon oscuro, derribandolo.- "¡Termina con Chorro de agua!" -Nepty salió por ultima vez del cascarón, y de su boca disparó un torrente de agua que dejó noqueado al oponente.

Todos miraban sorprendidos al pokemon de Manabu, tendido en el suelo. No se por qué se sorprenden: yo les dije que ganaría. En fin, me acerqué al gordo y le tendí la mano.

"Buena batalla. Entrega el dinero." -Le dije, y me miró enojado. ¿Por qué se molesta? ¿Acaso no puede sonreír? No es tan difícil, ¡Yo estoy sonriendo ahora mismo!

"Obligame." -Respondió entre dientes. ¿Me estaba pidiendo un favor? No creo haber escuchado un "por favor", pero en fin, me gusta hacerle favores a la gente. Tomé dos pokebolas de mi cinturón, y mientras él reclamaba algo acerca de suerte, las rodé por el suelo.- "... Suerte, ¿Me oyes? ¡Suerte! Es la única forma en la que le ganarías a alguien como yo."

Lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos, y no pude evitar sonreír: esto iba a ser divertido. Conté hasta tres con los dedos y después lo empujé, mientras detrás de él, Ares y Athena embestían sus piernas, causando que cayera de golpe sobre su espalda. ¡Dios, que gran estruendo! Los Nidoran buscaron en sus bolsillos y sacaron todo el dinero que encontraron, después, usando Giro Rápido, Nepty lo recogió.

Levanté a Nepty y vacié el contenido del cascarón, cayendo billetes y monedas al suelo.

"Listo, ¡Todo suyo, chicos!" -Anuncié, regresando a mis pokemon a sus pokebolas para después salir del parque, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Raro: ¿Será que todas las personas de Mosdeep City/Island se sorprenden tan fácil?

* * *

**Crys' POV**

¿A donde pudieron haber ido? No me preocupo por Ruby; él es bastante maduro como para cuidarse solo, y se que ya ha estado aquí. ¡Pero Cobalt es otra historia! Él tiene la madurez de una mora Oran verde. Podría pasarle cualquier cosa a ese niño mientras estoy dando vueltas por la maldita ciudad.

Me tranquiliza un poco saber que Cobalt tiene 3 pokemon para protegerse, pero aún así-

"¡Uf!" -Ah, sentí que algo me embistió y me arrojó al suelo. Estuve a punto de recriminarle al insensato que me atacó, pero todo mi enojo se desvaneció cuando vi quien era.

"Eusine..."- Capa blanca, traje purpura brillante, corbata de moño roja, cabello perfecto y en su lugar. Si, era él.

"Crys, que encuentro tan fortuito" -Saludó él, tan encantador como siempre, mientras me tendía la mano. La tomé lentamente y, con toda la elegancia posible, me levante del suelo y sacudí el polvo de mi ropa.- "¿Qué haces por aquí.

"Eh, de paso." -Mentí. En realidad era demasiado molesto pensar en contarle toda la historia, y por alguna razón cuando estoy cerca de él tiendo a divagar, tartamudear o decir cosas estúpidas, así que entre menos hable, mejor.- "¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"Me invitaron al Centro Espacial para presenciar un hallazgo. Voy de camino hacía aya, de hecho." -Explicó mostrando una sonrisa en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.- "¿Te gustaría acompañarme?" -Por 5 segundos se me olvidaron por completo... ¿A quienes buscaba? Como sea.

"Claro." -Eusine tomó esto como una señal y me ofreció su codo, el cual yo rodeé con mi brazo, para después dejarme llevar al tal Centro Espacial.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Ya tengo de esta, acabo de comprar 2 de estas, no necesito esto, ¿Quién diablos compraría eso? ¡Esta me encanta! Ya había entrado en cada tienda en la ciudad- en tiempo récord, debo decir. ¡Voy a hacer cosas tan hermosas con esto! Supongo que debería regresar al barco, después de todo no le dije a Crys a donde iba.

Salí de la tienda con varias bolsas (15) en las manos, una de ellas cubriéndome el rostro, pero eso no me impidió escuchar una risa bastante familiar. Asomé mi ojo izquierdo por un lado de mis bolsas y logré ver a Crys tomada del brazo de un sujeto con aspecto de mago barato. Enserio, ¿Capa blanca y traje purpura? Hasta Cobalt tiene mejor gusto, y estamos hablando de alguien que ayer en el desayuno creyó que el servilletero era un sombrero.

Los seguí disimuladamente, manteniendo cierta distancia y ojeando desde detrás de mis bolsas de vez en vez.

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

A riesgo de sonar como Ruby; ¡Wow, que hermosa! Es tan resplandeciente que casi puedo ver mi reflejo. Un tipo en la calle me dijo que había una roca caída del espacio frente al Centro Espacial, que es el edificio mas grande de la ciudad. No fue difícil encontrarlo, en realidad sobresalía mucho.

Casi por instinto, mi mano se acercó a la roca y las yemas de mis dedos se pasearon por la superficie pulcra y blanca de la roca. Sin embargo no esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

La piedra se agrietó, y dos pequeños pedazos cayeron al suelo. Aterrorizado, trate de colocarlos en su lugar, pero seguían cayéndose, estuve a punto de girar la roca para que no se notara, pero escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre y rápidamente guardé los trozos en mi bolsillo.

"¿Cobalt?" -Me giré lentamente, pero mi temor se evaporó al encontrarme a Crys tomada del brazo- ¡Un mago!- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Recorro la ciudad." -Contesté sin problemas. Estaba tan ocupado inspeccionando al mago que me olvidé de la roca. Parece que Crys se dio cuenta porque se sonrojó y soltó al sujeto.

"Eh, Eusine, él es Cobalt; Cobalt, él es Eusine." -Sonaba a mago. Eusine me tendió su mano (¡Guantes! ¡Qué profesional!) y yo la estreché entre las mias.

"Encantado." -Dijo él, con una voz suave. Todo gritaba "¡Mago!", pero pensé que lo mejor sería ocultar su identidad. Tal vez era de esos magos que resuelven crímenes.

"Mucho gusto, señor Mago- ¡Eusine! ¡Meusine!" -...Lo arruiné. Crys y Eusine me miraron como a un bicho raro y solo atiné a agachar la cabeza.- "Lo siento."

"Hey, chicos." -Levante la mirada y vi una pila de bolsas para compras... ¡Con piernas! ...Pero después las bolsas bajaron al suelo y descubrí que era Ruby. Que decepción.- "¿Donde han estado todo el día?"

"¡¿Dónde hemos estado nosotros?" -Crys se soltó del brazo de Eusine y caminó a paso fuerte hacía Ruby, para después sujetar el rostro de mi tutor con ambas manos y acercarlo al suyo.- "¡Tú desapareciste en cuanto bajaron la rampa del barco!" -Uh, eso tenía que doler. Vaya forma de reventarle a alguien los oídos... Qué demo- ¡Ruby ni siquiera parpadeó!

"¿Quién es el payaso?" -Preguntó serio. Eso no fue amable, pude notar como Eusine miraba ofendido a Ruby, pero él ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, solo seguía con la mirada fija en Crys, que todavía no soltaba su rostro.

"Su nombre es Eusine." -Explicó Crys, soltando finalmente a Ruby. Después se giró a Eusine. -"Él es Ruby." -...Que gran presentación. El mago simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano y Ruby le imitó, pero en mi opinión se vio bastante forzado.- "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?"

"Como dije: los he estado buscando." -Contestó Ruby, desviando la mirada al suelo. Mentiroso. Esas bolsas me decían que ha estado de compras todo este tiempo, así que debía estar aquí por otra razón. Pero en fin, supongo que es asunto suyo. Noté que la mirada acusadora de Crys ahora se posaba en mi.

"Estoy haciendo turismo." -¿Ves Ruby? No es tan difícil decir la verdad.

"Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si entramos?" -Dijo Eusine, señalando con la mano al edificio gigante. Oh, cierto, el Centro Espacial. Había olvidado que estaba ahí. Todos comenzamos a subir unas escaleras muy largas, Eusine y Crys frente a Ruby y yo.

"Oye." -Susurré, lo suficientemente alto como para que Ruby me escuchara. Él se volteó a mi y me miró expectante.- "¿Estás molesto?"

"No." -¿Cuál es el afán de decir mentiras?

"Mentiroso." -Lo acusé, y de repente me miro como si quisiera lastimarme. No sabía que Ruby fuera tan sensible. Entramos al edificio; había varias personas en bata de laboratorio corriendo de un lado a otro.

"¡El Gran Eusine está aquí!" -Anunció el mago. Lo esperaban para dar un show, supongo. Un científico se acercó a Eusine y le dijo algo, que no pude escuchar por estar tan alejado con Ruby.- "Por aquí, caballeros."

Nos abrimos paso hasta llegar al frente de una enorme pantalla. Y cuando digo enorme es enorme, ¡Ocupaba toda la pared! La pantalla se encendió y apareció una imagen de la luna.

"¿Qué es lo que se supone que veamos?" -Preguntó Ruby. Crys le miro molesta, pero la verdad es que yo también quería saber.

"Observen." -Dijo un científico. Pero no pasó na- ¡Qué ra..!

La luna comenzó parpadear. No es broma, la luz de la luna parpadeaba lentamente. Encendida... apagada... encendida... apagada. ¿Por qué pasaba eso?

"Este fenómeno ha tenido lugar a la misma hora desde hace unos meses."- Explicó el científico, mas a Eusine que a nosotros, pero aún...- "No hay causa aparente. Pero creemos que pueda ser obra de un Pokemon."

"No conozco Pokemon alguno que sea capaz de tal cosa." -Admitió Eusine, tan asombrado como nosotros.

Los 4 observamos la luna parpadear por unos minutos mas, hasta que finalmente se quedó encendida.

* * *

**Normal POV**

El barco estaba a punto de zarpar, y Crys se encontraba en el puerto despidiéndose de Eusine.

"¿A donde iras ahora?" -Preguntó Eusine, sujetando las manos de Crys.

"One Island. ¿Y tú?" -Eusine sonrió ante la pregunta de Crys y después miró al cielo.

"A donde quiera que los misterios del mundo me arrastren. Y quizá, solo quizá." -El tipo de la capa bajo su mirada de las nubes a los ojos de Crys y después se acercó su oído.- "...Quizá te vea de nuevo, pero solo después de terminada tu misión."

Crys le miró sorprendida, pero después su mirada se suavizó y se despidió de Eusine una vez mas, antes de subir al barco.

Antes de irse, Eusine miró a una persona recargada sobre el barandal, quién lo observaba con una mirada penetrante.

"Fanfarrón." -Murmuró Ruby

**N/A: Gracias por leer otro capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Quiero agradecer especialmente a la banda Sukima Switch. Últimamente me ha entrado la manía de escuchar música japonesa cuando escribo, y si no hubiera escuchado canciones de este grupo (Principalmente Golden Time Lover, Ice Cream Syndrome y Guarana) no hubiera terminado este capitulo.**

**Gracias a YukihimeAsu: Espero y esta historia tome un camino que te agrade. Y a Espe Kuroba: Me alegre que te agrade Cobalt y también poder hacerte reír.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente chap!**


	5. Tres Torres

**Capitulo 5**

**Tres Torres.**

"¿Por qué te comportaste como un cretino?" -Preguntó Crys a su compañero de viaje, quien se encontraba admirando la luna en la cubierta del barco. Ruby la miró de reojo y siguió con su tarea.

"No se de que hablas." -Demasiado corto, sencillo y arrogante como para que Crys se lo creyera. La ojiazul se acercó a Ruby y clavó su mirada en la nuca de él. Casi como si hubiese sentido sus ojos penetrando en él, el ojirojo volvió a ver por sobre su hombro y finalmente se giró completamente.- "El sujeto parecía sospechoso."

"Mentiroso." -Dijo ella, apuntando un dedo acusador al rostro del chico, provocando que él se echara para atrás, de no haberlo hecho, seguro le habría picado un ojo o algo peor.- "Escucha, se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero si crees por un minuto que voy a tolerar mas de tu comportamiento durante el resto del viaje, estas muy equivocado."

"Pues entonces puedes dejar de hablarme durante todo el viaje, porque así soy yo." -Se defendió Ruby, dando un paso al frente y haciéndola retroceder, ahora a ella.- "Me preocupo por mis amigos, es lo que hago. La próxima vez que un sujeto con traje de ilusionista fracasado te lleve del brazo a algún lugar, ¡No moveré un dedo!"- Dijo Ruby, visiblemente furioso. Crys se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, que el coordinador aprovechó para retirarse.

_**Una Semana Después.**_

One Island: la siguiente parada en la travesía de los Dex Holders. Desde aquel incidente cuando salieron de Mossdeep, Crys y Ruby no se habían hablado mas que para lo absolutamente necesario, por lo que todos esperaban el desembarque con ansias, especialmente...

"¡Wow, miren esa montaña! Debe medir como sotopocientos metros."- Exclamo Cobalt, maravillado con la formación rocosa. Ruby estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero guardó silencio y se limitó a rodar los ojos para después continuar tejiendo algo.- "¡Ruby, deja eso! Ya vamos a llegar."

"Necesito terminar con esto pronto, Cobalt. ¿Podrías avisarle a Crys que ya casi llegamos?" -Pidió el tutor a su pupilo, mientras él mantenía la mirada fija en su obra, pero por alguna razón parecía tener problemas, ya que entrecerraba mucho los ojos y sus dedos se movían torpemente.

"Claro, ya vuelvo." -Y así la rubia bola de alegría salió corriendo hacía los camarotes. Ruby lo siguió discretamente con la mirada hasta que desapareció, y después rápidamente sacó una caja de su mochila, de la cual sacó un par de gafas y se las puso. Guardó todo y continuó con su trabajo, esta vez a un paso mas veloz y preciso.- "...Malditas gafas."

* * *

"Recuerdame otra vez por qué hago esto." -Pidió Red, mientras cargaba cajas y cajas de cosas que Blue había comprado, ¡Con su dinero!

"¡Porque eres una persona muy amable, claro!" -Contestó ella, alegre, mientras caminaba frente al chico. La ojiazul se giró y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sujeto las mejillas de Red y las apretó, moviendolas de un lado a otro.- "¡Sonríe! No es como si te hubiera traído aquí contra tu voluntad."

"Cuando dijiste 'Vamos de compras' me imagine que querías compañía, no un esclavo que cargara todas tus cosas, ¡Y que ademas pagara por ellas!" -Recriminó el ojirojo, retrocediendo y liberándose del agarre de Blue. Ella le miró sorprendida por 2 segundos antes de fruncir el entrecejo y darle la espalda al 'Peleador'.

"¡Bien! La próxima vez se lo pediré a Green, o tal vez incluso a Gold o Silver." -Ella sabía que había tocado un nervio sensible de Red al mencionar a Green, y el chico, probando una vez mas su ingenuidad, mordió la carnada y se tragó el anzuelo.

"Esta bien, sigamos." -Gruño Red pasando a la chica de largo, mientras Blue sonreía para si misma. Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que Red se detuvo en seco.- "¿Qué es este lugar?"

* * *

"Gold, solo admite que te ganó." -Gruñó Silver, aburrido, mientras observaba como Gold y Togetaro jugaban al billar en una de las tantas mesas del Casino Goldenrod.

"No me ha ganado, solo estoy dándole ventaja." -Mintió el de los ojos ámbar, mientras preparaba su famoso taco de billar para realizar un tiro. La bola blanca golpeó la bola negra y la hizo recorrer toda la mesa, para finalmente no entrar en el agujero.- "¡No es posible!"- Togetaro finalmente le dio solo un toque para meterla, y ganar el juego.

"¿Ahora si te ganó?" -Preguntó Silver de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa de lado. Gold le miró pesadamente antes de entregarle unas monedas a su pokemon y salir del casino.

"He creado un monstruo, nunca debí enseñarle a- ¿Eh?" -Gold y Silver pararon en seco frente a una estructura imponente.

* * *

Los Dex Holders bajaron del barco, e inmediatamente Cobalt comenzó a admirar cada cosa, así se moviese o no.

"¡Miren eso! ¡Y eso! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?" -Decía la mancha azul y blanca que se movía a todos lados velozmente.

"Cobalt, tranquilizate por favor." -Pidió Crys, cubriendo su rostro con una mano. E inmediatamente Cobalt se paró en seco.

"Wow, no creí que te haría caso." -Murmuró Ruby. Con manos en los bolsillos y con una actitud completamente indiferente, Ruby caminó hacía Cobalt y se detuvo a su lado, con los ojos cerrados.- "Cobalt, no puedes maravillarte por cada cosa nueva que ves. Procura mantener la calma por lo menos cuando... ¿Cobalt?" -El coordinador se silenció al ver el aspecto del rubio.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su respiración parecía haberse detenido y sus manos tiesas temblaban rápidamente, mientras su quijada se apretaba con fuerza. Ruby tomó al chico por los hombros.

"Cobalt, ¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó el chico, antes de chasquear los dedos frente al estático chico. -"Crys, algo le pasa a Cobalt."

Crys se acercó y tomó el rostro de Cobalt con sus manos, para tratar de hacer que le mirara, pero el cuerpo entero del chico estaba inmóvil, por lo que no pudo hacerlo. Después, sin advertencia alguna, Cobalt huyó a toda velocidad.

"¡Cobalt!" -Le llamó la mas adulta del grupo, antes de perseguirle, seguida por Ruby.

Cobalt corría a toda velocidad por las rurales calles de One Island, esquivando a cuanta persona se le atravesara y saltando cuanto obstáculo se interpusiera en su camino. Ruby y Crys trataban de seguirle el paso, pero era demasiado veloz para ellos así que iban muy atrás.

"¿Qué le pasa?" -Preguntó Ruby, sin bajar la velocidad.

"No lo sé, pero no puede ser bueno. Actúa como un animal." -Murmuró Crys, recordado el aspecto que portaba Cobalt hacía solo unos segundos.

Siguieron al rubio por unos minutos mas, hasta que finalmente lo encontraron frente a una torre, de 5 pisos aproximadamente.

"Una torre..." -Murmuraron Crys, Blue y Gold, aunque no lo supiesen, al mismo tiempo.

"Alguien..."- Murmuró el rubio, llamando la atención de sus superiores.- "...Alguien me llama." -Y sin decir mas, Cobalt entró al edificio a la misma velocidad que antes.

"¡Espera!" -Gritó Ruby, antes de que él y Crys entraran tras él. Al entrar, encontraron un vestíbulo elegante, pero desafortunadamente vacío.- "¿Por donde se fue?"

"¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?" -Preguntó un hombre, totalmente salido de la nada, acompañado por otros 4.

"Un amigo nuestro entró aquí, solo queremos buscarlo." -Explicó Crys, un deje de preocupación reflejándose en su rostro.

"Eso es imposible, nuestra seguridad es totalmente impenetrable. Tendré que pedirles que se retiren, si son tan amables." -Dijo él hombre, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra. Ruby lo miró por unos segundos y después suspiró.

"Supongo que tendremos que buscar en otro- ¡Corre!" -Y a su propia marca y señal, Ruby se escabulló entre los guardias y corrió a toda prisa por el vestíbulo hasta perderse en un pasillo.

Varios hombres fueron tras él, y los restantes trataron de atrapar a la chica, pero las ágiles piernas de esta le ayudaron a escapar por un camino diferente al de su compañero.

* * *

"¿Acaso no te dijeron que no podías entrar?" -Preguntó Silver, mientras miraba como Gold se elevaba al cielo, tomado de las patas de Togetaro.- "¿Por qué te interesa tanto este lugar?"

"Mira la estructura, ¡Es siniestra!" -Exclamó Gold, ya a varios metros del suelo.- "Ademas, ningún guardia me dice a donde puedo o no puedo entrar. En fin, ¿Vienes o no?" -Silver dejó salir un largo suspiro y después llamó a su Honchkrow, para seguir a Gold hasta el techo de la torre.

Ya una vez ahí, se dirigieron sigilosamente a la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio.

"Bien, haz lo tuyo." -Comandó Gold. Silver arqueó una ceja y el ojiambar prosiguió a explicar.- "Tu robaste a Totodile del laboratorio de Elm, debes saber como forzar cerraduras."

"Es decir que tu plan dependía en que yo te acompañara. ¿Qué habrías hecho de haberme negado?" -Preguntó el pelirrojo, a lo que Gold respondió con una sonrisa.

"Sabía que no te negarías." -Y seguido de un gruñido, Silver prosiguió a tratar de abrir la puerta.

* * *

"Este es un plan horrible, Blue." -Se quejó Red, mientras ambos gateaban por el conducto de aire de la torre.- "Jamas debí mencionar la torre, ¿Qué te hizo querer investigar, de cualquier manera?"

"¿No te parece un lugar sospechoso?" -Preguntó Blue, doblando en una esquina del estrecho pasadizo.- "Estoy segura de que algo sucede aquí, y voy a descubrir qué es... Listo, llegamos."

"¿A donde?" -Preguntó el chico, sin embargo ella no respondió, solo comenzó a golpear una rendija hasta que esta cayó al suelo, para después dejarse caer a través de esta.

"¡Auch!" -Exclamó la chica, seguida por un quejido.- "Esta bien, Red. Puedes bajar." -El chico se dejó caer por el cuadrado donde antes estaba la rejilla, para descender unos 3 metros antes de aterrizar sobre Blue. -"¡Oh! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Dijiste que podía bajar, debiste haberte quitado del medio." -Reclamó Red, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Blue para que hiciera lo propio.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" -Exclamó una voz. Los Dex Holders se giraron y encontraron al final del pasillo al guardia de seguridad que anteriormente los había echado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y después largaron a correr, seguidos por el sujeto.

* * *

Crys corría sin parar, pasando por cuanta puerta estuviese abierta, revisando cada cuarto en busca del rubio. Ya los guardias le habían perdido el rastro desde hace unos minutos y el edificio en si parecía estar vacío. La ojiazul se detuvo, apoyándose en una pared para recuperar el aliento.

"...A donde... ¿A donde pudo haber ido?" -Pensó la chica en voz alta, tratando de normalizar su respiración. 'Alguien me llama' dijo él... Pero-

"¡Ahí está!" -Se escuchó gritar a alguien. Crys vio al final del pasillo a 4 guardias, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y largar a correr.- "¡Que no escape!"

La chica corrió hasta llegar a unas escaleras, que se dirigían hacia abajo. ¿Cuando subió de piso? No le dio importancia y las siguió. Siguió bajando, y bajando... y bajando cada vez mas, hasta que llegó a un cuarto oscuro, lleno de maquinas.

"Fin del camino, niña." -Anunció uno de los guardias, justo detrás de Crys.- "Me temo que ya no podemos dejarte ir; nada personal, política de la empresa." -Gruño el mismo hombre, desenfundando una pokebola. Los demás le siguieron y avanzaron hacía Crys, quien no tuvo mas opción que retroceder y hacer lo propio.

"Adelante, ¡Mega!" -Crys llamó a su Meganium, mientras que los guardias llamaron a 3 Croagunk y un Toxicroak.

"Niña tonta; los pokemon tipo Hierba son débiles contra los tipo Veneno." -Exclamó uno de los guardias. Provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

"Y los tipo Veneno son débiles contra los tipo Tierra." -Dijo una voz detrás de los guardias. Todos se giraron y entre la oscuridad de la habitación se reveló...

"¡Ruby!"

* * *

"...Bien, creo que los perdimos." -Murmuró Gold, mientras él y Silver se ocultaban debajo de un escritorio.

"De acuerdo, concuerdo contigo: Definitivamente tienen algo importante aquí." -Dijo Silver, inspeccionando el área antes de salir completamente.- "La pregunta es: ¿Qué?"

"Propongo separarnos, así cubriremos mas terreno." -Sugirió Gold, Silver lo pensó un poco y después negó con la cabeza.

"Lo mejor será quedarnos juntos por si- ¿Gold?" -Demasiado tarde, el ojiambar ya se había dado a la fuga.- "Idiota."

* * *

"¡Frenzy Plant/Hydro Cannon!" -Y tras la orden conjunta, un agujero se abrió en una pared de la torre, y de ella salieron varias enredaderas, atrapando a varios guardias.

"Es obvio que ocultan algo." -Dijo Blue, mientras ella y Red corrían hacía los pisos subterráneos del edificio.

"¿Qué podrían ocultar en un edificio a mitad de Celadon City que fuese tan importante como para deshacerse de nosotros?" -Se preguntó Red, doblando en una esquina y girándose hacía atrás para lanzar una pokebola. -"Pika, ¡Volt Tackle!" -El roedor amarillo salió de la pokebola y embistió a los guardias y sus pokemon cubierto por un aura relampagueante.

"Red, ¿Tienes tu Pokegear?" -Preguntó ella, para sorpresa de Red, quien asintió con la cabeza.- "Llama a Green."

"Claro." -Red sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta dicho aparato y comenzó a presionar botones.

"...Mas vale que sea importante, estoy en medio de un invest-"

"¡Ven a Celadon City en este instante!" -Gritó Red al aparato, cuando una bola de fuego impactó una pared cerca de ellos.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Donde esta Blue?" -Preguntaba preocupado el nieto de Oak. -"Resistan, no tardo en llegar." -Y la llamada se cortó

* * *

"¡Usa Terremoto!" -Tras la orden de su entrenador, Zuzu, el Swampert de Ruby, impactó el suelo y lo daño seriamente provocando que los pokemon oponentes se impulsaran hacía el techo, para después rebotar en este y caer al suelo noqueados. -"¡Crys, vamos!"

La chica regresó a Mega a su pokebola y, junto al coordinador, huyeron regresando por las escaleras.

"¿Encontraste a Cobalt?" -Preguntó ella, siguiendo al chico por los oscuros peldaños que conducían hacía arriba.

"No, no tengo idea de donde se metió." -Gruño el ojirojo, claramente molesto por haber fallado en su tarea.- "Deprisa, el barco está a punto de irse."

"¡¿Planeas dejar a Cobalt aquí?" -Exclamó ella, tomando la mano de Ruby, parandolo en seco.- "¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en algo así?"

"No podemos seguir buscándolo así, y el barco es nuestra única opción para un escape limpio." -Murmuró Ruby, sin verla a los ojos. La mirada de Crys se llenó de ira, y el poco respeto que Ruby había ganado al ayudarla hace unos minutos se había convertido en desprecio. La ojiazul avanzó dos peldaños rápidamente y-

Smack*... Abofeteó a Ruby por segunda vez en el transcurso del viaje.

"Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida." -Murmuró ella, lagrimas de ira amenazando con salir de sus ojos.- "Dices que te preocupas por tus amigos pero no piensas dos veces antes de abandonar a un pobre chico, ¡Todo para salvarte a ti mismo! ¡Eres un egoísta y un mentiroso!"

Pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie dijo nada. La mejilla de Ruby brillaba de rojo en la oscuridad, y su mirada se ocultaba tras la sombra de su gorro.

"¿Terminaste?" -Preguntó él, sin moverse.- "Porque si es así, te aconsejo que salgas de aquí. Ya perdimos bastante tiempo con tu estúpido discurso y si no vas al barco, se irán sin nosotros. Ve a ganar algo de tiempo." -Dijo él, antes de soltarse del agarre de Crys en su mano y subir las escaleras rápidamente.

"¿Qué es lo que harás?" -Preguntó ella, deteniendo a Ruby. Él la miró desde arriba, sus ojos rojizos brillando en la oscurida

"Lo que dije que haría. Ese barco es nuestra única opción para un escape limpio, así que iré por Cobalt para irnos todos de aquí." -Murmuró el coordinador, antes de salir de vista a toda velocidad. Dejando a una sorprendida Crys en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

"¡Y no vuelvan!" -Gritó el guardia, después de arrojar a Gold por la puerta del frente.

"Parece que tu plan resulto de maravilla." -Dijo Silver, aparentemente divertido por el resultado. Gold se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la tierra y comenzó a caminar.

"Parece que a ti no te fue mejor, también te sacaron." -Dijo Gold, mirando de reojo a Silver.

"No. Yo fui lo suficientemente inteligente para salir cuando nos separamos, solo un idiota hubiese seguido." -La sonrisa burlona en el rostro del pelirrojo era como un "te lo dije" sonando mil veces para Gold.- "Supongo que no descubriste mucho."

"Absolutamente nada. El tipo me tomó por sorpresa y me sujetó antes de que pudiese tomar una pokebola." -Explicó el ojiambar, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

* * *

"¡A la izquierda!" -Gritó Red, antes de que él y Blue giraran en una esquina, con una docena de guardias detrás de ellos. Finalmente, llegaron a un pasillo sin salida.- "Demonios..."

Ambos se giraron para encarar a sus oponentes; los sobrepasaban en numero por mucho, y de seguro podrían pedir refuerzos. Lucharían por horas antes de que los atraparan. Parecía... que no había salida.

Sin embargo, una explosión tomó lugar justo detrás de los Dex Holders, y cuando el humo se despejó, encontraron a Green montado sobre su Charizard.

"¡Salten!" -Gritó el "Entrenador", y acto seguido los Dex Holders se montaron en el pokemon alado y huyeron de Celadon City.

* * *

"¡Denos solo unos minutos mas!" -Pidió Crys. El capitán le había concedido ya una hora, y Ruby aún no había vuelto con Cobalt.

"Niña, tienes 5 minutos para ir por tus amigos y volver, o me iré sin ustedes. Tenemos que llegar a Mizuhara Island para el Martes a medio día." -Explicó el navegante, y rápidamente Crys bajó del barco y corrió hacía la torre.

* * *

Una rejilla en la pared se comenzó a mover, para después caer pesadamente al suelo. Del agujero que dejó, un chico saltó y aterrizó en un pasillo oscuro. Como si estuviese en transe, el rubio caminó por el pasillo, con la mirada vacía y sus brazos tiesos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -Preguntó una voz, sin embargo Cobalt no se giró. Una mujer se colocó frente a él y lo inspeccionó con la mirada.- "¿Cómo entraste hasta acá?"

"Alguien me llamó." -Explicó Cobalt, con una voz carente de toda emoción. La mujer colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le miró de arriba hacía abajo.

"No creo que alguien te haya llamado." -Dijo la mujer, sonriendo de forma sombría, para después acercarse a su oído.- "Creo que es hora de que te vayas."

* * *

"¡Ugh! ¡Bastardo, ensuciaste mi ropa!" -Exclamó Ruby, cubierto en suciedad y heridas, después de ser arrojado por la puerta de enfrente por un par de guardias.

"Tienes suerte de que te hayamos dejado con vida. Considerate afortunado y largate." -Dijo uno de ellos, antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse. Ruby se quedó tendido en el suelo por un par de minutos, hasta que escuchó el grito de alguien.

"¡Cobalt!"- Ruby se giró hacía la derecha para ver a Crys, corriendo hacía él y con una mirada aterrada mirando hacía arriba. El coordinador siguió el trayecto de los ojos de ella hasta que ubicó al rubio, volando por el aire... ¿Volando?

"¡Cobalt!" -El ojirojo se puso de pie y se movió velozmente, para atrapar al chico en su caída y después caer de golpe al suelo, gracias al peso.- "¡Cobalt, responde, Cobalt!"

"¡Cobalt!" -Crys llegó hasta donde estaban ambos y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo muy lastimado.- "¿Qué le hicieron?"

"No lo se." -Dijo Ruby, sacándose al chico de encima.- "Pero se sintió como si lo hubiesen arrojado del tercer piso."

"Crys..." -Murmuró el malherido rubio, Crys se separó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos; estaban vacíos y cansados.- "...¿Estas... enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?" -Crys rompió en llanto y abrazó el cuerpo casi sin vida del chico con fuerza.

"No... claro que no."

* * *

"Esta dormido." -Le explicó Crys al coordinador, quien atendía sus heridas por su cuenta, a la vista del atardecer como tanto le gustaba.- "El medico a bordo dijo que se recuperaría si dormía bien."- Continuó ella, tratando de hacerlo decir algo.- "...Deberías dejar que también revisaran tus heridas."

"Estoy bien." -Dijo el chico, sin embargo no sonaba convencido. Crys agachó la mirada.

"Escucha yo-"

"Tengo algo para ti." -Interrumpió el chico, detuvo el tratamiento en sus heridas para buscar algo en su mochila. Sacó una caja y de ella un par de guantes de color blanco y azul claro.- "Comencé a hacerlos después de nuestra pelea al salir de Mossdeep. Si los usas, no me dolerá tanto la próxima vez que sientas deseos de abofetearme." -Explicó el chico, sonriendole suavemente. -"Es mi manera de decir que lo siento, supongo. Iré a dormir un poco también." -Y con eso, Ruby se fue a su camarote, dejando a Crys admirando el par de guantes en sus manos.

Una lagrima cayó sobre ellos.

**N/A: Este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, y curiosamente lo escribí en tiempo record. Ya saben, dejen reviews y diganme que les parecio. Gracias a mis fieles lectoras YukihimeAsu y Espe Kuroba y a los lectores que leen pero no dejan review les pido que por favor lo hagan, quiero saber que opinan de mi trabajo.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo:**

_**Preview**_

"_Cobalt, ¿Lo conoces?" -Preguntó Crys_

"_Si... les presentó a Crimson; mi hermano"_


	6. Lluvia Carmesí

**Capitulo 6**

**Lluvia Carmesí**

**Crys****' POV**

Llegaríamos a Mizuhara Island en un par de horas, así que debía alistarme. Shorts, blusa, chaqueta, gorra, zapatillas, guantes...

Guantes. Desde que Ruby me los había obsequiado ni siquiera los había sacado a la luz. En ese momento no pude percibir si estaba molesto conmigo o si se sentía herido, pero de ser así no me los habría dado, ¿O si?

"_Si los usas, no me dolerá tanto la próxima vez que sientas deseos de abofetearme."_

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso era su manera de exigir que ya no lo hiciera? Pero también podría haber estado bromeando. ¡Ah, Sapphire dijo que sería fácil manejar a Ruby! ¿Entonces por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo comprenderlo?

En fin. Terminé de alistarme y salí a cubierta para encontrarla completamente vacía (Pareciera que somos los únicos a bordo del barco, pero en realidad hay mas gente. Supongo que no les gusta salir tanto.). Caminé un poco y escuche a alguien carcajear. Me acerqué a la parte trasera del barco y encontré una soga atada al barandal.

"¿Otra vez?" -Me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta. Seguí el trayecto de la cuerda hasta encontrar a Cobalt, esquiando sobre lo que parecía ser su Squirtle. La mayoría de sus heridas ya habían sanado y ahora solo llevaba un parche en la mejilla, pero aún así se suponía que descansara.- "¡Cobalt, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"¡Estoy entrenando, fue idea de Ruby!" -Me explicó entre risas, como si lo que pasó en One Island nunca hubiese sucedido. Y es que cuando el chico despertó, no recordaba ni siquiera haber puesto un pie en aquel lugar.

"Él dijo que quería entrenar, yo solo le dije que hacer." -Dijo Ruby, llegando desde detrás y colocándose a lado mío, con la vista fija en Cobalt.- "¿Te molesta?"

"No, claro que no." -Dije nerviosa, tratando de no sonar como una arpía mandona de nuevo. No era justo que me pasara todo el tiempo molestando a Ruby.- "Es solo que él me preocupa."

"Lo sé." -Le escuché murmurar, para después ver como sujetaba la cuerda.- "¡Preparate!" -Como si estuviesen a punto de realizar una maniobra, Cobalt miró a los ojos a Ruby y asintió con la cabeza. Ruby subió un pie al barandal para impulsarse. Supuse que iba a subirlo, pero nunca pensé de que forma.

Ruby haló de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el Squirtle de Cobalt usaba chorro de agua para impulsarse. El niño voló 3 metros en el aire antes de aterrizar al otro lado de la cubierta del barco. Casí por instinto, fuí corriendo a asegurarme de que estuviera bien, para encontrarlo tendido sobre la madera, riendo como si lo que acababa de hacer no fue peligroso.

"Eso fue divertido..."- Le escuché murmurar. Le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, y cuando se puso de pie, le golpeé la oreja con el dedo indice.- "¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Abstente de hacer cosas estúpidas, ¿De acuerdo?" -Le ordené, cosa que él me respondió con una mirada confundida.

"¿Qué es abstener?" -Mi mano hizo un rápido viaje a mi frente. Olvidaba con quien estaba hablando.- "¿Puedo ir a desayunar?"

"Claro." -Gruñí, tratando de no golpearlo yo misma. Mientras Cobalt corría al interior del barco a hartarse de comida como acostumbraba, noté que Ruby me miraba fijamente.

Traté de desviar la mirada, de decir algo, pero por alguna razón no pude. Finalmente aclaré mi garganta y, desviando los ojos hacía el mar:

"No..." -Comencé lento, provocando que Ruby levantara las cejas y diera un paso al frente para escuchar mejor.- "No dejes que haga nada peligroso, por favor." -El coordinador me miró por unos segundos, sin demostrar expresión alguna, y luego de la nada me sonrió.

"No te preocupes, no me atrevería."-Me dijo entre risas, antes de seguir a Cobalt al interior del barco, rumbo a desayunar tambien, supongo.

...¿Y qué había querido decir eso?

* * *

Unas horas después, arrivamos a Mizuhara Island, y como era costumbre, Cobalt admiraba cada cosa que veía. El lugar en si solo era un pequeño pueblo, pero la isla se extendía por varias hectareas silvestres e inhabitadas, pensé en-

"¡El último en llegar a la cascada es un Weezing de tres cabezas!" -Escuhcé gritar a alguien, para después ver como una mancha azul y blanca se alejaba a toda velocidad. Tardé 2 segundos en darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"¿A donde va?" -Le pregunté a Ruby, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

"Supongo que a buscar la cascada." -Dijo, sin pena ni remordimiento. ¿Qué era esta cascada de la que seguían hablando. Ruby captó mi mirada confundida.

"La cascada de la que nos contó el pasajero en el desayuno..." -Inquirió, tratando de activar mi memoria, pero no existía tal recuerdo en mi cabeza porque pasé el desayuno pensando en mi situación con Ruby. ¡Tengo que sacarme esto de la cabeza!

"Oh, claro..." -Mumuré, fingiendo haber recordado. Sin querer pasar mas tiempo así, seguí el camino por donde Cobalt había desaparecido.

* * *

"¡Cobalt!" -Le llamé, navegando entre la vegetación de la isla. Llevaba buscandole solo 20 minutos, y podía sentir como Ruby me estaba alcanzando así que apreté el paso. Finalmente, llegué a una formación rocosa de la cual se desplazaba un torrente de agua. El agua caía a una foza y de ahi desembocaba por un arroyo.- "¿Cobalt?"- Le llamé una vez mas, y finalmente, el rubio apareció desde debajo del agua.

"¡Entra, el agua está genia!" -Me dijo, con su caracteristica sonrisa. Fruncí el entrecejo y crucé los brazos.

"Mejor tú sal. No sabía que habías traído traje de baño." -Mencione, mientras el chico se apoyaba sobre unas rocas para salir.

"No lo traje." -Mi mente ya no procesó nada mas después de esa frase, y pude sentir como mi rostro se calentaba. Si fue de vergüenza o de ira, no se, pero por alguna razón no pude desviar la mirada.

"Crys, ¿Encontraste a- ¡Oh, por dios!" -Ruby llegó justo a tiempo para el espectaculo. No fueron siquiera 2 segundos antes de que arrojara sus manos a sobre sus ojos.- "Un poco de descencia, niño salvaje."

"No es como si nunca hubieses visto algo así antes." -Dijo Cobalt, sin la minima pizca de pena en su voz. Eso era cierto en cuanto a Ruby, ¡Pero acaso yo no estoy aquí!

"Pero estoy seguro que Crys no, así que por favor ponte unos pantalones." -Dijo Ruby, expresando mis pensamientos. Pasaron 10 minutos y Cobalt ya estaba presentable.

"¿Están seguros que no quieren nadar?" -Preguntó Cobalt, mientras regresabamos por la selva hacía el pueblo.

"¡No!" -Gritamos Ruby y yo al unísono.

"Sigo diciendo que- ¡Ah!" -Me giré hacía atras rápidamente, pero no vi a Cobalt. Traté de encontrarlo por los alrededores y vi como algo se metía entre el follaje.

Sin mediar una palabra, Ruby y yo corrimos en busca del rubio, pero nuestra busqueda no duró mucho, ya que lo encontramos al otro lado de las hojas, atrapado debajo de un Tyranitar.

"Yo me encargo." -Anunció Ruby, desenfundando una pokebola. Sin embargo lo detuve.

"Espera, podrías herir a Cobalt." -El coordinador me lanzó una mirada impotente y después ambos examinamos la situación.

"Esta cosa me parece extrañamente familiar." -Anunció Cobalt, desde debajo del Pokemon. Sonaba bastante normal para alguien que estaba atrapado debajo de uno de los pokemon mas feroces jamas identificados. -"Creo que vi uno de estos hace mucho, pero era mas pequeño."

"¿Cómo que mas pequeño?" -Pensé en voz alta. Al ser una experta atrapando pokemon yo he visto el 90% de los pokemon que han sido descubiertos, y se que todos los Tyranitar son grandes.

"Esperen un minuto." -Exclamó Cobalt. Hubo silencio varios segundos hasta que se esuchó su voz de nuevo.- "¿Seix?" -Al escuchar la extraña palabra, la criatura rugió euforica.- "¡Seix!"-Gritó Cobalt alegre, provocando que el Tyranitar comenzara a agitar su destructiva cola.- "Seix, ya no puedes hacer esto, ¡Estas muy pesado!"

El Tyranitar se levantó y miró atentamente a Cobalt, quién le sonreía y le hablaba de cientos de cosas, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Ruby y yo solo miramos atónitos la escena.

"Cobalt, ¿Conoces a este Tyranitar?" -Pregunté, acercandome al extraño par, mientras Cobalt le acariciaba la barriga a la criatura.

"Claro. Les presentó a Seix. Lo conozco desde que era una cosita de este tamaño." -Explicó Cobalt, hacíendo con sus manos una distancia de no mas de 40 cm.

"En ese entonces era un Larvitar." -Explicó Ruby.- "Si lo conoces, ¿Por qué te atacó?"

"Seix solía despertarme trepandose en mi pecho." -Explicó el rubio, restregando su mano sobre dicha área. -"Me sacaba todo el aire..."

El Tyranitar nos sonrió a Ruby y a mi, y ambos solo atinamos a saludarle con la mano. Cobalt estuvo a punto de subirse sobre el pokemon, pero se paró en seco, como si un terrible pensamiento hubiera entrado en su mente.

"Si Seix está aquí..." -Le escuché murmurar, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la tierra.

"Vaya, vaya. miren quien se pasea por la selva." -Se escuchó decir a una voz, detras de la maleza. Segundos después se revelo frente a nosotros un chico, parecía de mi edad. Tenía cabello color negro, casí como ollín, que contrastaba con su piel de marfíl, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo oscuro, casí como el color de la sangre.

Llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, con algunos diseños del color de sus ojos en los hombros, los codos y las zolapas. Sus pantalones eran negros y sus zapatillas similares a su chaqueta. Era... como ver a alguien completamente opuesto a Cobalt.

"¿Cobalt lo conoces?" -Pregunté, mientras el rubio clavaba sus ojos en los de aquella persona.

"Si... les presentó a Crimson; mi hermano." -... No, no era posible. Yo nunca me he guiado por las apariencias, pero no había forma de que este chico de mirada frivola fuese pariente de alguien como Cobalt.- "Ellos son Ruby y Crys."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -Preguntó el tal Crimson, ignorandonos completamente. Cobalt desvió la mirada al suelo y suspiró.

"No es el mejor lugar para una explicación tan larga." -Dijo Cobalt, emprendiendo marcha por el camino que antes recorriamos.

* * *

Luego de un par de minutos, llegamos a una pradera. Crimson se había llevado a Cobalt lejos de nosotros, y ahora Ruby y yo aguardabamos a lo lejos, sentados sobre una manta que Ruby tenía en su mochila.

"¿Qué piensas de Crimson?" -Le pregunté, aún mirando como los dos hermanos conversaban.

"Nada, aún no lo conocemos." -Explicó Ruby simplemente, como si fuese alguna niña de 3 años. Me giré y lo encontré tejiendo algo.

"¿Cómo puedes tejer en un momento como este?" -Le pregunté molesta, mientras él me miraba confundido.

"¿En un momento como cuál? Relajate, Crys. Son solo dos hermanos charlando." -Y dicho esto, continuó tejiendo. Era cierto, son hermanos, se supone que se preocupen uno por el otro así que era natural que Crimson quisiera saber lo que su hermano menor hacía tan lejos de casa.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Y así es como llegué aquí." -Terminó de explicar el rubio, ante la mirada inherte de su hermano. Crimson, sin expresar sonido o emoción alguna, colocó su mano en la cabeza de Cobalt, para después bajarla lentamente hasta su mejilla y arrancar el parche que la cubría.- "¡Ah!" -La acción reveló un largo corte en la piel, que comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente.

"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, mientras Cobalt sujetaba su herida, adolorido.

"No... no lo sé." -Dijo el chico, intentando no sollozar. Sin embargo la mirada de Crimson decía que no se lo había creído.

"No te atrevas a mentirme."

"¡Te juro que no lo sé!" -Gritó el chico, sujetando cada vez mas fuerte el corte en su rostro, con los dedos bañados en sangre. Crimson apartó la mano del rubio, y lentamente enterró sus uñas en la herida.- "¡Aah, ahh!"

"Qué te sirva de lección, para no volver a robar mis pokemon." -Susurró el mayor amargamente, mientras limpiaba sus dedos cubiertos de sangre con el chaleco de su hermano. -"Muestrame tus pokemon."

Cobalt buscó sus pokebolas y llamó a Ares, Athena y Neptune. Los 3 miraban fijamente el corte en el rostro de Cobalt, con genuina preocupación.

"3 años, ¿Y esto es lo mejor que haz conseguido?" -Preguntó el moreno, hincandose para verlos de cerca, sin embargo los 3 se colocaron en posición, listos para atacar.- "Estas son las crías de los pokemon que robaste. Te las entregué cuando partí de Sunnyshore, ¿Y aún no haz logrado que evolucionen?"

"No he tenido oportunidad." -Murmuró el ojiazul, llamando a sus pokemon de vuelta a sus pokebolas.- "¿Haz... sabido algo de ella?"- Preguntó Cobalt. Crimson le miró a los ojos profundamente por unos segundos, para después girarse y darle la espalda.

"...Quiero que la olvides." -Ordenó el mayor. Los ojos de Cobalt se abrieron de par en par y por 2 segundos se olvidó de su herida.

"¡No, tu me prometiste que la encontraríamos!" -Gritó Cobalt, decidido. Crimson le miró por sobre su hombro y después le dio la espalda de nuevo.

"Es peligrosa. Si la ves, no quiero que hables con ella." -Ordenó Crimson de nuevo. Pero Cobalt se mantuvo firme.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso." -Afirmó el chico, mirando fijamente a la nuca de su hermano.- "...Si tu no la buscas, yo la encontraré."

"¡Cobalt!" -Ambos hermanos se giraron para ver a Crys, quien rápidamente llegó a la herida del rubio.- "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Eh, el viento me arrancó el parche." -Cobalt era terrible mintiendo, y Crys sabía esto, por lo que miró con furia a Crimson mientras atendía la herida del ojiazul.

"Cobalt, ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con Crimson un segundo?" -Ambos se sorprendieron ante la petición de Crys, sin embargo Cobalt asintió levemente y fue donde Ruby.

Crimson y Crys se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras la chica formulaba las preguntas que le haría al hermano mayor de su compañero de viaje.

"¿Por qué le hiciste eso?" -Preguntó ella. Crimson sonrió engreidamente y se encongió en hombros.

"Fue su castigo por tomar mis pokemon sin mi permiso." -Explicó simplemente, alimentando la rabia que sentía la ojiazul en ese momento.

"¿Y de verdad crees que esa es forma de tratar a tu hermano menor?" -En este punto, Crys batallaba enormemente para no gritarle o atacar al chico.

"Bueno, él ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas." -Dijo el ojirojo, sonriendole a Crys de forma macabra. Ella sintió como su sangre se helaba al imaginar las cosas que Crimson le pudiera haber hecho a Cobalt en el pasado.

"¡¿Y no te preocupa que tu único hermano termine odiandote con toda el alma?" -Gritó Crys, sintiendo como su autocontrol la abandonaba poco a poco.

"Eso no es posible." -Dijo Crimson, ganandose una mirada confundida de Crys.- "Cobalt no puede odiarme."

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Y... listo. Como nuevo." -Dije, terminando de parchar la herida de Cobalt, de nuevo. En una de tantas vigilancias que Crys le hacía a los hermanos, descubrió una mancha roja en el rostro de Cobalt, y sin decir nada mas se avalanzó hacía él. ¿Qué clase de persona le haría esto a su hermano menor?

"Gracias." -Murmuró mi joven aprendiz, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho y con la mirada sumamente apagada. Este no era el Cobalt que yo conocía, esta no era nuestra rubia bola de alegría.

"¿Él siempre te ha tratado así?" -Le pregunté, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no me dejó. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- "¿Por qué lo toleras?"

"Yo..." -Murmuró, su voz siendo silenciada por sus piernas.- "...Yo siempre pensé que así se trataba a los hermanos menores."- En ese momento sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero decidí no hacerlo, ya que podría malinterpretar mis intenciones. A veces algo esta tan dañado que confunde las cosas.

"Por supuesto que no. Se supone que un hermano es una persona que vela por tu seguridad." -Comencé a explicar, logrando que sacara a la luz su rostro; sus ojos estaban rojos, irritados y cristalinos.- "Es una persona que te ayuda a superar cosas que él ya ha vivido, un hermano siempre esta para ti cuando lo necesitas."

"Suena lindo." -Murmuró, sonriendo de forma melancolica.- "Ruby... ¿Serías mi hermano mayor?" -La petición me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Cobalt ni siquiera me estaba mirando, solo seguía abrazando sus piernas y mirando al suelo.- "No tienes que serlo si no quieres, es solo que... me gustaría saber... como es esa relación de hermanos de la que me hablas, porque suena como algo hermoso."

Me partía el corazón mirarlo así, rogando por un poco de afecto, y en ese instante odie a Crimson. Le odie a pesar de no conocerlo, le odie por todas las cosas que pudo haberle hecho a Cobalt. La verdad es que el rubio podía ser la persona mas molesta, hiperactiva e ingenua de todo el mundo, pero no era un mal chico. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle esto a una persona así, a alguien como Cobalt?

"...Si. Me gustaría ser tu hermano mayor." -El chico me miró sorprendido, y solo atiné a acercame a él y abrazarlo. Estoy seguro que le escuché sollozar, pero decidí no darle importancia. Ahora solo tenía que llenar el lugar que Crimson dejó vacío.

* * *

**Crys' POV.**

Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que Cobalt no podría llegar a odiarlo por el modo en que lo trataba? ¡A mi todavía no me ponía un dedo encima y ya le odiaba con toda el alma!

"Eres un idiota." -Eso no fue muy amable, considerando que apenas conocía al sujeto, pero la frase se deslizó de mis labios sin que pudiera- o quisiera evitarlo. Él me sonrió de nuevo con esa expresión arrogante.

"No es lo que tu piensas." -Me dijo él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- "Cobalt es incapaz de odiar." -...¿Acaso hablaba en serio? Cobalt era un ser humano, ¡Por supuesto que podía odiar! Sobretodo a personas malvadas y arrogantes como su hermano.

"Eso es una estupidez." -Recriminé, sin embargo Crimson me miró seria y fijamenete.

"¿Alguna vez haz visto a Cobalt molesto?" -... La verdad es que no. Cobalt estaba feliz casi todo el tiempo. De hecho en el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, solo lo he visto triste, feliz y confundido. Pero no era posible que una persona viviese con solo 3 emociones, ¿O si? Finalmente solo negué con la cabeza. -"Es porque Cobalt es incapaz de sentir odio."

"Pero siente tristeza, lo he visto triste." -Afirmé, el torció la boca y asintió desganado.- "Todo lo que le haces lo entristece."

"La tristeza pasa pronto." -Afirmó el tipo, ni siquiera merecía el titulo de persona.- "Pero hay odios que duran por siempre."

"Eres... ¡Eres un asco de persona!" -Le grité, ya no me importaba nada.- "¡No te mereces siquiera llevar la misma sangre que ese chico!" -Y dicho eso, huí a donde estaban mis amigos.

"¿Qué sucede?" -Me preguntó Ruby, estaba tan furiosa que no me di cuenta la posición en la que estaba.

"Nos vamos. Recoge todo." -Ordené furiosa. Ruby se levantó cargando a cobalt, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que el rubio se había quedado dormido.- "¿Esta bien?"

"Lloró hasta quedarse dormido." -Me explicó, pude notar como su rostro y su voz decaían de inmediato. Eso solo me dió otra razón para regresar al barco.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y como siempre, todos estabamos en cubierta. Cobalt dormido en una silla y Ruby y yo sentados en la madera, con la espalda sobre un muro.

"Es horrible..." -Comencé, llamando la atención del chico.- "Es horrendo pensar por lo que ha pasado."

"Bueno, tendremos tiempo de repararlo." -Dijo él. Yo le miré confundida y prosiguó a explicarme.- "Me pidió que fuera su hermano mayor." -La idea me parecío dulce. Tal vez esa podía ser una forma para ayudar al pequeño a superar sus problemas.

Me levanté, ante la mirada asombrada de Ruby, y caminé hasta donde dormía Cobalt.

"...Oye..." -Susurré, acariciando su cabello. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y me dirigió una mirada perezosa.- "Ruby me contó que ahora es tu hermano mayor." -El rubio asintió lentamente y esperó por mi.- "...¿Puedo ser tu hermana tambien?" -Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los mios por un rato, hasta que lentamente asintió de nuevo.

Sellé el trato con un beso en la frente, Ruby se acercó a nosotros y pasamos el resto de la noche ahi. Como la nueva familia que eramos.

**N/A: Y ahi está, un capitulo muy deprimente en mi opinion (Dios, como me odio). Bueno... ese es Crimson, el segundo protagonista de la historia, y antes de que me pregunten por el nombre del capitulo: Segun escuche, Mizuhara significa Agua de Lluvia, y pues Crimson significa Carmesi. Gracias a YukihimeAsu y a Danyeda Goofy Panterita por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Espero que este haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben, yo vivo de mi público; dejen reviews.**

_**Preview:**_

-No hay-


	7. La Noche de Nebula

**Capitulo 7**

**La Noche de Nebula**

"Primero, tomamos las moras Salac y les exprimimos el jugo." -Explicó Ruby, depositando el jugo en un tazón.- "Después, tomamos un poco de leche de Miltank y esporas de Paras-"

"¿Esporas de Paras?" -Preguntó Cobalt, sorprendido y atemorizado por la idea.

"¿Quién está haciendo la mezcla?" -Gruñó el coordinador, agregando dichos ingredientes al tazón. Aclaró la garganta y continuó.- "Luego, lo calentamos. ¿Arckee?" -Ruby le sonrió al Arcanine de Crys, y este, de mala gana, encendió una fogata.- "Te lo agradezco. Esperaremos a que la mezcla hierva."

"¿Qué rayos están haciendo?" -Preguntó Crys, llegando al campamento que los chicos montaron en Toki´s Gate, con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

"¡Shh! El maestro está trabajando." -Exclamó Ruby. Crys frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Cobalt tambien la calló.- "Un poco mas caliente, por favor, Arckee" -El pokemon le gruñó al coordinador, pero Crys le sonrió suvamente, casi pidiendole un favor con los ojos. El Arcanine bufó y avivó todavía mas el fuego.

La verdad es que a Crys tambien le daba algo de curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo, así que se sentó y observó atentamente. El liquidó finalmente hirvió y Ruby lo pasó con cuidado a un recipiente de vidrio.

"Mimi, Rayo de Hielo." -Comandó Ruby, sacando a su Milotic de una pokebola. La criatura disparó un leve rayo de color blanco azulado al recpiente por un par de segundos, hasta que su entrenador le indicó que se detuviera.- "Gracias. Ahora, dame tu chaleco."

Cobalt se quitó el chaleco azul que traía y se lo dio a Ruby, quien lo revisó hasta que ubicó unas pequeñas manchas de sangre. El ojirojo vertió una gota sobre cada mancha y estas se cubrieron de una capa de hielo. El chico le sonrió a todos los presentes y alzó un dedo frente a su rostro, como un mago a punto de hacer un truco. Ruby sopló sobre las manchas, desvaneciendo el hielo a polvo en el aire y desapareciendo completamente las manchas de sangre.

"¡Tadah, como nuevo!" -Exclamó Ruby, soberbia inundando cada palabra, mientras mostraba el chaleco a todos. La mano de Crys viajó a su frente y soltó un gruñido.

"¡Wow, gracias Ruby!" -Exclamó Cobalt, examinando maravillado su chaleco, para después ponerselo.

"Todo esto, ¿Por unas manchas en su ropa?" -Preguntó Crys, con su mano aún cubriendo su rostro y con una voz llena de frustración.

"Ruby dijo que no podía dejar que vieran a su hermano con ropa sucia." -Dijo Cobalt, modelando su chaleco a Arckee y a Mimi.

"Si va a estar emparentado conmigo, tiene que verse bien." -Dijo el vanidoso coordinador, levandose del suelo y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Cobalt. La expresión en el rostro de Crys se desvaneció al notar como se sonreían el uno al otro, y formo una sonrisa ella misma.

"Bien. En otra nota; ¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué estamos acampando si hay una ciudad aquí cerca?" -Preguntó Crys, provocando que Ruby le mirara confundido.

"Es cierto, ¿Por qué?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, girandose a Cobalt.

"Imaginé que sería mas divertido acampar al aire libre. Ya sabe; pokemon salvajes, el aire, la tierra, el suave aroma del rocío matinal." -Divagó Cobalt, sonriendo alegremente con los ojos cerrados. Ruby paseó su mirada entre el rubio y el pequeño campamento que armaron un par de veces, hasta que-

"Nos vamos."

* * *

**Cobalt´s POV.**

¿Quien diablos eran estos tipos? Apenas llegamos a la ciudad, vimos docenas de estos tipos vestidos igual, desplazados por toda la metrópolis (Esa palabra me la enseño Crys). Camisa de manga larga, super ajustada, de color blanco y gris, justo mitad y mitad; pantalones grises y botas blancas. Oh, y todos tenían un extraño simbolo que se asemejaba a una Vgris delineada en negro, con un circulo blanco alrededor.

"¿Quienes son estos fenomenos?" -Preguntó Ruby en voz baja, mientras caminabamos por las calles, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

La presencia de estos tipos, sumado al hecho de que era de noche y a lo espacioso que era esta ciudad, hicieron que la caminata hasta la posada fuese bastante escalofriante, pero finalmente llegamos. Era un pequeño local de dos pisos, nada muy lujoso, pero se veía bastante acogedor. Por dentro no lucía menos apetecible; había gente dispersa por varias mesas a lo largo del primer piso; comiendo, jugando cartas o simplemente charlando.

"Buenas noches, chicos. ¿2 cuartos?" -Preguntó la encargada, desde detras de la barra. Era una señora de cierta edad, y había algo en su rostro que me traía mucha tranquilidad.

"Por favor. ¿Cuanto sería?" -Preguntó Crys, amable como siempre. Mientras mis hermanos hacían los negocios, yo me acerqué a una mesa donde había 3 hombres jugando cartas.

"¿De donde eres chico?" -Me preguntó uno. Este tambien se veía amable.

"Sunnyshore City, en Sinnoh." -Respondí, sonriendole. Uno de ellos abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¡Oh, yo he estado ahí! ¿Tu estuviste la noche del gran apagón?" -Me preguntó, inclinandose hacía el frente y apuntando un dedo a mí.

"Bueno, sí. Pero yo estaba dormido; era muy pequeño en ese entonces." -La verdad Crimson y la gente de la ciudad me había hablado del Gran Apagón, hace como 4 años.

Esa noche, exactamente a las 8: 47 PM, la energía electrica de la ciudad entera se fue, por lo que Sunnyshore estuvo a oscuras hasta el amanecer. Cuando desperté, Crimson me explicó todo lo que había pasado; hubo varios accidentes y muchos heridos, y ademas esa noche... ella desapareció.

"Chico, ¿Esos sujetos siguen ahí afuera?" -Me preguntó otro hombre en la mesa. Supuse que hablaba de los raros del uniforme gris, así que asentí con la cabeza.- "Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esos tipos."

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevan en la ciudad?"

"Llegaron esta tarde, y desde entonces han estado merodeando por todos lados." -Me explicó uno de ellos. Miré por la ventana y vi a uno de ellos pasar por ahi. Él se giró y atrapó mi mirada por unos segundos.

"Cobalt, vamos arriba." -Me llamó Crys, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Yo asentí y le seguí por las escaleras hacía el piso de arriba.

* * *

"Ruby, ¿Estas despierto?" -Pregunté. Ruby y yo copartíamos habitación, mientras Crys se quedaba en la que estaba al lado. Escuché como él gruñía y lo tomé como una respuesta.- "¿Qué piensas de los sujetos que vimos antes?"

"No lo sé. Parecía como si planearan algo, pero no creo que tuvieran intenciones de realizarlo muy pronto." -Explicó él, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Yo no tenía problemas en hacerlo, así que me levanté y fuí hasta la ventana.

La ciudad lucía tan tranquila, y podía ver el oceano. Esto me recordaba tanto a Sunnyshore. Siempre he sufrido por no haber estado despierto la noche del apagón. Nunca he podido superar el hecho de que me fuí a dormir y a la mañana siguiente... ella ya no estuviese conmigo. Pero voy a encontrarla. Juro con el alma y el corazon que la encontraré.

De repente un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Parecía... ese sonido que hacén las alarmas de los relojes de mano. Beep-beep-beeeeep. Beep-beep-beeeeep. Pero no, para que fuera esa la fuente de este sonido tendría que ser un reloj enorme...

...O muchos pequeños.

"¡Ah!" -Algo golpeó la ventana de la habitación y me envió hasta la puerta. De repente todo me dio vueltas, y pude ver con dificultad como Ruby se levantaba rápidamente y miraba cuidadosamente por la ventana.

"¡Cobalt, vamos reacciona!" -La imagen borrosa de Ruby poco a poco se fue aclarando, hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.- "Escucha, ve donde Crys y salgan de aquí, iré a ver que pasa." -Estuve a punto de protestar, pero me tomó de los hombros y grito en mi rostro.- "¡Haz lo que dice tu hermano mayor!"

Asentí con la cabeza. Ruby se giró hacía la ventana, corrió y salto hacía el vació. Mientras caía, llamó a Nana, su Mightyena, se montó en ella y bajó corriendo por la pared. Ruby tendrá que enseñarme a hacer- ¡Ahora no es momento para eso!

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y en el corredor pude ver como los huespedes de la posada trataban de buscar refugio. Trate de encontrar a Crys entre tanto bullició, pero no pude. Abrí la puerta de su habitación y tampoco estaba ahí.

¿Donde estás Crys?

* * *

**Ruby's POV.**

Maldición. ¡Sabía que estos sujetos no se traían nada bueno entre manos! Cada uno de estos malditos merodeadores había llamado a un pokemon. Había Typlosion, Alakazam, Toxicroak, Drapion, Hitmonlee y todos y cada uno de ellos atacaba la ciudad en un intento de- ¡¿Qué demonios intentaban hacer?

"Nana, Aullido." -Ordené, aumentando el Ataque de Nana para preparar el siguiente ataque..- "Ahora, ¡Sucker Punch!" -Comenzamos a atacar a cada pokemon que encontraramos. Sabía que un ataque no sería suficiente para detenerlos a todos, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor, y no podía arriesgarme a cometer un error al dar ordenes a mas de un pokemon a la vez.

"Parasee, ¡Espora!" -Un nubarrón de materia blanca pasó a gran velocidad al lado mío, y golpeó a un Hitmonlee, dumiendolo inmeditamente. Me giré y vi a Crys, acercandose rápidamente montada sobre Arckee.- "¿Donde está Cobalt?"

"Lo envié a buscarte, creí que seguías en la posada." -Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, y 4 segundos después, Crys regresó por donde vino.

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

Corría lo mas rápido que podía. Seamos honestos, no había manera de que me pusiera a la par de esos pokemon, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar el bienestar de Ares, Athena o Netpune por tratar de hacerme el heroe. Dí vuelta en una esquina e impacté de lleno con algo.

"¡Fijate por donde vas, mocoso!" -Escuché gritar a una mujer, estuve a punto de disculparme, pero-

"¡Lo siento, señor- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me llamaste mocoso? No eres mucho mas grande que yo." -Era una chica. Lucía como de la edad de Crys. Tenía el cabello negro, atado en una cola que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Sus ojos parecían ser grises, pero entre la oscuridad era dificil distinguir. Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que los merodeadores, solo que ella no llevaba pantalones grises, llevaba una falda negra.

"¡Te llamo mocoso porque quiero! Ahora desaparece, antes de que yo te haga desaparecer." -Me gritó. No estaba siendo amable. Me quedé ahi, inspeccionando cada movimiento que hacía.- "¡Te dije que desaparecieras!"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -Pregunté. Me parecía extraño que una chica tan linda estuviese relacionada con los sujetos que estan atacando la ciudad.

"No es algo que te interese, insecto. Pero bueno, mi nombre es Nebula." -Se presentó ella, mientras cruzaba los brazos y me daba la espalda.

"Hola, yo soy Cobalt." -Le tendí la mano, esperando a que la estrechara. Sin embargo ella se giró y me miró sorprendida.

"¿Dijiste Cobalt?" -Preguntó, acercando su rostro mucho al mio. Tanto que sentí como su nariz rozaba la mía.- "¿Eres de Sunnyshore, niño?"

"Si. ¿Te conozco?" -Pregunté, sin moverme. De verdad tenía ojos muy bonitos. Ella se alejó finalmente y soltó un bufido.

"Así que tu eres Cobalt. Esperaba a alguien mas..." -Comenzó ella, para después llevarse una mano a la barbilla, pensando.- "...Maduro."

"¡Cobalt!" -Me giré y vi a Crys acercarse, montada sobre Arckee. Iba a despedirme de Nebula, pero vi que ella sacó una pokebola y la lanzó al aire, liberando a un Roserade.

"Roserade, usa Sludge Bomb." -Ordenó Nebula. Su pokemon obedeció y lanzó una bola de color purpura hacía Arckee. El ataque impactó de lleno y logró derribar a Arckee, provocando que Crys volara por el aire y aterrizara en el piso. Traté de correr a ayudarla, pero una mano se posó en mi hombro.- "Chico, tu vendrás conmigo."

"¡Aleja tus manos de él!" -Gritó Crys, lentamente levantandose del suelo, con el rostro y la ropa cubierta de suciedad. Ella iba a recibir un discurso muy largo de parte de Ruby.

"Aprecio el esfuerzo, querida. Tu y este muchacho hicieron esta misión mas interesante. No esperaba encontrarlo aquí." -Dijo ella, apretando el agarre sobre mi hombro.- "Roserade, Tormenta de Hojas." -Primero pensé: ¿Por qué usaría un ataque tipo Hierba en un pokemon tipo Fuego? Pero luego entendí que no le apuntaba a Arckee.

El Roserade se giró hacía Crys, y ella se congeló en su lugar. Ahora lo entendía. Sin esperar un segundo mas, me liberé del agarré de Nebula, tomé una pokebola al azar de mi cinturon y la arrojé al rostro de la extraña chica. Cuando rebotó, Athena apareció frente a mí.

"Athena, Super Garra." -Mi valiente Nidoran atacó al Roserade, causando que su ataque fallara al golpear a Crys. Sin embargo, golpeó un edificio, y logró arrancar un pedazo de concreto de uno de los muros.

"¡Crys!" -Grité. Traté de correr hacía donde estaba Crys y sacarla del camino, pero Roserade se atravezó en mi camino y, de sus manos, disparó un extraño polvo amarillo hacía mi rostro. Después de eso trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Veía impotente como el pedazo de pared caía sobre mi hermana, y por un momento mis ojos se cerraron.

"Ruru, Psychic." -Abrí mis ojos y pude ver que la roca estaba flotando en el aire. Después mis ojos viajaron hacía abajo y vi a Ruby junto a su Gardevoir. Mi tutor apuntó hacía Nebula y después la roca viajó para golpearla, pero Roserade se interpuso y recibió el impacto.

"Demonios. Aunque no pueda llevarmelo, este ha sido un gran hallazgo." -Murmuró ella, para después llevarse el reloj en su muñeca hasta el rostro.- "Retirada, debemos regresar para reportar avances." -Se escuchó un click venir del reloj y después Nebula nos sonrió de una manera muy extraña.- "Te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto, Cobalt."

Lo siguiente que supe fue que el pokemon de Nebula creo una pared de esporas amarillas y cuando la nube se desvaneció, la extraña chica tambien había desaparecido.

"¡Cobalt!" -Crys se levantó y fue corriendo hacía mi. Quería abrazarla, pero mis brazos no me respondían.

"Ten, esto te hará sentir mejor." -Dijo Ruby, acercando una mora a mi boca, para que yo se la arrebatara de una mordida. Después de unos 10 minutos, mi cuerpo se relajo y pude moverme sin tanta dificultad.

"¿Qué era eso?" -Le pregunté a Ruby.

"Una mora Cheri, pero eso no es importante." -Dijo el, sacudiendo la mano.- "¿Conocías a esa chica?"

"No, nunca en mi vida la había visto." -Expliqué, levantandome con dificultad. Las manos de Crys se mantenían cerca de mi, casi esperando a que me cayera.- "Pero ella me conocía; sabía de donde vengo."

"Dijo que después vendría por él." -Le dijo Crys a Ruby, algo asustada a mi parecer. Ruby formó una mueca de disgusto y regresó a Ruru a su pokebola.

"Tenemos que seguir moviendonos. Si nos quedamos en un solo lugar, seremos blanco fácil." -Y no necesitamos mas. Los 3 salimos corriendo a toda velocidad, y en nuestro trayecto encontramos la ciudad hecha pedazos; edificios en llamas, casas destruidas y algunas personas heridas. ¿Qué clase de gente haría esto?

Mientras nos montabamos en Zuzu y viajabamos a la siguiente isla, no pude evitar pensar en lo que Nebula había dicho.

"_Te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto, Cobalt"_

¿Por qué quería verme? ¿Por qué quería llevarme con ella? ¿Para qué me necesitaba? ¿Qué utilidad tendría yo para ella? Eran demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Siento un vacío en el pecho cuando tengo demasiadas preguntas sobre un tema, y me siento aún peor cuando no encuentro a alguien que pueda responderlas.

No puedo poner en peligro a mis hermanos, pero no puedo dejar que esos locos me atrapen... Tengo miedo...

"Ayudame... Amethyst."

**N/A: Y así concluye otro capitulo. Gracias a Espe Kuroba, YukihimeAsu y Danyeda Goofy Panterita por sus reviews. Ustedes me motivan para escribir esto. Tal vez algunos de ustedes sientan que la personalidad de Cobalt no concuerde con la de capitulos anteriores, pero quize demostrar como responde la pequeña bola de alegría ante una situacion dificil.**


	8. Relatos, Recuerdos y Reflexiones

**Capitulo 8**

**Relatos, Recuerdos y Reflexiones**

"_¡Cobalt, espera! ¿A donde vas?"_

"_Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"_

"_Cobalt, por qué- ¿Oye, que haces tú aquí?"_

"_Bueno... podrías decir que estoy a punto de-"_

_

* * *

_**Cobalt's POV.**

"¡Ah!" -Me desperté aterrado. Podía sentir el sudor frío recorrer mi frente. Mire a mi alrededor y solo ví arena.

"¿Quién es Amethyst?" -Me preguntó una voz. Me giré para encontrar a Crys y a Ruby, tendidos en la arena, ambos mirandome preocupados.

"Eh, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" -Pregunté, secando el sudor de mi frente y tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

"Murmuraste ese nombre antes de quedarte dormido sobre Zuzu." -Dijo Ruby, levantando su espalda del suelo para quedar sentado.- "Ademas no es la primera vez que te escucho decir ese nombre; tambien lo murmuraste en tus sueños cuando estabamos en el barco."

"Bueno, Amethyst es..." -Murmuré, ante la mirada expectante de mis hermanos.- "Amethyst es una chica muy especial para mí."

"Oh... ¿Es tu novia?" -Me preguntó Ruby, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pude notar como Crys le reprendía con la mirada.

"No... Pero la amo de verdad. Sueño con ella todas las noches." -Ambos se sorprendieron ante mis palabras.- "Sin embargo ella siempre ha querido mas a Crimson, y el hecho de que sea dos años mayor que yo tampoco ayuda mucho."

"¿A ella le gusta Crimson?" -Me preguntó Crys, como si fuese la cosa mas extraña que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

"Si tu tienes 12, ella debe tener 14 años. ¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti?" -Me preguntó Ruby. Yo solo solté un suspiro, rodé los ojos, me quité el pañuelo que colgaba de mi frente, me mordí el dedo hasta que sangró y marqué una linea en el pedazo de tela. Al terminar mi tarea, mis hermanos me miraban atónitos.- "Eso tiene que ser lo mas... anti-higienico que he visto en toda mi vida. Que desperdico de tela."

"¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" -Me preguntó Crys, histerica, abalanzandose sobre mi dedo. Yo solo atiné a mostrarles el lado interior de mi pañuelo; a lo largo y acho estaba marcado con varias lineas de sangre, algunas mas oscuras que otras debido a la antigüedad.

"Llevo marcando este pañuelo desde que conocí a Amethyst. Cada linea representa a una persona que me ha dicho que es demasiado mayor para mi o que soy muy joven para entender el amor." -Hice una pausa en mi relato, para mirar seriamente a Ruby.- "Cada linea es una persona a la que le diré "Te lo dije" cuando por fin estemos juntos. Tu solo eres una linea mas, hermano."

Ambos se quedaron mudos al escucharme. Ni siquiera Crimson sabía de mi pañuelo, y fue en su nombre que hice la primer marca.

"¿Cómo conociste a esta chica?" -Me preguntó Crys, acercandose a mi.

* * *

_**Cobalt's POV**_

_Fue cuando tenía 6 años. Mis padres, Crimson y yo nos habiamos mudad a Sunnyshore City, y se me ocurrió ir a explorar el lugar._

"_Crimson, acompaña a tu hermano." -Dijo mi madre, mientras ella y papá bajaban cajas y cajas de una camioneta. Mi hermano resopló, y con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud totalmente indiferente, caminó junto a mi._

_Recorrimos toda la ciudad; visitamos el Gimnasio, fuimos al Faro de Sunnyshore, incluso fuimos al mercado de sellos. Y finalmente terminamos el recorrido en la playa._

"_Wow, es hermosa." -Murmuré, maravillado por como el sol del atardecer daba la ilusión de ocultarse bajo el agua._

"_Supongo. Si te gustan ese tipo de cosas." -Gruño él, sentandose en la arena junto a mi._

"_Los colores del atardecer son en realidad la contaminación en la atmosfera." -Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Ambos nos giramos y encontramos a una niña, de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos purpura, su piel no era ni muy palida ni oscura, era simplemente perfecta.- "Todas esos colores que te maravillan son capaces de matarte."_

"_Wow, eso si es hermoso." -Escuché murmurar a Crimson, pero pude haberlo imaginado; no es algo que él diría._

"_¿Quién eres tú?" -Pregunté, dando un paso hacía ella. Sin embargo ella retrocedió._

"_Mi nombre es Amethyst Sunny."_

"_Que lindo nombre. Yo soy Cobalt, y este es mi hermano; Crimson." -Nos presenté, y Crimson le hizo un gesto con la mano.- "¿Cuantos años tienes?"_

"_8." -Respondió ella, antes de caminar lentamente hacía nosotros. _

_Pasamos un par de horas ahi. Hasta que nuestros padres nos encontraron, completamente aterrados por habernos perdido durante tanto tiempo. Y así pasaron 2 años; cada aterdecer nos juntabamos los 3 en la playa para charlar, para jugar o simplemente para estar juntos._

_Aprendí que el apellido de Amethyst era Sunny porque en realidad era huerfana. Fue encontrada por los habitantes de la ciudad en la cima del faro cuando era bebé, y desde entonces se le nombró como la "Hija de Sunnyshore", ya que todos se encargaron de ella. La vestían, la alimentaban y le ayudaban a sobrevivir._

_Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, en mi corazón crecía un profundo cariño por ella. Sin embargo, yo podía verlo._

_Podía ver la forma en la que miraba a Crimson. Cuando le hablaba, en su rostro había esta extraña mezcla de admiración y cariño, y eso hacía me provocaba un profundo dolor en el pecho. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que había algo mal conmigo; sabía que debía estar molesto con Crimson, quería estar molesto con Crimson. Pero en lugar de sentir ese ardor en mi alma, solamente sentía un hueco en el corazón._

_Y finalmente llegó: el último atardecer._

_La tarde antes del gran apagón, los tres nos reunimos en la playa como siempre, simplemente para recostarnos en la arena y ver el cielo._

"_Crimson, ¿Qué es lo que mas quieres en este mundo?" -Preguntó Amethyst, con la mirada fija en el cielo, pero pude notar como sonreía. Mi hermano lo pensó un poco y después respondió:_

"_Quiero ser un entrenador pokemon; el mejor del mundo." -Afirmó, alzando un puño al aire.- "Un día, Seix y yo nos iremos de viaje para volvernos muy fuertes. Regresaré aquí con toda clase de pokemon poderosos."_

"_Y tú, Cobalt, ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas en esta vida?" -Me preguntó. Realmente no necesitaba pensarlo tanto, pero una parte de mí sentía miedo de responder._

"_A ti." -Respondí, girando mi cabeza hacía ella y sonriendole. Ella me miró sorprendida y después me devolvió la sonrisa._

"_Que cursi, hermano." -Murmuró Crimson, arruinando el momento completamente._

_

* * *

_"Después de eso, volvimos a casa. No recuerdo haberme metido a la cama, pero a la mañana siguiente desperté, y ella ya no estaba." -Dije, finalizando mi relato. Ambos me miraban con ojos tristes, y Ruby ya se había tallado los ojos varias veces.

"Eso fue hermoso, hermanito." -Dijo Ruby, sonriendome. Crys me sonrió tambien y después me abrazó con fuerza. - "¿Es esa la razón por la que aceptaste venir a investigar con nosotros?"

"Si. Crimson ya estuvó en muchos lugares, y no ha encontrado rastro de ella, así que pensé en venir a buscar en un lugar al que él no hubiera ido." -Expliqué, con mi hermana mayor aún colgada de mí.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que la encontrarás." -Dijo Crys, para después acercarse a mi oído.- "Y estoy segura que si te esfuerzas, llegarás a enamorarla."

"Puedes apostarlo, tal vez ella misma te esté buscando." -Dijo Ruby, acercandose a Crys y a mí. Después me miró de arriba a abajo y soltó un bufido.- "Pero tenemos que mejorar tu aspecto, se me ocurre un-"

"No vas a hacerle nada, Ruby. Él es perfecto tal y como está." -Dijo Crys, comenzando otra candente discusión.

"Por favor, suenas como su madre."

"¡¿Me estas llamando vieja?"

"Si te queda el saco setentero."

SMACK*

"¡¿Por qué fue eso? De seguro me despeinaste."

"¡Llevas gorro!"

"¿Y? Aún puedo despeinarme."

"¿Te peinas antes de ponerte el gorro?"

"Sip, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ya que tienes el cabello muy maltratado y el gorro no te favorece."

"¡¿Me estás llamando fea?"

"No pongas palabras en mi boca."

SMACK*

"¡Demonios, mujer!"

"¡No me llames mujer!"

"¡Demonios, hombre!"

SMACK*

"¡Decidete!"

"¡Tengo nombre!"

"¡Tengo zapatos! ¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Mi punto es..."

"..."

"..."

"...Te olvidaste sobre qué discutiamos, ¿Cierto?"

"...Te odio tanto en este momen-"

"Que lindos ojos tienes."

Me quedé dormido de nuevo a la mitad de todo esto.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"No trates de cambiar el tema." -Murmuró Crys, molesta, sin embargo su coraje se desvaneció cuando sintió una mano en su rostro.

"No es mi intención, es solo que nunca los había visto bien." -Murmuró el coordinador, acariciando la mejilla de la ojiazul, causando que ella se ruborizara ante el tacto. -"Eres linda cuando no estas molesta."

"Tu.."- Comenzó ella, mientras él seguía acariciando su rostro.- "Tu no... te vez tan mal cuando no actúas tan vanidoso."

Ruby acercó su mano libre para acariciar el dorzo de la mano izquierda de la chica, para después acercar su rostro al de ella. Crys podía escuchar como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, y sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier minuto.

"Qué... ¿Qué estas haciendo?" -Susurró Crys, en el instante en que la nariz y frente de Ruby tocaron suavemente las suyas, y su aliento acarició su rostro. Ruby tragó saliva y jadeó un poco.

"No... no lo sé." -Murmuró el, a la vez que la mano que acariciba la mano de Crys viajaba hacía arriba, hasta que él sujetaba el rostro de ella con ambas manos.- "Pero, ¿Por qué no estas tratando de detenerme?"

"Yo.. Creo que..." -A estas alturas no podía pensar claro, todo era demasiado. Los ojos de ambos se habían cerrado, y ahora todos sus sentidos restantes se agudizaban, haciendo de este un momento inusual.

"Es porque... quiza no quieres que me detenga." -Murmuró él, realizando lentamente el movimiento final; acercó sus labios lentamente y con cuidado a los de ella, casi saboreando su aliento.

"Si... quiza." -Dijo ella, y finalmente se alejó. Ruby le miró sorprendido, sin embargo ella le dio la espalda y se alejó, para después recostarse y cubrirse con una manta.- "Solo quiza."

* * *

"Hey, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?" -Preguntó Blue, sentandose en la hierba junto a Sapphire.

"Solo pensaba..." -Respondió la chica salvaje, con una mirada melancolica dirigiendose a la luna.

"Lo extrañas, ¿Cierto?" -Preguntó la mayor, haciendo estremecer a Sapph.

"¡Claro que no! Por fin descanzo de tener que discutir con él todos los días." -Exclamó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero después de unos segundos su mirada pasó de molesta a triste.- "Él... Volverá, y después pasaremos horas y horas discutiendo, hasta que ya no podamos mas..."

"Ya verás como vuelve antes de que te des cuenta." -Murmuró Blue, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

"Eso espero..."

* * *

Lo que esa chica le dijo realmente le había afectado. ¿Qué tal si algún día Cobalt realmente termianaba odiandole? Nunca le importó lo que las demás personas pensaran, a decir verdad, fuera de Cobalt y Amethyst, no había hecho ningún amigo en sus viajes.

...¿Acababa de considerar a esos dos sus amigos? Buscó en su bolsillo y de él sacó una fotografía arrugada; en ella se veía a 3 niños desde atras, sentados sobre la arena de la playa mirando el atardecer. ¿Qué pasaría si Cobalt le odiara? Nunca se lo había preguntado, porque nunca lo creyó posible, pero ahora que hacía el recuento de las cosas que le había hecho a su hermanito, la posibilidad no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Miró la fotografía una última vez, antes de arrojar su cabeza hacía atras y observar las estrellas.

"...Debo encontrarla antes que él lo haga."

**N/A: ...La verdad, aunque este capitulo sea corto y carente de sentido alguno, es mi favorito hasta ahora. Al principio pensé que esto era muy corto para un capitulo individual, pero muy largo para adherirselo al que sigue. Finalmente me decidi por un octavo capitulo muy breve. Gracias a "Asu" y a Danyeda Goofi Panterita por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Espero que les aya gustado, y nos vemos en la proxima.**


	9. Xanda's Island

**Capitulo 9**

**Xanda's Island**

"Creí que ya habíamos llegado." -Gruñó Cobalt, recostado sobre la espalda de Zuzu.

"No, solo llegamos a ese islote para pasar la noche." -Expliqué, antes de girarme un poco y lanzarle una molesta mirada.- "Ademas, creelo o no, Zuzu necesitaba descanzar."

"Oh, cierto. Lo siento Zuzu." -Se disculpó el chico, acariciando el lomo de mi Swampert.- "¿Por qué Crys te pidió a Mimi para viajar separada?"

"Uh, no lo se. Supongo que no le agrada viajar en un espacio tan reducido." -Mentí. A decir verdad, fuera de la petición de Crys esa mañana, no habíamos intercambiado palabra alguna. ¿Por qué será que cada vez que las cosas parecen ir bien entre nosotros, me esfuerzo para arruinarlo todo? Ibamos a estar de viaje por unas semanas mas, así que sería conveniente que me controlara antes de hacer mas estúpideces.

No tengo la menor idea de porque hice lo que hice. ¡Con un demonio, Ruby, a ti te gusta Sapphire! ...¡No! Maldita sea, ¡A mi no me gusta Sapph! ¿Pero que rayos me sucede?

"¿Y cuando llegamos a, um, la otra isla?" -Preguntó Cobalt, sacandome de mi lucha interna. Obviamente, mi hermanito adoptivo no tenía la menor idea de a donde ibamos.

"Xanda's Island. Llegaremos como en media hora."- Expliqué, apuntando hacía el frente.- "¿Vez esa isla? Esa es Xanda."

"Que nombre tan chistoso. Xanda... ¡Xanda! ¡Xanda, Xanda, Xanda!" -Dios mío. Había olvidado lo irritante que podía ser Cobalt.- "Dilo muchas veces y se te traba la lengua."

"Cobalt, por favor. Ahora no estoy de humor." -Le rogué. No quería hacer suyos mis problemas, solo quería estar tranquilo.

"¿Es por tu discusión de anoche con Crys?" -...No estaba despierto, ¿O sí? ¡¿Cómo diablos podía yo explicarle eso a Cobalt? ¿Cómo decirle a un chico que sus hermanos estaban a punto de...?

Bueno, tecnicamente, él es nuestro hermano, pero Crys y yo nunca acordamos nada. Creo que el termino apropiado es "Media hermana", ya que solo compartimos a Cobalt. Pero igual, no me emociona mucho el repetirme en la cabeza "Casi beso a mi media hermana", no es algo que la gente normal haría.

"¿Se pelearon por mi culpa?" -Inmediatamente me giré y capté la mirada triste de Cobalt perdida en el cielo.- "Comenzaron a discutir porque tú querias hacerme ver bien, ¿Cierto?"

"Eso solo fue el comienzo, después discutimos por otras cosas." -Quería terminar con el tema de una vez por todas, pero no podía dejar que pensara que esto fue su culpa. Si alguien fue responsable por esto fue-

"_Eres linda cuando no estas molesta."_

...Fui yo.

* * *

Cuando por fin arribamos a la isla (No mencionaré su nombre ya que Cobalt se pasó todo el camino haciendolo), nos encontramos a Crys y a Mimi a la orilla del mar. Ella lucía bastante tranquila para alguien que acaba de ser, bueno, ya saben.

"Bien, ¿Por donde empezamos?" -Preguntó Cobalt. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabeza-hueca que no se daba cuenta de la atmosfera? Oh, cierto: es Cobalt. Crys se puso de pie y sacudio de su ropa la arena.

"Lo primero será ir al pueblo para reabastecernos." -Comandó ella, dandonos la espalda y con la vista fija en la espeza selva que nos bloqueaba el pasiaje hacía el interior de la isla. ¿Podría al menos mirarme a los ojos cuando comienza a dar ordenes?

"¿Podrías al menos mirarme a los ojos cuando comienzas a dar ordenes?" -Murmuré. ¡Se suponía que eso se quedara en mi mente! Crys se giró hacía mi y arqueó una ceja. Tambien pude notar como Cobalt asomaba su cabeza desde la esquina de mi vista.- "Lo siento, yo no-"

"Sigamos." -Dijo ella, adentrandose en la maleza.

Fino, Ruby. Fino.

* * *

**Crys' POV**

_"Es porque... quiza no quieres que me detenga." _

He tratado de sacar esas palabras- no, toda la escena- de mi mente durante todo el día. Por alguna razón, no puedo ver a Ruby sin imaginarme lo que pudo haber sucedido de no haber recobrado la razón. ¿Por cuanto tiempo me atormentarían estos pensamientos? Tengo que despejarme rápido, de lo contrario no podré trabajar con él, y eso es a lo que vine: A trabajar.

"¿Estas molesta, Crys?" -Me preguntó Cobalt. Para ser alguien tan emotivo, Cobalt es bastante torpe para entender las emociones ajenas.

"No, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?" -La última frase la subí de tono, solo un poco, para que el afeminado coordinador me escuchara, y juraría que le escuché resoplar. -"Chicos, mantengan los ojos abiertos por si ven algo extraño."

"¿Algo como qu- ¡Ah!" -De la nada, un extrañó objeto pasó frente a nosotros y casi arroya a Cobalt. Seguido de esa cosa, pasaron dos sujetos corriendo, y pude identificar el uniforme que portaban.

"Tampoco están por aquí. 85% de la isla registrado." -Le escuché decir a uno de ellos, mientras nos pasaban de largo. ¿Estarían buscando a Cobalt?

"Imbeciles." -Bufó Ruby, abrazando a Cobalt por la espalda.- "Si están buscando al chico, están haciendo un pesimo trabajo."

Estuve a punto de recriminarle, pero escuchamos como el objeto se acercaba de nuevo, así que huimos rápidamente. Corrimos unos minutos mas hasta que encontramos una pequeña aldea. Era un lugar bastante pintoresco: casas de barro, amplios pastizales y caminos labrados muy ruralmente. Este sitio daba un sentimiento muy campestre a pesar de estar practicamente junto a una selva.

"Hagamos lo que debemos hacer rápidamente, no quiero que esos tipos nos encuentren." -Dijo Ruby.

Sin embargo no pasamos inadvertidos por los habitantes. Varios de ellos nos miraban extrañados, y otros hasta con miedo.

"Wow. Que deprimente." -Murmuró Cobalt. Ruby y yo nos giramos para entender de que hablaba.

Las cenizas de lo que parecía ser una casa. El rubio se acercó, se hincó, y de los escombros sacó lo que parecía ser una fotografía enmarcada. El ollín obscurecía la mayor parte de la imagen, pero se podía apreciar a una pequeña niña sonriendo.

"Vamonos, Cobalt. No podemos perder tiempo." -Dijo Ruby, serio. El chico dejó la fotografía en su lugar, cerró los ojos y se levantó.

Caminamos unos minutos mas y llegamos a una tienda local. Los 3 nos esparcimos por todo el local y comenzamos a ojear. Bueno: ellos ojearon, yo me ocupé de lo que en verdad necesitabamos. Comida, primeros auxilios, agua...

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" -Preguntó Cobalt.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y pude ver como se formaba una multitud de gente. Todos me daban la espalda, así que supuse que algo sucedía del otro lado. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando todos los aldeanos apuntaron hacía la tienda. ¿Le estaban indicando algo a alguie- ¡Oh, rayos!

"Tenemos que largarnos de aquí." -Dije apurado, sujetando a Cobalt y a Crys del brazo, sin embargo ambos opusieron resistencia.

"¿Qué sucede?" -Preguntaron ambos al únisono. Que buena coreografía.

"No hay tiempo para explicar." -En un último esfuerzo, logré arrastrarlos hacía afuera del pequeño local. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pareciera que todos los habitantes del pequeño poblado habían venido, solo para rodear cualquier posible ruta de escape.

"Eh, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, señores?" -Cobalt, ¡Callate, con un demonio!

"¿Son ellos?" -Preguntó un hombre anciano, al parecer a nadie en especial, pero después aparecieron dos hombres desde detrás de la multitud.

"Según la fotografía que nos entregó Nebula, sí; son ellos." -Anunció uno de ellos, esbozando una asquerosa sonrisa.

"¿En qué momento me tomó Nebula una fotografía?" -Preguntó Cobalt. Supuse que solo pensaba en voz alta, pero ya no pude tolerarlo mas.

"¿Enserio, Cobalt? ¡¿Enserio? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?"- Tal vez fuí un poco duro con él, ¿Pero acaso no podía ponerse serio en un momento como este?

"Acabamos de llamar a los refuerzos." -Dijo el otro uniformado.- "Pueden entregar al chico e irse en paz, o perderlo por las malas."

Traté de idear un plan de escape, juro que lo traté con cada neurona de mi cerebro, pero todo lo que se me ocurría era estúpido y/o peligroso. Al final, no vi otra salida. Tomé a Cobalt del brazo y lo arrastré conmigo, mientras caminaba al frente.

"¿Ruby? ¡Ruby, vuelve aquí!" -Escuché a Crys gritar detrás mío. Pero ni siquiera me giré a verla.

"Detenganla, si son tan amables." -Dijo uno de ellos. Creo que se dirigía a los aldeanos, pero no me giré a ver.

"Ru-¿Ruby?" -Murmuró Cobalt, su voz temblando en miedo.- "Di-Dijiste... que los hermanos se protegían."

"Yo digo muchas cosas, chico. Nada personal." -No se de donde saqué corazón para decir eso, pero me odié a mi mismo por hacerlo. Pude sentir como el rubio dejó de forcejear, y en vez caminaba lentamente conmigo.

"...Ruby... siempre serás mi hermano favorito." -Murmuró él. Diablos, no hagas esto mas dificil.

Finalmente, llegué frente a los sujetos y les entregué a Cobalt, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Escuché como reían y se felicitaban el uno al otro.

"¡¿Por qué nos entregaron? ¿Qué les hemos hecho?" -Gritó Crys, furiosa. Pude ver como la multitud agachaba la mirada avergonzada.

"...Ellos amenazaron con destruir la aldea si ocultabamos a las personas de la fotografía." -Explicó un anciano, y después apuntó hacía las ruinas que vimos antes.- "Tal y como lo hicieron con la familia que vivía ahi."

"... Y tú, Ruby, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?"- Me recriminó Crys.

"...Esta." -Y puse en marcha mi estúpido y/o peligroso plan.- "¡Popo, Destello!"

Lancé una pokebola al aire, y aproveché el segundo que todos tomaron para contemplarla para sujetar a Cobalt del brazo, y pude sentir como alguien mas lo hacía. Después de realizar su tarea, y que nos escabulleramos entre la enceguecida multitud, mi Castform regresó a su pokebola.

Corrimos por la selva a toda velocidad, y cuando mi vista por fin se ajustó, vi a Crys corriendo de la mano de Cobalt, mientras yo sujetaba la otra.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" -Preguntó el rubio, sorprendido.

"Estúpido y/o peligroso. Como tu hermano mayor te ordeno que nunca hagas algo parecido." -Le expliqué, sonriendo. Después me giré a Crys, quien portaba una mirada seria.- "¿Cómo supiste que fingía?"

"Me haz demostrado que te preocupas por Cobalt." -Dijo ella, y después me miró a los ojos.- "Intuí que tratarías de hacer algo, como tu bien lo dijiste, estúpido y/o peligroso; solo para sacarnos del apuro."

Wow, me sentía halagado. Le sonreí en respuesta a Crys, y pude jurar que noté un sonrojo en su rostro, como medio segundo antes de que desviara la mirada.

"Se que tú hubie-"

"¡Alto ahí!" -...Supuse que estos eran los refuerzos de los que hablaban esos dos. 10 hombres, en medio de la selva, rodeados y sin ningún modo de huir limpio. A Sapph le encantaría esta situación; a mi, no.

"10 a 3. Me gustan los numeros." -Dijo Cobalt, confiado. ¿De qué alardeaba? Sus pokemon seguían en primera etapa.

"Coco/Hitmonee/Athena" -Los 3 llamamos a nuestros pokemon. Yo a mi Delcatty, Crys a su Hitmonchan y Cobalt a su Nidoran hembra. Los fenomenos tambien llamaron a sus pokemon: 4 Toxicroack's, 4 Golbat's y 2 Ariados.

"Coco, Bomba de lodo." -Y la pelea inició así.

Conforme avanzaba el encuentro, lograbamos acercarnos cada vez mas a la playa. Sin embargo, no lograbamos deshacernos de ninguno de sus Pokemon, y comenzaba a sentir que el Nidoran de Cobalt era solo una carga.

"Reagrupense." -Ordené, y mis compañeros ordenaron lo mismo a sus pokemon. Los 3 se cuidaban las espaldas unos a otros, imitando la posición de sus entrenadores.. "Cobalt, revisa tu pokedex."

"¿Mi qué?" -Sentí ganas de golpearlo en ese momento, pero me controlé y simplemente lo golpeé con la mirada.- "¡Oh, si! Mi Pokedex." -El rubio sacó su pequeño aparato rojo y lo abrió.

"Apuntalé a Athena y dime cuanto le falta a... esta linea para llenarse." -Dije, señalando rápidamente la linea actualmente vacía en su pokedex. Esperamos unos segundos y después:

"Ya casí esta." -¡Bingo! Esto podía funcionar. -"¿Qué esa linea?"

"Ahora veras." -Susurré, iba a explicarle mi plan, pero esos tipos no iban a esperarnos todo el día.

"Golbat, ¡Ataque de Ala!" -Uno de los pokemon se acercó peligrosamente a nosotros, y por instinto, sin siquiera escuchar una orden, Athena saltó y embistió al oponente hacía el suelo.

"Coco, Ventisca" -Comandé, y una tormenta de nieve impactó al Golbat caído. Segundos después, el pokemon de Cobalt comenzó a brillar. -¡Funcionó!

El destello desapareció, y Athena ya no era mas un pequeño Nidoran, ahora era una mas adulta Nidorina.

"E-Evolucionó." -Susurró Cobalt, maravillado. Pero rápidamente se compusó y llenó su rostro de alegría. Miró su pokedex rápidamente y comandó. - "Athena, ¡Golpes Furia!"

"¡No se dejen intimidar por un golpe de suerte!" -Ordenó uno de los uniformados, y la completa horda de pokemon se avalanzaron contra nosotros.

Ahora la pelea era mas pareja, y lograbamos derribar a los oponentes poco a poco. Primero quedaban 8, luego 6, después 4, 3, 2, hasta que solo quedó un Ariados de pie.

"Athena, ¡Mordida!" -Y así, Cobalt y su nuevo pokemon terminaron de limpiar nuestra ruta de escape. Mis compañeros regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas, pero yo mantuve a Coco afuera, solo por si alguno de ellos se pasaba de listo.

Finalmente llegamos a la playa, y rápidamente liberé a Zuzu y nos montamos en él para escapar.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"¡Wow, no sabía que esta chatarra podía hacer cosas tan maravillosas!" -Exclamó Cobalt, levantando el Pokedex al aire, haciendo que resplandeciera con el brillo del sol.

"El Pokedex no hizo nada, solo nos informó de cuanto le faltaba a Athena para alcanzar el siguiente nivel. El hecho de que evolucionara fue gracias a las batallas que ha tenido." -Explicó Ruby, con la vista fija en el camino a seguir. Con la cabeza fija hacía el frente, Ruby giró los ojos para ver a Crys: la chica abrazaba sus piernas a su pecho y apoyaba el mentón en sus rodillas. -"Entonces, ¿Tenías fé en mi?"

"Si." -Respondió ella, sin mirarlo o darle importancia.

"¿Podrías verme a los ojos cuando me hables? Me siento un poco ofendido." -Dijo Ruby, girando la cabeza hacía la chica. Crys dudó un poco y después le miró a los ojos. Como lo esperaba, la escena de la noche anterior pasó de nuevo frente a sus ojos.

"¡Se acabo, ya tuve suficiente!" -Gritó Crys. La ojiazul tomó el rostro del coordinador con ambas manos y depositó un brusco beso en sus labios. Un beso que no duró 2 segundos, pero que le arrebató el aliento completamente a Ruby.

Cobalt miraba atónito lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba recostado sobre su espalda, así que su expresión de sorpresa estaba al reves. Los ojos de Ruby se habían abierto como platos y su respiración se había detenido por ya 5 segundos.

"Listo, ya lo saqué de mi sistema." -Murmuró Crys, al parecer completamente inafectada por lo que acababa de suceder. Cobalt reaccionó y pensó durante unos segundos.

"¿Esto se considera incesto?"

**N/A: Como podrán ver, este capitulo tambien fue de relleno. Lo usé para evolucionar un pokemon de Cobalt y continuar con el asunto de Ruby y Crys. Gracias a Asu y a Danyeda Goofy Panterita por sus reviews. Haganlo de nuevo y hasta la proxima.**

_**Preview**_

"_Estarán mejor sin mi."_

"_¡Somos una familia!"_

"_Ellos me buscan solo a mí..."_

"_...Se ha ido."_


	10. Color, Metal y Gema

**Capitulo 10**

**Color, Metal y Gema**

Los Dex Holders llegaron a la siguiente isla- Andromeda Island.- justo al atardecer. Apenas llegaron, montaron un pequeño campamento en la playa e inspeccionaron el área.

"Esta isla es una reserva natural. Significa que no encontaremos gente aquí." -Explicó Crys, leyendo el mapa. Mientras Ruby trataba de encender una fogata (Crys ya no le permitiía pedir prestado a Arckee), pudo ver a Cobalt, sentado en la arena, mirando perdidamente al horizonte.

"Una fortuna por tus pensamientos." -Dijo Ruby, mientras continuaba con su tarea, pero el rubio ni siquiera reaccionó. El ojirojo se detuvo y caminó hacía Cobalt.- "¿En qué piensas?"

"¿Por qué me buscan esos tipos?" -Susurró el chico. Ruby en realidad no tenía una respuesta.

"No lo sé. Y no tiene caso que te lo sigas cuestionando." -Dijo el hermano mayor, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.- "Lo importante es que no nos atrapen."

"Ese es el punto." -Dijo Cobalt, levantandose de la arena. Crys había dejado de lado el mapa y ahora observaba como se desarrollaba la conversación. -"Ellos no quieren "atraparnos", ellos quieren "atraparme", ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto."

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" -Preguntó Crys, acercandose a los chicos. Cobalt les miró a ambos fijamente antes de responder.

"Lo que quiero decir es... que tal vez sería mejor si viajaramos separados." -Dijo el chico. Ninguno de sus superiores entendía de donde había salido esa idea, pero no estaban dispuestos a aceptarla.

"Esa es la mas grande estúpidez que haz dicho en todo el viaje, ¡Y vaya que ajustaste alto los límites!" -Gritó Ruby, sonriendo como si Cobalt estuviese bromeando, pero la mirada sería del rubio le indicó que no era así.- "¿Desde cuando piensas así?"

"Tu pequeña escena en Xanda me hizo pensar. Ellos dijeron que los dejarían ir si me entregaban." -Explicó el chico.- "De verdad ellos no tienen problemas con ninguno de ustedes, el asunto es conmigo."

"Pero no podemos abandonarte a tu suerte, Cobalt. _¡Somos una familia!_" -Dijo Crys, sujetando al chico por los hombros, sin embargo él seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"Ese es exctamente mi punto." -Susurró el chico, para después levantar la mirada y clavarla en Crys.- "Ustedes no son mis hermanos reales, no tienen porque arriesgarse por mi, no tienen porque cuidarme. Ustedes y yo no somos nada."

Rápidamente Ruby avanzó y sujetó a Cobalt por el cuello de su camisa, Crys acercó su mano al hombro del coordinador, pero-

"¡Callate! Solo callate." -Dijo el ojirojo, sujetando con fuerza al rubio.- "Tu mismo me pediste que fuera tu hermano, tienes lo que querías. Ahora te exijo que pares de pensar estúpideces."

"Ruby..." -Murmuró Crys. Ruby la miró de reojo antes de regresar su vista a Cobalt y soltarlo.

"Que no se hable mas del tema." -Declaro el ojirojo, antes de suspirar.- "Vamos a cenar algo."

Sin embargo, Cobalt no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Que tal vez, solo tal vez ellos...

"_Estarán mejor sin mi"_

_

* * *

_**Normal POV.**

¿Cómo había llegado a Goldenrod City tan rápido? Eso era tambien un misterio para él, y sin embargo helo aquí, en el centro pokemon de la ciudad sin motivo alguno. No tenía motivo alguno para venir aquí, de antemano sabía que aquí no la encontraría, pero algo acerca de esta ciudad le llamaba, estar aquí se sentía... correcto.

"Oye..." -Escuchó una voz, y después sintió algo tirando de su pantalón. Agachó un poco la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña niña.- "¿Estás enfermo?"

"No." -Contestó el ojirojo. No tenía interes de hacerla de niñera. La niña inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda e inspeccionó el rostro de Crimson.

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan palido?" -Preguntó ella. Sin embargo el chico solo se levantó y salió del lugar, mientras la pequeña le seguía con la mirada hasta la puerta.

En cuanto saliío, caminó por las calles de la metrópolis, por varios minutos, dejando que el sentimiento de urbanidad inundara sus sentidos; había estado aislado demasiado tiempo, pues había buscado a esa chica por ya mucho tiempo hasta en los ultimos rincones del mundo, esos lugares olvidados incluso por dios. Sin embargo, ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Por qué segía buscandola? ¿Por Cobalt? No, eso ahora quedaba en segundo plano, ahora lo que motivaba al hermano mayor era solo una cosa: venganza. Ella debía-

...¿Qué había sido eso? ...Un llamado. El ojirojo giró su vista a la derecha, y se topó con una imponente estructura, mas especifico una torre, que resaltaba entre los demas edificios de la ciudad.

"...Algo me llama."

* * *

**Crys' POV**

Un pedazo de papel sujetado al suelo por una roca. Eso era lo que había quedado en el lugar donde antes dormía Cobalt, ¿Qué se había creído ese chico? Había tantas fallas en su plan que no sabía por donde comenzar.

"No llegará lejos, no tiene modo de salir de la isla." -Explicó Ruby, empacando todo. No lucía molesto, parecía mas bien... pensativo.- "Esos tipos seguían cada uno de nuestros pasos, ya deben haber descubierto nuestro patrón de movimiento."

"¿Crees que estén aquí?" -Pregunté preocupada, Ruby solo se limitó a asentir. Si eso era cierto, debemos encontrar a Cobalt cuanto antes.

"Por ahora será dificil que lo encuentren; esta demasiado oscuro y la selva es muy espeza. Tenemos que aprovechar y encontrarlo nosotros." -Explicó el coordinador, colgando su mochila de su hombro derecho.

Solo espero que este bien...

* * *

**Crimson's POV**

¿Por qué todo esta tan borroso? ¿Por qué entré aquí? ¿Por qué me sudan las manos y mi corazón late tan rápido? Antes de que me diese cuenta, ya estaba arrastrandome por un ducto de ventilación del maldito edificio. Era como si no pudiese controlarme, como si solo estuviese viendo una pelicula, las acciones de alguien mas a travez de sus ojos.

Finalmente llegué al final del pasadizo: una rejilla de la ventilación. La pateé con todas mis fuerzas y después de dos intentos, cayó al suelo. Aterricé en el suelo cual Skitty en un techo, y juraría sentí el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos.

Me escabullí por los pasillos, encargandome de no ser visto por ninguno de los empleados, o lo que sea que fuesen los imbeciles en traje de payaso triste. Descubrí rápidamente que esta torre era una fachada para algo mas grande.

La estructura se adentraba varios pisos en el subsuelo de la ciudad, y descubrí lo que parecían ser laboratorios, o bodegas, o algo siniestro; en realidad no pude deducir nada, todo estaba tan borroso...

"¡Hey, muchacho!" -Mierda, alguien me encontró. Me giré y pude ver tres figuras grises y borrosas acercandose a mi. Algo extraño me sucedía y no sabía si podría pelear así, pero no caería sin intentarlo.

"Sceptile, ¡Tormenta de Hojas!" -Envié a mi lagarto verde a limpiar el camino, y los hombres volarón por el oscuro corredor hasta golpear el techo, las paredes y luego el suelo. Regresé a mi pokemon y corrí lo mas rápido que pude.

¡Maldita sea! No tengo idea de lo que estaba buscando, ¡Pero estaba tan cerca, y ahora a estos imbeciles se les ocurre aparecer! Corría sin dirección, doblaba en callejones sin salida y durante todo eso mi maldito corazón seguía trabajando como un motor de auto. Era demasiado.

"Electivire, ¡Terremoto!" -Cada vez había mas y mas de ellos, y cuando limpiaba mi camino, aparecían el doble de los que había eliminado. Pero escapar no era una opción, ¡No podía irme ahora!

Logré perderlos durante un minuto, y aproveché para esconderme en unas escaleras. El pequeño y estrecho lugar estaba oscuro y daba la sensación de que nadie pasaba por aquí, así que tendría tiempo para normalizar mis signos vitales y pensar claro. Esa fue la mejor idea que tuve en todo el día.

Pasaron los minutos y mi corazón seguía latiendo muy fuerte, mi boca seguía seca y mis manos seguían temblando y sudando. Esto no era por el cansancio, había algo mas que me provocaba todo esto.

"Hola, Crimson." -Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente, y entre la oscuridad pude ver un par de resplandecientes orbes púrpura.- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

No supe que decir. No tuve que ver su rostro, esa voz fue todo lo que necesité para saber quien era. Después de escucharla, mi corazón latió todavía mas rápido, y si seguía así, creí que sería capaz hasta de escaparse de mi pecho.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -Pregunté, jadeando. Era el único pensamiento coherente que corría por mi mente en ese instante.

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta." -Dijo ella, sentandose a mi lado. Aún despedía ese olor... siempre me causó nauseas.- "Supongo que hay muchas cosas que quieres preguntarme, pero haz sido un niño malo, Crimson, así que este ya no es un buen lugar para charlar."

"Me repugnas." -Espeté, sin embargo entre la oscuridad y mi visión atrofiada, no pude saber como reaccionó.

"Ven, vamonos." -Dijo ella, sonando como Cobalt, su voz llena de alegría estúpida. Tomó mi mano y me obligó a subir las escaleras.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Fuí un estúpido." -Se reprimió a si mismo el rubio, en una oscura playa, abrazando sus piernas y dejando que el agua helada del mar enjuagara sus pies.- "Ni siquiera planeé esto bien, solo escribí la nota y me largué. ¿Cómo pensaba salir de la isla?... Apuesto a que Crimson lo habría hecho bien, él es un experto para todo lo que hace. Es como si hubiese nacido sabiendo todo lo que hay que saber acerca de todo... por eso Amethyst..." -En este punto, una lagrima traviesa abandonó el ojo derecho del rubio, y se perdió entre sus brazos y piernas.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener a alguien que me quiera? Crys y Ruby... ellos... estarán mejor sin mi, pero yo... no podré vivir sin ellos. ¿Todo esto sucede por ser solo... una versión defectuosa de mi hermano? Si yo fuera como él... podría quedarme junto a ellos, porque podría defenderlos." -El rubio sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo y clavó su vidriosa vista en el Squirtle dentro de ella, y él le regresó la misma.

"No es tu cupla... es la mía por ser tan débil. Por favor perdoname." -Se disculpó Cobalt, estrujando la esfera en su mano.

"No tienes porque sentirte triste, Cobalt." -Dijo la voz de una mujer, Cobalt no necesitaba girarse, sabía quien era. Y tambien sabía que debía actuar sorprendido, incluso hasta correr, pero ya no importaba nada.- "Sabes, eres un buen chico."

"Sabes lo que dicen de los chicos buenos: terminan de últimos." -Dijo él, amargamente.- "Personas como yo no tenemos espacio en este mundo."

"¿Pero qué tal en otro?" -Preguntó ella, acariciando el rostro del chico con el dorso de su mano.- "Si vienes conmigo, podremos estar juntos y abandonar todo lo que te agobia."

"...No." -Dijo él. Tristeza y dolor aparte, Cobalt sonaba convencido.- "Mientras siga vivo, puedo mejorar- puedo cambiar. Pero si voy contigo, y me matan... eso no es una opción. Aún tengo cosas por hacer en esta vida, aunque no me traigan provecho alguno."

"¿Estas seguro?" -Preguntó ella, acercando sus labios al oido del rubio, y después, en un susurro que erizó cada vello en el cuerpo del chico, dijo:- "¿No quieres ser uno conmigo?"

"...Yo..." -Murmuró él. Lentamente los labios de la chica pasaron de su oído hacía el frente, rozaron su mejilla, acariciaron su naríz, bajaron un poco y- "No. No tengo interés en hacer eso."- Hubo silencio entre ambos por unos segundos, en los que Cobalt repasó cada palabra que conversó con esta extraña chica.

"Es una lastima. Roserade, Espora." -Al escuchar las palabras de ella, Cobalt se lanzó hacía el mar, seguido por una ventisca de materia blanca que se desintegró al contacto con el agua. Segundos después, un chorro de agua salió del oceano y golpeó a la chica, seguido por un Squirtle, dentro de su cascarón, girando a gran velocidad.

"No estoy dispuesto a rendirme." -Dijo el rubio, saliendo del mar.- "Neptune, ¡Giro Rápido!"- El pequeño pokemon de agua arremetió contra el de hierba, derribandolo.

"¡Levantate y usa Tormenta de Hojas!" -Ordenó la morena. Su Roserade se levantó lentamente y apuntó uno de sus brazos al chico, antes de lanzar una ventisca hacía el chico. Sin embargo-

"¡Arckee, Fire Blast!" -Una gran llamarada salió de entre la maleza y calcinó las hojas. Segundos después, algo salió de la misma maleza y embistió el rubio.- "¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó Crys, a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza. Crys se giró hacía la atacante y con una mirada matadora, declaró.- "Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Nebula."

"No seas dramatica, querida; le quitas la diversión. ¡Sludge Bomb!" -Mientras Crys se batía en duelo contra Nebula, Ruby llegó a auxiliar a Cobalt.

"¿Todo bien?" -Una vez mas, el rubio asintió.- "Estúpendo."

Smack*

"¡Auch! ¿Y eso?" -Preguntó el rubio, acariciando su frente. Ruby apuntó un dedo acosador a la nariz del chico.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de hacer algo estúpido y/o peligroso?" -Preguntó Ruby, y Cobalt lo entendió de inmediato. -"Bien, ahora terminemos con esto."

"Dejamelo a mí." -Dijo el chico, esbozando una sonrisa llena de determinación. -"Neptune, ¡Giro Rápido!" -El pokemon tortuga, con la fuerza y velocidad de una bala, llegó desde atras de Roserade y embistió sus piernas, derribandolo de nuevo.

"¡Ahora Crys!"

"¡Fire Blast!" -Y enmedio de una llamarada infernal, Roserade y Nebula quedaron fuera de combate, ambas inconscientes y con un par de quemaduras.- "Bien, buen trabajo hermanito." -Le felicitó Crys, sonriendole al rubio. Sin embargo, Cobalt y Ruby miraban atónitos algo mas. La ojiazul siguió el trayecto de sus miradas y encontró-

"Está-"

"-Evolucinando-"

"¡Tambien!"

Y dicho y hecho, el pequeño Neptune había tomado una forma mas adulta, cambiando sus pequeños dientes por un par de colmillos, y su cola por una blanca y mas larga.

"Se convirtió en un Wartortle. Felicidades, Cobalt." -Dijo Ruby, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermanito, mientras todos admiraba este pequeño milagro de la naturaleza.

* * *

**Crimson's POV**

¿Cómo diablos llegamos al Bosque Ilex tan pronto? En fin, estaba demasiado aturdido por todo esto, así que decidí no darle mucha importancia. Ahora, aquí estabamos; ella y yo, frente a frente después de tantos años, yo sentado en el cesped, de espalda a un árbol, y ella esbozando esa ingenua sonrisa de niña que no mata una mosca.

Cobalt mataría por estar en mi lugar.

"Y bien..." -Inquirió ella, apuntando esos ojos inocentes hacía mi.- "¿Cómo haz estado?"

"Dejate de porquerías." -Dije, tratando de mantener bajo mi ritmo cardiaco. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se calmaba poco a poco.- "¿Por qué estabas ahi adentro?"

"¿Por qué estabas tú ahi adentro?" -Preguntó ella, hincandose frente a mi y picando mi frente con su dedo índice. Rápidamente la aparte con mi brazo.- "Vaya, creí que después de 3 años serías un poco mas cortés. ¿Por qué no eres un poco mas como tu hermano?"

"No metas a Cobalt en esto, ahora estamos hablando tú y yo." -Dije molesto, si esto se convertía en una conversación acerca de ese chico, no obtendría ninguna respuesta.- "La noche del apagón-"

"¡Oh, Crimson! Eso es historia antigua." -Dijo ella, dandome la impresión de que en lugar de madurar, se había vuelto todavía mas infantil.- "¡Cuentame de Cobalt!"

"¡No, yo quiero respuestas!" -Grité molesto, era imposible lidiar con ella.

"No siempre tenemos lo que queremos." -Dijo ella, cruzandose de brazos y dandome la espalda. Solté un suspiro y me levanté, con trabajo.

"Si tanto quieres saber de él, ve a verlo." -Dije, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"No tengo interés en volver a Sunnyshore City, tu lo sabes." -Murmuró, aun sin darme la cara.

"No está en Sunnyshore." -Expliqué, e inmediatamente se giró hacía mi me miró sorprendida.- "Está en las islas de Toki." -Me pareció ver algo de panico en su mirada, pero bien, no soy muy bueno leyendo emociones.

"¿Qué hace ahí?" -Preguntó ella, molesta al parecer. ¿Había algún problemas con eso?

"Está ayudando en una investigación." -La chica se alejó de mi y apoyó una mano en la corteza de un árbol.- "Ya no es un niño pequeño, ¿Sabes? Puede cuidarse solo."- Hubo silencio durante unos minutos, minutos en los que no vi sus ojos ni ella vio los míos.

"Significa..." -Murmuró ella, girandose a mi finalmente. Se acercó y coloco su mano en mi mejilla.- "...¿Que ya es un hombre como tú?"

"No intentes nada, ya le advertí de ti." -Resoplé. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba detrás de esos ojos de niña buena, pero...

"¿Eso significa que ya hace caso a tus advertencias?" -Olvidaba lo bien que nos conocía. Estúpida infancia juntos. Ella vio la respuesta en mis ojos.- "Eso supuse. Bien, mas vale visitar a nuestro ni- perdon, hombrecito."

"No jueges con él." -Gruñí entre dientes, sujetando con fuerza su brazo.- "Si llegas a lastimarlo-"

"¿Lastimarlo?" -Preguntó ella, lanzando una carcajada. Después de ese despliegue de cinismo, acercó sus labios a mi oído.- "´El ya está acostumbrado a estas cosas´. Esas fueron palabras tuyas, ¿No?" -Dijo ella, escupiendo en mi rostro palabras que dije hace años. Sus labios viajaron a mi mejilla, y deposito un suave beso.- "Te veré luego."

Y dicho eso, salió del bosque. Respiré hondo y me dejé caer al cesped, miles de pensamientos corriendo en mi cabeza a gran velocidad. Minutos después, vi algo que me hizo pensar aún mas.

Una familia, cargando varias cosas, venía viajando por el bosque. En los brazos de una mujer pude ver a un niño, durmiendo, y por alguna extraña razón, me hizo pensar en Cobalt.

"...Ten cuidado, hermano."

**N/A: Y ahi esta otro cápitulo. Realmente no podía sentarme a escribir agusto, por alguna razón. Gracias a Danyeda Goofy Panterita y a Asu por sus reviews, estoy ansioso por saber que opinan de esta parte. Se que el titulo estuvo raro, pero si alguien logra entenderlo le regalo una galleta. Hasta el proximo capitulo.**

_**Preview:**_

"_Esta foto... solo se imprimieron tres copias. Yo tengo una, y Crimson tiene otra. La última la tenía."_

"_Wow, de verdad haz crecido."_


	11. La Gema Perdida

**Capitulo 11**

**La Gema Perdida**

"¡Woah, dios!" -Exclamó Cobalt estirando cada extremidad de su cuerpo y soltando un sonoro bostezo.- "Por fin llegamos, es increible que haya pasado tanto tiempo montado en Zuzu."

"Hubieran sido 4 horas un poco mas llevaderas si no las hubieras pasado roncando." -Gruñó Ruby, regresando a su Swampert después de que Crys saltó a la arena. -"Enserio, ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?"

"Estaba cansado, es todo. Normalmente no soy tan perezoso." -Explicó Cobalt, dejandose caer sobre la arena. El rubio comenzó a hacer angeles de arena ante las miradas extrañadas de sus hermanos.

"Por alguna razón, no me creo eso." -Murmuró Crys, mientras su hermanito frotaba freneticamente sus brazos y piernas en la arena.

"¿Cansado de qué? ¡No haz hecho absolutamente nada en todo el día!" -Exclamó Ruby, levantando a Cobalt de la arena, y por ende-

"Ow, arruinaste mi angel." -Murmuró el chico, mirando al suelo. Ruby soltó un suspiro lleno de molestia y, siguiendo a Crys, arrastró al chico al interior de la isla.

"¿Donde estamos, capitana?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. La portadora del mapa se giró y le clavó una mirada matadora.

"Ya tengo suficiente con Gold poniendome apodos estúpidos, no necesito que el Niño Princesa tambien lo haga." -Dijo Crys, reasumiendo su escaneo del mapa. Cobalt soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras que el rostro de Ruby se enrojecía rápidamente.

"¡Te llamó Niño Princesa!" -Repitió Cobalt, casi ahogandose y sujetando sus costados mientras rodaba en el suelo. Ruby metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y siguió caminando.

"Se lo que dijo, Cobalt. No necesito que lo repitas." -Gruñó el malhumorado coordinador, dejando atras al menor del grupo.- "Ya es bastante insoportable por si solo, no necesito que le des nuevo material." -Le reclamo el chico a Crys.

"Es divertido verlo hacer este tipo de cosas." -Dijo Crys, con la mirada aún fija en el mapa.- "Se ven como verdaderos hermanos."

"Sigo pensando que no deberiamos- ¡Wow, que hermosas!"-Exclamó el ojirojo, para después correr hacia un pequeño plantío de flores que reposaban a la base de un frondoso árbol.- "Son hermosas."

"¿Sobre qué haces tanto alboroto?" -Preguntó "la capitana", arrodillandose junto a Ruby, seguida por Cobalt, que se ubicó al otro lado del coordinador.

"Son lirios, es dificil encontrarlos en esta epoca del año." -Dijo Ruby, arrancando un par para aspirar su escencia, y después dejarla salir con un leve suspiro.- "Huelen muy bien, tambien."

"En verdad son muy..." -El rostro del rubio se congeló por unos segundos, y después su parpado izquierdo comenzó a temblar. Ruby examinó su rostro por unos segundos, aún con las flores en las manos y despues-

Ashu*

"¡Pero qué de-! ¡COBALT!" -El rubio se puso de pie a la mención de su nombre, y comenzó a correr, seguido de cerca por el Dex Holder de Hoenn.- "¡Pequeño animal, ven aquí chico salvaje! ¡Te enseñaré a estornudarle a alguien en el rostro!"

"¡Lo siento, soy alergico a los lirios!"- Gritaba el chico, recorriendo el bosque mientras era seguido de cerca por Ruby.

"¡Ruby, dejalo en paz!" -Ordenó Crys, furiosa, siguiendole el paso a ambos.

La pequeña persecución llevó a los 3 a recorrer lo largo y ancho del bosque, y después de unos minutos, Ruby había perdido de vista al rubio, pero aún tenía a Crys detrás suyo.

Smack*

"¡Dejalo en paz!" -Gritó la chica, autoritaria como siempre.

"¡¿Qué te dije acerca de despeinarme?" -Gritó Ruby, ajustando su gorro y mirando con rabia a Crys, sin embargo, su expresión se derritió y su mirada viajó hacía algo detrás de la ojiazul.

"Disculpame por no estar pendiente sobre-" -Crys calló al ver los ojos del coordinador, y después siguió su mirada hasta encontrar a Cobalt, de cara contra un árbol.

Ambos se acercaron al rubio a paso apresurado, y lo encontraron sujetando algo con fuerza: una fotografía.

"Esta foto..." -Murmuró Cobalt, con la vista fija en la imagen: 3 chicos, sentados en la arena de una playa, de espaldas a la camara, admirando el atardecer.- "Solo se imprimieron tres copias. Yo tengo una..." -Inmeditamente, el rubio metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y de él sacó una fotografía exactamente igual.- "Y Crimson tiene otra. La última copia la tiene-"

Aparentemente de la nada, una fuerza tomó la fotografía y la elevó al cielo, hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol... y a las manos de una chica.

Cabello castaño hasta la espalda, piel tostada, ojos de brillante color purpura. Todo esto cubierto por una blusa blanca debajo de un chaleco de mezclilla y una falda negra, todo debajo de una boina blanca con franjas purpura.

El rubio admiraba atonito a la dama que acababa de arrancarle la fotografía... y el aliento.

"Wow, de verdad haz crecido."

"...Amethyst."

* * *

"¡Greeeeeen, por favooooooor!" -Rogaba cierta castaña, mientras el nieto de Oak barría el suelo del laboratorio.- "¿Acaso no sientes pena por dejar que una joven e indefensa muchacha vaya sola de compras?"

"La verdad no." -Contestó el chico, sin dignarse a ver a Blue y aún barriendo.

"¡¿Pero y que tal si me pasa algo? ¿Podrás vivir con mi muerte en tu consciencia?" -Preguntó ella, abrazando al chico por la espalda y llevandose una mano dramaticamente a la frente.

"Haré el intento." -Fue todo lo que salió de labios del lider de gimnasio, todavía barriendo. Blue infló las mejillas y se sentó de brazos y piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio.

"¡Bien! Entonces aguantare la respiración hasta que aceptes venir conmigo."

"Dudo que puedan morir todavía mas de tus neuronas." -Dijo Green, formando una sonrisa de lado, aún sin dignarse a verla a los ojos. Blue tomó una hoja del escritorio, la arrugó hasta formar una bola y la tiró al piso.- "¿Podrías ser todavía mas infantil? Dios." -Bufó el chico.- "¿Por qué no le pides a Red, Sapphire o incluso Silver que te acompañen?"

"Silver está en Johto con Gold." -Explicó la mas adulta de los Dex Holders, antes de recostarse sobre el escritorio, aún con las piernas cruzadas.- "Y Sapph y Red han estado actuando muy extraños."

* * *

_El campeon del noveno campeonato de la liga pokemon de Kanto caminaba a paso lento hacía Viridian City, varias gotas de sudor alojadas en su frente, amenazando a caer. Dios, ¡Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su cuello! No era una mala sensación, es solo que Red no estaba acostumbrado a recibir... este tipo de atención._

"_Sapph..." -Murmuró Red, frenando en seco. Inmediatamente sintió como alguien chocaba contra su espalda.- "No era necesario que vinieras, ¿Sabes?"_

"_Lo siento, ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?" -Preguntó ella, su tono de voz varios descibeles por debajo de su rugido acostumbrado. Red inmediatamente se giró y alzó las manos de una forma defensiva._

"_¡No, claro que no! Es solo que..." -Al ver los ojos con que Sapph le miraba- esa mirada llena de admiración y lealtad, casi como un cachorrito- las palabras de Red se atoraron en su garganta.- "...Oye, ¿Qué tal una batalla cuando lleguemos al gimnasio?"_

"_¡Claro!" -Exclamó la hija de Birch, antes de que ambos emprendieran rumbo de nuevo. La mente de Red no dejaba de pensar en lo que se estaría metiendo, ya que había escuchado historias terribles por parte de Ruby..._

_

* * *

_"Es de esperarse. Sapphire siempre ha sentido una gran admiración hacía Red." -Explicó Green, sin darle la mas minima importancia.- "Después de todo, Red es la razón por la que Sapphire se decidió a desafiar los gimnasios de Hoenn."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" -Preguntó Blue, sorprendida ante el conocimiento del chico acerca de un tema tan delicado, y sorprendida mas aún de que Green estuviese barriendo tan tranquilamente mientras trataba dicho tema.

"Sapphire le dijo a Red, Red me lo contó a mi." -Musitó Green, tratando claramente de terminar la conversación lo mas pronto posible.- "¿Me harías el favor de llevar tu chismosa naturaleza a otro lado?"

"Amargado." -Gruñó Blue, bajando del escritorio de un salto. La chica caminó hacía la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo y se giró a encarar al chico.- "¿Puedo visitarte mañana?"

"No." -Respondió el, aún barriendo, sin verle a los ojos. Entonces Blue se giró de nuevo a la puerta.

"Hasta mañana." -Se despidió la chica, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"...Hasta mañana." -Murmuró Green, parando de barrer por 10 segundos.

Después de un par de horas, 2 botellas de cloro, 5 viajes al contenedor de basura fuera del laboratorio y diversos ataques a 7 colmenas de Caterpie ocultas en los rincones del laboratorio, Green podía decir que su trabajo estaba hecho. El "Entrenador" soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, sin embargo, ocurrió algo extraño.

Pudo ver su aliento.

No es posible. Acababa de volver del basurero y afuera hacían como 30° centigrados, y el cielo estaba completamente despejado... ¡Diablos!

El Dex Holder arrojó escoba al suelo y se arrojó detrás de un escritorio. De pronto, una pared del laboratorio explotó, y varios pedazos congelados destrozaron todo lo demas. Green asomó la vista por un lado de su refugio, y pudo ver a una mujer caminando entre los escombros.

"Vaya, vaya. Sin duda alguna eres el nieto de Oak." -Exclamó la mujer, con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.- "Si fueses otra persona, de seguro habrías muerto."

"No conozco a nadie que hubiese muerto ante tan risible golpe." -Se defendió Green, abandonando completamente la seguridad del escritorio.- "¿Quién eres tu?"

"No es necesario presentarse ante un condenado." -Explicó la mujer, antes de chasquear los dedos. Segundos después, un pokemon apareció flotando junto a la mujer.- "Froslass, Ventisca."

* * *

Los 4 emprendían se acercaban lentamente a la ciudad, sin embargo, Cobalt y Amethyst iban bastante adelantados, demasiado como para que Ruby y Crys escucharan algo de la conversación.

"Entonces ella es Amethyst..." -Murmuró Ruby, con la vista fija en la chica, que charlaba animadamente con el rubio.- "Tengo que admitirlo: para tener tan mal gusto en moda, Cobalt tiene muy buen gusto en chicas."

"Fino, Ruby. Muy fino." -Gruñó Crys, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada. Sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó poco después y su mirada se posó en Cobalt.- "¿No te parece algo extraño?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, según lo que Cobalt nos contó, Crimson lleva 3 años buscando a esta chica, ¿Y ahora ella se aparece delante de Cobalt, que no lleva buscandola mas de 3 semanas?" -Indagó Crys, murmurando para que el tema de converzación no se enterara de que lo era.

"Bueno..." -Susurró Ruby, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Crys, para después acercar su rostro al de ella y apuntar con un dedo a Cobalt.- "¿Realmente importa? Él está feliz. ¿Por qué arruinar eso pensando en necedades?" -Crys lo pensó por unos segundos y después se dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tienes razón..." -Susurró ella, aún sonriendo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un sonrojo cuando se percató de la cercanía entre su rostro y el de Ruby, y sin mas ni menos, lo apartó de ella.- "Pero tampoco te pongas tan cariñoso, no he olvidado lo de "capitana"."

"Es mejor que "Chica Super Seria", ¿No te parece?" -Preguntó Ruby, sonriendo burlonamente. Como si fuera posible, el rostro de Crys se enrojeció aún mas.

"Imbecil."

"Entonces, ¿Crimson habló contigo?" -Preguntó Cobalt, a lo que Amethyst respondió sonriendo.

"Sip. Me lo encontré en Goldenrod City hace un tiempo, y me dijo lo mucho que habías crecido." -Dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de él. Ya casi eran del mismo tamaño, ahora solo le llevaba unos cuantos centimetros.- "Pero no me imaginé que tanto."

"Si, bueno, tu siempre haz dicho que te gustan los hombres altos." -Dijo el rubio, colocando su mano sobre la de su amiga y admirando su sonrisa. Había olvidado el bien que le hacía verla sonreir...

Luego de unos minutos, los 4 llegaron a la ciudad: Boreas City. Un lugar bastante agitado y concurrido, la tercer isla mas poblada del archipielago. Los Dex Holders y Amethyst caminaron por las calles, solo por unos minutos hasta que Cobalt se dirigió a sus hermanos.

"Crys, ¿Crees que puedo merodear la ciudad con Amethyst?" -Pidió el chico, ganando una mirada de sopresa de parte de sus compañeros de viaje.

"Eh, ¿Estás seguro?" -Preguntó Crys, extrañada por la sorpresiva petición.

"No te preocupes, te lo devolveré en una sola pieza." -Bromeó la chica de ojos amatistas, abrazando a Cobalt por la espalda. Crys dudo por unos segundos, sin embargo alguien se adelantó en su decisión.

"Claro, nos veremos aquí en 2 horas." -Dijo Ruby, mientras Crys se recuperaba de su pequeño trance. Sin esperar otra palabra, los nativos de Sunnyshore huyeron a toda velocidad, entre risas y empujones.

"No debiste haberlo dejado." -Murmuró Crys, aún con la mirada fija en las distantes espaldas de los chicos.

"_Dejalos ser_, ademas, mientras ellos se ponen al día, tu y yo podemos pasear tambien." -Algo en las palabras de Ruby hizo que la piel de Crys se enchinara, pero cuando Crys se giró hacía Ruby, pudo ver como ya estaba media cuadra apartado de ella.- "¡Te veré aquí en dos horas!" -Gritó el ojirojo. La chica solo gruñó y miró al horizonte de mala gana.

"Imbecil."

* * *

Ya llevaba un muy buen tiempo esquivando ataques. Era lo único que podía hacer, ya que cada vez que trataba de alcanzar una pokebola de su cinturon, una nueva ventisca amenazaba con congelarlo hasta los huesos.

"¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes, chico? Harías mi trabajo mas ameno." -Preguntó la condescendiente mujer, mientras Green corría por entre los escombros del laboratorio, esquivando cada ataque del Froslass enemigo.

"´Debo pensar en algo rápido...´" -Pensó el joven, e inmediatamente ubicó una posibilidad detras de un escritorio volteado.

Green se lanzó detras del escritorio, y medio segundo después se vio como salía corriendo por el otro lado.

"Froslass, ¡Ventisca!" -Ordenó la mujer, y el aire congelado golpeó la- "Escoba."

"¡Scizor, Bullet Punch!" -Una rafaga roja golpeó al pokemon fantasma, derribandolo de un solo golpe. Segundos después, Green salió desde detrás del escritorio, completamente ileso y regresó a su pokemon a su pokebola. -"Te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres aquí?"

"Ya veo. Eres un muchacho ingenioso, te concedo eso." -Dijo la mujer, girandose para salir de las ruinas del laboratorio.- "Mi nombre es Roxa; Comandante del Team Void. Deberías sentirte honrado de que vine a acabar contigo yo misma."

"Si fallaste tan miserablemente debe ser porque el rango te queda grande." -Espetó Green, acercandose a la mujer, sin embargo, ella le miró de reojo y una macabra sonrisa plegó sus labios.

"Mide tus palabras, muchacho." -Una sombra apareció detras del chico.- "Froslass, ¡Sheer Cold!" -Una ventisca aún mayor a las anteriores estuvo a punto de golpear al lider de Viridian, sin embargo se lanzó fuera del camino, lo suficiente solo para que su pierna se congelara al suelo.

"Maldita sea." -Gruñó Green, sintiendo como los nervios de su pierna se adormecían y su sangre se helaba poco a poco.- "¿Cómo pudo soportar el ataque de Scizor?"

"Vamos, Green." -Dijo Roxa, hincandose frente al Dex Holder.- "Tu sabes de estas cosas. Si un pokemon está en vitalidad plena, la Faja de Enfoque le ayuda a soportar un ataque mortal." -Explicó la mujer, antes de levantarse, regresar a su pokemon a la pokebola y caminar hacía la enorme salida.- "Por hoy te dejaré vivir, solo para que le comuniques a todos: El Team Void no es como nada a lo que se hayan enfrentado, y si vuelven a entrar de esa manera a nuestras instalaciones, no dudaré en asesinarte."

* * *

"No tenías que invitarme el helado, ¿Sabes?" -Dijo una apenada Amethyst, mientras ella y Cobalt caminaban por los limites de la ciudad.

"Quise hacerlo. Ademas, no había usado nada del dinero que traje, y no me pasé 6 meses ahorrando solo para pasear el dinero." -Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saboreando el cono de helado en su mano derecha.- "Oye... ¿Por qué me abandonaste?"

"Cobalt..." -Murmuró ella, realmente no había una buena explicación.- "Yo no quise abandonarte, es solo... algo que debía hacer." -Ambos seguían caminando, y Cobalt seguía con la mirada fija al frente.

"¿Volverás algún día?" -Preguntó el chico, con un notable deje de esperanza en su voz. Amethyst desvió la mirada al suelo.

"...No está en mis planes volver pronto." -Dijo ella. Inmediatamente, Cobalt se detuvo, causando que la castaña tambien lo hiciera. Estaban en la cima de una colina, y desde su posición se podía apreciar el mar, a una distancia no muy larga o muy corta.

"Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta." -Dijo el chico, sin verle a los ojos.- "Para que cuando vuelvas, pueda recibirte con una enorme sonrisa, y entonces te podré invitar todo el helado que quieras... Cuando estés lista... yo estaré ahi para ti."

Amethyst miró a Cobalt por unos segundos. Tal vez Crimson tenía razón; tal vez este ya no era el mismo niño que decía día tras día que estaba enamorado de ella, quiza este ya era un hombre, que sabía lo que quería... y lo que quería era que ella volviera.

"Cobalt..." -Murmuró ella, y el chico, al escuchar su nombre, se giró. Sin embargo, ella lo embistió, y ambos rodaron colina abajo por unos segundos, hasta aterrizar sobra un suave y esponjoso cesped, riendo y respirando agitadamente.

Cobalt había quedado sobre ella, y ambos reían al ver el aspecto del otro, cada uno bañado en helado y con restos de cesped adheridos a sus pegajosos rostros. El rubio paró de reir por un momento, y sin aviso, permiso o advertencia alguna, atrapó los labios de ella entre los suyos, tomando el aliento de Amethyst con el propio.

El cuerpo de Cobalt reposaba delicadamente sobre el de la chica; suficientemente cerca para sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón, pero no lo suficiente como para aplastarla. Con una mano acariciaba su rostro mientras con la otra mantenía su posición. Luego de unos instantes, rompió el contacto, y sin siquiera atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, se removió de ella y se tumbó al lado.

Ninguno se atrevió a mencionar palabra alguna por un buen rato. Ella solo se mantuvo recostada en la hierba, y el sentado, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

"No sabes cuanto tiempo había esperado para hacer eso." -Murmuró Cobalt, pasando su dedo indice por sus labios.- "Si hubiera sabido qu-"

"Callate." -Gruñó Amethyst, sorprendiendo al rubio, para después levantarse del suelo. Miró a Cobalt con ojos de coraje, a lo que él respondió con una mirada dolida.- "Me equivoqué: No haz madurado absolutamente nada." -Y dicho esto, la chica partió colina arriba. Cobalt se levantó y corrió tras ella.

Pero para cuando llegó a la cima, ella ya no estaba.

* * *

Esa noche, los Dex Holders habían decidido pasar la noche en una posada, y una vez mas Ruby y Cobalt compartieron habitación.

"Así que eso es lo que pasó..."- Murmuró el hermano mayor, después que Cobalt terminó su relato.

"...No pude haber hecho algo mas estúpido." -Murmuró Cobalt, sumamente deprimido.- "...Ruby, necesito un favor."

"Lo que quieras, hermanito." -Dijo el coordinador, levantandose de su cama para caminar a la de Cobalt.

"...Acerca de ese cambio de apariencia que tanto haz mencionado..." -Ruby sabía a donde se dirigía esto, y no podía evitar sonreir.- "Si quiero madurar, tengo que empezar por verme mas maduro, creo yo."

"No te preocupes, tendré tu nuevo atuendo para mañana en la mañana." -Dijo Ruby, antes de buscar el equipo necesario para tal operación en su mochila.- "Manos a la obra."

**N/A: Hay varias cosas que quiero mencionar sobre este capitulo. Primero, la frase **_**Dejalo Ser**_ **ha estado en mi familia paterna desde que tengo memoria, y este me parecio un buen momento para usarla (Se que a nadie le importa pero me parecio un dato curioso). Segundo, nunca he jugado un juego de Pokemon en español, así que disculpenme si no escribo los nombres de ataques u objetos de forma que lo entiendan, ya que he tenido que hacer una traducción literal para todo.**

**Faja de Enfoque = Focus Sash.**

**Ademas, quiero agradecer a Melisa Mistick y su fic El tiempo perdido, ya que me ayudo a entender un poco la personalidad de Green.  
**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**


	12. Madurez

**Capitulo 12**

**Madurez**

**Crys' POV**

¡Ah, un nuevo día! Y vaya día que nos esperaba. Como no teníamos a Nebula y a esos extraños sujetos persiguiendonos, hoy realmente podríamos hacer un avance en la investigación. Me arreglé lo mas rápido que pude, pero aún así cuidé cada detalle, para evitar que Ruby me pudiese reclamar algo.

Sali de mi habitación y caminé a la siguiente puerta. Toqué dos veces, y sin esperar respuesta, entré. Grave error.

"Buenos días, equipo. Hora de levan- ¡Ah!" -Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, pisé lo que creo que fue un zapato y caí sin impedimento alguno sobre mi trasero. Todo mi espectaculo despertó al rubio que dormía en su cama. ¡Completamente desnudo!

"Buenos días, Crys. ¿Por qué el alboroto?" -Me preguntó Cobalt, levantandose de la cama. Podía ver su- ¡Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios!

"¡Cobalt por el amor de dios ponte ropa!" -Grité, aún escondiendo mi enrojecido rostro detrás de mis manos.

"No puedo, Ruby la necesitaba." -Explicó el chico, apuntando a mi otro compañero de viaje. Ruby se encontraba frente a un escritorio en un rincon del cuarto. Caminé hacía el y pude ver lo que hacía.

"¿Estas... tejiendo?" -Pregunté, sin embargo él no me respondió, y siguió encimismado en su tarea. Traté de verlo a los ojos, pero su gorro se había corrido hacía abajo para taparlos.- "¡Ruby!" -Alarmado por mi llamado, el chico del gorro se lanzó hacía atras, cayendo sobre su espalda y arrastrando la silla.

"¡Estoy despierto!" -Gritó alarmado el coordinador, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Las ojeras de Ruby marcaban que había estado trabajando toda la noche, la- eh... desnudez de Cobalt marcaba que necesitó su ropa.

"¿Por qué te quedaste despierto hasta tarde?" -Pregunté, ya sabía la respuesta, pero una confirmación no estaba de mas.

"Estas a punto de conocer al nuevo y mejorado Cobalt..." -La mirada de Ruby se perdió en el espacio, y luego se giró al rubio.- "¿Cúal es tu apellido?" -El chico iba a responder, pero Ruby lo interrumpió.- "No importa. ¡Vamos, niño salvaje!"- Ruby tomó a Cobalt de los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, pero me interpuse en su camino.

"¿A donde crees que van? ¡Ruby, está desnudo!" -Exclamé, sintiendo como mi rostro se enrojecía de nuevo. Sin embargo, el coordinador no le dio mucha importancia.

"Prefiero mil veces que alguien lo vea desnudo a que alguien vea mis creaciones sin la debida presentación." -Afirmó Ruby, moviendome de su camino.- "Ademas, a él no le molesta." -Y finalmente, salieron del cuarto, y mientras controlaba mi ira contra Ruby por tratar de cambiar a Cobalt aún cuando le dije expresamente que no quería que lo hiciera... juraría que escuché gritar a una mujer en el pasillo.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Los Dex Holders se habían reunido en casa de los Oak para discutir el atentado ocurrido a penas ayer. Green yacía recostado en un sofá, con varias mantas cubriendo su pierna izquierda. Había terminado de comunicar el mensaje de aquella mujer llamada Roxa.

"Team Void... Suena como una copia barata del Equipo Rocket." -Exclamó Blue, mientras ella y Red examinaban la pierna del caído.

"Si, pero por lo que veo, estos sujetos no se andan con juegos." -Susurró Red, lleno de culpa por no haber estado ahi para ayudar a su amigo y compañero.- "Si tan solo-"

"Ya no te lamentes." -Dijo Green, cortante.- "Esto fue mi culpa. Subestimé la situación y pagué por ellos. Ahora, a otra cosa. Por lo que dijo esa mujer, el Team Void es la organización que opera en esa extraña torre a la que entraron."

"Pero entonces, si el objetivo de este ataque eramos nosotros..." -Murmuró Blue. Green asintió con la cabeza.

"...Les preocupaba que hubiesen visto algo. Tanto como para matarlos." -Explicó Green. Los Dex Holders de Kanto se miraron entre si, tratando de descifrar el embrollo.

"Pero, ¿Qué secreto puede ser tan importante como para asesinar por él?" -Murmuró Red.

* * *

**Crys' POV.**

Ya llevaba esperando en el cuarto de los chicos 20 minutos, y comenzaba a impacientarme. Comencé a vagar por el cuarto: los chicos realmente lo tenían hecho un desastre. Me arrodille para levantar la mochila de Ruby del suelo, y dentro de ella pude per su equipo de costura. Por pura curiosidad, saqué la caja y la abrí, para encontrarme con una sorpresa.

Gafas. Ahora que lo recuerdo, me parece que después del incidente en el Frente de Batalla, Ruby se puso gafas para leer cual había sido el deseo que Scott le pidió a Jirachi. Pero si Ruby no podía ver bien, ¿Por qué no usar las gafas todo el tiempo?

Escuché como la manija de la puerta se movía así que guardé todo y puse la mochila sobre el escritorio. 3 segundos después entró Ruby a la habitación, portando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cansado rostro. Aclaró su garganta y yo le miré, aguardando.

"Damas y... bueno, solo dama." -Dijo Ruby, escaneando desilucionado la habitación. ¿Acaso esperaba a alguien mas?- "Les presento una mas de las creaciones de la linea de verano Ruby, modelada por Cobalt. ¡Admiren!"

Ruby se quitó de la puerta, y juro que la persona que entró solo era remotamente parecida a la que había salido.

Era Cobalt, de eso estoy segura. Pero ahora llevaba una chaqueta azul, con diseños blancos, parecida a la de Crimson, y debajo de ella seguía su camiseta blanca. Llevaba aún sus pantalones negros, pero de su bolsillo salía una cadena que formaba un arco hasta llegar hasta su cinturon. Su cabello ya no estaba desordenado, ahora estaba peinado de una forma parecida al de Green. Su pañuelo ya no ocultaba sus cejas, ahora estaba atado a su muslo derecho. Y finalmente, llevaba en su cuello una cadena de plata.

"¿Joyería?" -Pregunté, arqueando una ceja. La sonrisa de satisfacción se desvaneció del rostro de Ruby y me miró como si fuera la persona mas tonta del mundo.

"Acabo de crear de nuevo a este chico, ¿Y eso es lo primero que te viene a la mente?" -Me encogí en hombros, no tenía idea de que quería que dijera. Ruby suspiró y cruzó los brazos.- "Traje como 3 de esas, solo es prestada."

"Me gusta todo. Realmente se ve bien." -Dije, arrancandole de nuevo una sonrisa al aspirante a diseñador.

"Si, todo está genial. ¿Pero que rayos es esto?" -Preguntó el "nuevo" Cobalt, apuntando a un pequeño adorno bordado en su chaqueta, justo sobre su corazón. Me acerqué para verlo: era la mitad blanca del simbolo del Yin-Yang.

"Me sentía artistico. Ademas te ajusta." -Dijo Ruby, tomando varias fotos del rubio. ¿Cuando sacó la camara?- "Vamos, hermano. Dame una pose feroz."

"¿Una qué?" -Preguntó el chico. Podrás vestir a Cobalt como quieras, pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo niño ingenuo. Tomé a nuestro hermano menor del brazo y lo arrastré fuera de la habitación, segundos después, Ruby nos siguió.

"Debemos aprovechar que estamos libres de peligro por hoy, así que vamos a empezar con la investigación." -Afirmé, y escuché como ambos soltaban un gemido de molestia.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"De cualquier forma, por ahora no podemos hacer nada." -Dijo Red, terminando de relatarle a Sapphire lo acontecido el día anterior. Ella le miraba atentamente, como si él tuviese las respuestas a cada pregunta que pudiese formular. Red giró la mirada hacía ella y sus labios se separaron un poco.- "_Esa mirada otra vez." -_Pensó el chico, para después levantarse de golpe.- "¡Bien, de nada servira quedarnos aquí sentados!"

"¿A donde vas?" -Preguntó la chica salvaje, mientras Red le daba la espalda. El veterano Dex Holder secó con su mano el sudor de su frente y aclaró la garganta.

"Vamos al gimnasio de Green para entrenar. Hay que estar preparados por si algo asi ocurre de nuevo." -Balbuceó Red, tendiendole la mano a Sapph, portando una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

"¡Claro!" -Gritó ella, exhaltada. Sapph tomó la mano que le extendía su ídolo y ambos partieron a Ciudad Viridian. Durante el trayecto, Sapphire no pudo evitar pensar en una infinidad de cosas.- "Red..."

"Dime." -Dijo él, ya mas calmado por la presencia de su fan numero uno.

"¿Crees que Ruby, Crys y Cobalt estén bien?" -Preguntó ella, sonando por un segundo- solo por un segundo- como si estuviese preocupada. Red se detuvo en seco, dandole la espalda.

"¿Alguna vez te conté cómo es que conozco a Cobalt?" -Preguntó Red, tomando a la chica totalmente desprevenida.

"Eh, no." -Musitó ella, extrañada por la pregunta. Red se giró a verla y comenzó su relato, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Cobalt y su hermano, Crimson, vivían en Pallet Town hace muchos años. Crimson y yo solíamos ser inseparables..."

* * *

"_¡Te digo que funcionará!" -Gritó un Red mucho mas joven, mientras ajustaba los últimos detalles de su trampa maestra, ante la poca convencida mirada de otro moreno._

"_¿Por qué simplemente no compramos una Pokebola?" -Preguntó el niño de piel palida. Red le miró molestó y después le tomó del brazo, para llevarlo detrás de un árbol._

_Los niños esperaron ahi durante horas. La mañana se convirtió en atardecer, y el atardecer prontó se convirtió en penumbra. Crimson estaba a punto de caer dormido, y Red ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había perdido, cuando se escuchó el ruido de algo caminando a través de la hierba alta. Rapidamente, Crimson golpeó a Red, despertandolo de golpe, y el joven "Peleador" tiró de una cuerda, haciendo que una enorme caja de cartón cayera de entre las ramas del árbol._

"_¡Lo tenemos!" -Gritó Red, corriendo hacía la caja, seguido de cerca por Crimson.- "Me pregunto que clase de Pokemon exotico y genial capturamos." -Ambos levantaron la caja, y debajo de ella, descubrieron a un pequeño de dorados cabellos._

"_¡Cobalt, te dije que te quedaras en casa!" -Exclamó el pequeño y palido jovencito. El rubio movió sus grandes ojos azules entre ambos morenos, y después se llevó un dedo al labio inferior._

"_¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?"_

_

* * *

_"Siempre era lo mismo. Cada día veríamos a ese chico acercarse a lo lejos solo para preguntar si podía jugar con nosotros, y no importaba cuantas veces lo rechazaramos, él siempre volvía. Ese chico no sabe como rendirse." -Relató Red, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro, ante la atenta mirada de Sapphire.- "Lo que trato de decir es, Crys es inteligente, Ruby es perceptivo, y Cobalt tiene una gran voluntad. Si combinas todo eso, obtienes al equipo perfecto. Ellos son las últimas personas que deberían preocuparte."

La ojiazul le sonreía a su ídolo, que solamente acababa de darle mas razones para admirarle. Red le sonrío una última vez, antes de darle la espalda.

"¡El último en llegar a Viridian es un Weezing de tres cabezas!"

* * *

**Crys' POV**

Llevabamos caminando por las calles de Whitestone City por mas de dos horas, y aún no teníamos la menor idea de lo que estabamos buscando.

"Creí que sabrías por donde empezar." -Gruñó Ruby. Me tomó cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad solo para no golpearlo.- "Exactamente, ¿Qué estamos buscando?"

"Algo extraño, cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario."- Expliqué. Después me giré para encarar a Ruby, y noté que Cobalt había desaparecido. Lo busqué con la mirada un rato hasta que lo ubiqué, caminando hacía una multitud.- "¡Cobalt!"

Tomé de la mano a Ruby y corrimos hasta llegar al tumulto. Estuve a punto de reprender a Cobalt, pero su mirada me detuvo. Sus ojos, completamente serios y sin emoción, se clavaban en el centro del alboroto. Un Tyrogue, herido gravemente, peleaba contra dos Raticate.

"¡Acaba con él!" -Gritó un hombre, y de inmediato el pokemon Rata se abalanzó contra el tambaleante pokemon Peleador. Sin embargo, una rafaga rosada golpeó al Raticate y le dejó inconsciente.- "¡Qué de-!"

"Ares, regresa." -Llamó Cobalt a su Nidoran, después del ataque. Cobalt se mantuvo de pie, enmedio de la multitud, antes sus miradas molestas y sorprendidas. Con un total sentido de normalidad, el rubio se hincó, tomó al Tyrogue en sus brazos, hizo una educada reverencia, y huyó a toda velocidad.

"¡Cobalt!" -Grité, antes de correr tras él. Pude escuchar como varios hombres gritaban molestos, muchos de ellos espetando cosas que, por su bien, esperó nunca salgan de boca de Cobalt.

Finalmente llegamos al bosque cerca de la costa donde desembarcamos ayer, y encontré al rubio sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, aún con el malherido pokemon en brazos.

"¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?" -Grité, sintiendo como mi rostro se acaloraba de ira.

"Crys-"

"¡No puedes simplemente llevarte un pokemon que no te pertenece!"- Le reprendí, señalando al Tyrogue.

"Crys-"

"Hasta donde sabemos, el dueño de ese Tyrogue puede estarlo buscando, ¿Cómo crees que se sentira cuando no lo encuentre?"

"¡Crys!" -Escuché gritar a Ruby detrás de mi. Me giré y le miré molesta, a lo que él respondio levantando nuestras manos, aún entrelazadas.- "¿Podrías soltarme?"

Con el rostro enrojecido en vergüenza, arrojé la mano de Ruby lejos de la mía y me senté frente a Cobalt.

"No tiene entrenador. No había nadie dandole ordenes." -Explicó el rubio, sin mirarme. Solo mantenía una mirada preocupada sobre la criatura en su regazo.- "No podía dejar que esos sujetos lo lastimaran. Una pelea dos contra uno no es justa."

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a todo podía darle esta infantil logica sin importarle las consecuencias? Cobalt siempre es así; no teme hacer las cosas que le parecen correctas, decir lo que piensa o lo que siente.

"Era lo mas maduro que pude haber hecho." -Susurró. Maduro. Por lo que me contó Ruby, ese fue el mismo término que utilizó Amethyst, y por lo que veo, afectó mucho a Cobalt.

¿Pero qué es la madurez? ¿Es acaso ser un bastardo sin sentimientos como Crimson la definición de "Madurez"? ¿Es eso en lo que quiere Amethyst que Cobalt se transforme? Quiza Cobalt no sea la persona mas brillante, o la mas perceptiva, ¿Pero realmente eso era algo malo?

Es decir, mirenlo ahora. Acaba de salvar a un pokemon que hasta donde sabemos puede ser peligroso, y su unica explicación se resume a "Era lo correcto". ¿Acaso tener un alma de niño era algo tan malo?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Tyrogue en los brazos de Cobalt abrió los ojos y lo golpeó en el rostro. Iba a atacar al pokemon, pero Ruby me sujetó del hombro. Un hilillo de sangre escurrió por el labio del chico de Sinnoh, y sonriendo, lo limpió con su pulgar.

Sacó una pokebola de su mochila y la apuntó al Tyrogue.

"Serás mío."

* * *

"No tenías que quedarte aquí." -Gruñó Green, recostado en un sofá, leyendo un libro.- "Puedo cuidarme yo solo."

"Tontillo, no estoy aquí para cuidarte."- Rió Blue, sentandose en el descanza-brazos del sofá, donde descanzaba la cabeza del joven Oak.- "Me quedé para hacerte compañía."

"Estoy bien, gracias." -Musitó molesto. De un rápido movimiento, Blue le arrebató el libro.- "...¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"Eres muy aburrido. ¡Vamos a hacer algo!" -Exclamó la castaña, arrojando los brazos al aire. Como pudo, Green se levantó, saltando sobre su pierna sana, y estiró el brazo para arrebatar el libro de manos de la chica. Pero ella seguía moviendolo fuera de su alcance.

"Blue, dame el maldito libro." -Gruñó el chico, aún cojeando sobre su pierna izquierda. Blue retrocedió un poco, aún negandole el afamado libro a Green.- "¿Podrías dejar de ser tan infantil?"

"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan aburrido?"- Respondió la ojiazul, en el mismo tono. Green vio una oportunidad y saltó para recuperar el libro, sin embargo, cuando la chica retrocedió de nuevo, tropezó con la mesita de café frente al sofa.

Blue sujetó con fuerza la espalda del chico, y apollandose solo con una pierna, fue bastante fácil derribarlo.

Thud*

Después de un sonoro golpe seco en el suelo de madera, los ojos de Blue se abrieron lentamente, impedidos por un palpitante dolor en la frente. Un brillante color esmeralda. Eso fue lo primero que registró su mente después de su pequeña acrobacia.

Tardo pocos segundos en unir piezas y darse cuenta que había arrastrado al chico consigo, y no solo eso, sino que se las había ingeniado para hacerlo caer primero y así aterrizar sobre él.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que esa posición era peculiarmente comoda. Su frente descanzaba suavemente sobre la de él, sus manos incoscientemente se habían aferrado a los hombros del chico y podía sentir como su corazón latía con frenesí. Aunque probablemente era el de ella. El aliento de ambos se mezclaba en ese pequeño espacio entre sus bocas... y-

"Blue..." -Susurró el chico. Ella le miró atentamente, y se acercó un poco, hasta que sus narices se rozaron.- "Me harías el favor de quitarte." -Murmuró él.

Con toda la decencia posible, la ojiazul se levantó, le dio la espalda al lider del gimnasio Viridian, y salió de su casa, dejandolo solo, en el suelo, y con solo un pensamiento en la mente.

"...Que chica tan molesta."

* * *

"¡Lo llamaré Atlas!" -Gritó Cobalt, alzando la pokebola de su nuevo Tyrogue al cielo. Ruby arqueó una ceja.

"¿Te haz dado cuenta de que, con excepción de Neptune, todos los nombres de tus pokemon comienzan con "A"?"- Preguntó Ruby. El rubio arqueó una ceja y sonrió torpemente.

"La verdad, no." -Contestó el mas joven. Crys sacó su Pokedex de su bolsillo y le mostró algo a Cobalt.

"¿Vez esto?" -Preguntó Crys. Una imagen de Tyrogue y otros tres pokemon apareció en la pantalla del aparato.- "Son las distintas evoluciones a las que puede llegar el pokemon que acabas de capturar. Este es el que yo tengo, Hitmonchan."

"¿Cómo hago para que evolucione en las otras?" -Preguntó el chico, cautivado por el fenomeno de la evolución.

"Si entrenas a Atlas mas en el aspecto ofensivo, evolucionará en Hitmonlee." -Explicó Ruby, señalando dicho pokemon en el Pokedex con un dedo.

"Si lo entrenas mas en el aspecto defensivo, evolucionará en Hitmonchan." -Explicó Crys, haciendo lo mismo que Ruby.

"Entiendo, y supongo que si sus habilidades ofensivas y defensivas son iguales, evolucionará en este, ¿Cierto?" -Preguntó el rubio, señalando al pokemon restante.

"Sip, ese es Hitmontop. Como veras, todo depende de ti." -Terminó de explicar Crys. Cobalt gritó un par de incoherencias, llamó a su nuevo pokemon y ambos corrieron a entrenar, dejando a sus superiores solos.

"Rayos, dentro de un rato tendremos que salir de la isla y no descubrimos nada importante." -Se lamentó la chica, soltando un suspiro de frustración. Sin embargo, su semblante decepcionado se desvaneció cuando sintió algo jugando con su cabello. -"Qué-"

"Deja de preocuparte." -Dijo Ruby, terminando de acomodar una flor finamente en el cabello de la chica, arrancandole un sonrojo.- "Aun quedan mas islas para investigar, y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo." -Explicó el chico, sonriendole. Aún con sus mejillas coloradas, Crys le devolvió la sonrisa timidamente, antes de que su mente se pusiera a trabajar.

"Ruby, ¿Estos son los lirios que recogiste ayer?" -Preguntó Crys, quitandose la flor del cabello. Ruby asintió extrañado ante la pregunta.- "¿Los pusiste en agua?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no." -Respondió el chico, aún sin ver a donde iba todo el interrogatorio.

"Entonces, ya deberían haberse secado." -Concluyó ella. El coordinador buscó las demas flores en su mochila: todas seguían frescas.

"Que raro..." -Murmuró el chico. -"¿Pero qué significa?"

"Tal vez..." -Aquellos ojos azules se dirigieron a los edificios a lo lejos.- "No pueden morir."

**N/A: Como pueden apreciar. Otro capitulo de relleno en el que explico un par de cosas. Antes de decir mas, quiero responder al siguiente review de Lujuria117**

_**He leido los 11 capitulos seguidos, y me veo obligado a señalar un par de cosas.**_

_**1.- Cobalt es un vil plagio de Aang, de Avatar. Sus personalidades son practicamente iguales y, sin temor a equivocarme, creo que esto es una clara falta de imaginacion.**_

_**2.- No manejas bien el suspenso. Al parecer tratas de tejer una compleja red de acontecimientos y tratas de que sigamos el paso de cada pequeño detalle que relatas. Esto no funciona asi. No puedes esperar esto de los lectores.**_

_**3.- Crimson es un personaje sumamente cliché. Es el Sasuke/Kai/etcetera de esta historia. El tipico niño malo que en el fondo no es tan malo. Este angulo esta sumamente gastado.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, me despido y espero que llegues a corregir estos errores. **_

**1.- La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, pero hay muchos mas personajes rondando por ahi que se parecen a Aang, y ciertamente no creo haberme plagiado nada.**

**2.- No creo que mis lectores sean estúpidos. Ademas, mi forma de escribir hace que uno se acuerde de algo que sucedio en capitulos anteriores, y si no lo recuerdan, pues bien, que se regresen al capitulo para acordarse.**

**3.- Supongo que tienes razón, pero no es Naruto, ni Beyblade, ni otra historia. Ademas, no creo haber visto nunca a Sasuke o a Kai clavarle las uñas en la cara a otra persona. Crimson no habla- actúa.**

**Respecto a todo tu review: Me rompes las bolas, hijo.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior. Los quiero, me dejan tambien en este. Chao!**


	13. Un Día Libre

**Capitulo 13**

**Un Día Libre.**

"...Y, ¿Qué es lo que estamos viendo?" -Preguntó Red, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del Video-Teléfono.

"Son lirios." -Explicó Blue, ladeando un poco la cabeza.- "¿Por qué estamos viendo lirios?"

"¿Dónde está el Profesor Oak? Esto es algo que tengo que explicarle a él." -Se escuchó la voz de Crystal, a través de la bocina. Green gruñó molesto.

"Él está de viaje. Lo que tengas que decir, dimelo a mí; y que sea rápido." -Ordenó el joven Oak, cortante como siempre, llendo directo al punto. Se escuchó un lamento del otro lado de la linea y el cuadro en pantalla cambio para mostrar a Crys, Ruby y Cobalt.

"Wow, te vez bien, Cobalt." -Le elogió Red, provocando que el coordinador y el rubio sonrieran en pantalla.

"Gracias." -Dijo Cobalt, sonriendo torpemente. Después, y con toda la soberbia posible, Ruby explicó:

"Es un atuendo diseñado especificamente para-"

"Callate." -Ordenó Green. Ruby le miró furioso y después, cual niño encaprichado, desvió la cabeza a otro lado.- "Crystal, te aconsejo que no malgastes mas mi tiempo."

"Bueno, estos lirios fueron recogidos de Whitestone City hace dos días." -Comenzó Crys, una vez que Ruby y Cobalt desaparecieron de la imagen. Aún se podía escuchar la rabieta que armó Ruby, entre la cual se pudieron distinguir las palabras "idiota" y la frase "ni aunque viniera y le mordiera el rostro." -"No fueron puestas en agua."

Ante la explicación, los ojos de Blue y Green se abrieron como platos, mientras Red paseaba su despistada mirada entre la pantalla y sus compañeros.

"¿Qué significa eso?" -Preguntó el Campeón de Kanto.

"Para esta hora esas flores ya deberían ser polvo." -Le explicó Green.- "¿Estás segura de que son lirios?"

"Si. Ruby las examinó; son solo lirios comunes y corrientes."- Dijo la lider del grupo de investigación.- "Ademas del estudio y la identificación por medio de imagenes, a Cobalt se le diagnosticó alergia a los lirios, y estornuda sin cezar cada vez que se acerca a las flores."

"Ya veo." -Murmuró Green, poniendo su mente a trabajar.- "Necesitaremos examinar esas flores a fondo. Tendrán que llevarlas a la Central de Investigación en Papou Island. Es una isla en el segundo aro del archipielago, así que no tendrán que desviarse de su ruta. Reportense de nuevo si descubren algo mas."

"De acuerdo." -Dijo Crys, antes de cortar la comunicación.

"¿Qué crees que signifique esto?" -Preguntó Blue. Aún sin verla, Green supo que se dirigía a él. El castaño se levantó de la silla frente al comunicador y caminó fuera del laboratorio. Blue soltó un pesado suspiro y se giró hacía Red- "¿Acaso no te encantan sus respuestas?"

* * *

De vuelta al otro lado de la linea, el grupo de investigación salía del Centro Pokemon.

"Bien, después de este enorme hallazgo, creo que nos merecemos un buen día libre." -Dijo Ruby, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Día libre? ¿Estás loco?" -Gruñó Crystal, molesta, de brazos cruzados.- "Este no ha sido un "enorme" hallazgo; ha sido nuestro "unico" hallazgo. Entre los sujetos que persiguen a Cobalt y los percances no hemos hecho absolutamente nada."

"¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?" -Preguntó Ruby, dejando de lado su sonrisa.- "¿Quieres vagar de nuevo la ciudad en busca de la causa de la inmortalidad de los lirios? ¿O tal vez encontrar otras variantes del fenomeno? Admitelo, Crys: Ahora mismo no hay nada que hacer."

La ojiazul soltó un escalofriante gruñido ante la lógica del coordinador, y aún con los brazos cruzados, caminó pasando de largo al chico.

"Esta decidido: Día libre." -Sonrió triunfal el ojirojo. Sin embargo Cobalt permaneció de pie, sujetando con fuerza una pokebola en su mano.- "¿Qué pasa?"

"Pasaré el día entrenando a Atlas." -Dijo el ojiazul, a lo que Ruby respondió arqueando una ceja.- "Es importante."

"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, y quiero verte justo aquí al anochecer." -Ordenó Ruby, apuntando al Centro Pokemon. Poniendo en prueba cada onza de su autoridad fraternal.

El rubio asintió velozmente y después huyó a toda velocidad. Ruby le siguió con la mirada unos segundos antes de correr tras Crys.

"¡Oye, espera!" -Gritó el chico, cuando por fin alcanzó a su "capitana".- "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó ella, aún con ese semblante molesto en su rostro.

"Es nuestro día libre, hay que hacer algo." -Explicó Ruby, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo. El enojo de la ojiazul se desvaneció y fue remplazado por una expresión llena de confusión.

"¿Juntos?" -Preguntó ella en un susurro. Ruby asintió con la cabeza, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.- "¿Qué-qué tienes en mente?" -Tartamudeó.

"Vamos a la playa."

* * *

"No tenías que venir conmigo." -Gruñó Silver una vez qué, acompañado de cerca por Gold, entró a Viridian City.

"Tonterías. Ademas, quiero ir a Pallet Town para saber si hay noticias de Crys." -Explicó Gold, antes de rodear el cuello de Silver con un brazo.- "Por otro lado, quiero ver que ha sido de Blue."

"Saca esas ideas de tu mente." -Murmuró el pelirrojo, sacudiendose el brazo del ojiambar de encima.- "Te ruego que porfavor te comportes."

"¡Bah! Suenas igual que Crys."- Gruñó Gold, cruzando los brazos.

"¿Silver?" -Se escuchó preguntar a una voz femenina, e inmediatamente ambos se giraron (Gold obviamente mas rápido) para encontrar a cierta rubia de pequeña forma.

"Hola, Yellow." -Saludó Silver, acercandose a la "Sanadora", mientras detrás de él Gold le saludaba con la mano.

"Eh, sabes, voy a adelantarme a Pallet Town. Hasta luego, Silver. Un placer verte, Yellow."- Se despidió el chico, antes de huir corriendo. La chica miró confundida la repentina desaparición y después su mirada se posó sobre un serio Silver.

"¿Sucede algo?" -Preguntó ella, extrañada por la actitud de ambos. Silver se llevó una mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada.

"De hecho, vine a pedirte un favor." -Murmuró el de ojos plateados, ante la mirada expectante de la rubia.

* * *

"¡Woah!"

BAM* Un adolescente moreno de ojos rojos cayó al suelo, mientras su gorra flotaba suavemente, descendiendo en el aire hasta llegar a su adolorida cabeza. Segundos después una chica de brillantes ojos azules cayó de pie, con una presición felina, junto a él.

"Jamas entenderé tu gusto por trepar los techos de las casas." -Musitó Red aún de cara contra el suelo, su voz amortiguada por la tierra.

"En realidad es la primera vez que trepo un techo. Generalmente trepo árboles." -Explicó la chica salvaje, antes de mirar a su alrededor.- "Pero este lugar es muy amplio y casi no hay casas. No hay mucho con que trabajar.

"¿Te molestaría se hacemos algo diferente?" -Preguntó el veterano, por fin levantandose del suelo.- "Algo que no involucre huesos rotos."

"¡Oh vamos! ¿No me diras que eres una princesita como Ruby?"- Exclamó Sapphire, ya mas en confianza con su ídolo. Extrañaba los días en que le trataba con timidez.

"¡Oye, Red!" -Se escuchó gritar a alguien, y a lo lejos, Sapph y Red pudieron vislumbrar a Gold montado sobre Mantaro, su Mantine. El "Peleador" soltó un suspiro de alivio: por fin Gold podría serle útil. Luego de unos momentos, Gold aterrizó y regresó a su pokemon a su pokebola.- "¿Alguna noticia de Crys?"

"A mi tambien me da gusto verte, Gold." -Gruñó Sapph con una sonrisa de dientes salidos, lanzandole al rostro palabras que una vez salieron de boca de Gold.

"¿Eh? Oh, si. Hola, Chica Salvaje." -Dijo Gold, restandole importancia a su comentario y aleteando una mano.- "¿Y bien?"

"Ella y los chicos se comunicaron con Green esta mañana, dijeron que..." -Por algún motivo, Red se detuvo a media explicación, y su mirada se perdió en el cielo. Gold miró por sobre el hombro de su superior y descubrió que Sapph tambien miraba a las nubes.

Finalmente, los ojos ambar del chico de Johto se posaron en el firmamento, y descubrió la causa del asombro de sus compañeros: Algo caía a toda velocidad. Conforme el extraño objeto se acercaba, se podía distinguir mas y mas de él. Primero fue un punto azul, luego una mancha azul y roja, y finalmente, un Salamence se dirigía al suelo a toda velocidad.

La criatura finalmente aterrizó pesadamente en un prado, y los Dex Holders corrieron hacía alla. Al llegar, pudieron ver a la criatura tendida en el suelo, durmiendo placidamente, mientras un extraño personaje con gafas obscuras bajaba de él. Los ojos de Red se abrieron de par en par, pero poco después formó una sonrisa de lado.

"Vaya, vaya. Miren quien decidió venir de visita." -Dijo el mas adulto del grupo, cruzando los brazos.- "Creí que después de tu charla con el Profesor no te volverías a pasear por aquí."

"No vine aquí por ti o tu preciosa misión." -Dijo el sujeto, revelando un par de ojos carmesí detrás de las gafas.- "Necesito tu Pokegear."

"¿Hola? ¿Presentaciones?" -Inquirió Gold, recordandole a ambos que había otras personas presentes.

"Cierto."- Red se giró hacía Sapph, quien miraba al Salamence con una mezcla extraña de miedo y rabia en sus ojos.- "Él es de quien te hablé ayer."

"¿Él es Crimson?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, a lo que Red asintió con la cabeza.- "¿Tu eres el hermano de Cobalt?" -Le preguntó ahora al recien llegado, quien se negó cortantemente a responder.

"Dame tu Pokegear, tengó que llamarlo." -Le exigió el chico de piel palida a Red.

* * *

"¡Ahh!" -Dejó salir Ruby, estirando sus brazos al aire, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.- "Hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el mar últimamente, pero no me canzo de verlo."

"¿Para que venimos aquí?" -Preguntó Crys, sentada en la arena cual amargo molusco. Ruby se giró hacía ella con las manos en la cadera.

"Para hacer lo que quieras. Podemos nadar, podemos asolearnos. Podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje." -Dijo el ojirojo, inusualmente emocionado. ¿Por qué seguía hablando en plural?

"No tengo traje de baño." -Dijo ella, creyendo que así se libraría del chico. Sin embargo no conocía a Ruby.

"Voy 10 pasos adelante de ti." -Dijo el chico, antes de sacar algo de su mochila y lanzarselo a Crys.- "Me tomó 20 minutos."

"¿Cómo supiste mi talla?" -Preguntó ella, examinando extrañada el traje de baño de dos piezas. Ruby le dio la espalda y caminó hasta esconderse detrás de una gran roca.

"Tengo buen ojo."

* * *

18... 19... ¡Una mas, una mas! ... ¡20, si!

Ya llevaba un buen rato así... ¿O no? Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora su mente solo se concentraba en la criatura frente a él, que elevaba sus puños frente a su rostro, esperando el siguiente ataque. El rubio tomó del suelo una rama de árbol y comenzó a atacar al Tyrogue, que se defendía como sus reflejos le permitían.

"...¡Ataca!" -Gritó el rubio, antes de que el pequeñó guerrero golpeara su rostro y lo derribara. El ojiazul se frotó el labio: no había sangre.- "No, tienes que ser mas agresivo cuando ataques. Hazlo de nuevo, y quiero que hagas sangrar mi labio." -Atlas asintió y se puso de nuevo en posición.

Era un entrenamiento inusual, era cierto. Pero Cobalt pensaba que si su propio pokemon lograba atacarlo sin remordimientos, no tendría problemas en liberar toda su fuerza contra enemigos reales. No importaba el precio que habría que pagar, el chico estaba decidido en evolucionar a Atlas en un Hitmontop.

¿Por qué Hitmontop? Cualquiera puede entrenar a un pokemon sin descanzo en un solo aspecto. Puedes tener a un pokemon pateando rocas todo el día o bloqueandolas, pero se necesitaba de verdadera habilidad para perfeccionar ambas disciplinas, y eso era lo que Cobalt quería demostrar.

Quería demostrar que era capaz de estar a la altura de un Crimson, de un Ruby, de una Crystal, tal vez hasta de un Red. Y mas importante, sabía que esto debía ser alguna especie de madurez. Tal vez no la que Amethyst tenía en mente, pero de igual forma. Si esto era algo en lo que tenía que madurar, que así sea.

Este pokemon sería su prueba final. Combinando las demandas de Crimson y Amethyst, Cobalt desafiaría al primero al lograr evolucionarlo, y a la segunda al ser hábil al hacerlo, demostraría que tiene la madurez para ello.

Madurez, madurez, madurez, madurez. ¡Eso es todo lo que importa, eso es lo que tenía que lograr!

_"3 años, ¿Y esto es lo mejor que haz conseguido?" _

_"Me equivoqué: No haz madurado absolutamente nada." _

"_Por la forma en la que ves el mundo a tu alrededor, me doy cuenta de que eres solo un mocoso, no eres materia de entrenador y nunca lo serás." _

_"Así que tu eres Cobalt. Esperaba a alguien mas... maduro"_

Se los probaría, ¡Se los probaría a todos! Él ya no era solo el hermanito de Crimson, el amigo de Red o el chiquillo en la playa, como solían llamarlo en Sunnyshore. Se convertiría en un hábil entrenador, en alguien capaz de protegerse a si mismo y a las personas que le rodean.

Era ahora, el momento de Cobalt.

"¡Vamos, Atlas!"

* * *

"¿Y bien?"- Preguntó la ojiazul, con el rostro notoriamente enrojecido. Se sentía tan vulnerable ante la mirada de Ruby. Sentía como si pudiese examinar hasta el mas pequeño detalle de su persona.

"Definitivamente tengo habilidad." -Exclamó el coordinador, inflando todavía mas su ego. Crys bufó y desvió la mirada.- "Solo hay algo que..." -Murmuró el chico, colocandose detrás de Crys.

"¿Qué estas-" -La chica calló al sentir como un par de manos jugaban con su cabello.

"Es de mal gusto tener el cabello trenzado cuando usas traje de baño." -Susurró el chico, dejando que el cabello de Crys cayera elegantemente sobre sus hombros.- "Hum, imaginé que sería mas largo."

"¡Si, bien!" -Exclamó ella, alejando a Ruby de su espalda.- "Ya hice lo que querías, ¿Ahora qué?" -Preguntó la ojiazul, para tener su respuesta segundos después. Sintió como la mano de Ruby sujetaba firmemente pero con delicadeza su muñeca, y después se sintió arrastrar hasta el mar.

Antes que pudiera protestar, el agua salada bañó sus pies y después todo su cuerpo, para después entrar en su boca. Segundos después de haberse sumergido, las cabezas de ambos salieron a tomar aire, una mas freneticamente que la otra.

"¡Idiota!" -Gritó ella, escupiendo los restos de sal en su lengua.- "¡Pudiste haberme avisado!"

"Si, pero no podría haber visto esa expresión en tu rostro." -Dijo Ruby, entre risas. Crys nadó furiosa hacía el y tomó su cabeza para después hundirlo. 3 segundos después, Ruby salió, respirando desesperadamente.

"Debiste ver la expresión en TU rostro." -Recalcó Crys, su enojo reemplazado ahora por una delicada carcajada.

"¡Ahora verás!" -Gritó Ruby, extendiendo un brazo para atrapar a la chica. Sin embargo, ella nadó fuera del alcance y caminó a la orilla.- "¡No te escaparás de mi!"

Ruby salió de la profundidad tan rápido como pudo, sujetó a Crys de la cintura y la levantó en el aire, para caer ambos en una parte menos profunda del agua.

* * *

"¿Para que quieres llamarlo?" -Preguntó Red, sacando su Pokegear de su bolsillo.

"Estaré en Rydra City para participar en el Torneo del Rey del Mar. Quiero que me espere ahí." -Explicó Crimson, extendiendo la mano para tomar el aparato, pero Red lo puso fuera de su alcance.

"No puedo dejarte hacer eso." -Dijo Red, guardando de nuevo el Pokegear en su bolsillo, ante la mirada furiosa del chico.- "Ya están en Whitestone City, y tu tardaras mucho tiempo en llegar, aún montado en esa cosa."- Dijo Red, apuntando al Salamence.- "Él está en una misión, no puedes interrumpirla."

La mirada molesta de Crimson se desvaneció, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera procesarlo, el chico de ojos de sangre estaba riendo con fuerza.

"Tu y yo sabemos que esa supuesta misión es una farza." -Dijo Crimson, una vez que su macabra carcajada se detuvo.- "Dame el maldito Pokegear."

"Disculpa." -Se excusó Sapphire, dando un paso al frente. Ignorando al pokemon Dragón por unos segundos.- "Esa misión es muy importante, muchacho engreído. Es por la seguridad de toda una región." -Crimson le miró sorprendido por dos segundos y después se dirigió a Red.

"Nadie lo sabe, ¿Cierto?" -Preguntó el hermano de Cobalt, a lo que Red contestó con un prolongado silencio.- "No me refería a eso. La misión en si es real, pero para Cobalt es solo una farza."

"Tendrás que explicarte mejor, Blanca Nieves." -Dijo Gold, avanzando tambien hacía el joven de Sinnoh.- "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Cobalt es solo un reemplazo." -Dijo finalmente el chico.- "Solo lo enviaron a Toki porque yo me rehusé a ir.

* * *

Ruby y Crys cayeron pesadamente a la calida arena, respirando agitadamente y sonriendose el uno al otro. Ya comenzaba a atardecer, y había sido un día bastante entretenido. Los ojos de Crys viajaron a la cabeza del coordinador.

"Tu gorro está mojado." -Dijo ella, e instantaneamente la sonrisa en el rostro de él desapareció.

"Lo secaré después." -Dijo Ruby. A Crys le pareció como si él no quisiera quitarselo, pero no le dio importancia.

"Gracias." -Susurró ella, a lo que él arqueó una ceja.- "Por convencerme a venir aquí. Me divertí mucho."

"Siempre un placer ver una sonrisa en tu rostro." -Dijo él, jugando con un mechón de cabello en el rostro de la chica, antes de acomodarlo.- "Deberíamos regresar, se está haciendo tarde."

"Si." -Contestó ella, antes de tomar su mochila e ir a cambiarse detrás de la roca. Ruby le vió desaparecer y después se quitó el gorro para exprimirlo.

"...No estuvo tan mal." -Murmuró el ojirojo para si mismo.

* * *

Después del arduo entrenamiento, Cobalt tenía dificultad para mover un musculo sin que su cuerpo entero se quejara de dolor. Lo único que le quedaba era permanecer recostado en la hierba, mirando el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se detuvo para ver un cielo así?

El chico levantó un puño al aire, con gran esfuerzo, y gritó:

"¡Ya verán; Crimson y Amethyst!"

**N/A: Terminé este capitulo como 2 días después de que subí el anterior, pero debido a qué nadie me dejó review, decidí esperar para subirlo... así de malo soy. Así que ya saben: quieren actualización, dejen review. Antes de que alguien pregunte, decidi mantener la cicatris como un asunto exclusivo entre Ruby y Sapphire, solo porque no me atrevería a mancillar algo tan puro y querido.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	14. Atrapado en la Arena

**Capitulo 14**

**Atrapado en la Arena**

_Hace 6 meses..._

_Era de noche en el Frente de Batalla. Una candente batalla tomaba lugar en el piso mas alto de la Torre de Batalla. La Dama de la Torre, Anabel, se enfrentaba a un retador que acababa de completar el desafío entero en tan solo 18 horas, sin tomar un descanzo. Ambos habían llegado a su último pokemon; ella con su fiel Raikou y él con un corpulento Tyranitar._

"_Raikou, ¡Esfera de Aura!" -Ordenó la entrenadora de cabello lila. Inmediatamente, comenzó a emanar un resplandor de la legendaria criatura. Sin embargo el retador vio en esto una ventana de oportunidad._

"_Tyranitar, ¡Danza Dragón!" -Un aura rojiza relampagueante cubrió al verduzco pokemon, momentos antes de que el pokemon electrico disparara una esfera de luz hacía él. Se escuchó un gran estruendo segundos antes de que el salón entero fuese cubierto por una espesa nube de polvo.- "... ¡Stone Edge!"_

_Salido completamente de la nada, el Tyranitar apareció junto a Raikou, para después golpear el suelo, partirlo en centenares de rocas y atacar con todas ellas al pokemon mitologico, dejandolo fuera de combate._

"_Haz completado el desafio de la Torre de Batalla. Es un orgullo entregarte el Symbolo de Habilidad." -Dijo la mujer, sonando nada mas que como una obligada formalidad. Le entregó al chico la dorada insignia, y él, sin decir palabra alguna, se retiró._

_Ya era de noche afuera, y no podía negar que estaba cansado; su cuerpo rogaba por solo un par de horas de sueño, pero su alma estaba sedienta de un nuevo desafío._

"_Sabes, ser un buen entrenador no es excusa para no tomar un baño." -Escuchó una voz detrás de él, y se giró para encararla. Junto a un faro de luz, se escondía la ensombrecida silueta de un chico.- "Hola, Crimson."_

"_¿Qué haces por aquí?" -Preguntó el molesto entrenador, acercandose al extraño merodeador nocturno.- "Estas muy lejos de tu hogar, Red."_

"_He venido a proponerte algo." -Dijo el Dex Holder, revelandose fuera del velo sombrío.- "Ven conmigo."_

_Crimson siguió al Campeón de Kanto hasta llegar a una de las casetas de descanzo del parque temático, la cual estaba vacía, con excepción de un hombre de madura edad._

"_Crimson, te presento al Profesor Oak." -Dijo Red, extendiendo su mano al hombre. Sin embargo, Crimson solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro de molestia._

"_¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?" -Preguntó Crimson, sentandose en una de las bancas._

"_He oído que eres un buen entrenador." -Comenzó el profesor, arrancando una sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro palido del chico.- "Escucha, estoy planeando un viaje de campo a una región muy lejana, pero necesito a un entrenador muy hábil para liderar el grupo de investigación. El objetivo de todo esto es-"_

"_Ahorrese el discurso. No me interesa." -Interrumpió Crimson, desviando la mirada a otro lado. Sintió como la mirada del viejo se abría agujeros en su cuello._

"_¿Qué pasa, Crimson? No tienes miedo, ¿O si?" -Bromeó el Dex Holder, con una sonrisa de lado._

"_No tengo interes en ser el peón de nadie. Yo voy a donde me place cuando me da la gana." -Espetó el chico de Sunnyshore, para después girarse al profesor.- "Si la misión es tan importante, ¿Por qué demonios manda a otros para hacer su trabajo?"_

"_¡Crimson!" -Exclamó Red, sorprendido ante la audacia con la que le hablaba a una eminencia como era el Profesor Oak._

"_Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que ir a mirar plantas al otro lado del mundo. Muchas gracias." -Gruñó molesto el chico, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la caseta, dejando atónitos a ambos embajadores de Kanto._

"_Bueno... se me ocurre otra persona." -Murmuró Red._

_

* * *

_Crimson despertó abruptamente, varias gotas de sudor alojandose en su frente, amenazando con caer. Su respiración agitada tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se levantó del suelo y salió de la modesta tienda de campaña que había montado. Caminó un par de metros hasta llegar a un río y se lavó la cara.

¡Maldito Red! Desde que fue a Pallet Town no había podido tener una buena noche de sueño. No podía evitar preguntarse como hubiesen sido las cosas si hubiese aceptado la misión del viejo. De haberlo hecho, Cobalt no estaría metido en todo esto y estaría a salvo de... ella, ya que se negaba a volver a Sunnyshore.

Oh, fantastico. ¡Ahora tambien se había puesto a pensar en Amethyst! Odiaba lo que esa chica le hacía pensar, lo que le hacía sentir. ¡Lo odiaba con toda el alma! Solo quería, solo deseaba poder pasar 5 minutos sin pensar en ninguno de ellos dos. Su vida sería mucho mas fácil.

En fin. Se mojó la cara una vez mas y volvió a su improvisada cama. Lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

* * *

"¡Maldita sea, que calor!" -Exclamó Cobalt, rápidamente recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Crys.

"¡Cuida tu vocabulario!" -Ordenó la chica, para después mirar el mapa.- "Bienvenidos a Hashbala; la isla del desierto infinito."

"¡¿Desierto?" -Gritó Ruby, completamente aterrado.- "No puedo entrar a un desierto."

"¿Por qué no?" -Preguntó Cobalt, quitandose la chaqueta y amarrandola a su cintura.

"¿Hola? Calor mas arena igual a sudor, sudor mas caminata igual a suciedad y mal olor. No pienso dar un paso en esa caja gigante de arena para gatos." -Exclamó Ruby, cruzandose de brazos y dandole la espalda a sus compañeros.

"¡Oh, deja de decir estúpideces!" -Gritó Crys, arrastrando a Ruby por la oreja hasta adentrarse en la infinita masa de arena.

Caminaron por lo que parecían horas en aquella infinidad de materia amarilla-blancusca, cada mililitro de fluido corporal, como bien lo dijo Ruby, había sido transpirado. Toda reserva de agua había sido agotada y todo sentido de dirección había sido abandonado hace aproximadamente 2 kilometros.

"¿Cuanto falta?" -Preguntó Cobalt. Su camisa se adhería asquerosamente contra su pecho, transparentandose por el sudor.

"¿Cuanto falta para qué? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos a donde vamos!" -Exclamó Ruby, lo mas fuerte que pudo. Que no fue mucho, ya que estaba casi arrastrandose. Crys gruñó como pudo y se limitó a responder.

"¿Por qué cara-" -Comenzó Cobalt, sin embargo se detuvo al visualizar algo a lo lejos.

Un oasis.

¡Era un oasis! ¡Un bendito oasis en medio de la nada! Sin mediar palabra alguna con sus compañeros, Cobalt corrió hacía el paraiso en medio del infierno, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a la cristalina superficie.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando aterrizó de cara sobre caliente y árida arena. El rubio sacudió la tierra de su cabeza y estuvo a punto de quejarse ruidosamente, pero su voz se perdió cuandio vio la posición en la que estaba.

22, 23, 24, 25, 26. ¡26 Vibrava! 26 Vibrava clavaban sus molestos- no, FURIOSOS ojos verdes sobre Cobalt, quien al parecer había perturbado el descanzo de muchos. Esta bien, todo estaba bien. Tal vez si no hacía ningun sonido ellos se calmarían y eventualmente-

"¡Cobalt! ¡¿Por qué corriste así?" -Gritó Crys, acercandose molesta al lugar, seguida de cerca por un cansado de Ruby. Sin embargo las expresiones de ambos cambiaron radicalmente al verse partícipes tambien de la pequeña situación.

El desierto pronto se vio inundado por un zumbido colectivo, y los pokemon Dragón se elevaban lentamente, levantando poco a poco una nube de polvo, aletenado sus alas a una velocidad incalculable.

"...Oh, mier-" -La exclamación de Ruby se quedó a medias, ya que la horda de Vibrava's se desató en estampida hacía los Dex Holders.

Todos ellos sintieron como una corriente de aire los levantaba, y sin embargo, no podían ver nada a través de la densa cortina de polvo, mas que los brillantes ojos de los pokemon Dragón. Después de un par de minutos, los 3 cayeron pesadamente a la arena de nuevo, mientras los Vibrava seguían su camino.

"...Bueno, eso fue divertido." -Murmuró Cobalt, levantandose lentamente. Crys estuvo a punto de decirle a Cobalt hasta de lo que iba a morir, pero su regaño se atoró en su garganta al percatarse de su ubicación.

Había edificios a su alrededor, pero no de la clase de edificios que uno ve normalmente en una ciudad. Estos eran casas, tiendas y estructuras simples, hechas de barro, de fachada modesta y simple. Era un pueblo con calles pavimentadas de arena y gente de aspecto humilde, que se salía de sus casas lentamente tras la pequeña estampida.

"Eh, hola." -Saludó timidamente la jefa del grupo, mientras los habitantes del poblado se acercaban a ellos, temerosos.- "Lamentamos haber causado eso."

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" -Preguntó un hombre, de anciana apariencia pero porte seguro. Daba el aura de un hombre sabio, un lider.

"Mi nombre es Crystal, y estos son Cobalt y Ruby." -Los presentó Crys, cada uno saludando al escuchar su nombre.- "Estamos en una investigación de campo y-" -Crys detuvo su explicación al percatarse de las aterradas miradas de los pobladores. Pero no la miraban a ella, miraban algo detrás de-

"¡Cobalt!" -Gritó Ruby, inmediatamente llamando la atención de Crys. El rubio se había desmayado ahí mismo.

"¡Mahad, llevalo con el !" -Ordenó el anciano, e inmediatamente un fornido joven tomó en brazos a Cobalt y se lo llevó a toda prisa.- "Nuestro medico se hará cargo de su amigo. Por ahora, necesito que vengan conmigo." -Dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta de una casa y esperando a que Ruby y Crys le siguieran.

* * *

_Hace 4 años..._

"_Amethyst, lo que tengas que decirme en el faro, puedes decirmelo en cualquier otro lado." -Gruñó un joven Crimson, mientras una delicada mano sujetaba con fuerza la suya y lo arrastraba colina arriba._

"_Pero entonces no sería tan especial." -Explicó ella, dedicandole una dulce sonrisa. El de piel pálida desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro: esa maldita sonrisa le conseguía cualquier cosa._

_Finalmente, ambos chicos llegaron a la cima del faro de Sunnyshore, el lugar donde hacía ya muchos años, los habitantes de la ciudad encontraron a Amethyst. Ahora la chica sonreía al horizonte, mientras Crimson clavaba una mirada llena de curiosidad en su nuca._

"_Alguna vez..."- Comenzó ella en un susurro.- "¿Alguna vez haz sentido la necesidad de hacer algo grande?"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó el chico, recargandose en el barandal, al igual que ella._

"_Digo que... todos somos solo humanos." -Dijó ella, sin mirarle a los ojos.- "Todos nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos. Lo único que de verdad trasciende son las cosas que hacemos antes de morir."_

"_Es una forma muy cruda de ver la vida." -Murmuró Crimson, tratando de mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo ella seguía negandole la mirada._

"_Pero es verdad." -Murmuró Amethyst.- "Solo hay pocas personas que se dan cuenta de esto, y se esfuerzan por hacer algo por lo que las demas personas los recuerden, aún muchos años después de su muerte."_

"_¿A donde quieres llegar?" -Preguntó Crimson, antes de que esto se volviera en una platica todavía mas complicada. No era la típica charla que había entre un chico de 11 años y una de 10._

"_...¿Huirías conmigo, Crimson?" -Esta pregunta tomó completamente por sorpresa al joven, e inmediatemente sus ojos se toparon con los de ella. Era en serio- ella hablaba en serio.- "Podemos huir de aquí, y realizar algo que trascienda generaciones; algo por lo que la gente del futuro nos recordará con admiración."_

_Sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella por lo que parecieron horas. No podía negar que la oferta le parecía sumamente tentadora. El pasar el resto de su vida con ella lucía tan apetecible en ese momento; simplemente dejar todo atrás y continuar hacía adelante con ella, la única persona que había logrado hacerse un espacio en su corazón._

_No. Eso no era cierto. Había alguién mas que se albergaba ahí._

"_¿Qué hay de Cobalt?" -Preguntó Crimson, con una voz llena de determinación. Casi al instante, la mirada llena de esperanza en aquellos ojos amatistas se rompió.- "¿Piensas dejarlo aquí?"_

"_Olvidalo. Olvida todo esto." -Dijo la chica, dandole la espalda al de ojos de sangre para retirarse, sin embargo, él la sujetó del hombro._

"_¿Acaso no piensas en él?"_

"_¡Sueltame, y ya olvida que te mencioné esto!" -Gritó la niña, alejando el brazo de Crimson mas bruscamente de lo que él hubiese deseado. Y segundos después, ella se había marchado, dejando al mayor de los hermanos ahi, solo._

_El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y eso significaba que tendrían que verse de nuevo en la playa. _

_

* * *

_Maldita sea, ¿Por qué seguía molestandose en irse a dormir si de cualquier forma soñaría con esos dos? Ya había olvidado esa converzación, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo lo que dijo esa niña era verdad. Fue por eso que decidió ser el mejor entrenador de la historia; para que las generaciones por venir se preguntaran cómo diablos lo había hecho. Para que los entrenadores del futuro emularan sus legendarias tecnicas.

¿Pero realmente valía la pena sacrificar esta vida para ser recordado en las siguientes?

Crimson concluyó que sería mejor regresar a dormir antes de que comenzara a cuestinar toda su vida. No era el tipo de persona al que le gustara pensar en eso.

* * *

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el anciano, que había sido presentado como Dahlim, el jefe de la tribu de Hashbala. Habían pasado los anteriores 20 minutos explicandole al hombre y a otros dos sujetos el motivo de su expedición.- "Es cierto. Había escuchado acerca del fenomeno en las islas del 3er Aro, pero creí que eran solo exageración."

"No lo son, señor. Este asunto es algo serio." -Explicó Crys, mientras Ruby seguía tomando jarra tras jarra de agua.

"Dicen que los envió Samuel Oak, ¿Cierto?" -Preguntó Dahlim. Crys respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.- "Ese hombre estuvo aquí hace ya muchas lunas."

"¿Enserio?" -Preguntó Ruby, claramente sorprendido por el hecho de que ese viejo haya cruzado un desierto tan tenaz. Un desierto en el que los Dex Holders aún estarían atrapados de no ser por los Vibrava.

"Supongo que el Profesor estaba sentando las bases del estudio de este fenomeno." -Pensó el hombre en voz alta.- "Los rumores de estas alteraciones se remontan a muchas decadas atrás."

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder." -Exclamó Crys, levantandose de la silla en la que descanzaba abruptamente.- "Señor, con su permiso-"

"¡Eminencia!" -Gritó un joven, entrando de golpe al lugar de reunión.- "¡Eminencia, tiene que ver esto!"

El anciano salió de la choza, seguido de cerca por los Dex Holders y los otros dos hombres que acompañaban al lider de la tribu. Caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía una torre de vigilancia, y a lo lejos vislumbraron lo que parecía una nube gigante de polvo.

"¿Los Vibrava de nuevo?" -Preguntó Crys, sin embargo el anciano negó con la cabeza.

"¿Una tormenta de arena?" -Preguntó uno de los nativos. El anciano negó de nuevo. Ruby sacó un par de binoculares de su mochila.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." -Exclamó Ruby, inconscientemente. Crys le arrebató los binoculares y vislumbró la casua de la conmoción.

Un escuadrón- no, un ejercito de hombres de gris marchaban a paso apresurado hacía el poblado. Debían ser mas de 300 hombres y todos ellos venían detrás de una mujer de cabellera blanca y ojos negros, que portaba un uniforme parecido al de Nebula.

"Es la mujer de la que nos contó Green: Roxa." -Exclamó Crys, entregandole los binoculares a Ruby.

"No mencionaron que fuesen perseguidos por alguien." -Dijo Dahlim. Crys y Ruby intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

"No... pensamos que aún estuvieran tras nosotros." -Murmuró la ojiazul.- "Solo tenemos que escondernos, si nos buscan y no-"

"No funcionará." -Exclamó el lider de la tribu, encarando la inminente amenaza.

"Si vienen con un batallón tan grande, es porque están seguros de que estamos aquí. Y si los Hashbalanos nos ocultan, podrían destruir el pueblo solo para encontrarnos." -Explicó Ruby, para después girarse a Dahlim.- "¿Cuantos entrenadores hay en el pueblo?"

"Ninguno." -La respuesta del hombre de verdad fue un golpe para Ruby.- "Los pokemon circundantes son demasiado feroces para ser atrapados, y no contamos con las herramientas necesarias."

"Demonios. No podremos enfrentarnos a todos ellos." -Gruñó Ruby. Crys no esperó ni un segundo mas y regresó corriendo sobre sus pasos, con el coordinador siguiendole de cerca.- "¿A donde vas?"

"Por Cobalt, tengo que asegurarme de que esté bien." -Explicó ella, sin detenerse.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la choza donde ahora el rubio estaba despierto y comía como si no hubiese un mañana, y el horizonte decía que podría no haberlo.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les va?" -Preguntó el alegre ojiazul. Sin embargo las miradas de sus hermanos desvanecieron la alegría en la suya.- "¿Qué sucede?"

"Los lunaticos de traje gris van a atacar el pueblo." -Explicó Ruby, e inmediatamente Cobalt hizo el plato de comida a un lado y se levantó.- "No contamos con refuerzos y no podemos nosotros 3 contra 300 de esos tipos."

"... Tengo una idea." -Murmuró Cobalt, con los ojos iluminados en determinación. El chico corrió a la puerta y se dirigió a sus superiores antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.- "Entretenganlos un rato."

A los Dex Holders no les quedó de otra mas que confiar en Cobalt, y media hora después, Ruby y Crys estaban de frente con Roxa.

"Esperaba un poco mas de resistencia." -Exclamó la mujer, caminando prepotentemente hacía los chicos.- "¿Donde está el niño?"

"Primero expliquenos para qué lo quiere." -Gruñó Crys. Sin embargo la mujer soltó una risa burlona.

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó ella, dejando salir una cruda carcajada.- "Si les explico o no, no hace ninguna diferencia. De igual forma van a entregar al mocos. Por las buenas..." -Dijo ella, antes de sacar una pokebola de su cinutrón- "O por las malas."

"No podías hacer el trabajo sucio tu misma, ¿Verdad? Tenías que traer a todo el circo de inadaptados para que te ayudaran." -Se burló Ruby, inmediatamente haciendose acreedor a la mirada fría de Roxa.

"Se de buena fuente, Dex Holders, que ustedes están en contacto con el nieto de Oak." -Dijo la mujer, e instantaneamente el rostro de Ruby se tornó serio.- "¿Acaso él no les habló de mi?"

"Muy poco." -Respondió Crys.- "Por lo que he logrado deducir, ustedes son el Team Void; la organización que opera dos torres- una en One Island y otra en Celadon City."

"Y una tercera en Goldenrod City." -Explicó la mujer, sorprendiendo a Crys.- "Estaba en mi derecho de tratar a tu amigo como la rata que fue. ¡Que descaro el de ese muchacho al entrar así en nuestras oficinas!"

"Pero si ustedes operan esas torres, ya deberían haber capturado a Cobalt." -Exclamó Ruby, ganandose una mirada molesta por parte de la mujer.- "Nosotros entramos a la torre de One Island, y alguien sacó a Cobalt de ahi. ¿No era esa la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlo?"

"Ese fue un error mío." -Confesó Roxa, dandole la espalda a ambos.- "Cuando vi al pequeño, creí que era solo un intruso. Esperaba que el Cobalt al cual buscabamos fuese un poco mas..."

"Maduro." -Terminaron Ruby, Crys y Roxa al mismo tiempo.- "Ya hemos escuchado eso antes."

"Bien, basta de charla." -Exclamó la mujer, encarando a los Dex Holders.- "¿Dónde está el chico?"

Crys estuvo a punto de responder, pero Ruby puso una mano en su boca e hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. A lo lejos se podía percibir un sonido extraño, casí como...

"¿Qué es ese zumbido?" -Preguntó Roxa. Y antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta, el ejercito del Team Void fue embestido por una gigantesca nube de arena, mientras el zumbido se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó, el ejercito entero había sido desvanecido, y en donde hace solo 10 segundos estaba Roxa, Cobalt le sonreía a los Dex Holders.

"Le dije que tenía una idea." -Exclamó el chico. Ruby inmediatamente corrió y lo embistió en un abrazo.- "Les tengo dos sorpresas."

Ruby soltó a Cobalt y el rubio sacó dos pokebolas de su bolsillo, para después liberar un Vibrava y un Nidorino.

"En mi intento por desatar la estampida, noqueé a un Vibrava y Ares evolucionó, y aproveché mientras los demás se preparaban para embestirme y lo atrapé." -Explicó el rubio, apuntando a los pokemon frente a él.- "Les presento al nuevo Ares y al nuevo miembro de mi equipo: Apollo."

"Que nombre tan original." -Exclamó Ruby, sarcasmo inundando cada palabra.

* * *

_Hace 3 años._

_Un par de chicos caminaba por las oscuras calles de Sunnyshore City. El sol ya se estaba ocultando pero las luces de la calle aún no se encendían, y los hermanos caminaban de regreso a su casa._

"_Aún no lo entiendo." -Confesó Cobalt, provocando que su hermano soltara un suspiro de pesadez._

"_Es sencillo: Fuego es fuerte contra Hierba, Hielo, Acero e Insecto. Hierba es fuerte contra Roca, Agua y Tierra, y Agua es fuerte contra Roca, Tierra y Fuego. ¡Es bastante sencillo!" -Explicó el moreno a su hermanito._

"_Está bien..." -Murmuró el rubio, sin embargo Crimson sabía que aún no lo tenía claro. Pero de igual forma no dijo nada._

_Conforme los minutos pasaban, la ciudad perdía poco a poco la iluminación proporcionada por el sol, y los faros en las calles comenzaban a encenderse. Los hermanos caminaban a paso lento hacía su hogar, discutiendo por el tema en turno. Finalmente, el sol se había marchado y solo quedaba la iluminación artificial._

"_Entonces, ¿Acero contra qué es fuerte?" -Preguntó Cobalt, y Crimson estaba a punto de gritar en su oído la respuesta, pero su discurso se perdió cuando todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaron._

_Sunnyshore City quedó en penumbras, exactamente a las 8:47 PM. Cobalt se aferraba temeroso al brazo de su hermano, mientras él solo examinaba la situación._

"_¿Qué crees que haya pasado?" -Preguntó Cobalt, tratando de mantener la calma._

"_Probablemente algún imbecil se puso a jugar con los controles del faro." -Bromeó el chico de ojos de sangre. El faro de Sunnyshore no solo alumbraba el camino para los barcos, tambien, gracias a los panes solares en su estructura, proporcionaba energía limpia toda la ciudad. Conforme pasaban los segundos, Crimson podía sentir como Cobalt estrujaba su brazo cada vez mas y mas.- "Oye, tranquilo. Es solo un apagón, no tienes que arrancarme el brazo. Cobalt-" -El rostro de Cobalt había tomado un extraño semblante._

_Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su respiración parecía haberse detenido y sus manos telbaban rápidamente contra el brazo de Crimson, mientras su quijada se apretaba con fuerza. _

"_Cobalt, ¿Te sientes- ¡Cobalt!" -Sin decir una sola palabra, el pequeño rubio había emprendido carrera a quién-sabe-donde. Crimson no perdió tiempo y corrió tras él.- "?Cobalt, espera! ¿A donde vas?"_

_Fue una persecusión de por lo menos 20 minutos, subiendo escaleras, saltando muros. Cobalt corría como si hubiese alguien persiguiendolo, corría como si su vida dependiese de ello. Finalmente, Crimson perdió de vista a su hermanito, pero por la ruta que había tomado, sabía exactamente a donde iba._

_5 minutos después, el pelinegro de piel marfil había llegado a la playa de nuevo._

"_Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" -Se escuchó preguntar a una voz que él conocía muy bien. El chico se adentró en la penumbra de la playa, y encontró frente a él a su rubio hermanito y a una chica, esta última sujetando un objeto brillante en su mano._

"_Cobalt, por qué-" -Crimson calló al vislumbrar la silueta ensombrecida de la chica de ojos amatistas.- "¿Oye, que haces tu aquí?"_

"_Bueno..." -Dijo ella, mientras lanzaba al aire y atrapaba una y otra vez el extraño objeto brillante en su mano.- "Podrías decir que estoy a punto de hacer algo que trascenderá cientos de generaciones."_

"_¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en la mano?" -Preguntó Crimson, llegando al lado de su hermano, quien permanecía en el mismo estado catatónico._

"_Esto es lo que le daba energía al faro de Sunnyshore." -Explicó Amethyst, aún malabareando con el objeto.- "El faro le daba energía a la ciudad, ¿Pero alguna vez te preguntaste qué le daba energía al faro?"_

_Crimson aguardaba pacientemente la explicación de la chica, mientras la miraba juguetear con el objeto brillante._

"_La mitología Tokinense llama a este objeto "La Gema de la Vida"."- Explicó la chica, mientras le extendía el objeto a Crimson, sin embargo él no se movió.- "Es extraño: no había comenzado a brillar así hasta que ustedes llegaron."_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer con esa cosa?" -Preguntó Crimson, avanzando hacía ella. Sin embargo, Amethyst guardó la gema en su bolsillo, fuera del alcance del chico._

"_Voy a ser recordada." -Explicó ella simplemente, mirandole a los ojos con esa esperanza con la que se habían hablado en el faro hace exactamente un año.- "Te lo pregunto una última vez, ¿Vendrías conmigo?"_

_Crimson miró por sobre su hombro a su hermano. Ahí estaba el rubio, catatónico, temblando y con la mirada completamente vacía. Una parte egoista de su mente no pudo evitar desear que siempre fuera de esa manera. Pero igual era su hermano, y ella era la mujer que su hermano amaba. Crimson se giró para encarar a la chica, de nuevo la esperanza en sus ojos amatistas se había desvanecido._

"_Ya veo... en verdad lo quieres, ¿No es así?" -No era una pregunta, era mas bien una afirmación. Crimson no supo que responder, sin embargo.- "Bien, supongo que esto es un adios. De verdad los quiero...- "- Murmuró la chica, para después clavar su mirada en Cobalt.- "A ambos."_

_Motivado por nada mas que puro instinto animal, Cobalt se abalanzó sobre Amethyst. La chica fugazmente tomó una pokebola de su bolsillo, liberó a un Mawile y esta, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó al rubio y lo envió al otro extremo de la playa._

"_¡Cobalt!" -Exclamó Crimson, antes de correr en auxilio de su hermano. Se arrodilló junto a él y examino su rostro. Estaba inconsciente._

_Crimson se giró para reclamarle a Amethyst, pero había desaparecido. No había nada mas que hacer o decir, así que Crimson cargó en sus brazos a Cobalt y ambos regresaron a su hogar._

_A la mañana siguiente, Crimson vio despertar a su hermano, quien al parecer no recordaba nada de la noche anterior._

"_Ella..." -Comenzó el hermano mayor, mientras el mas pequeño lo miraba expectante.- "Ella se fue."_

_

* * *

_¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuanto tiempo mas seguirían atormentandolo estos recuerdos? No fue su culpa, no había nada que pudiese haber hecho. ¿Entonces por qué sentía como si no hubiese hecho lo suficiente?

Dijera lo que dijera ella se iba a marchar, ese era su sueño. Ella quería ser grande, quería ser inmortal. ¿Quién era él para negarselo? El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y comenzó a guardar todo. Si no podría dormir en paz, ¿Para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

Estaba decidido: tenía que hablar con Cobalt. Durante todos estos años, le había ocultado la verdad a su hermano y tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba. Pero al mismo tiempo su mente no podía dejar de maquinar posibles reacciones del chico.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, pero Crimson estaba seguro de que sería la primera persona a la que Cobalt podría odiar.

**N/A: Haaaaaaaaay cabrooon. Me aventé este capitulo en un ratito, pero es que andaba inspirado. La verdad es que me gustó mucho como quedo. Gracias a Danyeda por el Review del capitulo anterior.**

**Para los que no sabían, he publicado otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con esta. Es un AU, protagonizado por Blue. Se llama Amor, Amistad y Arte. A los que no les moleste les pido que lo chequen y me digan que piensan.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	15. El Brillante Metal

**Capitulo 15**

**El Brillante Metal**

"¡Brrrr, que frío!" -Se quejó el rubio, frotandose los brazos y temblando.- "M-me-me est-t-toy co-congeland-d-d-do."

"¿Por qué démonios no empacaste un abrigo o algo por el estilo? No pensaste que sobrevivirías solo con el chaleco que llevabas puesto, ¿O si?" -Preguntó Ruby, con un tono molesto en su voz. Cobalt llevaba quejandose del frío ya casi media hora.

"Vivo en Sunnyshore City, Ruby. Llegué a pensar que los abrigos, la nieve y el frío eran solo un mito." -Explicó Cobalt, mientras sus mandibulas temblaban y sus dientes hacían un sonido increiblemente molesto.

De repente, el Swampert sobre el que iban montados se detuvo, y permanecio flotando en el agua y gruñendo un rato.

"Diablos, el agua está muy fría para Zuzu." -Murmuró Ruby, antes de buscar una pokebola en su cinturón.- "Cobalt, tendrás que llegar a la orilla flotando con la ayuda de Apollo, Crys y yo te encontraremos allí.

Cobalt asintió, tomó una pokebola de su cinturón y la arrojó al aire, para invocar a su mas reciente adquisición y tomar con delicadeza sus delgadas patas. El Vibrava elevó a su entrenador con moderado esfuerzo, ya que el chico no pesaba mucho, para después perderse entre las nubes. Ruby llamó a Mimi, montó con cuidado a Crys sobre ella, en ningún momento soltando el cuerpo durmiente de la chica de ojos azules. Ruby regresó a Zuzu a su pokebola y siguieron con el viaje.

Mientras, en algún lugar entre las nubes...

"¿Puedes ver algo con este paisaje?" -Le preguntó Cobalt al pokemon dragón, a lo que este respondió con su caracteristico chillido.- "Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tampoco puedes ver nada."

Sin mas ni menos, el pokemon se soltó del agarre de su "amo", y dejó caer al rubio. Sin embargo, justo antes de que tocara el agua helada, lo atrapó de nuevo.

"...Fue divertido, no te lo niego." -Murmuró Cobalt, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

Cobalt trató de vislumbrar algo entre las espezas nubes entre las que volaban, y le parecio ver la isla a la que se dirigían. Pero bueno, era solo una silueta oscura así que podría ser cualquier cosa. En la isla parecía haber una montaña, o tal vez era solo un edificio muy grande. ¡O un faro! Cobalt supuso que tal vez era un faro. Y había algo acercandose. Parecía una pequeña bola de fulgor purpura.

"¡Oh!" -Algo golpeó al rubio, arrebatandolo de las patas de Apollo, quien, a toda velocidad, fue en su rescate y una vez mas impidió que cayera al agua.- "Ya no me gustó esto." -El chico miró a todos lados. Ahora podía ver la isla claramente, pero había perdido de vista a Ruby y Crys.

* * *

"...Objeto eliminado, Capitan."- Informó un hombre en uniforme gris junto a un Toxicroak, mirando por un periscopio hacía las nubes.

"Bien, sigan trabajando. Si alguien se acerca a la isla, eliminenlo al instante." -Dijo un hombre, antes de salir de la habitación. Caminó por unos metros hasta llegar a una oficina obscura, donde le esperaban dos mujeres.- "¡Comandantes!" -El hombre rápidamente hizo una reverencia.- "¿Qué les trae por aquí?"

"Estamos siguiendo el rastro de un insecto." -Contestó la mas joven, de cabellos de ébano, montada sobre un escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada aburrida hacía una ventana.- "Las horugas suelen dejar su inmundo rastro por todas partes."

"Dices eso solo porque permitiste que se salieran con la suya." -Le recriminó la otra mujer, e inmediatamente la mas joven le recriminó.

"¡No es como si tu hubieras hecho un mejor trabajo!" -Gritó la muchacha, en el rostro de la mujer de cabellos blancos.- "En One Island pudiste haberlo capturado, y en Hasbala dejaste que un montón de Vibrava's te empujaran hasta el mar."

"¿Vibrava?" -Murmuró el Capitan, ganandose las miradas de sus superioras.

"¿Dijiste algo, rata?" -Preguntó la mas adulta, a lo que él negó con la cabeza. No era conveniente que personas tan poderosas supieran que posiblemente eliminó a quien pereseguían.

* * *

"Menos mal que despertaste." -Murmuró Ruby, ya estando cerca de la costa, mientras Crys comenzaba a moverse.

"¿Por qué me abrazas?" -Preguntó semi-dormida.

"No te estoy abrazando, solo no quiero que te caigas." -Inmediatamente los ojos de Crys se abrieron y hubiese caído al agua de no ser por el agarre de Ruby alrededor de ella.

"¿D-Donde está Cobalt?" -Preguntó ella, tratando de mantener la calma y procesar la situación en que estaba.

"Estaba volando por sobre nosotros. Pero me pareció ver que algo se disparó hacía las nubes." -Explicó él, y rápidamente Crys buscó a Cobalt entre las nubes.- "No estoy seguro de que lo hayan golpeado."

"Debemos apresurarnos a la costa." -Murmuró ella, y extrañamente Mimi se detuvo. Ahi, en medio del congelante mar.- "¿Qué le pasa a tu pokemon?"

"No estoy seguro." -Murmuró el coordinador, dirigiendo una mirada confundida a su Milotic. Mimi golpeó con su cola el agua frente a ella, mostrandole algo a su entrenador.- "Hay una capa de hielo bajo la superficie. No podremos nadar pero podemos caminar sobre ella." -Ruby se desmontó del pokemon y aterrizó en el agua, pero esta solo llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

Después de caminar un par de minutos, los Dex Holders llegaron a la nevada costa, donde un alegre Cobalt les esperaba.

"Se nota que tienes mucho que hacer con tu tiempo libre."- Exclamó Ruby, mirando los 13 angeles de nieve que había hecho Cobalt, 14 con el que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Crys caminó hacía él para tomarlo del brazo y levantarlo de la nieve.- "¿Ahora qué?"

"Bueno, lo mas obvio sería ir al pueblo, pero considerando que alguien atacó a Cobalt, podría no ser una buena idea." -Explicó Crys. Seguida por una emocionada exclamación del rubio.

"¡Oh, si! ¿Vieron eso? Fue asombro-"

"Pero no podemos seguir de largo. Los pokemon que tenemos para viajar están muy cansados y la temperatura no ayudará mucho." -Ruby se giró hacía la costa. Toda esa extensión de tierra estaba cubierta de blanco.- "Estoy seguro que aqui descubriremos algo importante. Este clima no es nativo de esta isla."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -Preguntó Cobalt, con la vista fija en la enorme estructura que vislumbró en el aire: una montaña.

"Si los pobladores estuviesen acostumbrados a este clima, habrían construído un puerto adecuado para él." -Ruby caminó un poco por el manto de materia blanca y dio un giro completo para apreciar los alrededores.- "Aquí mas bien parece que el puerto se hundió en el mar por la nieve."

"¿Eso es posible?" -Preguntó el ojiazul. El silencio de ambos fue su respuesta.- "Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?"

"Otra cosa. Asumiendo que fue el Team Void quienes atacaron a Cobalt, no creo que sepan que era él." -Explicó Ruby.- "Ellos quieren capturarlo, no matarlo. Y en mi opinion ese ataque fue demasiado certero para solo inmobilizar."

"¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué entremos al pueblo con Cobalt como si nada?" -Preguntó Crys, cambiando inmeditamente su postura a una mas defensiva.

"Ellos están en la montaña." -Murmuró Cobalt, con los ojos fijos todavía en esa formación. Crys y Ruby se giraron hacía él.- "No podrían haberme apuntado desde el pueblo, y la montaña les daría un panorama amplio de todo aquel que entra o sale de la isla."

"Oh, asombroso." -Exclamó Crys, mirando con rabia a Ruby.- "Le estás enseñando a ser como tu."

"Lo dices como si fuese algo malo." -Gruñó Ruby, mientras los tres se adentraban en el desierto blanco.

* * *

"_Entonces, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?" -Le preguntó Silver a la diminuta Dex Holder, buscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y el pelirrojo le entregó una pokebola._

"_Necesito que esté al aire libre." -Le explicó ella._

"_Si lo libero huirá volando y de nada habrá servido el viaje." -Murmuró Silver, mirando directo a los ojos de su superiora. Sin embargo soltó un suspiro y liberó al pokemon de su pokebola: un Unown. En cuanto la misteriosa criatura estuvo fuera trato de escapar.- "¡Honchcrow, Mean Look!" -Silver liberó a un ave negra e inmediatamente el Unown se detuvo._

_Yellow caminó hacía el pokemon simbolo y acercó sus dedos hasta hacer contacto. Cientos de colores, imagenes y sonidos inundaron la mente de la chica, desde chillidos hasta armoniosas melodías, desde negro hasta blanco. La información entraba cada vez mas rápido y con más fuerza en su cabeza, hasta que no lo pudo soportar y alejó su mano bruscamente._

"_¿Qué fue lo que viste?" -Preguntó Silver, caminando hacía ella con el rostro bañado en preocupación. La Dex Holder de Kanto respiraba agitadamente, y algunas gotas de sudor se alojaban en su frente, mientras que de sus labios solo salió una corta frase._

"_Esta... aterrado."_

_

* * *

_"Un enjambre de Unowns voló por sobre New Bark Town cuando estabamos de camino aca. Logré capturar a ese pero a los demás los perdimos de vista." -Terminó de explicar el pelirrojo, ante la mirada consternada de sus superiores.

"¿Por qué no le llevaste el Unown a Lance? De seguro el pudo habernos dicho un poco mas." -Preguntó Green, en un tono completamente frío e indiferente, ignorando olimpicamente a la pequeña rubia que dormía en el sofá.

"Vamos, Green. Eso no es muy amable." -Le recriminó Red en un susurro, sin embargo el lider del gimnasio Viridian gruñó y clavó su mirada en Silver de nuevo.

"No he sabido nada de Lance en ya mucho tiempo, no sabría donde empezar a buscarlo y, por lo impredescible que es, no se si me hubises ayudado en primer lugar." -Explicó el pelirrojo. Green pensó por un momento y después, sin decir palabra alguna, caminó hacía su computadora.

"¿Qué buscas?" -Preguntó Blue, mirando por sobre el hombro de él a la pantalla, mientras tecleaba velozmente.

"...Aquí esta." -Murmuró el ojiverde, alejandose de la pantalla para que todos pudiesen ver. Era un articulo detallando como enjambres de Unown habían sido avistados en las Sevii Islands y en Sinnoh.- "Se han visto Unown en las Camaras de Tanoby, al sur de Seven Island, y en Solaceon Ruins, en un pueblo homónimo en Sinnoh."

"¿Crees que todos ellos vayan al mismo lugar?" -Preguntó Red, con la mirada fija en las fotos del articulo. La mente del nieto de Oak seguía maquinando teoría tras teoría, pero todas ellas eran descabelladas y/o incoherentes.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" -Murmuró Green para si mismo.

* * *

"Bienvenidos a ClearCoast City." -Murmuró Crys, mientras se adentraban en un pequeño pueblo nevado. Solo se vislumbraban pequeñas casas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y varias personas caminando por las calles.

"No es una ciudad muy grande." -Murmuró Cobalt, mas para si mismo que para sus hermanos. Ruby estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en vez, empujó a Cobalt al suelo y comenzó a patear la nieve para enterrarlo bajo ella.

"¡Quiero que busquen cada centimetro en la superficie de ese mar! ¡Qué sus miembros se congelen de ser necesario pero quiero saber si ese niño está vivo o muerto!" -Gritó un hombre anciano, que lideraba un pelotón de personas vestidas de gris.

"¡Si, Capitan!" -Respondieron todos, mientras salían del pueblo, ante las miradas asustadas de los pobladores y sorprendidas de los Dex Holders.

"¿E-e-e-e-e-essssa fue t-t-t-t-t-tu me-me-mejor idea?"- Preguntó Cobalt, temblando mientras Ruby lo levantaba del suelo.

"¡Está aquí, señor! ¡Él está aquí!" -Gritó una pequeña niña. Apuntaba a los Dex Holders y corría tras el pelotón que acababa de salir del pueblo. Inmediatamente, Crys y Ruby se abalanzaron sobre ella y cubrieron su boca.

"¡¿Cúal es tu problema?" -Exclamaron Ruby y Crys, en un susurro/grito, mientras Cobalt les miraba temblando, con esos ojos ingenuos y confundidos. Aún tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

"¡Scarlet!" -Gritó una voz, y todos se giraron para ver a un hombre alto, de cabello enblanquecido por las canas y una larga barba. La niña se las ingenió para escapar del agarre de los Dex Holders y correr hacía él.

* * *

"Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hija." -Se disculpó el hombre, sirviendo un poco de te en 3 tazas. Después del pequeño incidente, el sujeto que se presentó como Jean-Paul les invitó a su casa.

"No hay problema." -Dijo Cobalt, sonriendo. Su mirada viajó hasta una esquina del reducido cuarto, donde Scarlet le miraba con una mezcla extraña de odio y miedo. El rubio le sonrió ampliamente y ella solo desvió la mirada.

"¿Cuanto tiempo lleva el Team Void ocupando la ciudad?" -Preguntó Crys, tomando la bebida caliente entre sus manos.

"Hace aproximadamente 2 años. Justo unos meses después de que empezaran las tormentas." -Explicó el hombre, ganando la atención de todos los presentes. Jean-Paul notó sus miradas extrañadas y aclaró un poco su garganta para comenzar a explicar.- "Hace 3 años, ClearCoast City era una ciudad muy grande y prospera, con un clima tropical y cientos de visitantes por semana. Eramos la tercer isla con mas turismo en Toki."

"Sin embargo, la isla fue azotada por poderosas tormentas de nieve, salidas aparentemente de la nada. Nunca antes había nevado en ClearCoast, así que no estabamos preparados para ello. El puerto se hundió en el mar, las aguas circundantes a la isla se congelaron en una delgada capa de hielo bajo la superficie, así que no hay manera de entrar por barco a la isla. Los edificios fueron sepultados bajo la nieve y nuestros depositos subterraneos se perdieron por completo. Durante un par de semanas, sobrevivimos gracias a la poca comida y agua que nos quedaba, pero hubo demasiadas bajas y cada vez quedaba menos alimento."

"Entonces, llegaron ellos. Los hombres de gris se establecieron en la montaña y desde ese día semanalmente nos traen un cargamento de agua y comida."

"Suena como algo muy generoso de su parte." -Exclamó Cobalt, sonriendo. Scarlet se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la choza.

"¡Scarlet!"

"Descuide, yo iré por ella." -Dijo Cobalt, corriendo trás la niña. Jean-Paul soltó un pesado suspiro y se giró a los Dex Holders de nuevo.

"La razón por la que nos mantienen vivos, es porque somos rehenes. No estoy del todo seguro de lo que hacen esos sujetos, pero convirtieron está ciudad en su base central. El día que ellos ya no necesiten de nosotros, la generocidad se acabará."

* * *

"Wow, corres muy rápido en la nieve, para ser tan pequeña." -Exclamó el rubio, sentandose en la nieve junto a Scarlet.- "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Este sitio solía ser un parque. Había árboles, flores y cesped." -Relató la niña, antes de abrazar sus piernas a su pecho y esconder su rostro.- "Pero ahora ya solo hay esta cosa blanca y fría."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, en los que el chico de Sunnyshore aprovechó para ver todo a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué querías entregarme?" -Preguntó él, e inmediatamente Scarlet se puso de pie y le miró con odio, como hizo antes en su casa. Por la diferencia de estaturas, aún de pie, sus rostros seguían al mismo nivel.

"¡Todo esto comenzó cuando ellos vinieron!" -Gritó ella. Él supuso que por "ellos" se refería al Team Void.- "Cuando ellos se vallan, todo volverá a ser como antes. Ellos te quieren a ti, ¡Tal vez si te tienen por fin se marchen de aquí y todo sea como antes! ...Todos seremos felices de nuevo."

"¿Y que hay de mi?" -Preguntó Cobalt, provocando que el odio en los ojos de Scarlet se intensificara.- "¿No te importa que yo no sea feliz?"

"¿Por qué tendría que importarme? Ni siquiera te conozco." -Dijo ella, dandole la espalda. Era un pensamiento egoista, pero ella era una niña. Hacía lo que le parecía correcto... justo como él. Una mano se posó delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Scarlet, y por encima de su hombro pudo ver como Cobalt le sonreía con ternura.

"No eres la primera en creer que si yo desapareciera todo estaría mejor." -Dijo él, antes de ponerse de pie y estirar los brazos al aire.- "Pero ciertamente eres la primera en tratar de desaparecerme. Yo solía pensar que todos estarían mas felices si yo no existía."

La mirada de Cobalt se perdió en el horizonte, y una melancolica sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro ante la mirada curiosa de Scarlet.

"Pero me di cuenta, que era cobarde correr, o tomar cualquier salida fácil como desaparecer. Cuando uno causa problemas, lo mas correcto que uno puede hacer es solucionarlos." -Cobalt clavó sus ojos en la pequeña niña y le dedico una alegre sonrisa.- "Entonces si te causo problemas, permiteme solucionarlos."

* * *

**Crimson's POV**

Apenas llegué a Toki's Gate, ya me sentía acosado. La ciudad estaba plagada de estos extraños sujetos en ropa gris. No estaba muy seguro acerca de que se traían entre manos, o por qué estaban todos vestidos de la misma forma, pero las personas normales que caminaban por las calles parecían tenerles pavor.

A medida que avanzaba pude notar como mas y mas de esos sujetos me miraban, casi incredulos, como si fuera alguna celebridad o algo parecido.

Y entonces pasó.

Uno de ellos me lanzó una pokebola, la cual solo por poco logré evadir, y detrás de mi apareció un Toxicroack. Mi mano instintivamente viajó a mi cinturón por una pokebola propia, pero me detuve en seco al percatarme de mi alrededor.

Había todo un ejercito de estos tipo. Podría haber acabado con 30 o 40, pero esta vez eran demasiados, así que hice lo mas sensato. Liberé a mi Salamence y traté de huir de ahi a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, no me esperaba lo que sucedió después. En medio de toda la conmoción, no me di cuenta que en los edificios había mas sujetos vesitdos de gris, y uno de ellos le disparó una Sludge Bomb a Salamence.

Caímos en picada hasta aterrizar en la azotea de otro edificio. Le ordené a mi pokemon Dragón que se levantara, pero aunque lo hiciera no tendría fuerzas para volar; estaba envenenado. Me acerqué al borde de la azotea y pude ver como todo el ejercito de uniformados entraba al edificio, no tardarían mucho en llegar hasta mi. Calculé todas mis opciones a gran velocidad, y pude haberme saltado una o dos soluciones obvias, pero en ese momento no pensaba claro.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, grandulón?" -Escuché preguntar a una voz detrás de mi. Desearía no haberme girado, pero lo hice, y me encontré ahi junto a la puerta a la razón de muchas de mis pesadillas, junto a un Skarmory.- "¿Por qué te sorprendes de verme?" -Preguntó ella, haciendo referencia a mi expresión.

"No te necesito." -Mentí. En ese instante, si no aceptaba su ayuda, lo que necesitaba era un milagro.- "¿Por qué me siguen esos sujetos?"

"¿Cómo podría saberlo?" -Exclamó ella, inocentemente. De inocente no tenía nada. Me cansé del estúpido juego de las preguntas y me acerqué amenzante a ella, sin embargo su pokemon me atacó al extender mi mano hacía Amethyst.

"¡No jueges conmigo! Se perfectamente que estás detrás de esto." -Gruñí, reprimiendo mis deseos de liberar a otro de mis pokemon para deshacerme de ese pajaro de hojalata.

"¡Oh, Crimson, hieres mis sentimientos!" -Siempre fue una reina del drama, pero este no era momento para jugar. Le clavé una fiera mirada y ella me miró de reojo.- "Ven, vamos a un lugar mas calmado para charlar." -Regresé a mi Salamence a su pokebola y ambos nos montamos en Skarmory.

Luego de unos minutos, aterrizamos en la costa, mas exactamente en un risco. Ella caminó juguetonamente hasta el límite del acantilado, y después burlonamente amenazó con caer.

"Si no dejas de hacer estúpideces te voy a arrojar yo mismo." -Gruñí, acercandome y tomandola del brazo. Ella me mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona y se alejó de mi nuevamente.

"¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo que ver con esos tipos?" -Me preguntó ella, sin verme a los ojos. Eso era señal de que mentía.

"Porque se que harías lo que fuese para ser recordada." -Espeté amargamente. Ella se mantuvo dandome la espalda pero se que di en el clavo.- "¿Qué hiciste con la Gema de la Vida? ¿Se las entregaste a ellos?"

"¿Y si lo hice qué?" -Gruñó ella, revelandome al fin ese par de ojos amatistas, ardiendo en furia.- "Tuviste tu oportunidad para ser parte de esto, ¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones de mis actos si no eres mi complice?"

"¿Para qué sirve la Gema de la Vida?" -Ignoré todo lo que dijo. No me importaba en lo mas minimo como se sentía o lo que pensara, solo quería respuestas. Pero conociendola, no iba a obtener ninguna tan fácilmente.

"Finalmente vi a Cobalt, ¿Sabes?" -Era evidente que solo quería cambiar el tema, pero conociendome tambien como ella lo hace, sabía que era exactamente lo único que podía desrielar mi mente en ese instante. Mi mirada se endureció y vi como sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa de satisfacción.- "Ha crecido bastante."

"Es lo que pasa con el tiempo. La gente se desarrolla." -Maldita sea, ahora ella tenía el control. ¡Pero que va, siempre es así! Ella siempre tiene el control de todo, algo muy diferente es que no me guste aceptarlo.- "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Que está enamorado de mi, que ya no es un niño y miles de tonterías mas." -Divagó ella, de nuevo dandome la espalda y caminando al risco. Tuve que controlarme para no empujarla. Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo. Su tono de voz, me rehuyó los ojos. ¡Había algo mas!

"¿Qué mas pasó?" -Presioné, y ella no me respondió. La tomé del hombro y le obligué a mirarme, pero seguía desviando la mirada, como una niña caprichosa.- "¿Le hiciste algo?"

"Mas bien él..." -Comenzó ella, pero después de 4 segundos supe que no iba a terminar la frase.

"¿Qué te hizo?" -Casi como si mis manos le quemaran, se alejó de mi. Antes de que me diera la espalda otra vez, pude ver, por un breve instante, como se mordía el labio. Traté de analizar lo que sentía, y desgraciadamente y por alguna extraña razón... me sentí molesto.- "Infeliz..." -Murmuré antes de llevarme una mano a la frente.

"Es tu trabajo ayudarlo a madurar." -Me recriminó ella, antes de girarse y empujarme.- "¡Pero sigue siendo un niño tonto! ¿Cómo se va a proteger de esos tipos si todo el tiempo ve el mundo color de rosa?"

"¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡He tratado de que reaccione por años! Pero él es tán-" Y fue entonces que me golpeó. La oración que salió de labios de Amethyst le dio sentido a todo.- "Esos tipos siguen a Cobalt."- Su rostro me decía que no debió haber dicho eso. Cobalt era un tema sobre el que ambos teníamos poco auto-control. Nos dejabamos llevar muy fácil al hablar de él.- "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé."

"¡No me mientas!"

"¡Te digo que no lo sé!"

"¡¿Cómo supieron de Cobalt en primer lugar?" -Ella no tenía respuesta para eso, o tal vez si la tenía pero no lograba decirla.

"...Lo buscan porque..." -Su vista se clavó al suelo, y los mechones de su cabello castañó no me dejaban ver sus orbes purpura.- "Lo buscan porque él reacciona a la Gema de la Vida. La Gema es la respuesta para todo."

"Amethyst..." -Murmuré, acercandome a ella lentamente y sujetando sus hombros con delicadeza.- "...¿Dónde está la Gema?"

* * *

"¡Fue a la montaña!" -Gritó Scarlet, irrumpiendo intempestivamente en su propio hogar, ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes.- "¡Cobalt fue a enfrentar a esos tipos en la montaña!"

Todo se reducía esto. Un pensamiento unísono en las mentes de todas aquellas personas con las que el rubio compartía un lazo, una palabra, un nombre, una persona, una entidad, el _Metal de infinito fulgor_. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, todos pensaban lo mismo en el justo mismo instante.

"Cobalt..."

**N/A: Me quedé tanto tiempo esperando los reviews que no me di cuenta de que había pasado una semana y no había escrito ni madres. Entonces, aquí está la decimo-quinta parte de este fic. Gracias a Danyeda y a Espe Kuroba por los reviews en el capitulo anterior y espero que este haya sido de su agrado.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

_**Preview**_

"_Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho."_

"_Es tarde para disculpas, mocoso. Ahora tendremos que encargarnos de ti."_

"_No me refería a eso... Lo siento por ustedes."_


	16. En Lineas Enemigas

**Capitulo 16**

**En Lineas Enemigas.  
**

**Crimson's POV**

"...Lo vendiste." -Espeté. Clavando mi rabiosa mirada en ella, gesto que Amethyst me devolvió.

"¡Claro que no!" -Ella caminó hasta a mi y sujetó mis mejillas.- "Nunca haría nada para lastimar a ninguno de ustedes."

"¡¿Entonces como demonios supieron de Cobalt?" -Pregunté, alejandola bruscamente. En otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias podría haber descifrado algo en sus ojos pero estaba demasiado molesto para concentrarme.- "¡Solo tu y yo sabíamos como se pone cuando está cerca de esa cosa!"

"¿Qué quieres que diga, Crimson? ¡No tengo todas las respuestas!" -Me recriminó. Lucía increiblemente molesta, y sus palabras parecían sinceras, así que traté de tranquilizarme. Me llevé ambas manos al rostro y las froté contra mis ojos. Todo esto era demasiado estresante. No me di cuenta cuando ella se acercó a mi y de nuevo sujeto mi rostro.- "Todo estará bien, te lo prometo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -Pregunté, bajando mis manos lentamente. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos amatistas, acercandose peligrosamente. Debí alejarla, debí alejarme, debí evitar eso a toda costa, ¡Era la mujer de mi hermano, por dios santo!

...No, eso era mentira. Ella siempre ha sido mía, ella siempre me ha querido a mi y no a él. Amethyst siempre ha sido y siempre será solo mía, ¡Mía y de nadie mas! Cansado de esperar como ella se acercaba tan lentamente, aprisioné su labio inferior entre mis dientes y la capturé en un brusco beso. Pude sentir el sabor metalico a sangre emanando de su labio, pero no me importó. En ese instante no me importó nada.

No me importó que Cobalt hubiese besado esos labios primero, no me importó haberla lastimado, no me importó que al día siguiente me arrepentiría y ese instante sería el nuevo tema para mis pesadillas. No me importó nada mas que hacerle saber que era mía. Mis manos se posaron en un posesivo agarre sobre sus caderas y acerqué su cuerpo al mío, mientras ella respondía al beso torpemente. Antes que pudiese avanzar a lo siguiente, ella se alejó de mi y desvió la mirada.

"Fue... fue un error." -Murmuró ella, antes de liberar a su Skarmory de una pokebola y huir de ahi. No me molesté en gritarle, o en pedirle explicaciones. Estaba acostumbrado. Este era el sabor de boca que siempre me ha quedado al hablar con ella.

Sabor a sangre.

* * *

**Crys' POV**

"¡Niño irresponsable, estúpido, ingenuo y patán!" -Grité a todo pulmón, mientras subíamos la base de la estúpida montaña. Enserio, ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan estúpido para enfrentarse a toda una organización criminal por si mismo? Hay veces en que no se que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

"Cuando le preguntemos en que estaba pensando, lo mas seguro es que dira "Era lo correcto"."- Dijo Ruby, que caminaba a una buena distancia detrás de mi. Él estaba en lo correcto, pero no me sentía con ganas de hacerselo saber.- "Debimos imaginarnos que esto sucedería."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Es el tipo de cosas que siempre hace. Siempre quiere ahorrarle las molestias a todo mundo." -Al escuchar sus palabras me frené en seco, pero el me pasó de largo y continuó.- "Actúa como si su sola existencia fuese una molestia para todos."

"Eso no es cierto." -Lo que dije fue mentira, pero no podía dejar que Ruby hablara así de él.- "El no es una molestia para nadie."

"Se que no. Pero eso es lo que él cree." -Ruby dejó de caminar, pero igual me daba la espalda.- "Quiere arreglar los problemas que ocasiona, y eso esta bien."

"¿Estas diciendo que apruebas lo que está haciendo?" -Pregunté atónita. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- "Ustedes dos son un par de estúpidos."

"¿Qué tiene de malo hacerse responsable de sus problemas?" -No pude tolerar mas la sarta de idioteces que decía el estúpido coordinador, así que seguí caminando, y aproveché para golpear su hombro con el mío cuando pasé a su lado.- "¡El solo quiere solucionarlo todo!"

"¡Pero no es su responsabilidad!" -Le grité en la cara, luchando para que un par de lagrimas de rabia no cayeran de mis ojos.- "¿Por qué tiene que lidiar con cosas que no entiende? Por el amor de dios, ¡Es solo un niño!"

Creo que grité un par de cosas mas después de eso, pero no lo recuerdo. Lo único que recuerdo fue que un par de brazos me envolvieron y mis lagrimas empezaron a rodar hacía el abrigo de Ruby. Me aterraba. La idea de perder a Cobalt por algo tan estúpido me aterraba, hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser. Ruby acarició mi rostro con su pulgar por solo unos segundos, antes de alejarme lo suficiente para verme a los ojos.

"Hay que encontrarlo pronto. Según Jean-Paul, se acerca una tormenta."

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

¡Ok! Nunca he sido una persona pesimista, pero dios, karma o criatura blanca con 1,000 brazos en el cielo, ¿Por qué una tormenta de nieve cuando estoy tan cerca? En fin, ya llevaba una buena distancia recorrida, y podía vislumbrar el cuartel del Team Void entre la ventisca de materia blanca. Solo tenía que avanzar al mismo paso y llegaría como en 20 minutos.

"¡Congelate!" -Oh, salchichas. Antes de darme cuenta, me vi rodeado por 7 hombres uniformados de gris, cada uno de ellos junto a un pokemon que no logré identificar, y sacar mi Pokedex de mi bolsillo sería una perdida de tiempo.- "Haz de tener agallas para venir a irrumpir en nuestras instalaciones, gusano."

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho." -Exclamé, buscando algo en mi cinturón.

"Es tarde para disculpas, mocoso. Ahora tendremos que encargarnos de ti."- Dijo uno de ellos, mientras los demás reían. No entiendo cual era el chiste.

"No me refería a eso."- Arrojé dos pokebolas a la nieve y liberé a Apollo y Atlas, mi Vibrava y Tyrogue, listos para empezar.- "Lo siento por ustedes."

Después de limpiar el camino, seguí adelante. Estaba seguro de que se darían cuenta de mi presencia, ya que no hice un muy buen trabajo para esconderla (El Aliento Dragón de Vibrava impactando en una pared del edificio tampoco ayudó mucho.). A medida que avanzaba, mas y mas de estos tipos aparecían, y pude notar como cada vez era mas fácil para mis pokemon librarse de ellos.

Finalmente llegué al portón de la fortaleza, donde solo una persona me esperaba. Alguien a quien yo conocía bien.

"Nos volvemos a ver, Rayito de Luz." - Nebula. No me extrañó su presencia tanto como el ridiculo apodo con el que me llamó, pero como sea. Junto a ella estaban su leal Roserade y un Ninetales.

"Apartate de mi camino o me veré obligado a hacerte a un lado." -Le pedí, en el modo mas amable en que pude, sin embargo ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

"Me gusta un hombre rudo." -...Eso realmente me extrañó, pero de nuevo, Nebula era una chica extraña. Interpreté su frase como un "Ven a moverme". Pero justo antes de dar una orden...

"¡Detente en este mismo instante, jovencito!" -Oh, salchichas. No necesité girarme para ver quien era, solo me quedé ahi, esperando el golpe. Y... ¡Ow! Si, era Crys.- "¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?"

"Disculpen, bola de idiotas." -Nos llamó Nebula, y pude ver que Crys estaba a punto de saltarle encima.- "¿Vinieron a entregar al chiquillo? Porque si es así veré que se les pagué bien."

"¿De cuanto dinero hablamos?" - ¡Wham, ahi van las neuronas de Ruby!- "¡Era broma, mujer!"

"¿Podrían hacerse cargo de ella? ¡Gracias!" -No les di tiempo a responder. Simplemente corrí por enmedio de Nebula y sus pokemon, tomandola desprevenida. Por encima de su hombre vi como su Ninetales me seguía.- "Apollo, ¡Terremoto!" -Las paredes del corredor cayeron, y pude escuchar el chillido del pokemon zorro.- "Bien muchachos, no hay vuelta atrás."

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"¡Ahhh, que mocoso tan molesto!" -Gritó la pelinegra, ordenandole a su Ninetales que regresará junto a ella, seguir al rubio ya era un caso perdido.- "Los demás se ocuparán de él, mientras tanto..." -La miembro del Team Void se giró a los Dex Holders, mirandoles maquiavelicamente.- "Me divertiré con ustedes."

"Reinita, cuenta de nuevo. Somos dos contra uno." -Bufó Ruby, en el tono mas prepotente posible.- "Tendrás suerte si sales de aquí en una pieza."

"Ustedes tendrán suerte si salen." -Los pokemon de Nebula avanzaron contra Ruby y Crys, quienes velozmente liberaron a sus propios compañeros. Mightyena y Meganium.

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

Era muy extraño. Para ser el cuartel de una organización criminal, estaba muy descuidado. En el poco tiempo que llevaba corriendo por estos pasillos, solo habían aparecido 14 guardias; eso era muy poco para un edificio tan grande, en mi opinion, aunque bien, nunca he entrado en el cuartel de una organización criminal.

"¡Codigo F-71, ejecuten plan de acción y ataquen sin reservas!" -Se escuchó decir a una voz. Oh, salchichas. Pasé frente a una puerta y decidí esconderme ahi hasta que las aguas se calmaran, y pude escuchar pasos apresurados en el pasillo.

Me di cuenta de que había llegado a una oficina, o algo parecido, y recordé algo que me dijo Crimson ya hace muchos años, antes de que hicieramos estallar una choza en las afueras de SunnyShore City... ¿Qué? Él quería destruir algo y yo solo quería ver colores bonitos. En fin, lo que él dijo fue: "Revisa si hay algo útil antes de hacerla cenizas". Porque eso es lo que iba a hacer aquí: Iba a hacer explotar este lugar. No estaba seguro de como, pero lo iba a hacer.

En fin, me puse a revisar algunos cajones y archiveros, destruyendo todo lo que a mi parecer era inservible.

"Registro de subordinados; basura." -Le arrojé el archivo a Nepty y el se encargó de hacerlo añicos usando Giro Rápido.- "Reinstalación en Johto; no me sirve." -Me pasé haciendo lo mismo por varios documentos, hasta que llegué a uno que capturó mi atención.

"Informe de Estado: La Gema de la Muerte." -Me quedé mirando el archivo por varios segundos... antes de arrojarselo a Nepty por encima de mi hombro.- "Basura novelesca. ¿Qué es esto?" -Era un dicso, muy pequeño. En la caratula del empaque decía "CLASIFICADO" con grandes letras rojas, así que supuse que era importante.

Lo puse en mi mochila y salí corriendo del cuarto, con Nepty siguiendome de cerca.

* * *

"Fue demasiado fácil." -Se ufanó Ruby, mientras la enardecida comandante del Team Void les miraba desde arriba, atada a una saliente del cuartel con varias lianas de Meganium. El coordinador recibió un ligero codazo en las costillas.

"Fue fácil porque no hiciste nada." -Y con eso, ambos dejaron a Nebula ahi colgada y se adentraron en el cuartel, sin embargo no llegaron muy lejos antes de ver una pared de roca bloqueando su camino.- "¡Ese niño! ¿Ahora como vamos a entrar?"- Ruby liberó a su Gardevoir de su pokebola y sujetó a Crys del brazo.

"Ruru, Teletransportación." -En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los Dex Holders y el pokemon Psiquico aparecieron del otro lado de la pared de roca. Crys miró sorprendida a Ruby y el solo esbozó una sonrisa santurrona.- "Pan comido."

Ruby regresó a su pokemon después de felicitarlo por un trabajo bien hecho, para después adentrarse en el edificio junto con Crys.

"Hay que separarnos." -Dijo Ruby. Crys le miró molesta y él soltó un suspiro de molestia.- "Será mas fácil encontrar a Cobalt si nos separamos." -La chica no discutió su lógica, sería solo perder tiempo. Así que se separaron y se sumergieron en la oscuridad del edificio.

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

Llegué a una habitación llena de tuberías. El lugar estaba muy caliente en comparación con los demás cuartos a los que había entrado y podía ver vapor saliendo por algunas de las conecciones entre los tubos, así que supusé que este era el lugar que mantenía las oficinas a una temperatura no-congelante, y eso tenía sentido, ya que nadie podría sobrevivir a este clima por mucho tiempo en un lugar hecho de metal.

"Chicos, ya saben que hacer." -Susurré, liberando a todos y cada uno de mis pokemon. Ares, Athena, Neptune, Atlas y Apollo fueron a cada rincón del lugar y comenzaron a dejar salir todas las reservas de energía en sus cuerpos para despedazar el lugar.

A medida que las tuberías volaban a diestra y siniestra, el lugar se llenaba de mas y mas vapor y era dificil ver, pero aún así seguimos haciendo desastre. Me uní a mis criaturas tomando una silla en un rincón, la alcé sobre mi cabeza y la impacté de lleno en una tubería saliente del suelo. Nada ni nadie pudo haberme preparado para lo que pasó después. Una explosión de vapor me golpeó en la cara y me lanzó por el aire hasta caer aproximadamente 3 metros atrás, y un segundo después escuché un golpe seco muy fuerte.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué carajo hacen ahí arriba?" -Ahora había un agujero donde antes estaba la tubería y al espiar por él, entendí la función de la habitación en la que estaba.

En el cuarto debajo de este, estaba la caldera que regulaba la temperatura de todo el cuartel. De esa caldera salía una tubería que llegaba hasta el lugar en donde yo estaba, y desde este lugar, ese vapor se dividía en varias tuberías que recorrían todo el edificio. Después de salir de mi intrincado razonamiento, como lo llamaría Crys, me di cuenta que ahi abajo me miraba un hombre, uniformado de gris también.

"Eh, hola." -Saludé torpemente, y me di cuenta de algo. Si hacía estallar este lugar, tendría que hacer salir a todos; no quería lastimar a nadie. ¿Y cúal sería una buena forma de hacer salir a este hombre en primer lugar?- "Eh... es usted... un viejo." -Murmuré, lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Ok, no soy muy bueno para los insultos, así que recurrí a palabras que Crimson haya utilizado antes.- "¡Estúpido!"

"¡Gusano estercolero, verás cuando llegué ahi arriba!" -Gusano estercolero, debo recordar eso para la siguiente vez que necesite un insulto. El sujeto salió del cuarto, supongo que para subir a este, así que aproveché y apunté a la caldera.

"Atlas, ¡Puño Bala!" -Mi Tyrogue saltó a la caldera y depositó varios golpes en ella, abollandola y haciendola mas pequeña.- "Ares, ¡Head Smash!" -Y para finalizar, mi Nidorino saltó e impactó de llenó contra la caldera, mientras un aura de energía envolvía su cabeza.

Me pareció escuchar gruñir a la caldera, así que tomé esto como mi señal para huir. Regresé a todos mis pokemon a sus pokebolas y salí corriendo del cuarto. Al correr un par de metros, me encontré con el sujeto al que llamé estúpido, y le pasé de largo.

"¡Detente ahi, mocoso!" -Si claro, como si fuera a hacerle caso.

"¡Le recomiendo que corra!" -Le informé, mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. Estoy seguro que me preguntaría por qué, pero escuché una gran explosión y no quise quedarme a averiguar nada mas.

* * *

La explosión pudo sentirse en toda la estructura, fuego salía de las ventanas del tercer piso y descendía hasta los mas bajos. El frío aire de la tundra pronto disminuyó, y los habitantes de ClearCoast City podían apreciar las llamas naranjosas desde el pie de la montaña.

Las lianas que aprisionaban a Nebula se incendiaron. La comandante forcejeó para liberarse, y logró hacerlo, pero su chaqueta se prendió en llamas durante el proceso y rápidamente rodó sobre la nieve para apagarla. De rodillas, presenció como la fortaleza ardía en llamas, cada vez con mas fuerza, pensó en entrar, pero su buen juició pudo mas que ella y huyó de ahi.

En otro piso, antes de la explosión, Crys se enfrentaba a 3 integrantes del Team Void, sin embargo, después del rugido y que las llamas llegaran tambien a ese lugar, los hombres huyeron a toda prisa, dejandole el camino libre a la Dex Holder. Crys subió a toda prisa hasta llegar al cuarto y último piso, para después desplomarse al tibio suelo, respirando agitadamente.

"¡Sheer Cold!" -Se escuchó a una voz ordenar en uno de los cuartos cercanos.

* * *

Minutos antes de la explosión, Ruby inspeccionaba las oficinas del último piso. Todas ellas estaban vacías, fuera de un par de soldados del Team Void que fueron eliminados fácilmente. Finalmente, llegó a una oscura habitación, donde una silueta femenina reposaba sobre una silla detrás de un escritorio. Antes que alguno pudiese decir algo, un impacto se sintió sacudir la fotaleza entera.

"Parece que solo han venido a causar problemas, ¿No es así?" -Preguntó la mujer, e inmediatamente Ruby reconoció la voz.

"Ustedes le causaron molestias a Green y al profesor Oak al destruir el laboratorio, así que creo que estamos a mano." -Dijo Ruby, completamente serio, tratando de bloquear la preocupación por sus compañeros aunque fuese por solo un minuto.- "¿Qué es lo que planean?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Pero no tendría sentido." -Las palabras de Roxa no tenían sentido alguno en los oídos de Ruby.- "El Rayito de Luz causa muchos desastres para ser tan pequeño."

"¿Qué es lo que quieren de Cobalt?"- Preguntó Ruby, avanzando solo un paso hacía ella. Roxa sonrió maquiavelicamente, oculta entre las sombras.

"Que pena..." -El Dex Holder de Hoenn sintió un frío y espectral aliento en su nuca.- "Moriras sin saberlo."

"¡Sheer Cold!"

* * *

"¡Crys!" -Una de las paredes explotó en cientos de pedazos, convirtiendose en una entrada para Cobalt. El rubio regresó a su Vibrava a su pokebola y corrió hacía la Dex Holder de Johto.- "¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Sellé la puerta para que no pasaran."

"Ruby..." -Murmuró ella, sin aliento. Los bruscos cambios de temperatura le afectaron, ademas del hecho de correr entre las llamas.- "Ruby te... buscaba."

Cobalt levantó a Crys del suelo, como pudo, y se la montó en la espalda. Gracias a dios ella no pesaba tanto, pero el rubio nunca había sido muy fuerte así que batallaba para dar un par de pasos sin caer. La chica apuntó un dedo hacía uno de los cuartos, de donde vino aquel grito hace unos momentos. Haciendo uso de cada onza de energía en su cuerpo, Cobalt caminó hasta aquella puerta y la abrió de una patada. Hasta él se sorprendió.

Al entrar, encontraron a Roxa, de pie junto a un pedazo de hielo y su Froslass.

"Llegan tarde, Dex Holders." -Murmuró la mujer, señalando con su mano la congelada forma de Ruby.- "Este es el precio que pagan aquellos que se entrometen en los ideales del Team Void."

"Ruby..." -Murmuró Cobalt, antes de tomar una pokebola de su bolsillo y liberar a Apollo de nuevo.- "Alejate de él."

"¿Vas a obligarme?" -Preguntó Roxa, mientras su Froslass se colocaba frente a ella.- "Mira lo que haz hecho. Liberaste a un Vibrava, un pokemon que es 4 veces debil contra un ataque de tipo Hielo, contra mi Froslass." -Es cierto, el rubio no lo había pensado mucho, solo tomó la primer pokebola que encontró.- "Sería mejor que simplemente te rindieras."

Antes que alguno pudiese hacer un movimiento, se escuchó un rugido provenir del suelo, solo segundos antes de que todo el lugar comenzara a temblar. Como si un autobus lo hubiese golpeado, el rostro de Cobalt se iluminó.

"¡Apollo, usa Terremoto!" -El pokemon Dragón golpeó el suelo con fuerza, despedazando el suelo. Una corriente de vapor inundó la habitación por completo, y la visibiladad se fue casi por completo.- "Ahora, ¡Aliento Dragón!" -Moviendose entre la espesa neblina, Vibraba se acercó a Froslass y a Roxa, y de su boca liberó un rayo de cambiante color, golpeando de lleno a ambas.

El calor de la habitación, combinado con el factor de que se había abierto un agujero a las llamas del infierno en el piso anterior, comenzaban a deshacer el hielo en el que estaba preso Ruby. El rubio siguió ordenando ataques a diestra y siniestra contra Froslass, quien debido al calor y a su incapacidad de ver entre el vapor se encontraba en suma desventaja. Finalmente, y después de un par de golpes del Aliento Dragón de Apollo, Roxa regresó a su pokemon y huyó por el agujero en el suelo.

Ahora Cobalt se veía en una situación muy grave. Crys no estaba en condiciones de ayudarle y Ruby aún no estaba completamente descongelado, y aún entonces, el tampoco serviría de mucho. El rubio estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración, pero se detuvo al mirar a su Vibrava: estaba brillando.

Rápidamente sacó su Pokedex de su bolsillo y la apuntó al dragón alado. Efectivamente, estaba evolucionando. En un Dragón mas grande, mas corpulento y con mas probabilidades de sacarlos de ahi a salvo. Cobalt miró hacía arriba y susurró.

"Gracias dios, karma o criatura blanca con 1,000 brazos en el cielo." -El chico apuntó al techó y gritó a todo pulmón.- "¡Aliento Dragón!" -Se abrió un agujero en el techo, y como pudo, el rubio montó a Crys en el recien evolucionado Flygon y arrastró el cuerpo frió de Ruby hasta las garras del dragón, quien lo sujetó con fuerza.

Finalmente, Cobalt se montó tambien y Apollo huyó por la improvisada salida. Sin embargo, Apollo no podía con el peso de tres humanos, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Así que después de no mas de 5 minutos, se desplomó a la nieve. El rubio, junto con toda la gente de ClearCoast City, miraba como entre la tormenta de nieve, el cuartel del Team Void ardía en llamas. Después de escucharse un par de explosiones mas, la estructura comenzó a despedazarse.

"...Misión Cumplida." -Murmuró el rubio para si mismo, antes de mirar a sus caidos compañeros.- "Supongo."

**N/A: No saben la lata que me dio este capitulo. El jodido OpenOffice (El programa con el que escribo) estuvo dandome problemas, así que tuve que terminar el documento con el editor de , así que perdonenme por la calidad. Gracias a Danyeda y a Espe Kuroba por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Y si, Danyeda, efectivamente nos acercamos al final. No soy bueno con las lineas de tiempo pero calculo como 6 o 7 capitulos mas.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**_Preview:_**

_"...¿Por qué Ruby aún no despierta, Crys?"_

_"..."_

_"¿Qué le pasa a Ruby?"_

_"..."_

_"Ya ha pasado un día... si sigue durmiendo no podra-"_

_"¡Callate!"  
_


	17. Nada Mas Que Hacer

**Capitulo 17**

**Nada Mas Que Hacer**

**Cobalt's POV**

Las últimas horas fueron las mas aterradoras que he vivido en mucho tiempo. Un par de minutos después de que el cuartel del Team Void se hiciera añicos, Crys despertó y el grito que soltó al ver a Ruby casi me perfora los oídos. Apenas llegamos a ClearCoast City, envolvimos a Ruby en un par de sabanas y Crys recorrió el pequeño poblado pidiendo medicinas.

Debimos imaginarnos que si el Team Void les debía proporcionar agua y comida, no podrían ofrecernos medicina. Por esto y por el frio azotador que había en la isla, Crys pensó que lo mejor sería viajar a la siguiente. La gente de ClearCoast había estado aislada del resto del mundo, así que no podíamos culparlos por lo que descubrimos al llegar a la siguiente isla; la primera del Segundo Aro.

Ruby y yo viajamos en Apollo mientras que Crys nos seguía de cerca sobre su Xatu. En los ojos de Crys había esta extraña mezcla de determinación, miedo y... algo mas que no podía identificar, parecido al enojo- mas bien como rabia. Sin embargo, toda emoción en esos ojos se desvaneció al aterrizar.

Lluvia. Una torrencial y aparentemente infinita lluvia. No podíamos quedarnos volando sobre el mar y la lluvia, comparado con la tormenta de nieve mas atrás, era el menor de dos males. Corrimos bajo el diluvio que arreciaba sobre la isla, arrastrando a Ruby como pudiesemos, hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva. Apenas tocamos suelo seco, Crys se desplomó de rodillas sobre él. Recosté a Ruby en la tierra y miré preocupado a mi hermana mayor. Ya era muy tarde, así que sería mejor hablarlo en la mañana...

* * *

"...¿Por qué Ruby aún no despierta, Crys?" -Pregunta estúpida, lo se, pero el hielo se deshizo hace ya mucho tiempo, y durante toda la noche, Crys no se movió de su lugar junto a Ruby ni un segundo.

"..." -Su silencio era como agujas en mi pecho. Sentía como mi garganta se cerraba y era cada vez mas dificil hacer entrar aire en mis pulmones

"¿Qué le pasa a Ruby?" -Debía saberlo. Tenía que saber por qué no había despertado. Siempre ha sido así; Me aterra no saber las cosas pero... nadie se molesta en explicarmelas, todos me ocultan secretos y siento que soy el único tonto que no sabe todo.

"..." -Comencé a temer lo peor, pero no podía atreverme a hacer esa pregunta.

"Ya ha pasado un día..." -Susurré, tratando de obtener una respuesta de Crys.- "...Si sigue durmiendo no podra-"

"¡Callate!" -Gritó ella, girando su rostro hacía mi, violentamente. No había lagrimas en sus ojos, y no parecía que hubiese llorado... solo me miraba furiosa.- "Cobalt... solo callate. Necesito pensar." -Solté un suspiro y caí sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en la lluvia que acontecía a solo un par de metros.

Pasaron... Dios, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo había pasado; pudieron haber sido minutos pero se sintieron como horas, antes de que Crys me dirigiera la palabra. Buscó algo en su morral: un libro, volteó un par de paginas hasta llegar a la que buscaba y me mostró la imagen de unas moras.

"Tiene fiebre... muy alta." -Me explicó. El tono en su voz parecía tan... neutral, carente de cualquier emoción. Pero ella no era así. Esta persona delante mío me daba miedo.- "Estas son moras Aspear, regulan la temperatura del cuerpo y podríamos usarlas para bajar la fiebre. Necesito que salgas a buscarlas."

"De acuerdo." -Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces. Si había algo que pudiese hacer para ayudar a Ruby, lo haría. Crys arrancó la hoja del libro y me la entregó, antes de que saliera a toda prisa de la cueva.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Kanto...

"¡Pero que hermoso pueblo!" -Masculló un chico, estirando los brazos al aire y dejando salir un bostezo avergonzaría a un Snorlax.- "¿Este es Pallet Town?"

"Yep." -Confirmó el rubio que le acompañaba, mientras se abrían camino por los rurales pastizales del pueblo, mochilas colgando de sus hombros y algunas pruebas del largo recorrido que emprendieron en sus ropas.- "El Profesor dijo que era el edificio mas grande del pueblo, y que tenía un molino de viento al costado..." -Murmuró, mientras freneticamente buscaba algo que se ajustara a esas caracteristicas.- "Pero no veo nada parecido."

"¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a alguien?" -Sugirió el chico de cabellera azulada, bajo una boina roja. El rubio miró a su alrededor, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto de la forma en que sabemos mejor?" -De inmediato supo a lo que su compañero se refería...

5 Minutos Después-

"¡Hablando de Pokemon!"

"¡Hablando de Pokemon!"

"¿Sabías que hay un Pokemon que puede convertirse en cualquier otro?"

"No me digas..."

"Sip, su nombre es Ditto, y si tiene a uno en frente, puede transformarse en un Staraptor."

"¿Y en un Absol?"

"¡Si, claro, claro! Tambien en un Pikachu, Charmander, Bidoof..."

"¡Yo quiero uno!"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, de esa forma, ¡Tendre dos de cada cosa que quiera comer!" -Wham*

"¡No te puedes comer un Ditto!"

El publico que se había formado alrededor de ellos se quedó en silencio por 10 segundos, antes de que se escucharan un par de risas en el fondo. 30 segundos después ya no había nadie, sin embargo un chico y una chica se acercaron a ellos.

"¡Eso fue muy divertido!" -Exclamó Red, apareciendo frente al par junto con Sapphire.- "En serio tienen talento."

"Gracias, eres muy amable." -Dijo el chico de la boina, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El rubio intercedió.

"¿Por casualidad no sabran donde está el laboratorio del Profesor Oak?" -Red y Sapphire se miraron el uno al otro, con un deje de preocupación en los ojos. Después del ataque de Roxa, los Dex Holders habían entrado en un estado de alerta y- como Gold lo llamó- Paranóia.

"¿Por qué lo buscan?" -Preguntó Sapph, mil veces mas brusca de lo que Red hubiese sido.- "¿Quienes son ustedes?"

"Le tenemos un mensaje por parte del Profesor Rowan, de Sinnoh." -Explicó el rubio, antes de que su compañero intercediera.

"¡Y somos Diamond y Pearl!"

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

...Que... Que calor hace aquí. Estoy en un desierto, pero no recuerdo haber llegado aquí. ¿Acaso regresamos Hashbala? No. Crys, Cobalt y yo estabamos en... ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Por qué tengo tanto calor? ¡¿Qué rayos hago aquí?

Camino por sobre la ardiente arena, tratando de encontrar algo, algún indicio de civilización o una señal que me explique donde estoy... Pero no encuentro nada, ¡Solo mas de esta maldita arena! Y un sol despiadado que no deja de drenar mis fuerzas.

Tengo sed... tengo mucha sed, y temo que no podré saciarla.

* * *

**Crys' POV**

Fue lo mejor. Sabía que Cobalt no encontraría las moras; no era posible que algo creciese en este clima sin sol ni aire seco... solo no quería que estuviese aquí cuando...

"Perdoname, Ruby..." -Murmuré, rehusandome a derramar otra lagrima, pero con los ojos hinchados en ellas. Fue culpa mía el no haber empacado medicinas para este tipo de situaciones.

El no despertará; yo sabía eso. La fiebre era demasiado alta y no había nada que pudiesemos hacer, solo ponerlo comodo y esperar a que su sufrimiento acabara. Pero, ¿En realidad esto acabaría así? Por dios, ¡Somos los Dex Holders! Hemos sobrevivido a peligros que harían desfallecer al mas valiente de los hombres, hemos detenido los planes malevolos mas diabolicos que pudiesen haber existido, ¡Y uno de nosotros estaba a punto de caer por una maldita fiebre!

"_Será mas fácil encontrar a Cobalt si nos separamos."_

¡Idiota! Tus estúpidos planes ocasionaron esto, ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa! ¿Ahora con qué cara voy a regresar a enfrentar a Sapphire? ¿Cómo regresaré a encarar a mis superiores? ¡Explicame, Ruby!

Estúpido, egocentrico, vanidoso, imbecil, engreído niño afeminado. ¡No derramaré una lagrima por ti, tu te lo buscaste! Te creiste muy valiente como para querer enfrentar todo tu solo, y ahora pagarás el precio, nadie mas que tu tiene la culpa de esto.

...Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? ¿Por qué me siento impotente al ver tu rostro contorcionandose en esas muecas de dolor? ¿Por qué mi voz ruega porque despiertes?

"Infeliz coordinador." -Murmuro, esbozando una triste sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del chico de rojizos ojos.- "Te abriste un espacio en mi corazón solo para dejarlo vacío."

* * *

"Entonces, ustedes son de Sinnoh." -Confirmó Green, clavando su fría y caracteristica mirada en el chico frente a él. El rubio asintió y se levantó de su silla fugazmente.

"¡Así es, y tenemos que hablar con el Profesor Oak!" -Gritó Pearl, sin dejar que la los fieros ojos del nieto de Oak le intimidaran.

"Él no está aquí, lo que tengas que decirle, me lo dirás a mi." -Ordenó Green, con esa voz suya que demandaba respeto a su autoridad.- "Y date prisa, antes de que Red y Gold acaben con tu amigo."

"¡Vamos, date prisa!" -Gritó el ansioso muchacho de ojos ambar, sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina con tenedor y cuchillo en mano.

"Gold, podrías decir "por favor"." -Susurró Red, tan ansioso como su compañero. 3 segundos después, Dia llegó a la mesa, portando su sombrero de chef, con una tarta en cada mano.

"¡Provecho!" -Gritó el peliazul, antes de que los chicos comenzaran a devorar sus creciones.

"Esto está de poca-" -Murmuró Gold entre bocados.

"¡Mas, por favor!" -Gritó el "Peleador", extendiendole su plato a Dia, con el rostro bañado en trozos de tarta y relleno de frambuezas.

"¡Como gustes!" -Exclamó el llegado de Sinnoh, dirigiendose una vez mas a la estufa.

"¡Espera, yo tambien quiero mas!" -Gritó Gold, levantandose de la mesa y corriendo tras él.

"Dia estará bien." -Murmuró Pearl, antes de buscar algo en su mochila. Unos momentos después, sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Green. Este último arqueó una ceja e inspeccionó el exterior del paquete.- "El Profesor dijo que era peligroso enviar esta información debía ser entregada personalmente por nosotros, ya que temía que pudiese ser interceptada."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de que hay aquí, o solo eres el mensajero?" -Preguntó Green, abriendo la caja. El contenido era un disco. Un viaje de mas de 3 semanas, para entregar un disco.- "¿Qué tanta información puede ser para caber en un solo disco?"

"No lo se, como tu dijiste, nosotros solo lo entregamos." -Gruñó Pearl, desviando su mirada de la de Green.- "¿Necesitas que le entreguemos algún mensaje a Rowan?"

"De hecho, necesito que se queden aquí." -Afirmó Green, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta una computadora.- "Podrían sernos utiles."

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

Nada. En esta isla no había un solo fruto. Claro, había árboles, pero pareciera que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para no dar a florecer nada.

Minutos después de que salí de la cueva, empapado de pies a cabeza, encontré los restos de un pueblo, hundido en la tierra. Había techos de casas saliendo del suelo y restos de otras cosas en el suelo. Había un pedazo de madera tirado, así que lo use para refugiarme tan siquiera un poco de la lluvia.

No había nada y ya llevaba mucho tiempo buscando. Si no encontraba las moras pronto... ¡No, esto no podía estar pasando! Se suponía que los hermanos debían apoyarse el uno al otro, pero justo cuando Ruby me necesita mas, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle. Soy el peor hermano del mundo.

Podría volar sobre Apollo a la siguiente isla a buscar las moras, pero tardaría demasiado y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo le quedaba a Ruby.

"Esto es un desastre." -Murmuré, antes de desplomarme bajo el refugio de un árbol.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Ya no puedo mas. Solo quiero dejar de caminar y quedarme sentado en la arena. Ya no quiero luchar, solo necesito que esto termine. Así que eso hice, me sente en el suelo y deje que el sol se llevara los restos de lo que quedaba de mi, pero algo logró sacarme de mi descanzo.

"Entonces, ¿Tu eres Ruby?" -No me molesté en levantarme, solo giré la cabeza, y en la cima de una de las dunas pude ver la silueta de alguien. Maldito el sol que no me dejaba verla bien. Por la forma que tenía su cuerpo y su voz, pude saber que era una mujer.- "Valiente muchacho que resultaste ser, ¿Vas a quedarte ahi tirado?"

"¿Quién se supone que eres?" -Pregunté, pero rápido me arrepentí. Mi garganta estaba tan seca que me dolía expresar sonido alguno. La sombra se acercó y se sentó junto a mi.

"Oh, nadie en especial. Lo importante es quien eres tu." -Que chica tan extraña, pero en fin, la situación en si era bastante extraña, así que no estaba en ninguna situación donde pudiese quejarme.- "Eres un Dex Holder, según escuché ganaste todos los Concursos Pokemon de Hoenn."

"¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?" -Pregunté, y ella guardó silencio por un rato.

"Investigué." -Que exacta era esta muchacha.- "Y mas importante aún..." -Su mano viajó a mi mejilla, y me pareció ver, entre la sombra de su silueta, una sonrisa.- "Eres el hermano que él siempre debió haber tenido."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" -Pregunté fastidiado, debía estar consciente de que esta era una situación sin salida.- "No puedo hacer nada ya."

"Solo quiero que resistas un poco." -Dijo ella, antes de ponerse de pie.- "Yo me encargaré del resto."

Y sin mas, desapareció. Así nada mas, se desvaneció en el aire, dejandome solo de nuevo.

"Resiste..." -Murmuré para mi mismo.- "Si, suena fácil."

* * *

**Cobalt's POV.**

No puedo rendirme. ¿Por qué es tan dificil encontrar moras en una isla? Si hubiesemos llegado a otra isla esto sería completamente diferente. ¿Por qué, dios mio?

No, vamos, es solo la desesperación hablando por ti. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Cobalt! ...Me estoy volviendo loco, pero ya no encuentro salida, y a Ruby no le queda mucho tiempo. Pero igual, las moras no aparecerían de la nada, y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

"Será mejor... estar ahi, con él." -Murmuré, antes de dirigirme de nuevo a la cueva, con la cabeza gacha y esperando lo peor.

Y entonces lo vi. En medio del lodo y los restos de edificios, había un pañuelo blanco, con tres frutas sobre él, como un espejismo bajo la lluvia.

"No puede ser..." -Murmuré, acercandome lentamente, con miedo de que si me acercaba muy rápido, saldrían corriendo... Lo se, pero a este punto estaba a un paso de la locura.- "No. Puede. ¡Ser!" -Finalmente tomé las moras entre mis manos y rápidamente saqué la imagen que me dio Crys... ¡Moras Aspear!- "¡Gracias Dios, Karma o Criatura Blanca con 1,000 brazos en el cielo!"

Avancé dos pasos, antes de escuchar algo detrás de mi.

"¿Quién está ahi?" -Me giré, pero no vi a nadie. No importaba, Ruby era primero, así que corrí a la cueva a toda la velocidad que me permitían mis piernas y la enorme cantidad de lodo en el suelo.

* * *

**Crys' POV.**

"¡Las tengo! ¡Crys, en nombre de todo lo que es santo, las tengo!" -Gritaba Cobalt, entrando a la cueva con el rostro empapado, los zapatos llenos de lodo y una sonrisa que gritaba "¡Me gané la lotería!"... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- "¡Mira, mira, mira, mira, mira, mira!"

"Son..."- En efecto, eran Moras Aspear... No tengo idea de cómo las encontró, pero no le di importancia, se las arrebaté y, con cuidado, le di a comer una a Ruby.- "Le daré otra en una hora, veremos como sigue para mañana en la mañana." -Al escuchar mis palabras, el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer al suelo.- "¿Dónde las encontraste?"

"Estaban en el suelo, encima de un pañuelo blanco." -No me creí eso, pero bien, no tenía razón para mentirme.- "Se que suena loco, pero es cierto."

"Bueno... ahora solo nos queda esperar."

* * *

"¿Encontraste algo útil?" -Preguntó Blue, abrazando el cuello de Green y descanzando su barbilla en la cabeza de él. Green lentamente y con calma la apartó de él.- "Aguafiestas."

"No veo como esto nos pueda ser útil, son solo mitos y leyendas." -Gruñó Green, levantandose de la silla y alejandose de la computadora. Blue ahora se sentó y comenzó a leer el documento.- "Es basura, no podemos hacer nada con eso."

"Mitología Tokinense: Las Gemas de la Vida y la Muerte." -Comenzó a leer la Dex Holder de Kanto.- "En un principio, el Archipielago de Toki consistía solo de una gran masa continental. Sin embargo, no había forma alguna de vida en toda su extención territorial. Los primeros en pisar suelo Tokinense fueron los Colonizadores de Orre, seguidos de cerca por los de Fiore. Poco tiempo después se desató una guerra entre ambos bandos por el control del continente."

"La batalla duró 100 años, antes de que un par de dragones bajaran del cielo a detener el conflicto. Uno de ellos, negro y turbio, usó mortales relampagos para destruir todo lo que ocupase espacio sobre la tierra. El otro, blanco y puro, uso las llamas de la vida para regresar su escencia a la tierra, que después se partió en varias islas. Luego de haber realizado sus tareas, los dragones desaparecieron en un as de luz, y en su lugar dejaron a un hombre y una mujer, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo en sus manos una piedra, la reliquia prueba de su linaje legendario. El hombre, en su mano derecha, portaba la Gema de la Muerte, y la mujer en la izquierda, la Gema de la Vida."

"¿Lo ves? Basura." -Murmuró Green, del otro lado de la sala.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero si no fuese útil..." -Dijo Blue, caminando hasta Green y sentandose en el sofá junto a él.- "el Profesor Rowan no se hubiese molestado en enviartelo."

"Supongamos que él descubrió algo que nosotros no podemos detectar." -Murmuró Green, tan encimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó la cercanía de la ojiazul.- "¿Qué podría ser?"

**N/A: Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaan. Ok, no pues. Gracias a Danyeda por el review del capitulo anterior. ¡Nos acercamos al final, señoras y señores! Y me parece que ya se están dando una idea de lo que va a pasar.**

**En otra nota, como algunos de ustedes pueden haberse dado cuenta, eliminé el otro fic en el que trabajaba (Amor, Amistad y Arte). Lo hice porque quiero terminar Cobalt & Crimson antes de ocuparme de otro fic, porque honestamente este me está succionando toda la atención y cada vez que veía mi otra historia me parecía realmente estúpida.**

**No se preocupen, una vez que termine este fic, voy a empezar con otro, con una ideología similar a AAA, pero con una historia diferente. Prometo que les encantará.**

**Hasta el proximo Capitulo!**


	18. Ser Mejor

**Capitulo 18**

**Ser Mejor.**

**Crys' POV**

Lo primero que noté al despertar fue mi terrible dolor de cabeza y las intensas ganas de vomitar. Pasé toda la noche vigilando a Ruby y no supe muy bien a que hora caí dormida. Bueno, no hay mas que hacer. Se acabaron las moras que trajo Cobalt y si Ruby no mejoraba pronto tendríamos que-

"¿Donde rayos está Ruby?" -Pregunté en voz alta, mas hacía mi misma que a cualquier otra persona, ya que Cobalt seguía dormido- y roncando- como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Me levanté apurada y busqué al chico del gorro blanco por cada rincón de la cueva. Dios mío, ¿Y si le pasó algo? Aún llovía afuera, así que no pudo haber ido lejos.

Y si fue lejos, su fiebre empeorará. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo en su busqueda a toda velocidad, a punto de gritar su nombre. Sin embargo, la primera silaba se atoró en mi garganta.

Ahi estaba, tan vanidoso como siempre. Bajo la lluvia, con el torso desnudo y frotandose la espalda con lo que supongo era jabón. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para bañarse bajo la lluvia? Solo él.

"¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" -Pregunté, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiese escucharme a través del sonido de la lluvia. Se giró hacía mi, y como si le hubiese preguntado algo sumamente estúpido, me respondió:

"Lavandome." -Sentí deseos de correr hasta él y golpearlo, pero reprimí mis emociones y solté un suspiro.

"Anoche tenías mucha fiebre, ¿Acaso quieres empeorar?" -Pregunté, tomando el trozo de madera que Cobalt había traído para protegernos de la lluvia.- "Te despiertas después de casi dos días y lo primero que haces es bañarte con agua de lluvia."

"Peor es nada, y estuve sudando mucho por la fiebre." -Explicó él, mientras practicamente lo arrastraba al interior de la cueva de nuevo.- "No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi, ¿Sabes?"

"¡Imbecil!" -Gruñí, mirandole furiosa. Esta ya se había convertido en una rutina poco divertida.- "Si tanto te molesta, la proxima ves de dejaré morir."

"Linda." -Soltó Ruby, en un sarcastico bufido. Gruñí una última vez y me giré rápidamente, dandole la espalda. Pareció como si algo que hice activó su memoria, o algo parecido.- "Sabes, tuve un sueño muy extraño cuando estaba inconsciente."

"No me interesa."

"Oh, vamos. Escuchame." -Rogó Ruby, apareciendo velozmente frente a mi, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.- "Estaba yo en... uh..."

"..."

"..."

"... Lo olvidaste, ¿cierto?"

"¡Diablos! No recuerdo el contexto, pero se que había una chica." -Pasé de largo y tomé mi mochila del suelo.

"Ciertamente no me interesa escuchar tus delirantes fantasias:" -Le dije molesta, antes de hincarme para despertar a Cobalt.- "Cobalt... ya nos vamos."

"...Paciencia es a Crimson lo que virilidad a Ruby..."- Murmuró Cobalt entre sueños, y no pude evitar reir ruidosamente. Ruby gruñó, sujetó a Cobalt por la manga de su chaqueta y lo arrastró fuera de la cueva.

* * *

Un par de horas después, los Dex Holders habían llegado a la siguiente isla del segundo aro; Papou Island, donde debian entregar un encargo.

"Y luego, ahí estaban." -Explicó Cobalt, relatandole a Ruby la historia de como, según Cobalt, "le salvó la vida".- "En medio de la nada, casí como un ángel hubiese bajado solo a ponerlas ahí."

"Y yo se lo agradezco a ambos." -Dijo Ruby, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- "¿Aquí está el centro de investigación?"

"Si, esta es Papou Island." -Declaró Crys, guardando el mapa en su mochila.- "Vaya, se siente mucho la diferencia de temperatura comparada con la isla anterior."

"Y que lo digas." -Suspiró Cobalt, deshaciendose de su chaqueta.- "Hace demasiado calor. Si fuera por mi, andaría desnudo."

"Agradezco que tengas aunque sea un poco de decencia." -Exclamó Ruby, recogiendo la chaqueta del rubio del cesped y doblandola finamente.

"¡Rapidash, Lanzallamas!"

Una intensa braza ardiente viajó desde detrás de unos arbustos hasta los Dex Holders, quienes evadieron el ataque solo por pocos centimetros. Segundos después, se reveló la responsable del ataque: Una joven de cabello negro y ojos color gris, portaba un gorro con la mitad de una Poke Bola impresa en él y una larga bufanda rosa. Montada sobre un Rapidash.

"¡Adelante, Neptune!" -Gritó Cobalt, liberando a su Wartortle.- "Yo me encargaré de ella, muchachos. Neptune, usa Pulso de Agua."

"Rapidash, Día Soleado." -Ordenó serenamente la joven, pero al parecer de Cobalt, no hizo absolutamente nada, solo disparó una flama al cielo. Wartortle, lento pero seguro, disparó aros de agua al pokemon de fuego, sin embargo, Rapidash apenas sintió el ataque.

"Creí que el Agua vencía al Fuego." -Murmuró el rubio, atónito ante la resistencia de su enemigo.- "¿Crimson me mintió?"

"Rapidash, ¡Rayo Solar!" -De boca del oponente, se formó un luminoso rayo de luz amarilla, y tres segundos después fue disparado violentamente a Neptune, dejandolo inconsciente.

"No puedo creerlo." -Cobalt tomó su Pokedex de su bolsillo, buscando información de Rapidash.

"A buena hora haces eso, deberías haberlo hecho durante la pelea." -Le recriminó Ruby, estirando la mano para arrebatarle al aparato.- "Usar el Pokedex tiene que convertirse en una costumbre."

"¿Ustedes son Dex Holders?" -Preguntó sorprendida la desconocida atacante.

"Si, ¿Eres del Team Void?" -Preguntó Crys, con la mano lista para lanzar una pokebola. La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No. Yo también soy una Dex Holder." -Dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Buscó entre sus ropas y mostró su aparato, con un diseño diferente al de los demás.- "Mi nombre es Platina Berlitz."

* * *

"¡Rápido, es una emergencia!" -Gritó Dia, corriendo de un lado a otro por todo Pallet Town, llamando mas atención de la necesaria.- "¡Necesito ayuda!"

"Wow, wow. Tranquilo." -Dijo Red, alcanzandolo. Lo sujetó fuerte del hombro y le obligó a detenerse.- "¿Cúal es el apuro?"

"Nece-necesito..." -Dijo Dia, desvariando y mirando a todos lados, temblando.

"¿Le sucedió algo a tu amigo?" -Preguntó Red, tratando de que el "Chico Chef", como lo llamó Gold se tranquilizara un poco.

"Necesito una-una..."

"¿Qué necesitas?" -La angustia de Dia comenzaba a afectar a Red también, y podía sentir poco a poco como él tambien perdía la compostura.

"¡Una televisión!"

"¡Yo tengo una en mi casa, vamos!" -El mas veterano le tomó de la mano y arrastró al chico a su hogar. Ni 3 minutos mas tarde, Red azotó la puerta de su casa, le arrojó el control remoto a Dia y ambos se arrojaron al sofá.- "¡¿Cúal es la emergencia?"

"¡Van a pasar un nuevo episodio de Proteinman Omega!" -Gritó el chico emocionado, causando que Red gritara de igual forma.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" -Gritó el peleador, imitando los gestos de Dia.- "¡Es asombroso! ¡¿Qué es Proteinman Omega!"

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Tu eres una investigadora tambien?" -Preguntó Ruby, una vez que las aguas se calmaron y Platina les guiaba hacía el centro de investigación.

"No, yo soy la asistente del Profesor Rowan, uno de los investigadores." -Explicó la chica elegantemente, con un tono completamente diferente al que usó para dar ordenes a su Rapidash.- "He escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes tres."

"¿Enserio?" -Preguntó Crys, sorprendida. La Dex Holder de Sinnoh asintió levemente.- "¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno, la recolleción de información es mi especialidad, así que me tomé la libertad de investigar todo lo posible sobre ustedes." -Explico Platina.- "Ruby; Conquistador de todos los Concursos Pokemon de Hoenn y habilidoso en batalla. 3er Lugar en uno de los torneos del Domo de Batalla. Crys; Experta en Captura, ayudante del Profesor Oak e investigadora independiente."

"¿Y qué hay de mi?" -Preguntó Cobalt, alzando la mano, rezagado hasta atrás del grupo. Platina le vio por sobre su hombro por unos segundos.

"¿Quién eres tu?" -Las palabras de la chica literalmente golpearon de lleno a Cobalt. Su parpado comenzó a temblar y su rostro estaba completamente serio.

"Soy un Dex Holder, ¿No viste mi Pokedex?" -Preguntó el rubio, mostrandole su aparato.

"El cual, por cierto, nunca usas." -Señaló Ruby, antes de arrebatarselo.- "Me pregunto que tan bueno serías si lo utilizaras de vez en cuando, Cobalt."

"Cobalt." -Exclamó Platina debilmente, repasando en su mente cada archivo que leyó acerca de los diferentes grupos de Dex Holders alrededor del mundo.- "No estaba en el archivo."

"Bueno, él no lleva mucho tiempo en esto.." -Dijo Crys, antes de quitarle el Pokedex a Ruby y devolverselo a Cobalt.- "¿Qué tipo de investigaciones hacen aquí?"

"Podría tratar de explicarles, pero creo que sera mejor si el profesor se encarga." -Dijo la chica guía, simplemente, mientras los Dex Holders se dejaron dirigir.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, llegaron a un gran domo metalico y brillante, con antenas y satelites saliendo de la superficie. Al entrar, lo primero que notaron fue la gran cantidad de maquinas, computadores, mesas, sillas y papeles regados por todo el lugar.

"La Investigación es una de las profesiones mas desordenadas, según veo." -Murmuró Ruby, mientras se adentraban mas en el laboratorio gigante.

"Profesor, los Dex Holders han llegado." -Anunció Platina, una vez que llegaron hasta un barandal. Al parecer, el laboratorio constaba de un primer piso y un piso subterraneo, donde había aun mas maquinas. Uno de los hombres asintió y les hizo una señal para que bajaran.

"Según nos comunicó el nieto de Oak, tienen algo para nosotros." -Inquirió Rowan. Ruby reaccionó y buscó la flor en su bolso, sin embargo lo que sacó no fue lo mismo que metió hace una semana. El lirio que salió de su mochila estaba marchito, no tenía petalo alguno y estaba totalmente seco.- "...¿Y bien?"

"Pe-pe-pe-pero-" -Tartamudeó Ruby, con la vista estaticamente clavada en el cadaver de flor en su mano.- "¡La última vez que la revisé estaba viva!"

"¿Cúando fue eso?" -Preguntó Crys, con un tono que sugería que tal vez, solo tal vez, Ruby era un imbecil.

"...Antes de salir de Whitestone City." -Murmuró Ruby, ante las miradas asesinas de, bueno, todos.- "¡Tal vez solo se mantiene con vida mientras esté en esa isla!"

"Sea como sea es una teoría." -Anunció el hombre de cabellera y barba blanca.- "Sin un experimento o estudios que lo respalden, esa teoría no tiene validez o peso alguno."

"No. Puede. Ser." -Gruñó Crys, odiando cada palabra que salía de sus labios.- "Es decir que llevamos semanas viajando, ¡Y aún no hemos descubierto absolutamente nada!"

"Si nos acompañan al salón de conferencias, mis colegas y yo podremos informarles de nuestros hallazgos." -Dijo Rowan, señalando a una puerta al otro lado de la enorme habitación. Los Dex Holders siguieron al hombre y a los demas sujetos en bata de laboratorio, sin embargo, Cobalt detuvo a Platina.

"Necesito hablar contigo." -Murmuró el rubio, ante la mirada extrañada de la chica.- "¿Podemos salir?"

"Claro."

* * *

"...Eso fue." -Murmuró Red, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo, solamente un par de ojos pegados al televisor.- "...¡Fue lo mas asombroso que he visto en toda mi vida!"

"¡Lo sé!" -Gritó Dia, lanzando los brazos al aire. Red rápidamente le imitó y ambos comenzaron a gritar emocionados.- "_Sigo la senda que creo correcta, protejo a los desvalidos en cualquier rincón del universo..." -_Recitó Dia, imitando un discurso de Proteinman Omega, tomando una pose sumamente heroica. Red le imitó.

"_Desde las nebulosas de Xerses a los vastos crateres de Árgonax, yo soy la justicia, soy la verdad, soy el heroe." _-Recitó el Dex Holder de Kanto, solemnemente, antes de que él y Dia saltaran al sofá en la misma postura.

"_¡Yo soy Proteinman Omega!" -_Terminaron juntos.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo?" -Preguntó una voz. Ambas cabezas se giraron hacía la puerta, donde la mirada perturbada de Blue se clavaba en ellos. Dia y Red se miraron el uno al otro, aclararon sus gargantas y, con toda la normalidad posible, bajaron del sillón. Ahora Dia veía porque Pearl le decía que mantuviera su admiración por Proteinman Omega a niveles razonables.

"Nada." -Dijeron ambos.

"Solo conozco al chico nuevo." -Dijo Red, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Dia.

* * *

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" -Preguntó Platina, sentandose en una silla de jardín, fuera del laboratorio. Cobalt soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo de golpe.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste durante nuestra pelea?" -Preguntó Cobalt, lanzando su inocente mirada a su superiora. Ella sonrió y, completamente de la nada (O quiza del bolso en su mano), sacó un libro y comenzó a hojearlo.

"El movimiento Día Soleado hace que el daño causado por ataques de tipo Agua sea reducido a la mitad, mientras que los de tipo Fuego incrementan aumentan de poder en un 50%." -Leyó Platina, antes de poner el libro de vuelta en su bolso.- "El Rayo Solar también fue parte de esa estrategia. Normalmente, Rapidash hubiese necesitado tiempo para preparar ese ataque, pero Día soleado elimina esa necesidad."

"Wow, ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?" -Preguntó Cobalt, asombrado, acercandose mas a Platina.

"Libros. Investigo mucho y he tenido tiempo de leer toda clase de libros acerca de muchos temas." -Explicó ella, antes de levantar su dedo y apuntarlo a la nariz del rubio.- "Pero nada supera las experiencias propias."

"Oh, pero entonces tu debes ser una de las mejores entrenadoras del mundo." -Inquirió entusiasmado, arrancandole una leve risa a la joven Berlitz.

"No, nada parecido. Aunque si ayuda mucho saber este tipo de cosas para controlar el flujo de una batalla, es necesario unirlo con un fuerte entrenador y su equipo de Pokemon." -Explicó ella, antes de sacar su Pokedex.- "Y esto también ayuda. Un buen Entrenador Pokemon debe pensar rápido, debe tener un buen conocimiento de todas las variables que pueden afectar una batalla, y también debe tener un equipo fuerte que funcione bien junto y que confíe en su lider. Cuando logres dominar cada uno de esos aspectos, serás indetenible."

"Ya veo." -Murmuró Cobalt, con la mirada fija en el cesped.- "Entonces necesitaré libros."

"No te preocupes." -Dijo Platina, levantandose de golpe.- "Tengo muchos."

* * *

"Vean esto, por favor." -Pidió Rowan, antes de que una pantalla gigante se encendiera y mostrara un mapa de Toki.- "Según registros, los fenomenos se hicieron notables primero en las islas del primer aro hace un par de años, sin embargo, todo pudo haber iniciado mucho antes."

"Eso lo sabemos." -Dijo Ruby, arrogantemente. Crys le golpeó el brazo y deletreó con los labios "Comportate".

"De acuerdo, ¿Sabías tambien esto?" -La imagen en pantalla cambió. Ahora era el mismo mapa, pero con algunas manchas grises opacas en las islas del tercer aro que se iban oscureciendo a medida que se acercaban al centro del archipielago.

"¿Qué significan esas manchas?" -Preguntó Crys.

"No estamos seguros, pero es energía de algún tipo, captada por uno de nuestros satelites en el espacio." -Explicó uno de los colegas de Rowan. La imagen en la pantalla se dividio en dos. La primera era el mismo mapa y la segunda también, pero en este las manchas eran casi invisibles.- "Esta otra imagen muestra los rastros de esta desconocida energía hace solo apenas unos meses."

"Wow, lo que sea que cause eso, se puso a trabajar mucho en poco tiempo." -Exclamó Ruby.

"La fecha en que la energía comenzó a expanderse coincide con la fecha en que el fenomeno lunar comenzó." -Explicó Rowan. Inmediatamente las mentes de Ruby y Crys viajaron al momento en que estuvieron en el Centro Espacial de Mossdeep. La luna parpadeando por minutos.- "Sabemos que todo esto está conectado, pero aún no sabemos que lo causa, pero sospechamos que todo se origina aquí."- Dijo el hombre, señalando a la isla en el centro de Toki."

"¿Qué podría haber en ese lugar que fuese diferente a las demás islas?" -Preguntó Crys. Rowan se paseó por la habitación unos minutos, soltó un suspiro y con una voz grave se dirigió a los Dex Holders.

"Según la mitología Tokinense, esa isla es la puerta al corazón del mundo." -Explicó el hombre. Ante las miradas incredulas de los Dex Holders, continuó.- "Según la misma historia, el Archipielago de Toki era un continente entero hace muchas generaciones, y ese fue el punto en donde se partió para convertirse en varias islas."

"No puede estar hablando en serio." -Espetó Ruby, sin darse cuenta, cuestionando la inteligencia e investigación de un respetable grupo de cientificos.- "Usted mismo lo dijo, son mitos."

"Los mitos siempre empiezan por algo." -Dijo Rowan, sin dejar notar que Ruby comenzaba molestarlo.- "Todo concuerda. Estos extraños fenomenos concuerdan con los mitos, y si es así, los causantes de todo esto son las bestias legendarias de la luz y la oscuridad."

"Bueno... eso suena un poco mas creible." -Murmuró Ruby, recordando su propia aventura con un par de criaturas legendarias.

"Si nuestra hipotesis es correcta, Reshiram y Zekrom son los responsables de todos los sucesos en Toki." -Dijo Rowan.- "Los cambios climaticos, el fenomeno lunar, todo parece ser obra de ellos dos. El Dragón del Yang Blanco, Reshiram. El Dragón del Yin Negro, Zekrom. Todo apunta hacía ellos, sin embargo la pregunta prevalece. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no hace 100 años, por ejemplo?"

"La luz..." -Murmuró Crys.

"Y la oscuridad..." -Le siguió Ruby.

* * *

Cobalt y Platina llevaban toda la tarde ahi afuera, hundidos en libros. Cobalt no era el mas grande sabelotodo del mundo, pero le gustaba mucho leer... Claro, acostumbraba leer cuentos infantiles y cosas por el estilo, pero aún así, era una ventaja disfrutar de esto.

"Una palabra mas y creo que mi cerebro explotara." -Dijo el rubio, dejandose caer en el cesped, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.- "Oh, mi cabeza." -Se quejó el chico. Platina rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente.

"Sabes, me recuerdas a mis mejores amigos." -Dijo ella, y Cobalt inmediatamente le miró sorprendida.- "Eres testarudo y decidido como mi amigo Pearl, pero siempre tienes una sonrisa en el rostro como mi amigo Dia. Estar contigo me hace recordarlos."

"Bueno, me alegra serte útil." -Bromeó Cobalt. En ese mismo instante, algo comenzó a timbrar en el bolsillo de Cobalt. El chico buscó la fuente del sonido y sacó su Pokegear, cuyas luces brillaban cual árbol de navidad.- "¿Cómo se contesta esto?" -Murmuró el chico. Presionó un botón al azar y lo acercó a su oído.- "¿Hola? Hey, ¿Cómo estás?... Creo que se llama Papou Island, estoy en un centro de investigación... ¿De qué? ...De acuerdo, te veré ahi mañana, por ahora supongo que dormiremos aquí... adios." -Dijo el chico, antes de colgar. Notó la mirada cuestionante de Platina.- "Era mi hermano mayor, quiere hablar conmigo y me pidió vernos en Rydra City."

"Oh, esa es la siguiente isla. La penultima del segundo circulo, de hecho." -Explicó ella, sonriendole a Cobalt, sin embargo el semblante del rubio parecía preocupado.- "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Normalmente cuando Crimson tiene que hablar conmigo, significa malas noticias." -Murmuró Cobalt. Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, antes de que el chico tomara un libro del suelo.- "Se lo que debo hacer."

**N/A: Mis amados lectores, este capitulo fue un tormento, en verdad lo odio. Lo escribí mas por obligación que por otra cosa. ¡Solo quiero llegar al siguiente capitulo! El siguiente capitulo es el que mas he estado esperando escribir, y les prometo que será alucinante. Gracias a Danyeda por el review del capitulo anterior. Y dejame decirte que en mi nuevo fic van a aparecer N, White y Black. Entre mas, mejor.**

**Los dejo con un preview del siguiente capitulo.**

_**Preview:**_

"_¿De qué quieres hablar?"_

"_Necesito contarte algo..."_

"_¿Me odias?"_

"_¡No tengo motivos para mentirte! ... _

"_En realidad me temes."_

"_Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz."_


	19. Un Injusto Intercambio

**Capitulo 19**

**Un Injusto Intercambio**

Estaba sumamente nervioso. No me gustaba mucho el tono con que Crimson me había dicho que me quería aquí, sonaba demasiado serio para querer simplemente conversar. Pero como fuere, ya estabamos en Rydra City, un lugar bastante concurrido.

Era la primer ciudad a la que llegabamos que tenía un puerto maritimo, supongo que porque, según un marinero, esta era la isla mas visitada de todas, y mas esta semana por un evento muy grande. Decidimos esperar a Crimson en un Centro Pokemon, y mientras, Crys aprovechó para hacerle una llamada a Green.

Mientras ella charlaba por el video-telefono, Ruby y yo esperabamos fuera del edificio, mientras veíamos gente ir y venir como locas.

"¿De qué crees que quiera hablar?" -Me preguntó Ruby. No necesité verlo a los ojos, pude notar que estaba tan preocupado como yo. Solté un suspiro y traté de poner mi sonrisa mas alegre.

"No estoy seguro. Antes de la última vez que lo vi, no lo había visto en 3 años." -Expliqué, antes de llevarme una mano a la nuca.- "No tengo idea de sobre que anda ahora."

"Bueno..." -Parece que Ruby notó mi preocupación, y decidió hacer algo para animarme.- "¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? De cualquier forma, Crys está ahi adentro. Si viene Crimson ella puede entretenerlo." -No necesité pensarlo mucho, me encantaba el razonamiento de mi hermano mayor.

* * *

Recorrimos las sobrepobladas calles por... no se, ¡Mucho tiempo! Perdí la noción del tiempo después de un rato, y pasamos todo ese tiempo entrando y saliendo de tiendas, admirando monumentos, parques y demás, y sobre todo, divirtiendonos.

"¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?" -Le preguntó Ruby a una anciana vendedora.

"Es por el torneo, mucha gente viene de todas partes del mundo a ver o a participar." -Dijo la señora. Al notar nuestras confundidas miradas, prosiguió.- "El Torneo Del Rey Del Mar. Es una tradición de Rydra City. Cada 5 años se organiza un torneo de batallas Pokemon en honor al Rey del Mar: Manaphy."

"Oh, probablemente a eso viene Crimson." -Murmuré, pero no pude evitar que Ruby me escuchara.- "Él siempre se apunta a este tipo de eventos."

"¿Van a participar, muchachos?" -Preguntó la señora, con una amplia sonrisa. Yo lo pensé un poco. La idea era sumamente tentadora, pero sabía que Ruby no me lo permitiría, y ni hablar de Crys.

"Ni hablar, pelear para ganar un premio es sumamente barbarico." -Espetó Ruby, cruzado de brazos, mirando indiferentemente a otro lado. Era divertido.

"Yo tampoco." -Dije, aunque para mi sonaba divertido.

* * *

Después de eso, volvimos al Centro Pokemon, nos esperaban Crys y Crimson, la primera a punto de arrancarme la cabeza y el segundo... completamente tranquilo. Eso era extraño. No lucía molesto, solo... preocupado.

"¡En nombre de Arceus! ¡¿Dónde diablos se metieron?" -Gritó Crys, tomando mi diminuto y fragil cuello entre sus manos.

"Turismo." -Dijo Ruby, completamente indiferente al intento de asesinato de Crys. Todas nuestras acciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de Crimson aclarando su garganta.

"Cobalt, ¿Me acompañas?" -...Eso de verdad me provocó escalofrios. Normalmente él hubiera dicho "Cobalt, vamos."... esta vez me lo estaba pidiendo.

"Eh... seguro." -Le pedí a Crys con la mirada que me soltara, y ella lo hizo muy a su pesar. Crimson salió del edificio y yo le seguí de cerca.

Caminamos un par de minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque. Llegamos hasta la sombra de un gran árbol y él se detuvo, sin embargo aún me daba la espalda. Todo este misterio y la expectativa me estaban matando. Con lo hiperactivo que soy, no pude aguantar mas.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" -Pregunté con cuidado. Hay que saber como tratar a Crimson, de lo contrario puedes perder un miembro... No estoy bromeando.

"Necesito..." -Murmuró, aún sin mirarme.- "Necesito contarte algo... lo que en realidad pasó la noche del Gran Apagón." -Finalmente se giró a mirarme. De nuevo esa preocupación en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto así.

Lentamente asentí, y él comenzó su relato.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Me preocupa Cobalt." -Dijo Crys. Eso era obvio, a mi tambien me preocupaba que estuviese solo con el psicopata de su hermano, pero a ella no le haría ningun bien saberme preocupado tambien.

"No pasará nada." -Mentí.- "Pero si te hace sentir mejor, podemos ir tras ellos." -Ella asintió. Creo que se creyó mi postura calma y relajada.

A medida que caminabamos, pude notar como la mirada de Crys rehusaba la mía. Mi mente sabía que no había porque prestarle atención a eso, pero algo me molestaba al notarla así.

"¿Te pasa algo?" -Le pregunté finalmente. Y ella se estremeció, como si la hubiese sacado de un profundo pensamiento.

"Nada... solo me di cuenta de que nuestro viaje ya casi termina." -Explicó ella. Y entonces caí en cuenta tambien. Esta es la penultima isla del segundo aro, y según las instrucciones de Rowan, solo quedaba investigar la isla del centro después de eso.

Después de tanto tiempo, los 3 nos separaríamos.

"Vamos, no es como si después de esto no nos volvieramos a ver." -Dije, tratando de sonar alegre, mientras entrabamos a un parque. Noté como su mirada se endureció, pero aún así me la rehusaba.- "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de eso?"

"Me preocupa..." -Comenzó, para después callarse por un buen rato. Creí que no volvería a hablar, pero entonces:- "...Me preocupa que queden cosas sin decir."

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" -Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido de poco en poco. ¿Me aterraba la respuesta? No. La esperaba demasiado.

"...Me preocupa..." -Murmuró, antes de mirarme finalmente. Sus ojos reflejaban genuina preocupación, confusión y un sin fin mas de cosas.- "...Que lo que pasó aquella noche... quede sin explicación."

Literalmente sentía los latidos de mi corazón en mi garganta. ¡En mi garganta, por dios santo! Mi mente viajó al momento al que se refería. Nuestras manos, nuestras frentes, nuestros ojos... nuestros labios. Mi boca se secó y la simple idea de decir algo me resultaba dolorosa. Pero me armé de valor.

"Crys... la verdad-" -Algo me cortó. Una imagen que captaron mis ojos. Sentí que todo el nerviosismo y la expectativa que sentí segundos atrás se había desvanecido, y un su lugar había quedado solo ira.- "¡Maldito!" -Grité con todas mis fuerzas, antes de correr de ahi, dejando a Crys confundida por unos segundos, antes de que me siguiera.

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que pasó..." -Terminó de relatar Crimson, a un Cobalt que clavaba su mirada inexpresiva al suelo.- "Ella se fue... porque quería hacer grandes cosas. Quería ser recordada por el mundo sin importarle el costo. No le importamos ni tu, ni yo."

Por varios minutos, el rubio no dijo ni hizo nada. Solo se mantuvo así, mirando al suelo como si fuese lo mas interesante en todo el mundo. Ocultando sus ojos detrás de unos mechones de su rubio y platinado cabello.

"¿Me odias?" -Preguntó Crimson, sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte de su hermano.- "Lamento haberte ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo... es solo que..." -En verdad, el hermano mayor no tenía excusa alguna y lo sabía. Desde siempre supo que debía haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio, pero tenía miedo.- "No quiero que termines odiandome... no quiero ser la primer persona que se gane tu odio."

"No... no te odio." -Murmuró Cobalt, antes de levantar la mirada. Completamente inexpresiva. No había coraje, alegría, tristeza, temor. Nada. ¿Por qué demonios no reaccionaba? ¡Acababa de contarle algo terrible! ¿Por qué no estaba hecho un torbellino de emociones?- "No te odio... Porque no te creo una palabra."

"¿Qué?" -Masculló Crimson, confundido, antes de que sus palabras entraran por fin en su cabeza.- "¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Sabes que yo no miento, ¡No tengo motivos para mentirte!"

"Si, los tienes." -Dijo Cobalt, aún sin mostrar emoción alguna.- "Crimson, la verdad es..." -El rubio levantó un dedo acosador y lo apuntó al rostro de su hermano mayor.- "En realidad me temes. Temes que gane esta ridicula competencia que llevamos los dos desde hace tantos años. Temes que Amethyst termine escogiendome a mi. Por eso inventas estas ridiculas historias, para hacerme olvidarla. Pero no funcionará Crimson. No soy estúpido."

El chico de los ojos color sangre le miró incredulo por unos segundos. Antes de que su mirada se llenara de rabia, odio y coraje. Su mano rápidamente viajó a su cinturón en busca de una Pokebola, de la cual liberó a un Magmortar. Sin aviso alguno, el hermano mayor embistió a su pariente, derribandolo al suelo.

La mano de Crimson viajó hasta el muslo de Cobalt, de donde arrancó el pañuelo que estaba atado ahí. El rubio forcejeó para recuperarlo, sin embargo Crimson pisaba su pecho cada vez que intentaba moverse.

"¡¿Crees que no se de tu pequeño marcador? Dios Cobalt, ¡Madura! Deja de soñar, ¡Niño estúpido!" -Gritó Crimson, ahogado en rabia. Estrujó el pañuelo manchado de sangre en su puño y lo lanzó a su Pokemon.- "¡Lanzallamas!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la prenda se había convertido en cenizas, y Cobalt dejó de luchar por liberarse, mientras sus ojos miraban como el simbolo de su constante lucha se desintegraba en el aire.

"¡Maldito!" -Se escuchó gritar a alguien, y segundos después el rubio sintió como algo o alguien alejaba el peso de Crimson de su pecho. Aún entonces, sus ojos seguían estaticos en lo que quedaba de su pañuelo, mientras a un par de metros, Ruby luchaba con Crimson.- "¡¿Por qué no te pones con alguien de tu tamaño?"

"¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó Crys, llegando al lado de Cobalt, sin embargo el chico no respondía.

Finalmente, Crimson se quitó a Ruby de encima y se puso de pie, aún con sus ojos destilando odio. Cobalt finalmente desvió sus ojos del pañuelo, y desde su lugar en el cesped, dirigió su triste mirada a su hermano. Su mano viajó a su cinturón en busca de un Pokebola, y de ella liberó a su Tyrogue, Atlas.

"Puño Bala." -Murmuró el chico, e inmediatamente su Pokemon plantó una infinidad de golpes en el suelo.- "Ahora en el árbol, Mega Puño." -El Pokemon obedeció, y partió un costado del árbol en varios trozos. Cobalt se levantó y a paso lento, fue y tomó una vara, de entre los restos. Después caminó hasta el lugar sin cesped que hizo Atlas y comenzó a hacer lineas.

Luego de unos momentos se movió y señaló a su obra.

"343. Es el número de lineas de sangre que había ese pañuelo." -Explicó el rubio, aún con su inexpresiva mirada plasmada en el rostro.- "Puedes tratar de destruir mi meta hasta que el cielo se caiga y tu corazón esté completamente negro, pero no lo lograrás. Mientras mas lo intentes, mas fuerte me harás." -Y con eso, Cobalt regresó a Atlas a su Pokebola y huyó a toda velocidad, antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo para detenerle.

* * *

"Dios, no puedo creer que no lo hayamos encontrado." -Gimió Ruby, dejandose caer de lleno en la cama de la modesta posada donde se hospedaban. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar un cuarto libre en medio de la conmoción del torneo.

Estuvieron buscando a Cobalt hasta la media noche. Después del pequeño incidente entre los hermanos, Crys y Ruby no le dirigieron una sola palabra a Crimson, simplemente fueron tras el rubio, pero sin una idea de a donde pudo haber ido, la ciudad parecía haberse hecho mas grande.

"Tiene acceso a Apollo, su Flygon. Es posible que ya este en otra isla." -Murmuró Crys amargamente, recostandose junto a Ruby.- "Lucía bastante perturbado."

"Bueno, ya hemos podido ver de lo que es capaz Crimson." -Dijo Ruby, recostandose de lado para ver de frente a Crys.- "Pero Cobalt, pese a ser muy sensible, es bastante impredescible. No creo que haya huido, es una explicación demasiado sencilla." -Crys no pudo evitar dejar salir una corta risa ante esto, y Ruby no se molestó en reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro.- "Todo estará bien."

"...Lo se." -Murmuró ella, antes de que su mano se aventurara a estrechar la del coordinador.

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, encontrar al rubiecillo fue mil veces mas dificil, ya que con la primera ronda del torneo en curso, las calles estaban hechas un alboroto todavía mas grande. Después de media hora, no habían podido cubrir gran terreno, pero entre ayer y ese día, el único lugar sin revisar era el Coliseo.

"¿Crees que haya entrado aquí?" -Preguntó Crys, tratando de hacerse escuchar tras el barullo que salía de la estructura frente a ellos. Ruby simplemente asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta una de las entradas, seguido de la ojiazul.

"Boletos." -Dijo el hombre en la puerta. Los Dex Holders se miraron el uno al otro.- "Sin boletos no entran."

"¡Santo cielo, un Doduo de tres cabezas!" -Gritó Crys y de inmediato las cabezas del hombre y de Ruby se giraron a donde apuntaba. En otra circunstancia, Crys hubiese golpeado a Ruby, pero en esta simplemente le tomó de la mano y entraron, perdiendose en la multitud.- "No puedo creer que hayas caido en eso."

"Sabihonda." -Murmuró Ruby por lo bajo.

* * *

"Esto es inutil." -Se quejó Ruby, después de haber buscado a Cobalt por mas de media hora.- "Si está aquí, no lo encontraremos entre tanta gente."

"¿Se te ocurre otro lugar en donde podría estar?" -Preguntó ella, de nuevo, tratando de hacerse escuchar tras el anuncio de la siguiente batalla.

"Tal vez está en..." -Las palabras del chico quedaron mudas en comparación con las del tipo en las bocinas.

"¡¿Qué?" -Gritó Crys, sin embargo Ruby no la escuchó.

"...Y proveniente de SunnyShore City, haciendo su primera aparición no solo en un este torneo, sino en cualquier torneo oficial...- "Anunciaba el presentador.- "¡Un aplauso para Cobalt!"

Los ojos de ambos se abireron de par en par, y por varios minutos permanecieron congelados en medio del pasillo. Luego de reaccionar, corrieron a toda velocidad hacía el campo de batalla. Abriendose paso entre la gente, lograron llegar a primera fila, a solo pocos metros de donde acontecería la pelea, y en efecto, ahi estaba el rubio, de frente con otro entrenador.

"Las reglas son simples." -Explicó el arbitro.- "Cada entrenador podrá usar 3 Pokemon. El primero que se quede sin Pokemon capaces de luchar, pierde. ¿Entendieron?" -Ambos entrenadores asintieron con la cabeza.- "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Vamos Bibarel!"

"Haz lo tuyo, Neptune."

Bibarel, contra Wartortle. Ambas criaturas se miraban ferozmente, tanteando el terreno para lanzar un primer ataque. Finalmente, uno de los entrenadores lanzó una orden.

"Bibarel, ¡Headbutt!" -El Pokemon Castor se abalanzó contra la tortuga, tan rápido como le permitían sus regordetas patas.

"Neptune, Withdraw." -Ordenó el rubio, completamente calmo. Wartortle se escondió dentro de su caparazón, anulando el daño que habría casuado el ataque.- "Skull Bash." -Con una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, Neptune salió del caparazón, impactando su cabeza contra el Bibarel y enviandolo lejos.

"¡Bibarel, K.O!" -Declaró el referee, señalando al Pokemon Castor con la bandera correspondiente.

"¡Lairon, ve!" -El oponente liberó a su imponente bestia gris, sin embargo, ni Cobalt ni Neptune se inmutaron ante ella.- "¡Lairon, Dragon Rush!"

El Pokemon de tipo Acero se abalanzó contra Neptune, sin embargo este no se movió hasta recibir la orden de su entrenador.

"¡Esquivalo y usa Hidro-Bomba!" -La tortuga se quitó del camino de su rival sin problemas, dada la velocidad y puntería de este último, y cuando estuvo a una buena distancia para no fallar, disparó un torrente de agua de su boca, noqueando al Lairon.

"Lairon, ¡K.O!" -Señaló el arbitro. El rostro del entrenador rival se llenó de desesperación, coraje e impotencia, incitado aún mas por el rostro serio del rubio. El chico estalló cuando Cobalt le sonrió.

"¡Suficiente, Jolteon!" -El último Pokemon del chico fue liberado. En un patetico intento de intimidación, el Pokemon Electrico liberó una carga de energía al cielo.- "¡Onda de Choque!" -El Pokemon Relampago liberó electricidad desde sus patas, y esta vez Neptune no pudo esquivar el golpe.

"Resiste." -Murmuró Cobalt, mientras veía como su Pokemon resentía el daño.- "Ya casi es hora. ¡Usa Giro Rápido!" -Ese siempre había sido el ataque favorito de ambos. A Neptune le encantaba usarlo y a Cobalt verlo moverse tan rápido. La pequeña tortuga entró en su caparazón y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, para después proceder a impactar de lleno las patas de su rival.

"¡Zap Cannon!" -Ordenó el otro entrenador, y Jolteon comenzó a disparar relampagos de su boca, pero ninguno acertaba en el blanco.

Neptune giraba en circulo alrededor de su oponente, acercandose cada vez mas y aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. El circulo se cerraba lentamente y la desesperación se apoderó del joven entrenador, segundos antes de que el Pokemon acuatico golpeara de lleno al Electrico, noqueandolo.

"Jolteon, ¡K.O, Cobalt gana!" -El Coliseo estalló en aplausos, y finalmente el rubio soltó un suspiro y cambió su expresión a su sonrisa caracteristica.

Sin embargo, el espectaculo aún no terminaba. En el centro del campo de batalla, Neptune comenzó a brillar, y Cobalt rápidamente sacó su Pokedex, admirando como su Wartortle se convertía en un Blastoise.

"Bien, sabía que era cuestion de tiempo." -Murmuró el chico para si mismo.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, el ojiazul entraba a la sala de espera después de otra batalla. Había pasado a las semifinales, y en todo el día no había visto a-

"¡¿Cuando demonios ibas a decirnos que entraste al torneo?" -Gritó una chica, estrujando el cuello del chico entre sus manos.

"Creo que para que hable, debes soltar sus cuerdas vocales." -Masculló Ruby. Segundos después, Crys le soltó, solo para que el coordinador pasara un brazo por su nuca y acercara su rostro al de él.- "Pudiste habernos avisado o algo así. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba la mujercita aquí presente."

"¡Oh! ¿Entonces era solo yo quien estaba preocupada?" -Preguntó Crys, con las manos en sus caderas y una mirada asesina clavada en Ruby.- "Tu fuiste el primero en despertarse esta mañana para salir a buscarlo."

"Lamento haberlos preocupado." -Se disculpo el chico, antes de sentarse en una banca.- "Ayer después de lo que pasó con Crimson estuve vagando por un buen rato, y finalmente llegué aquí."

"¿Por qué decidiste entrar al torneo?" -Preguntó Crys, sentandose junto a él.

"Quiero... quiero pelear contra mi hermano." -Dijo el chico. Su voz destilando determinación.- "Quiero probarme a mi mismo y a él que soy fuerte."

"Bueno, si ganas la siguiente pelea, lo enfrentarás en la final." -Explicó Ruby, señalando a los monitores en el cuarto. La gráfica del torneo mostraba que el suzodicho había ganado la primer semifinal y había avanzado.- "Sigue haciendolo como hasta ahora, y estarás bien. Te recomiendo altamente que empieces a usar tu maldito Pokedex."

"Lo se. Es solo que lo olvido cuando entro en calor." -Dijo Cobalt, sonriendo torpemente con la mano en la nuca.

"Que se te haga habito." -Señaló Ruby, antes de que escucharan sonar tres campanadas.- "Bien, todo depende de ti. Buena suerte."

"Estaremos en primera fila para verte." -Señaló Crys, depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio, antes de que ella y Ruby salieran del cuarto, dejando solo al chico.

Cobalt tomó una pokebola de su cinturón y miró a la criatura dentro de ella. Atlas le regresaba la mirada, llena de confianza y seguridad.

"Solo faltas tu... tu serás mi confirmación." -Murmuró el rubio, sonriendo.

* * *

La batalla había comenzado, pero después de liberar a Atlas, su Tyrogue, Cobalt no había prestado mas atención. Parecía como si otra persona diera los comandos, mientras su mente solo recordaba su travesía hasta aquí.

Cayó uno.

Desde su encuentro con los Dex Holders, había cambiado mucho. Ahora trataba de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, y de vez en cuando pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Eso podría ser la madurez de la que tanto le hablan? Pero de nuevo, comparandose consigo mismo de hace unos meses, ahora era menos alegre, y pasaba menos tiempo sonriendo.

Cayeron dos.

Había intercambiado su felicidad por madurez. Tal vez no era suficiente para Crimson, pero para Amethyst quiza lo sería. La proxima vez que se encontrara con ella, se daría cuenta del cambio de él, se daría cuenta de lo que cambió para estar con ella y por fin se daría cuenta de cuanto la amaba... ¿Pero en realidad fue un intercambio justo? ¿Valió la pena vender la persona que era para ser la persona que ellos querían que fuese?

Cayeron tres. Y la pelea terminó. Cobalt volvió a la realidad, mientras miraba como su Tyrogue brillaba. Este era el momento que llevaba esperando por un buen tiempo. En su mente y en su corazón sabía que si había logrado entrenar a Atlas de tal manera que evolucionara a Hitmontop, sería capaz de derrotar a su hermano.

Su mano tembolorosa viajó a su bolsillo y tomó su Pokedex, lo apuntó a la recien evolucionada criatura y apareció texto en la pantalla junto a una imagen.

Cobalt se limitó a sonreir.

**N/A: Originalmente, planeaba hacer un capitulo de dos partes donde contara todo lo que pasa en el torneo, pero después me decidi por meterlo todo en un capitulo... Y terminé con un documento de 16 paginas, así que finalmente si lo dividí en dos cápitulos. **

**El capitulo 20 ya está escrito, y lo postearé tan pronto como cada quien postee sus respectivos reviews (MUAHAHAHAHAHA).**

_**Preview:**_

"_Se terminó, Cobalt."_

"_Ya veremos, niño engreído."_

"_Crimson... deberías saber..."_

"_¡Aún no estamos vencidos!"_

"_...Que soy muy impredescible."_


	20. El Color de la Sangre: Cobalt Vs Crimson

**Capitulo 20**

**El Color de la Sangre: Cobalt Vs Crimson**

"¿Estas nervioso?" -Preguntó Crys, ofreciendole una bola de arroz al rubio. Sin embargo Cobalt no tenía estomago para comer.

"Un poco." -Murmuró el rubio. El peso de la batalla delante de él le había caído de golpe.- "¿Cuales crees que son mis posiblidades, Ruby?"

"Honestamente..." -Comenzó el chico, pero cayó al percatarse de la mirada que le profería Crys.

"No Crys, por favor." -Pidió el rubio.- "Quiero escucharlo."- Crys soltó un suspiro y Ruby prosiguió.

"Bueno. He visto las batallas de Crimson. Usa un equipo diferente en cada ocasión." -Explicó el chico, con la mirada fija en el techo.- "Tu haz usado a los mismo 5 Pokemon durante todo el torneo. Será fácil para Crimson armar un equipo diseñado para barrer con el tuyo."

"Entonces..." -Murmuró Cobalt, con la vista clavada en la mesa.- "Debo hacer algo sorprendente, algo completamente inesperado, algo impredesci-" -Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos y se levantó de golpe de su asiento, golpeando sus piernas contra la mesa.- "¡Tengo que hacer una llamada!"

Y sin mas ni menos, el rubio salió corriendo. Crys y Ruby le siguieron con la mirada por unos segundos, antes de seguir comiendo.

"¿Que crees que haga?" -Preguntó Crys, con solo un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Tu lo conoces." -Dijo Ruby, antes de darle un trago a su bebida.- "Él es totalmente impredescible."

* * *

"¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la batalla final del Torneo Del Rey Del Mar!" -Anunció el alcalde de Rydra City, desde su palco privado.- "Es un gran honor para mi presentar a los finalistas. Ambos comparten una ciudad de origen, un sueño en común y, sorprendentemente, comparten la sangre. Demos un aplauso para los hermanos Cobalt y Crimson, ¡Y que comience el espectaculo!" -Después del discurso, el Coliseo estalló en aplausos y ovaciones, mientras ambos hermanos se abrían paso al campo de batalla, desde extremos opuestos.

"Las reglas son las siguientes." -Comenzó el referee.- "Cada entrenador podrá usar 6 Pokemon, el primero en noquear a los Pokemon de su rival, se coronará campeón. ¿Entendieron?" -Ambos entrenadores asintieron con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista uno del otro.- "¡Comiencen!"

El referee dió la señal, pero ninguno de ellos se movio, solo seguían mirandose fijo, casi compitiendo.

"Sabes..." -Comenzó Cobalt.- "Me preparé mucho para este momento. Estudié mucho de muchos libros con la ayuda de una amiga, y he entrenado mucho bajo la tutela de mi hermano Ruby." -La expresión en el rostro de ambos era inemotiva en su totalidad, ninguno se permitía siquiera pestañear.- "Una de las cosas que aprendí fue la siguiente." -Dicho esto, Cobalt liberó a su Nidorino y Nidorina.

"Ellos dos representan a la persona que fui cuando Amethyst y tu me abandonaron en Sunnyshore." -Acto seguido, la mano del rubio bajó a su bolsillo, y de él sacó dos pequeños trozos de roca blanca.- "Estos son fragmentos de la roca blanca fuera del Centro Espacial de Mossdeep City. Representan mis experiencias y enseñanzas adquiridas en este viaje. ¿Que crees que pase si juntamos ambas?" -El ojiazul prosiguió a acercar cada una de las rocas a sus Pokemon, y ambos comenzaron a emara un resplandor blanco, para después cambiar de forma lentamente.

Se hacían mas grandes, mas corpulentos. Suficientemente fuertes para poder pararse en dos patas. El resplandor los abandonó, y transformó a ambos en versiones mas grandes, y fuertes de ellos mismos. Ares y Athena habían alcanzado su forma perfecta.

"Este soy yo. Esto es lo que se hacer." -Dijo Cobalt, desde enmedio de sus dos criaturas.- "Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz."

En menos de dos segundos, Crimson alcanzó una Pokebola desde su bolsillo, Cobalt alcanzó su Pokedex del suyo y regresó a Ares a su Pokebola.

"¡Comiencen!" -Gritó una vez mas el arbitro.

"Alakazam, ¡Ve!" -De la Pokebola del hermano mayor salió un Pokemon amarillo, y la pantalla del Pokedex de Cobalt se iluminó.

"¡Athena, Earth Power!" -Ordenó el ojiazul, y su Nidoqueen, a paso lento, obedeció. Sin embargo, Alakazam era mas rápido.

"¡Ataque Psiquico!" -El Pokemon de Crimson apunto sus cucharas hacía Athena, y de ellas emanó un aura azul, que golpeó a Nidoqueen y la envió lejos, completamente inconsciente.

"Nidoqueen, ¡K.O!" -Declaró el arbitro, ante la mirada estupefacta de Cobalt y todos los presentes.

"Alakazam es un tipo Psiquico, Cobalt." -Comenzó Crimson, llamando la atención de su hermano menor.- "La mitad de tu equipo es débil contra un Pokemon Psiquico, y Alakazam tiene la velocidad y la fuerza necesaria para eliminarlos sin problema."

Tenía razón, Cobalt lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que la pelea había terminado. Repasando sus enseñanzas junto a Platina, e incluso las que le dejó Crimson en su niñez, el rubio hizo su siguiente movimiento.

"Ares, ¡Todo tuyo!" -Cobalt liberó a su recien evolucionado Nidoking, un Pokemon de tipo Veneno contra Alakazam. Crimson reprimió una carcajada y se limitó a sonreir.

"No aprendes, niño." -Espetó el ojirojo.- "¡Alakazam, Ataque Psiquico una vez mas!"

"¡Sucker Punch!"

Antes que cualquiera supiera lo que había pasado, el Pokemon Psiquico estaba volando por los cielos. Crimson miraba impotente como su criatura caía a tierra, completamente inconsciente.

"¡Alakazam, K.O.!

"Una pequeña lección de tipos, hermanito." -Comenzó Cobalt.- "Sucker Punch, un ataque de tipo Siniestro que siempre va primero cuando el oponente prepara un ataque, es fuerte contra los Pokemon tipo Psiquico. Y aquí dice que Alakazam tiene pobres defensas, entonces..." -Dijo Cobalt, señalando su Pokedex.- "Se acabó tu estrategia ganadora."

La multitud rugía después de solo dos movimientos, y se podía percibir en el aire la tensión entre los dos competidores.

"¡Electivire!" -Crimson liberó a una enorme criatura de color amarillo, lista para enfrentarse a Ares.- "¡Puño de Hielo!"

"Esquivalo y usa Terremoto." -Ambos Pokemon eran lentos, grandes y corpulentos, pero igual de amenzantes.

Ares logró evadir el ataque por solo muy poco, sin embargo lo siguiente le tomó desprevenido a él y a su entrenador.

"¡Puño de hielo, de nuevo!" -El Electivire lanzó un poderoso reves con su otro puño, golpeando de lleno a Ares y derribandolo.

"¡Levantate, vamos por él!" -Como si las palabras de su entrenador fueran un nectar revitalisante, Ares se levantó y cargó de lleno contra su oponente.- "¡Superpoder!"

La embestida fue mortal, y ambas criaturas fueron a parar directamente contra un muro, destrozandolo en mil pedazos. De entre el humo, salió Electivire a toda la velocidad posible, seguido de cerca por Ares.

"Cometiste un grave error. Superpoder reduce el Ataque y Defensa del Pokemon que lo usa." -Dijo Crimson, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa.- "¡Terminalo con Puño de hielo!

Electivire se acercó al debil Nidoking, y con su puño emanando un aura azul, impactó de lleno el rostro del caído, dejandolo inconsciente.

"Nidoking. ¡K.O!" -Anunció el arbitro. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el palido rostro de Crimson, sin embargo se borró por completo cuando su Pokemon cayó al suelo tambien.- "¡Electivire, K.O!"

"La habilidad especial de Nidoking, Poison Point." -Explicó Cobalt, regresando a su compañero a su Pokebola.- "Envenena al rival al entrar en contacto. Eso combinado con el daño de Superpoder fue demasiado para Electivire supongo."

4 a 4, y la batalla continuaba. Ambos tomaron sus respectivas Pokebolas de sus bolsillos y las lanzaron al campo de batalla, liberando a un Magmortar y a un Hitmontop.

"¡Día Soleado!" -Ordenó el mayor. Cobalt conocía esta estrategia, y no le tomaría de sorpresa de nuevo.

"Atlas, Bulk Up." -Hitmontop se mantuvo en su lugar, estirando sus musculos.

"¡Overheat!" -Gritó Crimson, y de inmediato Magmortar expulsó llamaradas infernales de todo su cuerpo hacía Hitmontop, enviandolo a impactar contra una pared.

Sin embargo, el Pokemon Peleador comenzó a girar sobre su cabeza y regresó al campo de batalla, ante las ovaciones de la muchedumbre.

"Bulk Up de nuevo." -Ordenó Crimson, y Hitmontop procedió a hacer lo mismo de antes; aparentemente nada. -"Lo arruinaste, ¿Sabes? Overheat corta el Ataque Especial de tu Pokemon a la mitad, y Atlas se está recuperando del daño gracias al Objeto que le equipé: Leftovers."

"Ahora verás." -Murmuró Crimson, regresando a su Pokemon y liberando a uno nuevo.- "Staraptor, ¡Ave Valiente!" -La gigantesca ave surcó el cielo por unos segundos, antes de caer en picada contra Atlas e impactarlo mortalmente.

Sin embargo, el Pokemon Peleador resistio el ataque para entregar uno propio.

"¡Stone Edge!" -Gritó el rubio. Atlas golpeó el suelo, lo deshizo en mil rocas y todas ellas golpearon al Pokemon Volador, dejandolo inconsciente.- "A tan corta distancia era imposible fallar."

"¡Staraptor, K.O!" -Declaró el arbitro. Crimson, con genuina precupación enmarcando cada facción de su rostro, alcanzó otra Pokebola de su bolsillo.

"Magmortar, termina el trabajo. ¡Overheat!" -Ordenó el entrenador al Pokemon de Fuego, que hacía un corto regreso.

"¡Stone Edge!" -Hitmontop giró hasta estar a buena distancia, golpeó el suelo de nuevo y repitió la acción que le entregó la victoria sobre su anterior oponente.

"Magmortar, ¡K.O!" -Después del anuncio del referee, todo el Coliseo, incluso el propio alcalde, rugió de emoción.

"Demasiado lento." -Dijo Cobalt, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había aprendido a jugar con los nervios de sus enemigos.

"Bastardo engreído." -Espetó Crimson, alcanzando la penultima de sus Pokebolas.- "Gallade, ¡Usa Corte Psiquico!"

Después de ser liberado, el Pokemon Sable se avalanzó contra Hitmontop, sin embargo-

"¡Sucker Punch!" -Un puño en el rostro frenó en seco las intenciones de Gallade, enviandolo a impactar con la pared, justo rozando a Crimson.- "Todos esos Bulk Up no fueron en vano, hermanito. Aumentaba el Ataque y Defensa de Atlas."

Las palabras de Cobalt resonaban en la mente de Crimson, y las ovaciones para su hermano eran como risas a sus expensas.

"Haz perdido Crimson, admitelo." -Declaró Cobalt, sin algún indicio de broma en su voz.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de Crimson.

"Estás demasiado confiado, ¿No te parece?" -Dijo el hermano mayor, alcanzando su última Pokebola.- "Te recuerdo algo..." -Murmuró, lanzando la Pokebola al aire y liberando a un imponente Dragón, que causó escalofríos en todos los presentes con su rugido.- "¡Yo soy el mejor! ¡Salamence, Danza Dragón!"

"¡Atlas, Stone Edge!" -Hitmontop intentó realizar su movimiento ganador de nuevo, sin embargo, Salamence lo evadió fácilmente.

"¡Danza Dragón, de nuevo!" -Un aura relampagueante seguía envolviendo al Pokemon Dragón, mientras los ataques de Atlas continuaban fallando. Fue así por un par de movimientos mas, hasta que Crimson decidió que era bastante.- "Salamence, ¡Outrage!"

Salamence, envuelto en llamas, cayó en picada desde el cielo, golpeando de lleno a Atlas y enviandolo lejos, inconsciente.

"Hitmontop, ¡K.O!" -Declaró el arbitro. Cobalt regresó a su malherido compañero y pensó bien su siguiente movimiento.

"¡Solo uno mas, Neptune!" -El rubio liberó a su fiel Blastoise, listo para empezar la pelea.- "¡Withdraw!"

"¡Outrage, de nuevo!" -Salamence bajó del cielo de nuevo, y pese a que Neptune se ocultó dentro de su caparazón, el ataque fue suficiente para sepultarlo bajo el concreto.

"Blastoise, ¡K.O!"

Ninguno de los presentes lo podía creer. Crimson acababa de retomar la delantera del encuentro de manera sorprendente, y lo hizo parecer tan sencillo.

"Aún no estamos vencidos." -Murmuró Cobalt para si mismo.- "¡Podemos vencerlo, Apollo!" -El ojiazul liberó a su Flygon, e inmediatamente este zurcó los cielos en busca de su rival. Preparado para la batalla aerea.- "Apollo, ¡Aliento Dragón!"

Cobalt creía que si tal vez lograba paralizarlo, tendría una oportunidad de derribarlo. Sin embargo el Dragón era demasiado rápido para que Apollo acertara un disparo.

"¡Un último Outrage!" -Salamence impactó de lleno contra el Pokemon Libelula, envuelto en llamas de nuevo. Apollo cayó en picada desde el cielo, completamente inconsciente, sin embargo antes de que impactara contra el suelo, Cobalt lo regresó a su Pokebola.

"¡Flygon, ¡K.O!"

"Estás acabado, Cobalt." -Remarcó Crimson, entre las ovaciones del público, que ahora lo tenían a él como objetivo.- "Todas esas Danza Dragón han hecho a Salamence el Pokemon mas veloz y poderoso que esta isla jamas haya visto. Normalmente, después de 2 o 3 ataques de Outrage, Salamence entraría en un estado de confusión, sin embargo gracias a la mora con que le equipé, ese no es un problema por ahora."

Cobalt pudo sentir como sus palabras eran escupidas de vuelta a su rostro. Todo se había reducido a esto. Un Pokemon cada uno, y ni siquiera había logrado acertar un golpe contra ese Salamence, pero no se le había acabado las sorpresas.

"Crimson..." -Murmuró Cobalt, e inmediatamente el Coliseo quedó mudo.- "Deberías saber..." -El rubio alcanzó la última Pokebola en su cinturón y la lanzó al aire.- "Que soy muy impredescible."

La esfera tocó el suelo, y en un as de luz, se liberó una criatura grande, corpulenta y de color verde. Con picos saliendo de su espalda y su cola. De barriga azul.

"Ese es..." -Murmuró Crys, mientras ella y Ruby prescenciaban atónitos la liberación del 6° Pokemon de Cobalt.

Crimson solo apretó la quijada y clavó una fiera mirada sobre su hermano.

"Te presento al Pokemon que me otorgará la victoria." -Dijo Cobalt, señalando al Tyranitar en el campo.- "¡Seix!" -Al escuchar su nombre, el Pokemon de Roca emitió un gutural rugido.

"Te metiste a mi unidad de almacenamiento de nuevo..." -Gruñó Crimson, iracundo al prescenciar como su hermano menor ponía a su primer Pokemon en contra suya.- "No creas que simplemente con eso me ganarás."

"Tengo mucho mas bajo la manga." -Dijo Cobalt, e inmediatamente se desató una tormenta de arena, producto de la habilidad especial de Tyranitar.- "¡Seix, Maldición!"

"Salamence, ¡Terremoto!" -El Dragón impactó de lleno la tierra, mientras un aura siniestra envolvía a Tyranitar, quien resintió el ataque pero continuo siguiendo ordenes.

"Sigue así, Seix." -Alentó el rubio.- "¡Maldición, de nuevo!"

"No puedo permitir que esto siga así." -Se dijo Crimson a si mismo.- "¡Salamence, Outrage!" -El Pokemon Dragón zurcó el cielo y de nuevo cayó en picada envuelto en llamas.

"¡Continúa con Maldición!" -Mientras Seix seguía en lo mismo, Salamence le impactó de lleno, haciendole retroceder un par de pasos.- "¡Una última vez!"

"¡Se acabó!" -Gritó Crimson, mientras su Pokemon ejecutaba el mismo ataque.

Sin embargo, esta vez Seix ni siquiera parpadeó al recibir el impacto.

"Seix, usa descanzo." -Ordenó Cobalt, e inmediatamente Tyranitar se quedó dormido. Pero segundos después, despertó.- "Dejame explicarte como funcionan las cosas, hermanito."

"Maldición reduce la Velocidad de Seix, pero al mismo tiempo aumenta su Defensa y Ataque. Descanzo anula cualquier daño que hayas hecho durmiendo a Seix, y la mora con que lo equipé lo despierta al instante." -Explicó el rubio.- "Y la habilidad especial de Tyranitar, Sand Stream, libera una tormenta de arena cuando es liberado. Durante una tormenta de arena, los Pokemon de tipo Roca aumentan su Defensa Especial en 50%, y si haces calculos."

"Ha creado una defensa perfecta." .Murmuró Ruby, ganandose una mirada cuestionante de Crys.- "No importa de que flanco ataque Crimson, Fisico o Especial. Tyranitar podrá resistirlo sin problemas. Sin mencionar que ha aumentado su Ataque varios niveles."

"Este..." -Dijo Cobalt, señalando a Seix, quien se mantenía en posición, orgulloso en medio del campo.- "Es el Pokemon Perfecto, es tanto poderoso como resistente."

"Ya veremos eso, niño engreido." -Murmuró Crimson, apuntando al cielo.- "Preparate a ver el último ataque Dragón."- Salamence voló por los cielo hasta perderse de vista.- "¡Salamence, Draco Meteor!" -Un fulgor azul se acercaba velozmente desde las nubes, haciendose cada vez mas grande.

"Debemos esperarlo, Seix." -Explicó el entrenador a su Pokemon." -Si está a la distancia suficiente, podría esquivar el ataque."

Y así, el resplandor azul se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, mientras ambos, entrenador y Pokemon, esperaban el impacto. El Dragón se acercaba cada vez mas, y mas, y mas, y mas hasta que-

"¡Stone Edge!"

"¡Draco Meteor!"

Una explosión de luces, sonidos y polvo se levanto desde el centro del campo de batalla hasta los últimos confines de la isla, entre ellos mezclados los rugidos de Salamence y Tyranitar.

Ambos hermanos aguardaban impacientes a que el polvo se disipara. Lentamente las nubes se desvanecían, hasta que se pudo ver a Salamence de pie en el suelo y a Tyranitar consciente, pero sepultado en el suelo hasta el cuello.

"¡No!" -Gritó Cobalt.- "¡Liberate, tu puedes!"- Seix trató de salir, pero había sido demasiado, estaba agotado.

"Se terminó Cobalt." -Murmuró Crimson, señalando a Tyranitar.- "Terminalo con un último Outrage."

...Pasaron los segundos, y Salamence no se movió. Crimson chasqueó los dedos varias veces, pero el Pokemon Dragón no respondía. Y finalmente... cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"...No puede- ¡Oh, Salamence, K.O!" -Declaró el arbitro, entre el silencio espectral que se apoderó del coliseo.- "¡Cobalt, gana!"

La ciudad entera rugió en aplausos, ovaciones y gritos. El mismo Seix encontró fuerza de quien-sabe-donde para liberarse del suelo y correr a taclear a su entrenador. No fue hasta entonces que Cobalt cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado... Ganó.

"Gané..." -Murmuró el rubio. Las palabras sonaban irreales hasta cuando salían de su boca. Pero después de repetirlas un poco mas en su mente, todo tuvo sentido.- "¡Gané!"

Cobalt abrazó a Seix para después montarse en él y gritar la misma palabra una y otra vez. Seix acercó a su entrenador a la tribuna y Cobalt recorrió cada uno de los asientos, aún gritando el resultado del encuentro, saludando a cuanta persona se encontrar hasta llegar con Crys y Ruby.

"¡Ganaste!"

"¡Gané!"

"¡Lo sabemos!"

"¡Gané!"

* * *

Un par de horas, y un enorme banquete de celebración después (Que consistía en media bola de arroz y un plato de curry), los Dex Holders admiraban la placa de Cobalt en el centro Pokemon.

"Entonces, ¿No me dan trofeo?" -Le preguntó Cobalt al alcalde, quien se limitó a reir.

"No, pero esta placa estará aquí, junto a las de los anteriores ganadores, como recordatorio de tu victoria." -Explicó el hombre, antes de guiar a la prensa fuera del edificio.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanito." -Dijo Ruby, revolviendo los dorados cabellos del chico

"Si, lo hiciste muy bien." -Le felicitó Crys, abrazandolo con fuerza.

"Gracias, en verdad no creí que resultaría así." -Confesó el chico.- "A mitad del encuentro creí que-"

"Cobalt." -Se escuchó llamar a una voz desde lejos. Era Crimson, parado junto a la puerta del edificio.- "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Él no tiene de que hablar contigo." -Espetó Crys, destilando veneno de su lengua. Sin embargo la mano de Cobalt se posó en la suya, y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir a su hermano.

* * *

Habían llegado al mismo parque, bajo el mismo árbol destrozado, pero ahora la situación había cambiado. Ahora Cobalt miraba desde arriba su hermano mayor.

"Libera a tu Flygon." -Ordenó Crimson. Cobalt dudó un poco, tal vez quería una revancha. Pero obedeció de igual forma, y segundos después, Crimson liberó a su Salamence. Le hizo una seña y después este le gruñó a Apollo, antes de que ambos volaran hasta desaparecer en las nubes.

Los hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, que parecieron horas, hasta que ambos Dragones bajaron y se colocaron al lado de sus amos. Salamence asintió con la cabeza hacía Crimson.

"Le enseñamos el ataque Draco Meteor a tu Flygon." -Explicó el ojirojo.- "Corta el Ataque Especial a la mitad, así que solo usalo como último recurso."

"Eh... gracias." -Dijo el rubio, honestamente, regresando a Apollo a su Pokebola, para después extenderle otra a Crimson.- "Lamento haber tomado sin permiso a Seix." -Crimson clavó su mirada en la Pokebola por unos segundos, antes de regresar a su Salamence y pasar de largo a Cobalt.

"Quedatelo." -Dijo el hermano mayor, antes de alejarse, dejando a un sorprendido Cobalt con Pokebola en mano.

**N/A: He aquí la culminación del torneo. Jesucristo bailarin de rock, este fue el capitulo que mas he disfrutado escribir de esta historia, y llevaba un buen de tiempo visualizandolo. Llegué incluso a soñar con él y pasar las imagenes de mi mente al teclado fue increiblemente asombroooooso.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo, que según mi linea de tiempo (Muy jodida, cabe decir) sera el penultimo.**


	21. Nos Perdimos

**Capitulo 21**

**Nos Perdimos**

**Cobalt's POV**

"¡Oh, por fin tierra firme!" -Grité a los cuatro vientos. Apenas nos acercamos a tierra, le indiqué a Neptune que nadara a toda velocidad. 5 horas en el mar no le hacen bien a nadie.- "Hora de descansar, compañero." -Le dije a mi Blastoise, para recibir un gruñido como respuesta antes de regresarlo a su Pokebola.

"Y supongo que se te subieron los humos a la cabeza ahora que ya tienes tu propio medio de transporte." -Dijo Ruby, llegando junto con Crys poco después que yo a la playa.

"Un poco." -Respondí sonriendo, antes de notar el rostro sereno de Crys. Fue entonces que la gravedad de la situación me golpeó.- "Esta es la última, ¿No?"

"Si..." -Murmuró ella, desviando la mirada. Estuve a punto de decir algo mas, pero Crys me pasó de largo velozmente.- "Lo primero que debemos hacer es llamar de vuelta a Pallet Town, debemos darles un informe."

* * *

Minutos después, llegamos a un Centro Pokemon. La isla no era muy amplia, y la única concentración de gente era solo un pequeño pueblo. En el monitor del Video-telefono, aparecieron los rostros de Red, Blue y Green, como la última vez que llamamos.

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el chico de ojos verdes, después de que Crys le contó lo sucedido en Papou Island.- "Aca también nos encontramos con un par de Dex Holders de Sinnoh. Se hacen llamar Diamond y Pearl."

"Si, Platina me contó de ellos." -Respondí, entrometiendome en la conversación. Green me clavó una mirada fría y lentamente me alejé de la pantalla.

"Entonces, todo esto se originó en la isla del centro..." -Murmuró Green, para si mismo mas que para nosotros.- "Quedense donde están. Iremos todos a investigar ese lugar en caso de que suceda algo."

"¿No es algo arriesgado?" -Preguntó Ruby.- "Si sucede algo, ¿A quien pediríamos refuerzos?"

"Si sucede algo y estamos todos ahí presentes, no necesitaremos refuerzos." -Respondió el, aparentemente, lider del grupo.- "Llegaremos en una semana cuando mucho. Pasado ese tiempo, quiero que vayan a esta isla:" -En pantalla apareció un mapa de Toki, y una de las islas del tercer aro rodeada de rojo.- "Nos reuniremos ahí para después terminar con esto de una vez por todas."

"De acuerdo." -Dijeron Ruby y Crys al mismo tiempo, antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

"Bien..." -Comenzó Ruby, estirando los brazos al aire.- "Significa que tenemos una semana de descanso antes de ir a ese lugar."

"Supongo que tienes razón." -Murmuró Crys, levantandose de la silla.- "Vamos a buscar un lugar para hospedarnos."

* * *

Minutos después, llegamos a una pequeña posada, muy parecida a la de Toki's Gate, solo que esta estaba un poco mas vacía.

"Buenas tardes..." -Comenzó Crys, negociando con el hombre detrás del mostrador. No me interesaba escuchar la conversación, así que simplemente me puse a vagar por el lugar.

Había estantes con varios libros en ellos, fotografías de varias personas en las paredes. Era un lugar bastante calido y daba esa sensación de estar de verdad en un hogar.

"¿Qué tanto husmeas?" -Preguntó una voz detrás de mi, y como si hubiese sido el disparo de un arma, solté un brinco y choqué con la pared, casi tirando un par de libros.

Me giré, y detrás de mi había una niña. Bueno, no tan niña. Le calculaba unos 11 o 12 años, su cabello era corto y negro, pero brillaba de una forma hipnotizante, sus ojos eran azules, como los míos pero mucho mas oscuros, y su piel estaba algo tostada pero no mu- ¡¿Y por qué demonios la estoy inspeccionando tanto?

"Eh, no, no, no estoy husmeando nada solo..." -Tartamudeé, luciendo increiblemente estúpido.- "Me paseo." -Dios, ¿Qué me sucedía? No soy así de estúpido todo el tiempo, ¿O si? Pude notar como su expresión se partía en una sonrisa, y lo siguiente que supe es que me extendió la mano.

"Soy Nes." -Se presentó. Me pareció un nombre muy raro, pero no sería educado decirlo en voz alta, así que solo estreché su mano.

"Coltbal." ...¡Dios, era como si alguien mas estuviese controlando lo que decía mi boca!- "¡Es decir, Cobalt! Ese es mi nombre; Cobalt."

"Cobalt... ¡Que nombre tan raro tienes, niño!" -...Sentí unas ganas tremendas de golpearme la frente con la palma de la mano, pero las reprimí.

"Y... ¿Te estás quedando aquí con tu familia, o algo?" -Pregunté, tratando de ganar algo de compostura sobre mi estúpida boca. Ella sonrió y se giró sobre las puntas de sus pies para darme la espalda.

"Algo así, mi abuelo es el dueño de este lugar." -Explicó, señalando al hombre con quien hablaba Crys. Ruby había seguido mi ejemplo y se fue a sentar a una mesa, para comenzar a coser... no se, ¡Algo!- "¿De donde eres?"

"Eh, de SunnyShore City, en Sinnoh." -Respondí lentamente. En ese momento no confiaba en mi mismo lo suficiente para decir palabras complejas. Noté como sus azules ojitos se abrieron de par en par.

"¡Wow, eso es muy lejos!" -Exclamó ella, sobreactuando solo un poco.- "Debes ser muy valiente para aventurarte al otro lado del mundo tu solo."

"Yo-"

"¡Cobalt, vamos a tu habitación!" -Gritó Crys, del otro lado del lugar, salvandome de esta tal Nes, que aparentemente lograba ponerme muy, pero muy nervioso.

"Nos vemos." -Me despedí rápidamente, antes de alejarme, todavía mas rápido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté para ir al baño, vestido en nada mas que mi camisa blanca y unos shorts de Ruby. Estaba a solo centimetros de la puerta, cuando algo tomó poder sobre mi y comenzó a alejarme.

"¡Buenos días, rayito de sol!" -Exclamó una voz en mi oído. Me estremecí como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

"¿Nes?" -Pregunté, frotando mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano.- "¿A donde me llevas?"

"A dar una vuelta, te mostraré todo lo que tiene que ofrecer Nankabe Town." -Supusé que ese era el nombre de este lugar. Mi mente estaba demasiado aletargada aún, así que no entre en razón hasta que ya estaba fuera de la posada.

"Espera, yo no he desayunado aún y mis amigos-"

"¡Oh, no seas aburrido Colby!" -Exclamó, haciendo burla de mi al parecer.- "No voy a morderte o algo parecido, y te devolveré sano y salvo."

"¿Cuantos años tienes, niña?" -Pregunté, cuestionando su forma de actuar.

"10." -... Ciertamente no tenía el cuerpo de- ¡¿Por qué demonios sigo mirando su cuerpo? Un momento, ¿Diez?

"Pues yo tengo 12, así que respeta a tus mayores y-"

"Te diré algo." -Me interrumpió, antes de buscar algo en el bolsillo de sus shorts. Segundos después, sacó una moneda.- "Cara, vienes conmigo. Cruz, te dejo libre." -Lanzó la moneda al aire, la atrapó y la pusó sobre el dorzo de su mano en cuestión de milisegundos... Oh, salchichas.- "Vienes conmigo, ricitos de oro."

"Estupendo." -Gruñí por lo bajo, mientras me dejaba arrastrar por Nes a quien-sabe-donde

* * *

**Normal POV**

"¿A donde fue Cobalt?" -Preguntó Crys, una vez que Ruby salió de la ducha, restregando su cabello con una toalla.

"No lo se." -Contestó simplemente, antes de sentarse en su cama.- "No pudo haber ido lejos; no ha desayunado y aparentemente..." -El coordinador señaló a la chaqueta azul y a los pantalones negros en una silla.- "No está "del todo disponible"." -Dijo el ojirojo, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró Crys, antes de robar una mirada furtiva de Ruby, completamente absorto de todo excepto de su cabello.- "Ruby-"

"Vamos a desayunar, ¿Te parece?" -Exclamó el coordinador, tomando su gorro de la cama y saliendo del cuarto, sin dejar de cubrir su cabeza ni un momento. Crys soltó un suspiro de frustración y le siguió a paso lento.

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

"Entonces..." -Murmuré, completamente de la nada, antes de escuchar un leve chillido en mi oído y sentir un calido aliento en mi cuello.- "Eso fue divertido."

"Eso no fue nada." -Murmuró Nes, aún en mi oído, causandome escalofríos.- "Debiste haber estado aquí la vez que hice estallar la caldera del restaurante."

"Puedo imaginarlo." -Murmuré, recordando mis propios incidentes que involucraron fuego.

Ok, esta era la imagen: habíamos llegado a la que, según Nes, era la colina mas alta de la isla, después de una tarde entera de hacerle bromas a los pueblerinos. Desde hacerlos tropesar, hasta hacer que un par de sujetos quisieran matarnos. Finalmente, al llegar a este lugar (Corriendo por nuestras vidas, debo agregar.) Me desplomé en el suelo y Nes se acurrucó a mi, por lo que parecieron horas.

"¿A qué has venido a Toki?" -Le escuhé preguntarme, sin moverse de lugar. Solté un pesado suspiro.

"Estoy en una misión." -Respondí cortante, pero suavemente. No quería dar explicaciones, me sentía tan... ¿Comodo?

"Oh, disculpe usted, señor super-espía." -Se burló ella, de nuevo. Gruñí y escuché como ella rió contra mi cuello. Sentí como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpara de lleno en mi rostro. Gracias a dios que solo llevaba shorts y una camisa, de lo contrario estaría sudando de lo lindo.- "Me agradas."

"Eh..." -No estaba seguro a que se refería en ese momento, ya que pensaba de todas formas menos claramente.- "G-Gracias, tu tambien me agradas."

Un rato después, volví a la posada...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, logré llegar a desayunar antes de verla de nuevo.

"¡Hola, Colby!" -Me saludó, antes de abrazar mi cuelo y casí hacerme ahogar con un pedazo de pan.

"¿Quién es tu amiga, Cobalt?" -Pregunté Ruby. Pude sentir como cada una de esas palabras se reía en mi cara.

"Ella es Nes." -Presenté, batallando para hacer salir mis palabras ya que la niña no se descolgaba de mi cuello.- "Ellos son mis hermanos."

"Oh, mucho gusto." -Exclamó Nes, finalmente soltandome para estrechar las manos de Crys y Ruby.- "¿Les importa si me lo llevo un rato?"

"Creo que-"

"¡Gracias!" -Y con eso, Nes me tomó de los hombros y me arrastró de nuevo a uno de sus "dias de diversión", sin darle a Crys oportunidad para salvarme.

"Al menos esta vez va vestido." -Escuché bromear a mi tutor de entrenamiento.

* * *

Ese día solo fuimos a un parque cercano. Había columpios, una de esas estructuras hecha de barras para que los niños escalaran, sube-y-bajas, y varios chicos jugando fútbol, pero nosotros solo estabamos sentados en una banca.

"Y... ¿Hoy a quién le arruinaremos la vida?" -Pregunté, preparado para una tarde de locura. Sin embargo ella tomó una sonora bocanada de aire y me miró con ojos de cachorrito. Oh vamos, yo invente esa jugada.

"Me ofendes, Cobalt." -Dijo ella, por primera vez llamandome por mi nombre.- "Hago muchas mas cosas aparte de hacer miserable a la gente."

"¿Como qué?"

"¡Vamos a jugar "Te reto a:"!" -Exclamó ella, levantandose de la banca. Ante mi mirada confundida, prosguió a explicar.- "Nos turnamos para imponerle un reto al otro, hasta que el otro se rinda. El que finalmente se rinda, pierde, y el perdedor tendrá que comprarle un helado al ganador."

"Suena como una forma muy bonita de estafarme." -Exclamé, antes de que me mirara con falso enojo.- "No lo haré."

"Te propongo algo." -Dijo ella, antes de buscar algo en su bolsillo. Oh dios, la bendita moneda.- "Cara, te dejo ir. Cruz, jugamos." -Lanzó la moneda y... Esa moneda tenía que estar trucada.- "Yo comienzo. Te reto a..." -Su diabolica mirada de ojitos azules viajó por todo el parque, hasta que se topó con algo y sonrió maquiavelicamente.- "Te reto a tomar el balón de esos chicos y no dejar que te atrapen por un minuto."

Mi mirada aterrada viajó hasta el grupo de chicos jugando. Todos lucían bastante capaces de partirme a la mitad si hacía algo como eso. No, no había manera de que hiciera eso. Tenía dinero, no habría problema en pagarle un helado a Nes... pero algo en esos ojos me hizo reconsiderar las cosas, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo.

"¡Atrapen a ese bastardo!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"¿Donde crees que esté Cobalt?" -Preguntó Crys en voz alta, recostada sobre la cama con la mirada estatica en el techo.

"No te preocupes, se ha de estar divirtiendo con su amiguita." -Dijo Ruby, desde su mesa de trabajo, remarcando con énfasis la última palabra.- "Ademas, es la hija del casero, no creo que sea un peligro."

"No crees que a Cobalt le guste esa chica, ¿O si?" -Preguntó Crys, finalmente moviendo su mirada hacía Ruby, quien tejía algo en un rincón.

"Bueno, no creo que ese sea el caso, no lucía muy euforico por pasar tiempo con ella." -Respondió Ruby, antes de dejar sus cosas en la mesa y girarse hacía Crys.- "Ademas, él está loco por Amethyst."

"Si... tienes razón." -Murmuró la ojiazul, antes de armarse de valor y encarar a Ruby.- "Hablando de estas cosas... tu-"

"¡Ratas, se me acabó la tela!" -Gritó el coordinador, levantandose de golpe de su silla.- "Ahora vengo." -Y así nada mas, Ruby salió corriendo del cuarto, ante la mirada incredula de Crys.

"...Imbecil." -Murmuró ella, mirando molesta al techo de nuevo.

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

Ok, las últimas horas han sido las peores, oficialmente las peores de mi vida. Habíamos pasado la tarde entera jugando este tonto juego y sus retos siempre eran mil veces peores que cualquiera que se me pudiese ocurrir.

"Ok, ya está hecho." -Dijo ella, regresando del reto que le impuse: dar un salto de dos metros desde el columpio... Lo se, ¿Qué clase de genio maligno soy?- "Terminemos con esto de una vez."

"Oh, ¿Te estás rindiendo?" -Pregunté, saboreando mi victoria prematuramente, y el helado. Sin embargo ella sonrió macabramente y me miró a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, mi turno." -Sonaba demasiado confiada, y podía sentirme temblando en anticipación y miendo por el reto que pudiese estar pensando.- "Besame."

...Mi mente literalmente se congeló al escuchar eso. La misma palabra seguía resonando en mi mente y sonaba cada vez mas y mas bizarra. ¿Nes acababa de pedirme que la besara? No, era un reto. Acababa de retarme a besarla, porque creía que aquí pintaría mi raya y dejaría finalmente que me ganara, pero no, no sabía cuan equivocada estaba, y le demostraría...

"Vamos por tu helado." -Gruñí, pasandola de largo, pude escucharla suspirar antes de seguirme. Ese definitavamente era su última idea.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días de esa semana. Cada mañana me encontraría con Nes y ella me arrastraría a otro de sus alocados días de diversión. Muchos de ellos eran increiblemente dementes, pero al final siempre me decía a mi mismo: "Esto fue divertido." Y finalmente, el último día de mi estacía en Nankabe Town había llegado. A la mañana siguiente, Crys, Ruby y yo partiriamos al punto de encuentro, y según parecía, nunca volveríamos a ese lugar.

"Tengo algo especial preparado para hoy." -Me dijo ella, mientras me arrastraba de la mano a solo-dios-sabe-donde.

"¿Debería empezar a hacer mi testamento?" -Pregunté, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad es que había logrado agradarme. Era muy excentrica y todo eso, pero me agradaba.

Finalmente, llegamos a la playa. El lugar donde desembarcamos hacía una semana estaba de nuevo bajo mis pies. Siempre me habían gustado las playas, desde siempre habían sido un lugar de relajación para mi.

"Muy bien, vamos a nadar." -Dijo ella, antes de comenzar a- ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No podía verme, pero estaba seguro que mi rostro estaba inhumanamente rojo. La chica frente a mi había quedado en nada mas que su... ¿Como llamarlo? "Traje de nacimiento." Por el amor de dios, Cobalt. ¡Controlate! Esta persona frente a ti es una chica de 10 años, ¡Es una niña, por dios! Me repetí la última frase mentalmente hasta que un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Un cierre.

Lo siguiente que supe es que mi chaqueta había caído a la arena y eso fue suficiente para regresarme de golpe a la realidad. Me alejé de ella mas bruscamente de lo que hubiese deseado, pero el calor que sentía me hacía imposible pensar claramente.

"Cobalt, no puedes nadar con la ropa puesta." -Dijo ella, con sus manos en sus caderas, sin molestarse en cubrirse, como si fuera lo mas- ¡Deja de mirarla!

"Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo." -Mi mente no podía formar un pensamiento coherente, y había perdido toda mi capacidad cerebral en ello, así que no pude hacer nada cuando Nes comenzó a deshacerse de mi camisa.- "¡Esta bien, pero yo lo hago!" -Si no podía decirle que no, por lo menos podía tratar de aminorar el daño.

"¡Pero date prisa, Slowpoke!" -Se burló ella, antes de correr al agua. Rayos. Si no iba al infierno por esto, ¿Por qué iría?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Terminé." -Murmuró Ruby para si mismo, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras admiraba su última creación. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Crys, quien irrumpió intempestivamente en su habitación.

"Ruby, tenemos que hablar."

"Ahora no, Crys, todavía tengo que-"

"No, tiene que ser ahora." -Declaró ella, cortantemente. Ruby solo le miró sorprendido durante los pocos segundos que le tomó a Crys tomar valor.- "Haz estado evadiendo este tema toda la semana, y en Rydra City no pudimos hablar al respecto... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche?"

Por varios minutos, el silencio reinó en la habitación. El único sonido que había era el del reloj en la pared. Finalmente, Ruby tomó un par de prendas de su mesa de trabajo y se las mostró a Crys: eran unos shorts azules con una franja negra alrededor de cada pierna y una blusa del mismo color con varios diseños negros.

"Fue un error." -Dijo el coordinador, cortantemente.- "Al estar en este viaje juntos, he tenido oportunidad de conocerte bien. Hemos podido vivir cosas juntos y me he dado cuenta de la persona que en realidad eres y no solo de esta mandona fachada que portabas cuando nos conocimos."

Crys sabía a donde iba todo esto, sabía para quien era el atuendo en el que había trabajado Ruby, sabía todo esto y sabía las razones... pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña presión en el pecho?

"La verdad, Crys... es que me gustas." -Confesó Ruby, agachando la mirada solo por unos segundos.- "Pero a Sapphire la amo, y no puedo hacerle esto. Te agradezco que esa noche hayas sido tu quien nos detuvo, porque hubiera hecho algo de lo que me hubiese arrepentido toda la vida."

Crys no esperó mas. Salió de la habitación, y Ruby se sintió, por primera vez desde que comenzó este viaje, totalmente solo.

* * *

**Cobalt's POV**

De acuerdo, eso fue divertido. Habíamos pasado todo el dia nadando, jugando en la arena, haciendo cosas que no sabía que se podían hacer en la playa. Y ahora, totalmente vestidos de nuevo, estabamos recostados en la arena, mirando al rojizo cielo que se posaba sobre nosotros.

"Esta playa... se parece mucho a la de mi hogar." -Murmuré, con una sonrisa melancolica en el rostro.- "Pero para mi, la playa no significaba diversión... era solo el único momento del día en donde podría estar con las personas mas importantes para mi."

"¿Entonces ahora ya no lo es? ¿Significa que no soy importante para ti? Wow, gracias Cobalt." -Dijo ella, levantandose de la arena. Por el tono de su voz supe que estaba bromeando, pero decidí seguirle la corriente.

"No me refería a eso, Nes." -Dije, abrazandola desde la espalda y descansando mi barbilla en su hombro. Se sentía tan calida...- "Si eres importante para mi." -No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta unos segundos después, y para entonces ya estabamos sumergidos en un espectral silencio.

Sin embargo, no quería separarme de ella. Seguía estrechandola entre mis brazos, mi barbilla seguía en su hombro y pude sentir sus dedos acariciando el dorso de mi mano. Nunca había sentido algo así, nunca me había sentido... correspondido.

Y fue entonces que mi Pokegear timbró en mi bolsillo. Me separé de Nes rápidamente y contesté el infernal aparato.

"¿Hola?"

"_Hey Cobalt." _-Era Red.- "_Escucha, creo que deberías saber que llegaremos mañana y..."_

"Y..."

"_Nos encontramos a Crimson en Mizuhara Island, y cuando le expliqué la situación dijo que quería venir... Solo te lo cuento para que no te tome de sorpresa."_

"De acuerdo... Gracias."

"_Nos vemos mañana." -_Dijo él, antes de colgar. Guardé el aparato en mi bolsillo y solté un pesado suspiro.

"¿Sucedió algo malo?" -Me preguntó Nes, antes de abrazarme como yo lo había hecho hace unos momentos, sin embargo me alejé de ella como si su tacto me quemara.

Involuntariamente, pensar en Crimson me había hecho pensar en Amethyst, algo que no había hecho en toda la semana.

"Será mejor que vaya a preparar mis cosas." -Mentí. De verdad tenía que hacerlo, pero se sentía como una mentira. Traté de pasarla de largo, pero su mano se enganchó a mi brazo y me detuvo.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Hice algo malo?" -Preguntó ella, lanzandome de nuevo esa mirada de chachorro herido, sin embargo esta vez lucía genuina. En ese instante me sentí sumamente estresado, no se porque, solo lo hice.

"No, no es algo que hiciste, es algo que eres." -Dije, y ella me miró confundida.- "¡Tienes 10 años!"

"Gracias por aclararlo, capitan obvio." -Dijo ella. En otro momento su comentario me hubiese parecido molesto, ahora era exasperante.- "¿Y?"

"Yo tengo 12, eres muy niña para mi." -Espeté. Esa era la sensación que no había podido identificar toda la semana. Por fin la había descifrado.

Sentía que la estaba mancillando.

Sentía que estaba manchando su pureza, que lo que sentía no era correcto, que no estaba bien lo que hacíamos. Me sentía culpable por enturbiar algo tan puro como lo era ella. Sin embargo ella me miró molesta.

"La edad solo es un numero." -Dijo ella, luciendo sumamente herida.

Esas palabras... Dios mío. Viví bajo esa misma filosofía durante años, llegué a convertirla en mi lema, un mantra que me repetía a mi mismo para ayudarme a dormir... Y ahora la había abandonado. ¿En qué me convertí? ¿Cuando me abandoné? ¿En qué momento dejé de ser yo y me transformé en...

Crimson?

344. Ese era el numero de personas que habían dicho que lo mío con Amethyst nunca sucedería... y el último había sido yo. Mirame ahora, la chica parada frente a mi me encantaba. Esto que sentía por Nes era lo que sentía por Amethyst al principio, solo que ahora ella me correspondía, y sin embargo estaba haciendo lo mismo que Amethyst me hizo a mi.

Estaba renunciando a este sentimiento... porque creía que ella era muy niña. Finalmente pasó, finalmente había dejado de ser yo, finalmente había dejado de ser Cobalt.

"Hagamos esto..." -Murmuró ella, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Para cuando reaccioné, ella ya me estaba mostrando su famosa moneda.- "Cara, te vas y no me volverás a ver nunca mas. Cruz... me besas, y podrás hacer después lo que tu quieras." -La moneda voló.

Todo era un conflicto de intereses. El nuevo yo contra mi verdadero yo. En realidad no sabía lo que quería, así que finalmente, hice lo que la moneda indicó.

...Huí de ahí.

**N/A: ...No tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo, la verdad es que lo odio. Diran que soy un marica, pero se me abultaron las lagrimas en los ojos durante algunas partes mientras lo escribía. Bien, muchachas y muchachos, ha llegado el momento. El siguiente es el último capitulo de esta historia, y me pondré a trabajar en él después de un merecido descanso. Gracias a Danyeda y Espe por los reviews del capitulo anterior, y por favor, diganme que opinaron de este capitulo.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	22. Ocaso

**Ok, primero que nada quiero hacerles saber un par de cosas. No se si este sea el final que esta historia, o ustedes mis lectores, merescan. Pero es el final que siempre planeé. Este último cápitulo me tenía muy estresado, y es por eso que no podía encontrar un buen momento para sentarme a escribir. Me estresaba el hecho de no poder cumplir las espectativas.**

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta este capitulo. Gracias a las personas que me han estado dejando reviews en cualquier punto de la historia: YukihimeAsu, Danyeda Goofy Panterita y Espe Kuroba. Gracias... y disfruten de este, el final de Cobalt & Crimson, mi obra maestra y el primer fic que he terminado. Eso dice mucho de mi ya que llevo escribiendo desde los 12 años.**

**Disfruten.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 22**

**Ocaso**

"Entonces, ¿Así termina?" -Preguntó Ruby, desde su rincón de playa, notoriamente molesto.

Los tres habían llegado al punto de encuentro, sin embargo, ninguno había intercambiado palabra con otro durante todo el día. Crys y Ruby no se habían dirigido la palabra el uno al otro desde su conversación del día anterior, y después de que Cobalt llegó a la habitación de la posada, no habló con nadie.

"2 meses de viaje juntos, ¿Y así termina nuestro viaje? ¿Nos quedamos mudos y sin siquiera mirarnos?" -Continuó el ojirojo, para recibir como respuesta mas de ese gélido tratamiento. Ruby clavó su herida mirada en la nuca de Cobalt.- "Vaya hermanos que resultamos ser."

"¡Ya dejalo en paz!" -Gritó Crys, por primera vez en todo el día, pronunciando una palabra.- "¿Quieres que pretendamos que todo está bien?"

"Si quieres actuar como una perdedora, hazlo cuando no te tenga frente a mi." -Espetó Ruby, molesto. La mano de Crys hizo un veloz viaje a la mejilla del chico, sin embargo este la atrapó en pleno vuelo.- "Nos quedan quiza solo un par de horas juntos, ¡¿Y las quieren gastar estando molestos?"

La pregunta de Ruby resonaba en las mentes de todos, sin embargo, ninguno encontró la fuerza para afrontarla. El coordinador se dio por vencido, y decidió ir a adentrarse en la selva por su cuenta.

* * *

Pasó media hora, y Crys y Cobalt seguían tendidos en la arena, sin hacer siquiera el intento de decirse algo y Ruby no mostraba signos de vida. Fue entonces que la chica los vislumbró en el cielo: una flota de Pokemon bajaba de las nubes, para aterrizar finalmente en la arena.

"¡Cobalt!" -Gritó Red, saltando de la espalda de su Aero. El Dex Holder de Kanto atrapó al rubio en un fuerte abrazo, sin embargo este no respondió.- "¡Crimson, ven a ver este muchacho! ¿No te parece que ha crecido mucho?"

"Ya tuve el placer de encontrarme con mi hermanito un par de veces." -Dijo Crimson, desmontando a su Salamence y regresandolo a su Pokebola.

"¡Chica Super-Seria!" -Gritó Gold, corriendo a abrazar a Crys, sin embargo esta lo frenó en seco y se giró hacía Silver.

"Es bueno verte, Silver."

"Lo mismo digo."

"Ustedes dos son tan malos." -Se quejó el "Criador", limpiando una falsa lagrima de su ojo.

"Hola chicos, que bueno que llegaron a salvo." -Saludó Ruby, saliendo de la espesa selva. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en su amiga y rival de la infancia.- "Eh, hola."

"Hola." -Respondió ella, desviando la mirada.- "¿Co- Cómo haz estado?"

"Bien, bien..." -Respondió el, sonriendo timidamente.- "Sabes algo..."

"¿Si?"

"Yo..."

"Dime...

"...Creo que algo huele mal, ¿Recordaste darte un baño hoy?"

"¡¿Estas diciendo que huelo mal?" -Exclamó Sapphire, iniciando otro de sus acaloradas discusiones.- "Esto es a lo que huele una persona cuando no se baña en perfume, ¡Niño afeminado!"

"Por favor, tu ni sabes lo que es el perfume." -Wham, la castaña derribó al ojirojo y ambos comenzaron a luchar en la arena. Ruby pudo notar un par de veces la mirada triste de Crys sobre ellos.

"Esta bien, dejense de estúpideces." -Ordenó Green, deteniendo toda actividad que tomaba lugar en la playa.- "Crys, informame de la situación, los demás monten nuestro campamento base aquí."

"De hecho, hay algo así como un Centro Pokemon abandonado en la selva." -Explicó Ruby, tumbado en la arena.- "Aún tiene corriente electrica y podemos dormir ahí."

* * *

"Entonces Cobalt hizo estallar el cuartel del Team Void en ClearCoast City, y desde entonces no los hemos visto." -Terminó de explicar Crys, ante las miradas consternadas de todos.

"Debieron asegurarse de que no había nada útil antes de hacerla cenizas." -Murmuró Crimson, ganandose una mirada matadora de Crys. Esa frase activó la memoria de Cobalt, e inmediatamente sacó algo de su mochila y se lo entregó a Green.

"¿Qué es esto?" -Preguntó el "Entrenador".

"Lo tomé del cuartel mientras revisaba un par de cosas." -Explicó el chico, varios descibeles debajo de su alegre tono usual.

"¿Por qué no se lo entregaste a los investigadores en Papou Island?" -Preguntó Ruby, e inmediatamente el rubio agachó la mirada.

"O-Olvidé que lo tenía." -Confesó el chico, y los Dex Holders soltaron un colectivo suspiro.

"Supongo que podremos revisar su contenido en la portatil." -Dijo Green, tomando el pequeño disco e introduciendolo en una computadora portatil. Un par de segundos y varios comandos tecleados después:- "El archivo está protegido bajo una contraseña de 17 dígitos."

"¿Es mi computador?" -Preguntó Crys, acercandose al aparato. Green asintió con la cabeza y la ojiazul comenzó a buscar entre sus archivos.- "El Profesor Elm dieseñó un programa para descifrar contraseñas, pero es un poco lento."

"¿Cuan lento?" -Preguntó Green, en su tono usual.

"Tomará toda la noche."

* * *

"¡Pika, Substituto!" -Ordenó Red, y su Pokemon Electrico prosiguió a duplicarse, provocando que el ataque proveniente de Sceptile golpeara en el substituto.- "¡Tacleada de Volteos!"

"Sceptile, usa Tormenta de Hojas" -Una explosión tomó lugar en la playa. Una de las hojas regresó sobre su trayectoria y desgarró un costado de la chaqueta de Crimson. Ambos, Pika y Sceptile, yacían inconscientes en la arena.- "Solo mi suerte."- Gruñó Crimson, deshaciendose de su destartalada prenda.- "Empato con Red y friego mi chaqueta."

"¡Oh, no te preocupes!" -Exclamó el Dex Holder de Kanto, arrebatando la chaqueta de manos de su dueño.- "Se de alguien que puede arreglarla." -Red caminó un par de metros, hasta llegar a donde Ruby, Diamond, Pearl, Gold, Emerald, Sapphire y Yellow se habían reunido, y le arrojó el remedo de chaqueta en el rostro a Ruby.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Podrías arreglar eso, por favor?" -Pidió Red, con una sonrisa adornandolo todo. La mirada de Ruby viajó de Red hacía Crimson, y después de nuevo a Red.

"Seguro." -El coordinador se levantó, sacudió un poco de arena de sus pantalones y tomó la mano de Sapphire, antes de salir de ahi.- "Tu vienes conmigo."

* * *

"No me gusta ." -Se quejó la Dex Holder de Hoenn, modelando el atuendo que había hecho Ruby para ella.

"No me importa; no te dejaré usar el mismo atuendo dos reuniones seguidas." -Dijo Ruby, trabajando en la chaqueta de Ruby en un rincón.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, al parecer organizando su siguiente pensamiento, la siguiente frase que saldría de sus bocas.

"Sabes..."- Murmuró Ruby, ganando por completo la atención de su compañera.- "Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Y durante todo el viaje me percaté de que..." -Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, solo por un instante, antes de que Ruby rompiera el contacto.- "Es muy divertido discutir contigo, y tiendo a aburrirme mucho cuando no estás cerca para hacerlo."

Sapphire trató de comprender lo que su amigo acababa de decir, repasando cada palabra una y otra vez. Tal vez esta era su forma de decir que la había extrañado, o tal vez solo jugaba con ella. Fuese como fuese, Sapphire solo pudo sonreir.

"Niño afeminado..."

* * *

...La noche había caído, era la oportunidad perfecta.

Se escabulló en el abandonado y sució lugar tan fácil que casi parecía una trampa, pero eso sería darles demasiado credito a estos chicos, y todos ellos ya estaban profundamente dormidos, un par de ellos roncando demasiado fuerte para escuchar algo. Pero de nuevo, si no fuera así no podría haber entrado en primer lugar.

Sus ligeros pasos caminaron hasta la computadora encendida en un escritorio, frente a este, un chico de cabellera castaña se había quedado dormido en la silla. La misión era simple, y con gran maestría ejecutó cada uno de los pasos. Sacar el disco, ponerlo en el empaque y salir con cuidado.

Fue fácil. Demasiado fácil para haberse tomado tanto tiempo preparando.

Para evitarse problemas, tendría que estar a una buena distancia antes de atreverse a salir de la isla, así que navegó entre el follaje de la selva unos momentos, con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia en el rostro, dispuesta a-

"Un poco tarde para pasear por la selva, ¿No?" -...Rayos, ese tono de voz tan condescendiente solo podía ser de una persona... Pero no podía ser él, recien lo había visto durmiendo con los demás, y no era posible que se haya despertado y la hubiese seguido. Crimson no era tan rápido.

Fue entonces que se giró hacía la fuente de la voz. Vestido en un par de shorts 2 tallas mas grandes de lo debido y una camisa blanca, con el cabello rubio revuelto y los ojos azules enrojecidos e hinchados.

Era Cobalt.

"Tienes algo mío." -Murmuró el rubio, señalando al disco en la mano de Amethyst. A la castaña le tomó unos segundos para seguir el trayecto de su dedo hasta el disco, e inmediatamente lo ocultó de su vista.- "...Supongo que ya no puedo poner excusas."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó ella. Era Cobalt después de todo, no había razón para alarmarse o salir corriendo.

"Bueno, la única razón por la que querrías robar ese disco, es porque no quieres que nos enteremos de lo que hay en él." -Concluyó el chico, acercandose lentamente a la muchacha de ojos purpura.- "Y si es así... es porque estas con ellos."

"Cobalt, no es como-"

"No te atrevas a mentirme."- ...Esa frase. Cuando esas palabras salieron de labios de Cobalt, él dejó de ser la persona frente a ella.- "En el fondo sabía que Crimson no es tan imaginativo para inventar una historia tan compleja... No me interesa la dichosa Gema de la Vida, no me interesa que tiene que ver conmigo. Solo quiero saber una cosa:" -Susurró Cobalt, sin embargo en el silecio de la noche, se podía escuchar claramente.- "..¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ...¿Por qué rayos querrías...?"

Fue entonces que pasó. Cobalt lo perdió totalmente; el poco autocontrol que quedaba en el joven ojiazul había salido por la ventana, y ahora luchaba por aguantar las lagrimas.

"Me vendiste." -Espetó el chico amargamente.

"Yo no te vendí." -Declaró ella, pero era una mentira. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, pero era menos doloroso mentirse a si misma. Amethyst no se dio cuenta en que momento exactamente, pero Cobalt la sujetó de los hombros, y con todas sus fuerzas la empujó al árbol mas cercano.

"¡Me vendiste!"- Gritó Cobalt, sujetando con fuerza a su amiga de la infancia, dejandole cero oportunidades de escape.- "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que he sacrificado por ti? Lo di todo por ti, cambié por ti, luche por ti, me opuse a 343 personas- ¡A mi propio hermano!- por ti. ¡Y me vendiste!"

Por varios minutos, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Él trataba de formular su siguiente pensamiento sin desmoronarse, y ella no tenía nada que decir que pudiese ser beneficioso.

"Te odio." -Murmuró él. Esa sola oración se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho para ella. Imaginó que algún día Cobalt le diría esas mismas palabras a su hermano. Ella, como todo mundo, creyó que eventualmente Crimson sería la primer persona en ganarse el odio de Cobalt. Sin embargo, Amethyst le ganó ese titulo.- "¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio!" -Siguió gritando, con el rostro clavado en el suelo y un par de mechones cubriendo sus ojos, clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Amethyst.

Cada vez que repetía eso le resultaba sumamente doloroso... pero si él la odiaba, el sentimiento sería mutuo. Y Amethyst no permitiría que Cobalt se percatara de su dolor. No permitiría que la atrapase siendo débil.

"Mira cuanto me importa." -Murmuró amargamente la chica, su mirada destilante de odio forzado.- "¡Madura Co-!"

Slap*

Su rostro se giró involuntariamente, y su mejilla ardía como si mil agujas hubiesen sido clavadas a lo largo de ella. Le tomó unos instantes conectar los puntos... Cobalt acababa de abofetearla. No, eso no sonaba correcto, pero el palpitante dolor en su rostro indicaba que lo era.

"¡Callate!" -Ordenó el rubio, estrujando aún mas los hombros de su presa.- "¡Estoy harto de esa palabra! Madurez, madurez, madurez. ¡¿Qué es la madurez? ¿Es ser un infeliz como Crimson? ¿Un traidor como tu? ¡¿Ustedes son maduros y yo no?"

Su discurso se detuvo por unos momentos, y después comenzó a reir de forma tétrica. Una risa sumamente forzada, que no servía otro proposito que escupirle en el rostro a la chica frente a él.

"Pues felicidades. Ya soy todo un hombre." -Espetó el ojiazul entre risas.- "Ya soy lo que ustedes siempre han deseado, ¡Me convertí en lo que ustedes querían desde un principio! He abandonado todo en lo que creía, todo lo que era, para ser el bastardo en el que llevan años moldeandome. Tu y Crimson ya pueden morir en paz ahora que terminaron su pequeño proyecto, ¿No?"

El silencio se apoderó de la selva por lo que parecieron horas, y las uñas de Cobalt seguían abriendo heridas en la piel de Amethyst. Finalmente, una mano abandonó su lugar y viajó a la propia mano de la castaña para recuperar el disco.

"Esto es mío." -Murmuró, antes de empujar a la chica lejos de él.- "Largate, y si llego a verte de nuevo algún día... no se de lo que sea capaz."

No había tiempo de quedarse a dar explicaciones. De hecho no había explicaciones que dar, así que Amethyst tomó la sugerencia de Cobalt, y huyo lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta perderse de vista entre la espesa maleza de la selva.

Sin nadie a quien ocultar sus lagrimas, el rubio finalmente las dejó fluir. Trató de dar un paso, dispuesto a ir a dormir, sin embargo sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Le atracó un terrible mareo y se sintió como si toda su sangre se transformara en hielo. Con un sonoro golpe seco, cayo al suelo de rodillas, y casi instantaneamente sintió un liquido asqueroso abriendose paso por su garganta hasta su boca, y de ahí, al suelo.

"Ahi va mi cena." -Bromeó pesadamente, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

"Está bien, parece ser solo fiebre." -Explicó Crys, reuniendose con los Dex Holders en el vestibulo del Centro Pokemon.- "Lo que no me explico es por qué tenía el disco en las manos."

"Averiguaremos eso después, por ahora, escuchen esto." -Anunció Green, antes de revelar el contenido del disco: un documento de texto.- "Primero, las primeras 4 paginas están escritas en un idioma que nunca había visto antes."

"Vaya, esos son unos garabatos muy extraños." -Murmuró Gold, mientras todos los Dex Holders se amontonaban para ver la pantalla.

"Después, hay un par de lineas escritas normalmente."- Terminó de explicar el joven Oak.

"Eso significa que es una traducción, pero no está completa." -Dedujo Silver.

"Ademas, parece ser una traducción muy brusca." -Anunció Crys, antes de darle lectura a la traducción.

"_Un mundo turbio, mundo débil. Quinientos inviernos, se abre la puerta. Luz y Oscuridad al corazón, Luz y Oscuridad a la Gema, Luz y Oscuridad a la nada. Solo uno regresa. Luz esculpe mundo imagen y semejanza, Oscuridad esculpe mundo imagen y semejanza. La flama de la vida; La tormenta de la muerte. Dragón de Luz, Dragón de Oscuridad. Un nuevo mundo."_

Pasaron varios segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, ni un sonido salió de labios de nadie. Hasta que cierto Dex Holder de Johto decidió, como era costumbre, romper el hielo.

"¿Se suponía que era un poema o algo así?" -Preguntó, adivinaron, Gold.

"Mas mitología..."- Susurró Green, recordando el documento que le había enviado Rowan.- "...Tal vez sea momento de poner atención."

* * *

"Muy bien, repasemos el plan." -Comandó Green, después de que todos los Dex Holders se reunieron la playa, dispuestos a partir.- "Nos dividiremos en grupos de 3 e investigaremos el perimetro de la isla, avanzando del contorno hacía el centro. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Quién murió y lo nombro lider?" -Gruñó Gold molesto, antes de recibir un golpe en la oreja por parte de Crys.

"Bien, entonces vamos." -A la señal de Green, cada Dex Holder liberó a su medio de transporte. Red a su Gyara, Green a su Charizard, Blue a su Blasty, Yellow a su Butterfree, Silver a su Gyarados, Gold a Mantaro, Crys a Xatee, Ruby a Zuzu, Sapphire a Pilo, y Día y Pearl tomaron prestado al Aero de Red.

"Esperen." -Llamó una débil voz detrás de ellos, y segundos después, de entre la maleza de la selva se reveló la frágil figura de Cobalt.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" -Preguntó Crys, caminando molesta hacía el rubio, sin embargo este solo siguió de largo y fue directamente a encarar a Green.

"Quiero ir. No llegué hasta aquí solo para que me dejen fuera en el último momento." -El aspecto palido y sudoroso de Cobalt no hacía su declaración mas convincente, sin embargo:

"Dejalo venir." -Gruñó Crimson, molesto.- "De igual forma si le dices que no, encontrará la forma de seguirnos."

"Blanca Nieves tiene un punto a su favor." -Comentó Gold.

"No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar a alguien mas para cuidarlo; tendrá que venir." -Gruñó molesto Green.

* * *

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?" -Preguntó Blue, hincandose frente al objeto de admiración de todos.

Después de inspeccionar a lo largo y ancho de la isla, todos los grupos que se habían formado se encontraron en el centro, donde se toparon con un extraño acontecimiento.

Un agujero negro.

"No parece que vaya bajo tierra." -Señaló Pearl.

"No creo que sea algo que alguien haya cavado." -Recalcó Silver.

"Parece mas bien un portal a otro lugar." -Inquirió Crys.

"O tal vez es un genuino agujero negro, y cualquier cosa que entre será despedazada en millones de particulas." -Dijo Crimson, ganandose las miradas extrañadas de todos.

"Ya que te parece tan fascinante, entrarás primero." -Señaló Green, rehusandole la mirada a Crimson, quien en cambio clavaba la sulla en la nuca del lider de gimnasio.

Con cautela, Crimson se acercó al extraño fenomeno, dudando sobre la aproximación que debía ejercer sobre este asunto. Finalmente abandonó toda cautela y simplemente entró al agujero, una pierna a la vez. Un par de segundos después, la mano del chico salió del agujero y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

"Supongo que está bien." -Murmuró Red.

"Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos." -Comenzó Green, tomando su postura como lider del grupo.- "Gold, Crystal y Cobalt entrarán a investigar ahi dentro."

"Oh, pero que magnifico plan, ¿Y qué harán ustedes?" -Gruñó Gold, ganandose una de las miradas del joven Oak.

"Nos quedaremos aquí en caso de que tu patetico trasero necesite refuerzos." -Espetó el ojiverde, con el rostro bañado en serenidad.

Primero, Crys abrazó a Cobalt y ambos entraron al agujero, una pierna a la vez al igual que Crimson. Gold se hincó frente al agujero, dudando por unos momentos.

"¿Esto es seguro?" -Preguntó el ojiambar. Blue gruñó, rodó los ojos, se acercó a Gold y, empujando su trasero con la planta del pie, lo obligó a entrar.

"Me la debía." -Murmuró la Dex Holder de Kanto.

* * *

"Gold, ¡Quitate de encima!" -Gritó Crys, sacudiendose las piernas del chico de su rostro.

"Lo siento, jefa." -Bromeó el chico.- "Pero bueno, no se supone que si entramos por un agujero en el suelo, lo mas lógico sería caer por el techo." -Observó Gold, lanzando una confundida mirada al portal detrás suyo.

"A todo esto, ¿Donde estamos?" -Se preguntó Crys a si misma en voz alta.

El lugar al que habían llegado era oscuro. Consistía simplemente de una plataforma gigante, suspendida sobre el vacío. Tampoco se podía vislumbrar el cielo ni nada parecido. En cualquier dirección había solo oscuridad.

"Este lugar es..." -Murmuró Crimson, moviendo su curiosa mirada por todo el lugar. Finalmente, salió de su trance y recogió a su hermano del suelo.- "Este lugar me da un mal presentimiento."

"No podemos irnos sin investigarlo." -Murmuró Cobalt, agotado. El rubio se soltó del agarre de su hermano y tambaleó un poco, para después recuperar la postura.- "A mi tampoco me gusta mucho, pero es nuestra obligación."

"Es un lugar muy elaborado para ser natural." -Dedujo Crys, examinando la plataforma flotante en la que estaban. Había extraños simbolos grabados en ella.

"¡Por fin llegaron!" -Se escuchó gritar a una voz entre las tinieblas. Las miradas de los Dex Holders viajaron por las sombras hasta posarse en un par de mujeres, aguardando pacientemente en el centro de la plataforma.- "¡Te estabamos esperando, Rayito de Luz!"

"Excelente." -Murmuró Cobalt.

* * *

"¿Huelen eso?" -Preguntó Dia, olfateando el aire, con el rostro lleno de extraña curiosidad. Todos los demás trataron de oler algo, pero no percibieron nada.

"Dia tiene buen olfato, pero solo cuando se trata de comida." -Explicó Pearl.- "¿Es eso lo que hueles?"

"No." -Murmuró el peliazul, resumiendo su tarea.- "Huele... a ese humo que sale del escape de los autos."

"Bioxido de carbono." -Murmuró Green, antes de ponerse de pie y tratar de olfatear dicha escencia.- "No huelo nada."

"Esperen, yo tambien lo percibo." -Exclamó Sapphire, olfateando tambien el aire. Levantó su mano derecha energicamente y apuntó al sur.- "Viene por ahí." -Green liberó a su Charizard y Silver le lanzó un par de binoculares.

El nieto de Oak levitó sobre su Pokemon de fuego un par de metros, observando a través de los binoculares hacía donde apuntaba Sapphire.

"Ruby, ven a ver esto." -Ordenó Green, descendiendo lo suficiente para que el coordinador también se montara en Charizard. Green le pasó los binoculares.

"No puede ser..." -Murmuró Ruby.

* * *

"¿En verdad pensaste que quemando nuestra base en ClearCoast te ibas a librar de nosotros?" -Preguntó Nebula, sonriendo infantilmente mientras se paseaba por todo el lugar.

"Ese era mi plan." -Confesó Cobalt, limpiando el sudor en su frente con el dorso de su mano.

"Lamento informarles esto, Dex Holders..." -Comentó Roxa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción enmarcando su rostro.- "Pero han seguido paso a paso nuestro plan maestro."

"¿De qué estas hablando?" -Preguntó Crys.

* * *

"¡Es toda una maldita flota de barcos!" -Gritó Ruby, una vez que tocó tierra.- "¡Todos ellos del Team Void!"

"Controlate, Ruby." -Comando Green, prosiguiendo a analizar la situación.- "En realidad son demasiados, y si todos ellos vienen trás Cobalt, no dudarán en atacarnos."

"¿Y qué haremos?" -Preguntó Silver. Green examinó a todo el grupo de Dex Holders.

"Los esperaremos aquí." -Respondió Green.- "Si logramos atacarlos en tierra firme tendremos la ventaja ya que ellos son muchos y les costará trabajo moverse."

* * *

"Creo que no hará daño explicarles, a fin de cuentas..." -Exclamó Roxa.- "Si no conocen el plan, no podrán sernos de utilidad."

"Eso va para ti, Rayito de Luz." -Aclaró Nebula.

"Tu, Cobalt, nos ayudarás a crear un nuevo mundo." -Explicó la mujer.

"¡Muy bien, ya estoy harto!" -Gritó Cobalt, acercandose a las Comandantes.- "¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen en paz?" -Roxa y Nebula miraron a Cobalt confundidas, como si fuese un bicho de dos cabezas.

"Que raro, según el informe de esa chica, Cobalt debía ser el bueno." -Musitó Nebula, acercandose al rubio y tomandolo de la mejilla.- "Pero luce algo molesto, si me lo preguntas."

"¡Alejate de mi hermano!" -Exclamó Crimson, acercandose al grupo, con Pokebola en mano.

"Froslass, Sheer Cold." -Comandó Roxa, y del vacío surgió el Pokemon de Hielo, quien después lanzó una ventisca hacía el ojirojo.

"¡Arckee, Lanzallamas!" -Una rafaga de llamas golpeó el gélido viento, evaporandose uno al otro.

"Oh, ¿Entonces a esas vamos?" -Nebula tomó dos Pokebolas de su cinturón y liberó a su Roserade y Ninetales.- "Empecemos la fiesta."

"Si hay fiesta, yo tengo que estar ahí." -Dijo Gold, lanzando una Pokebola al aire.- "¡Adelante, Politaro!"

"No caeré sin pelear." -Gruñó Cobalt.- "Andando, ¡Seix!"

"¡Electivire!" -Comandó Crimson, liberando a su Pokemon Electrico.

"4 contra 3 no me parece justo." -Señaló Roxa, tomando otra Pokebola.- "¡Zoroark!"

De la Pokebola que lanzó la mujer, salió una criatura negra, parecida a un zorro. De cabellera rojiza y garras del mismo color. Cobalt buscó en su Pokedex información del extraño Pokemon, pero no aparecía información en la pantalla.

"No te esfuerces, niño." -Exclamó Roxa.- "No encontrarás nada de este Pokemon en tu encicolpedia de tercera." -Acto seguido, el Pokemon cambió de forma. Ahora era amarillo, con lineas negras en todo el cuerpo y-

"¡Se transformó en Electivire!" -Exclamó Crimson, admirando el resultado de la mutación del extraño Pokemon.

"Empecemos, ¿Les parece?" -Preguntó Roxa, sonriendo malevolamente.

* * *

"Se están acercando demasiado." -Señaló Emerald. El humo ya se podía apreciar a la distancia.- "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?"

"Yo nunca dije que fuera buena." -Aclaró Green.- "Pero es la úncia que tenemos."

"¿Ahora que sucede?" -Se escuchó preguntar a Red, y todos se giraron a verlo. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, así que todos la siguieron hasta toparse con un extraño cuerpo en el cielo.

Una masa negra dando vueltas entre las nubes. La masa comenzó a emitir chillidos incoherentes, antes de separarse en cientos de criaturas.

"Son los Unown." -Murmuró Silver.

Las misteriosas criaturas se unieron unas a otras, hasta formar una cortina de Unown, que giraban y chillaban en el cielo. De un momento a otro, se detuvieron, y al mismo tiempo todos sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a brillar.

"Chicos..:" -Musitó Dia.- "Tenemos un problema." -El agujero comenzaba a hacerse mas y mas amplio.

"Retrocedan." -Ordenó Green, y todos obedecieron, sin embargo el extraño portal seguía aumentando de superficie.- "Maldita sea. Todos suban al Pokemon en el que vinieron y salgan de la isla."

Efectivamente, los Dex Holders regresaron a sus Pokemon de transporte, mientras la isla entera era tragada por el vortice negro poco a poco. Había relampagos saliendo del extrañó fenomeno a medida que árboles, arbustos y rocas eran succionados por él.

"¿Ahora que haremos?" -Preguntó Yellow. Green tenía que pensar rápido.

Estaban expuestos, no había donde esconderse y si trataban de correr, lo mas seguro era que los atraparían. Podrían tratar de luchar, pero eran demasiados, y los chicos de Sinnoh no tenían Pokemon acuaticos sobre los cuales pelear, y solo serían una carga.

"No nos queda otra opción." -Concluyó el lider de los Dex Holders.- "Tendremos que luchar."

"¡Me gusta como suena eso!" -Gritó Red, montado en su Aero, junto con Diamond y Pearl.- "Chicos, ustedes usen a Aero para acercarse a los barcos y hacer... no se, ¡Algo!" -El Dex Holder de Kanto saltó al agua, con Pokebola en mano, y liberó a Gyara.

"Al ataque." -Murmuró Green.

* * *

La situación no pudiese haber sido peor. Seix había quedado encerrado en un ataud de hielo, Electivire estaba atrapado bajo las enredaderas de Roserade, Arckee había quedado inconsciente y el único que quedaba de pie era Politaro, pero a duras penas.

"No me gusta como se ve esto." -Murmuró Gold, antes de tragar pesadamente.

"Chicos, podrían solo ser cooperativos." -Dijo Nebula, paseandose aburrida por todo el lugar.- "¿No quieres terminar con el sufrimiento de tus amigos, Rayito de Luz?"

"No..." -Murmuraba Cobalt.- "No veo como podría..." -El rubio fijó su preocupada y casada vista a sus compañeros y su hermano, cada uno de ellos estaba siendo acorralado por un enemigo.

"Tu puedes hacer mucho, Cobalt." -Murmuró Nebula, acercandose al chico.- "Tu puedes abrirnos la puerta, y nosotras haremos el resto."

"¿De qué puerta me hablas? Yo no se que se traen ustedes." -Musitó Cobalt. Podía sentir la fiebre recorrer su cuerpo y cada vez era mas dificil mantenerse en pie. Nebula se giró a su compañera.

"Roxa, creo que de verdad no lo saben." -Exclamó la joven.- "¿Les explicamos?"

"Yo me encargo." -Dijo la mujer, acercandose al rubio.- "Tu, mi pequeño, eres luz pura."

"Ya me lo han dicho." -Bromeó Cobalt, soltando una agotada risa.- "Repetidamente."

"No es a lo que me refiero." -Continuó Roxa, pasando una mano por el cabello del chico.- "Según el informe que nos entregó tu amiga, tu no eres capaz de odiar, o de sentir cualquier tipo de ira. Y tambien reaccionas a la Gema de la Vida."

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó Cobalt, al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Porque eres Luz." -Explicó la mujer. Roxa se separó de Cobalt y comenzó a vagar por todo el lugar.- "Este sitio es el corazón del mundo, del que se habla en la mitología Tokinense. La puerta a este lugar se abre cada 500 años."

"Y cada 500 años, se les da la oportunidad, a los descendientes de Reshiram y Zekrom, de limpiar el mundo; de rehacerlo a su imagen y semejanza. Para hacer esto, Luz y Oscuridad tienen que entrar a este lugar, armados con la Gema de la Vida y la Gema de la Muerte, respectivamente. Cuando eso suceda, sus lugares en este mundo serán intercambiados por los de sus ancestros."

"En el otro lado, Luz y Oscuridad deberán luchar el uno contra el otro. El vencedor volverá, y moldeará el mundo desde cero, controlando a Reshiram y Zekrom usando las Gemas. Ese es tu papel, muchacho; eres la encarnación de la luz"

"Pero..." -Murmuró Cobalt.- "Si yo soy Luz... ¿Quién es Oscuridad?"

"Eso es sencillo." -Exclamó Nebula, entrando en la conversación.- "¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado por qué tu y tu hermano son tan distintos?"

El pulso de Crimson se aceleró al escuchar su nombre en la discución.

"¿Te has preguntado por qué, mientras tu eres un pan de dios con corazón de pollo, tu hermano es un hijo de-?"

"¡Lo entiende, compartimos la misma madre!" -Gritó el hermano mayor, desde su lugar frente a Zoroark.

"Bueno, normalmente, Luz y Oscuridad reencarnan en pares." -Prosiguió Nebula.- "Y lo mas lógico es que si tu eres Luz..."

"...Crimson es Oscuridad." -Dedujo Cobalt, antes de girarse estrepitosamente a su hermano.- "Es por eso..."

"En resumen, los necesitamos a ambos." -Terminó Roxa, antes de dirigirse a su desconocido Pokemon.- "¡Traelo aquí!"

Zoroark atrapó a Crimson entre sus garras y lo arrojó con fuerza al centro de la plataforma, sin importarle la brutalidad con la que rebotó en el suelo.

"Creo que ustedes recuerdan a este par." -Roxa sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño cofre, y de él sacó dos piedras. Una brillaba como el cielo en luna llena, y la otra despedía un fulgor obscuro y turbio.- "Disfruten su estancia en la nada." -La mujer dejó caer las Gemas sobre ellos, y al entrar en contacto.

Desaparecieron.

"¡Cobalt!" -Exclamó Crys. Segundos después, el lugar entero se estremeció, y del vacío bajo sus pies, surgieron un par de criaturas.

Una de ellas, blanca y elegante, de ojos azules y esplendorso porte. La otra, era negra y brusca, de ojos rojos y viciosa postura. Ambas levitaban sobre las sombras del vacío, esperando ordenes.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es su plan?" -Preguntó Gold, desde su lugar frente a Roserade.- "¿Planean que Crimson mate a su hermano para que vuelva y pueda crear un mundo de oscuridad?"

"No." -Dijo simplemente Roxa, tomando las gemas en sus manos.- "Según el informe de esa chica, Amethyst, ellos no serán capaces de tocarse el uno al otro, por lo que nunca saldrán de ahí."

"Nuestro plan es controlar a Zekrom con la Gema de la Muerte, y destruir todo el mundo." -Explicó Nebula.- "Y después manipularemos a Reshiram con la Gema de la Vida para construirlo de nuevo, como queramos."

* * *

"¡Charizard, Fire Blast!" -La infernal llamarada golpeó el mastil del barco, encendiendolo en cientos de brazas ardientes.

El Team Void se acercaba peligrosamente al portal, y con ello obligaba a los Dex Holders a retroceder, sin embargo, ambos bandos libraban una feroz batalla en busca de supremacía.

"Gyarados, Hyper Rayo." -El Gyarados rojo de Silver despidió un rayo multicolor de sus fauces, golpeando a varios navíos y haciendo que varios mas retrocedieran.

"Chuchu, ¡Thunderbolt!"

"Pilo, Sable de Hojas"

Cada quien encontraba la forma de hacer su parte en el encuentro, sin embargo, el ejercito del Team Void estaba cargado de peligrosas criaturas. Había cientos de Tentacruel en el agua, Croagunk y Toxicroack disparando desde los barcos y cientos de Fearow luchando en los cielos.

"Raylord, ¡Descarga!" -Ordenó Pearl a su Luxray, quien al no poder luchar en el agua o en el cielo, se paseaba de barco en barco destrozando todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

"Zuzu, Hydro Cannon" -Ruby luchaba, junto a Silver, para evitar que los Tentacruel abandonaran el mar y dispararan contra sus compañeros en el cielo.

La batalla era de proporciones majestuosas, sin embargo, la verdadera batalla se libraba lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar.

* * *

Una vasta planicie gris. No había nada. Ni signos de vida, ni alguna estuctura indicio de civilización. Solo una abrumadora y envolvente sensación de soledad.

Pero no estaban realmente solos, si se tenían el uno al otro, pensó Crimson.

"Este asunto de la Luz y la Oscuridad." -Murmuró el ojirojo.- "Supongo que explica muchas cosas, ¿No?"

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo,- si a la superficie pulcra e incolora sobre la que estaban se le podía llamar suelo- separados por varios metros de distancia y dandose la espalda el uno al otro.

"Haz estado portandote como un idiota desde que llegué ayer, y desde entonces yo me he sentido menos... yo, por así decirlo." -Comenzó a divagar el chico.- "Supongo que tu y yo nos balanceamos de alguna forma. Es decir que si tu cambias tu forma de ser, yo tambien cambio."

Si no fuese por la voz de Crimson, el lugar entero hubiese estado mudo, ya que de Cobalt no se escuchaba ni la respiración.

"No quiero ver esto como: "Somos como somos porque somos la encarnación de la Luz y la Oscuridad"... Quiero..."- Murmuraba el hermano mayor.- "Quiero pensar que es a la inversa. Quiero pensar que somos Luz y Oscuridad por nuestras formas de ser, porque de lo contrario nuestra existencia se convertiría en algo muy simple."

"...Pero bien, es algo que quiero cre- ¡Wow!" -Exclamó el ojirojo, esquivando un golpe por solo milimetros. Se giró a encarar a su hermano.

El rubio estaba de pie, frente a él, con los puños en alto y una expresión sumamente espectral en su palido y ojeroso rostro. Cobalt lanzaba golpe tras golpe, mientras Crimson solo los evadía.

"¡Cobalt! ¿Qué carajo te sucede?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, mientras su hermano continuaba atacandolo.

¿Por qué trataba de golpearlo? ...Lo que dijo esa mujer. Si ellos luchaban, el ganador volvería y... ¿Tanto le importaba volver? ¿Estaba dispuesto a matar a su hermano mayor por salir de ahí? ¿Tanto le odiaba?

No. Esa mujer lo dijo: Cobalt no era capaz de odiar... ¿Entonces por qué trataba de golpearlo? ¡Era obvio que esos golpes eran para lastimarlo! Eran hermanos, de la misma sangre. En otra epoca, Crimson no se hubiese tocado el corazón para despedasar a Cobalt y volver a hacer lo mismo con esas lunaticas, pero ahora...

Eso era mentira. Nunca le habría hecho eso. En el fondo lo sabía, él sabía que nunca podría haberle hecho un daño tan grande a su hermano. Amethyst había logrado enemistarlos, y Crimson había hecho cosas terribles a Cobalt por ganar esa estúpida competencia, pero nunca sería capaz de matarlo.

"Cobalt, por favor detente." -Le rogó Crimson, esquivando una patada mas... ¿Por qué demonios le rogaba? Podía hacerlo trisas si le provocaba; estaba pálido, enfermo y cansado, si lo decidía, podía derrotarlo fácilmente. Y si Cobalt estaba dispuesto a matarlo, ¿Por qué no el sentimiento no habría de ser mutuo?- "Detente... Detente..."

No podía. Simplemente no podía. La razón, su corazón, ¡Todo le decía que debía hacerlo pero no podía! Había una molesta voz en la parte trasera de su mente que le decía que no debía, pero el rubio atacandolo frente a él le pedía a gritos un golpe.

"Cobalt, para... para... ¡Detente maldita sea!"

...Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Crimson había golpeado a su hermano, por realmente merecerlo. El puñetazo había sido lento, dudoso, y un ciego pudo haberlo visto venir a un kilometro de distancia... y sin embargo lo había acertado. Pero había sucedido algo extraño; su puño había traspasado su rostro, como si fuese una ilusión, un holograma o algo parecido. Ahora el rubio se había calmado, había bajado los puños, y solo sonreía melancolicamente.

"Pudiste haberte agachado." -Murmuró Crimson, sumamente molesto.- "...Pudiste haberte lanzado a un lado, pudiste haberlo detenido, ¡Pudiste haber hecho lo que sea! No iba tan rápido como para quedarte ahí parado como una mosca en la miel..."

Ninguno de ellos se movió, solo permanecieron en esa extraña posición. Lentamente, Crimson comenzó a brillar, con ese mismo fulgor obscuro con el que había brillado la Gema de la Muerte minutos atrás.

"¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?" -Preguntó Crimson, batallando para hacer salir las palabras de su garganta.

"Supongo..." -Murmuró el rubio, mientras su hermano comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire.- "...Que no quería.

* * *

Segundos después, la encarnación de la oscuridad regresó al corazón del mundo, como si nunca se hubiese ido de él. Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos, atóntitos por así decirlo.

"Bueno..." -Murmuró Nebula.- "Eso no estaba en los planes."

"No hace ninguna diferencia." -Declaró Roxa.- "Aunque el informe de esa chica haya errado, aún tenemos las gemas, y podremos controlar a los Dragones."

"Esa cosa..." -Murmuró Crimson, mirando a los ojos de Zekrom.- "Esa cosa... tiene mis ojos." -Crimson lanzó una mirada furtiva hacía sus compañeros. El chico de la gorra tenía su mano dentró de su bolsillo. Eso le dio una idea.- "Si esa cosa y yo somos lo mismo. ¿No crees que me obedezca mas a mi que a alguna loca con una piedra?"

"Ya veremos..." -Dijo Roxa, divertida por el pensamiento del chico. Crimson se giró hacía Zekrom y levantó su mano derecha.

"¡Oye, lagartija super-desarrollada! ¡Yo soy tu forma humana y vas a obedecerme!" -Gritó Crimson, sin embargo, Zekrom no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno.- "¡Obedeceme!"

"Es inutil, niño oscuridad." -Exclamó Roxa, alzando la Gema de la Muerte al aire.- "¡Solo me obedece a mi!"

"¡Ataro, Fake Out!" -De la nada, el Ambipom de Gold apareció y golpeó a Roxa, provocando que soltara ambas gemas. Rápdiamente, el Pokemon Normal se apresuró a recuperarlas, pero Zoroark se interpuso en su camino y le embistió, para después rodar juntos hasta un rincón.

"¡Son mías!" -Gritó Crimson, emprendiendo carrera para tomar las piedras del suelo, sin embargo Nebula llegó las tomó. Un instante después, Crys corrió montada en su aghonizante Arcanine y se las arrebató, para después perderlas cuando Froslass los derribó a ambos.

Segundos después, Gold disparó una Pokebola hacía las Gemas, golpeandolas y liberando a su fiel Explotaro, quien no tardó en dejar inconsciente a Froslass.

Ambas reliquias salieron disparadas a diferentes extremos de la plataforma flotante.

"¡La tengo!" -Gritó Crimson, finalmente asegurando la Gema de la Muerte entre sus manos. A diferencia de hace unos minutos, el chico no desapareció, sino que la gema comenzó a brillar de una manera diferente. Era el mismo fulgor purpura, pero ahora era mas limpio y puro.- "Ahora, ¡Obedeceme!"- Gritó el ojirojo, apuntando la gema a Zekrom.

Los ojos del Dragón oscuro brillaron por un momento, y este se giró hasta encarar a Reshiram.

"Casi la tengo." -Exclamó Nebula para si misma, corriendo tras la Gema de la Vida, que se aferraba al borde de la plataforma.

Sin embargo, una Pokebola impactó con la legendaria piedra, impulsandola lo suficiente para caer al vacío.

"Lo siento." -Se disculpó Gold, sarcasticamente, desde el otro extremo del lugar.

Acto seguido, Reshiram se hundió en la oscuridad, al igual que su respectiva Gema.

* * *

"Sceptile, ¡Bala Semilla!" -Comandó Emerald, mientras su Pokemon de Hierba destrozaba la flota del Team Void.

"Todo va bien." -Se dijo Green a si mismo, mientras admiraba la batalla desde lo alto. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

Los Unown se dispersaban y el agujero negro comenzaba a cerrarse, a la misma velocidad con la que se había abierto, y con el arrastraba todo lo que estuviese en el mar.

"¡Salgan del agua!" -Ordenó Green, acercandose lo suficiente al mar para gritar la orden a todo el grupo.

* * *

"Zekrom, ¡Ataca!" -Comandó Crimson, y lentamente, el mitico Dragón se acercó a las Comandantes del Team Void, mientras los Pokemon de estas defendían inutilmente. El Dragón obscuro levantó sus brazos y sus alas se extendieron a mas no poder, mientras nubes obscuras comenzaban a envolver a Nebula, Roxa y sus Pokemon.- "¡Ahora!"

Inmediatamente, todos los presentes se sintieron en el ojo de una tormenta, pero solo Roxa y Nebula experimentaban los relampagos en carne propia. Cada trueno y cada rayo que tomaba lugar en el corazón del mundo, hacía estremecer a Gold y Crys, mientras observaban como Crimson se perdía en la venganza.

Un relampago tras otro, caían como el juicio de algún dios sobre ambas. Crys se giró hacía el portal por el que entraron: había aumentado de tamaño y ahora abarcaba un buen lugar en la pared, sin embargo ahora se cerraba poco a poco y había... agua, entrando por este.

"Crimson..." -Murmuró la ojiazul, sin embargo, la encarnación de la Oscuridad estaba demasiado ensimismado en su tarea como para escucharla.- "¡Crimson, tenemos que salir ahora!"

* * *

"¡Salgan del agua, maldita sea!" -La corriente era cada vez mas recia, y los Dex Holders que luchaban en el mar se encontraban atrapados entre un enjambre de Tentacruel y la flota del Team Void, mientras eran arrastrados hacía el agujero negro.

"¡Eso intentamos!" -Le respondió Blue, ideando una forma de luchar contra los Tentacruel, pero al mismo tiempo salir de ahí. Su mirada preocupada viajó hacía sus compañeros en combate acuatico; Ruby y Silver.- "¿Alguna idea?"

"Ustedes tienen Pokemon Voladores, ¿Cierto?" -Preguntó Ruby, mientras Zuzu despachaba otro Tentacruel. Ambos asintieron.- "Huyan en ellos, yo distraeré a los Tentacruel."

"¿Y dejarte aquí?" -Preguntó Silver, renuente a la idea, mientras su Gyarados luchaba contra la corriente.

"Volverán por mi cuando estén a salvo." -Finalizó Ruby, sin embargo, sus compañeros no lucían muy convencidos.- "¡Vayan!"

"Espero que recuerdes como hacer esto." -Murmuró Blue a su Wigglytuff, al momento que lo liberaba. El Pokemon rosado se infló como un globo y Blue se montó en él.

Al mismo tiempo, Silver liberó a su Honchkrow y emprendió vuelo. Cuando ambos estuvieron a una distancia segura, regresaron a sus Pokemon acuaticos a sus Pokebolas, y en ese instante, los Tentacruel apuntaron sus aguijones al viento.

"¡Oh, no lo harán!" -Zuzu, nadando a toda velocidad, embistió a uno de ellos, causando que este chocara contra los demás en una especie de efecto dominó

* * *

"¡Otra vez!" -Comandó Crimson, manteniendo en alto la gema, mientras Zekrom entregaba otra ronda de relampagos. Sin embargo, Crys llegó a su lado y le arrebató la gema, para después arrojarla al vacío, ante la mirada incredula de su poseedor.- "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡Tenemos que irnos, la puerta se está cerrando!" -La manó de Crys se enganchó a la de Crimson y lo arrastró hasta llegar a Gold, que ya estaba montado en su Mantaro.

"¡No, mierda, tengo que hacerla pagar!" -Recriminó Crimson, forcejeando con Crys. Logró detenerla, pero Mantaro derribó a Crimson, y lo montó sobre su espalda, antes de abandonar aquel lugar.

* * *

"¡Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos!" -Exclamó Ruby, mientras él y Zuzu eran arrastrados al agujero negro. Casí como un milagro de intervención divina, Mantaro salió del portal, y sobre él iban montados Gold, Crys y Crimson.- "¡Ayuda!"

"Mantaro no podrá con el peso de 4." -Dijo Gold, mientras los Dex Holders observaban como toda criatura y objeto en el agua estaba siendo arrastrado al agujero.- "¡Hay que hacer algo maldita sea!"

"Ruby..." -Murmuró Crys, mientras observaba impotente como su compañero de viajer era arrastrado al corazón del mundo.

Sin embargo, una rafaga verde voló hasta Zuzu, evadiendo los ataques de los Tentacruel.

"¡Sube!" -Gritó Sapphire, montada sobre Pilo, mientras este último se defendía de los Pokemon tipo Veneno. Ruby obedeció, y tan rápido como pudo, regresó a Zuzu a su Pokebola, para después partir de ahí.

Finalmente, cada barco de la flota, y cada Pokemon en el mar, fue absorbido por el vortice, y desapereció de la faz del mundo. El lugar en el que estaba la isla ahora era solo un punto un área en el mar. La serenidad era envolvente, pero al mismo tiempo asfixiante.

Era como la calma después de una estruendosa tormenta...

* * *

"Aquí está tu chaqueta." -Dijo Ruby, mientras dejaba caer la prenda en la arena junto a Crimson. Este último solo mantenía su mirada estatica en el horizonte.- "Crys... me contó lo que sucedió."

"..."

"...Pero no creo que hayas sido capaz de matarlo." -Murmuró Ruby, sentandose junto al chico de Sinnoh.

"Él... me engañó para golpearlo." -Confesó Crimson, sin darle la cara a Ruby.- "Fue solo un golpe... y después desaparecí."

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando el atardecer; el simbolo de una larga travesía extinguiendose en el viento.

"Esa mujer..." -Comenzó el hermano mayor de Cobalt.- "Según ella, soy la "Encarnación de la Oscuridad". Practicamente me llamó el hijo del demonio."- Explicó Crimson, llevandose las manos al cabello.- "Eso me hace pensar... que hasta el último instante... fui un hermano terrible para Cobalt."

El silencio reinó una vez mas. Ruby tanteaba el terreno para encontrar la forma de encarar el asunto. Finalmente, tomó la chaqueta de Crimson de la arena y señaló algo en ella: la mitad negra del simbolo del Yin-Yang que había bordado mientras la reparaba.

"Bordé una igual en la chaqueta de Cobalt, pero la de él era blanca." -Explicó el ojirojo.- "Ustedes dos son como este simbolo: a pesar de que son concentraciones del bien o el mal, cada uno lleva parte del otro dentro suyo. Así como Cobalt puede ser capaz de sentir coraje, o resentimiento por alguien, tu fuiste capaz de amar a tu hermano, porque él te amaba a ti."

Crimson analizó la explicación de Ruby, en silencio. El coordinador después prosiguió a levantarse, limpiar la arena de sus pantalones, y hacer un ademan de irse, sin embargo dos pasos después se detuvo.

"Él te amaba... el amor entre hermanos supera muchas cosas."

* * *

...¿Donde estaba? Es... es una playa...

¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era estar en un lugar oscuro... luego un lugar gris... y...

"¿Cómo te sientes?" -Preguntó una voz junto a él. No tuvo que voltearse, sabía bien quien era.

"Confundido." -Respondió, simplemente. La chica junto a él dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

"Típico." -Murmuró ella.

"¿Estoy soñando?" -Preguntó el rubio, poniendo una mano frente a su rostro.

"Si... pero yo de verdad estoy aquí."

"No entiendo." -A penas su oración terminó, una extraña criatura apareció frente a él. Era como un elegante cisne, su cuerpo pintado de varias tonalidades de purpura y su barriga y rostro eran amarillos.

"Ella es Cresselia." -Presentó Amethyst.- "Gracias a ella, puedo entrar a los sueños de la gente. La dimensión de los sueños es como un edificio, y cada sueño es como un cuarto de ese edificio, y cada cuarto tiene una salida al mundo real. Es así como puedo ir a cualquier parte, siempre y cuando haya una persona durmiendo ahí."

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el ojiazul.- "Eso explica muchas cosas."

"...¿De verdad me odias?" -Preguntó ella, y él dejó salir una honesta risa.

"¿Tu qué crees? ¡Me vendiste, Amethyst!" -Exclamó, mas no parecía molesto. Lo dijo de tal forma que daba la impresión de divertirle.

"...Puedo llevarte a casa." -Dijo ella, y Cobalt se quedó mudo.- "Puedo sacarte de este lugar y llevarte a casa..."

"..."

"¿Vamos a casa, Cobalt?" -Preguntó la chica, extendiendo su mano a la de él.

"...¿Tu sabías que esto terminaría así?" -Preguntó Cobalt. E inmediatamente Amethyst retiró su mano.

"...Me encantaría decir que si, porque si digo que si, le achacarás la responsabilidad a eso." -Divagó ella, sonriendo melancolicamente.- "Pensarás que lo hice porque sabía que todo resultaría bien... pero la verdad es que no, no sabía como resultaría todo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía todo el plan de esas mujeres!" -Exclamó ella, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho.- "La verdad es que te vendí a la primer persona que me ofreció la inmortalidad."

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el rubiol

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...No volveré."

"¿De qué hablas?" -Preguntó ella, sorprendida, pero aún sin dignarse a mirarlo a los ojos.- "¿Por qué querrías quedarte aquí?

"Porque aquí puedo soñar..." -Explicó el chico.- "Aquí puedo recordar a la niña de la que me enamoré, la niña que nunca podría hacerme daño... No quiero vivir en un mundo donde la persona a la que le entregué mi corazón lo hizo pedazos..."

"..."

"...Si me quedo aquí, puedo soñar con aquella niña, puedo vivr por siempre soñandola... hasta el último de mis días..."

"..."

"..."

"...Entonces, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"..."

"...Bien, entonces me iré." -Dijo ella, levantandose de la arena.- "Cobalt... te amo..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mentirosa."

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en Toki. Todos habían vuelto a sus casas, y sin embargo aquí estaba Crys, sumergida en papeles, terminando el reporte de todo lo sucedido durante su viaje.

Examinando hojas y hojas de habladuría sin sentido, la ojiazul encontró una fotografía: Eran ella y Cobalt, mirando el atardecer en la cubierta del barco, dandole la espalda a la camara. Se podía ver un poco del rostro de Ruby a un extremo de la foto.

Crys sonrió amargamente...

* * *

SunnyShore City... el lugar no había cambiado en años, aún seguía tan brillante, sereno y tranquilo como siempre. Crimson no se molestó en ir a casa, o en saludar a alguien, solo había un lugar al que quería llegar.

Solo un lugar a donde se sentiría realmente comodo: la playa.

Finalmente llegó, y ahí en la arena, la encontró a ella. La razón de tantos de sus problemas yacía sentada sobre la arena, con la mirada perdida en el atardecer. Crimson caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, en completo y rotundo silencio.

Nadie dijo nada, no había nada que decirse, nada que hiciera las cosas mejores...

"Lo traeré de vuelta." -Murmuró Crimson, sin mirarla a los ojos.- "...Algún día encontrare la forma... de traerlo de vuelta..."

Hace varios años, en esa misma playa, en ese exacto lugar, Crimson le había hecho la misma promesa a su hermano, y había cumplido. Ela aquí, como lo prometió.

Crimson cumplía sus promesas.

Amethyst le miró de reojo, antes de volver su mirada al sol en extinción. Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, la noche había caído.

"Se que lo harás."

**Fin**


End file.
